Mu, Mítico Caballero de Aries
by The Shadow Lady
Summary: Después de la Batalla contra Hades, Athena decide revivir a sus Santos Dorados por la posibilidad de una nueva amenaza, donde el Caballero Mu de Aries es el personaje central de toda la historia.... Interesantísimo y Terminado...! u.u dejen reviews!
1. El renacer de los dorados I

**Obviamente los personajes no son míos sino de Masami Kurumada y sólo los utilizo para entretener en algo mi loca cabecita P**

**Mu, MITICO Caballero de Aries**

**CAPITULO I: El renacer de los Caballeros Dorados (Primera Parte)**

Athena se encuentra sola sentada en el trono de la alcoba del Patriarca, medita sobre la actual situación del Santuario y se da cuenta de estar envuelta en un gran dilema…

Qué haré ahora, el Santuario se encuentra muy destruido y desprotegido, sólo quedan algunos cuantos Caballeros y algo me dice que ésta no ha sido la última batalla que hemos de pelear, el bienestar de la Tierra siempre será amenazado, pero por ahora somos muy vulnerables y tengo miedo de que alguien aproveche la oportunidad para realizar sus sucios y maléficos planes! (medita unos momentos más en silencio) Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga y hasta Ikki, por el momento están tratando de hacer una vida normal… se lo merecen tanto, por el sufrimiento y dolor que todas estás crueles batallas han causado… (En sus piernas se encontraba un cofre de cristal con los filos y las asas en oro, muy hermoso; en su interior brillaba una fastuosa e intensa luz dorada) Mis fieles Caballeros Dorados, ustedes son quienes más han sufrido… (En ese momento llega Shaina a la habitación y ve a Saori sentada observando el cofre que tiene encima de sus piernas, se acerca en silencio y luego de titubear sólo un momento se decide y le pregunta)

Mi señora, se siente bien? (Athena sólo la mira por un instante y con su mirada de nuevo en el cofre le responde)

Estoy bien Shaina, no te preocupes!

Athena en su mirada… su cosmo emana un sentimiento de tristeza… Puedo preguntar por qué? (Saori sonríe ligeramente, como si la pregunta fuera algo obvia)

Aunque sea la reencarnación de la Diosa Athena, soy una mujer y no puedo evitar tener estos sentimientos de confusión y tristeza… (Shaina quiso interrumpirla pero las palabras de Saori no lo permitieron) Ustedes… todos mis Caballeros… que me han sido tan fieles y han sufrido tantas heridas injustas… ustedes quienes decidieron seguir sus destinos como Caballeros de Athena… cómo puedo pedirles que sigan padeciendo tantas lesiones y arriesgando su vida por mí?

Mi señora… nosotros hemos decidido seguir con nuestros destinos y no sólo es por ti Athena que lo hacemos… también es por ésta Tierra en la que hay tantas cosas y aquellos a quienes amamos y por todas esas personas inocentes… como los niños, que necesitan de alguien que les proporcione un lugar seguro y pacífico en donde puedan hallar la felicidad, el amor y en el cual reine la justicia y no el odio y la tiranía… sé que si ninguno de nosotros hubiese afrontado su destino como Caballeros que somos… éste mundo al que tanto amas como nosotros ya habría sido destruido…

Entiendo bien lo que dices… te agradezco tus sinceras palabras Shaina, es por eso que he decidido revivir a mis Caballeros Dorados, Shion y Kanon!.

Athena, cómo podría hacerlo, para eso necesitaría… al menos un rastro del cosmos de cada uno de ellos…?

En éste cofre guardé las almas de los Caballeros antes de salir del Inframundo, no podía dejarlos en ese horrible lugar… pero para ello necesito de toda mi fuerza y cosmoenergía y probablemente después de que lo haga tanto como mi cosmo como mi vida quedarán muy debilitados, por tal razón se debe de reafirmar la guardia, ya que si algo malo llegara a suceder en esos momentos… estaré muy débil para poder guiarlos o incluso ayudarlos…

Saori, está segura de poder revivirlos... de tener las suficientes fuerzas para poder sobrevivir, no hace mucho que regresó de su lucha contra Hades!

Lo sé, no lo intentaría si no estuviese convencida de lograrlo, ya que una pequeña falla y los perdería a todos para siempre! (Marín se encontraba escuchando detrás de un pilar y al escuchar esto decidió mostrarse ante ellas)

Athena… no lo hagas por favor! (le dice con desesperación)

Marín…? (dijo Shaina como si quisiera impedir que se opusiera ante los deseos de la Diosa)

Shaina! (le objeta Saori) Marín también tiene derecho a mostrar su opinión!

Gracias mi señora! (le responde Marín con un poco más de serenidad)

No quieres que reviva a los Caballeros Dorados… por qué? (cuestiona Saori)

Sí Marín, por qué no quieres que ellos revivan?

Athena, no es que no quiera que ellos vuelvan a la vida…

Crees que sería injusto? (le pregunta de nuevo Saori)

No mi señora… no es eso… no quiero que lo haga, puesto que si usted muere en el intento… ellos estarían muy tristes y sentirían que sus muertes y que todos sus esfuerzos hasta ahora, han sido en vano y sus sacrificios, no habrían servido de nada… Mi temor es más por perderla a usted, nuestra Diosa, que él mismo temor de no volver a verlos a ellos jamás!

Comprendo muy bien tu preocupación Marín, pero puedo asegurarte al igual que a ti Shaina, que nada malo me pasará, sólo que necesitaré de su ayuda más que nunca, para que el mal no aproveche mi debilidad para hacer de sus fechorías!

Permítame insistirle una vez más… está segura de poder hacerlo? (Shaina temerosa de hacer enojar a Saori)

Estoy muy segura, por tal razón no deben preocuparse! (a Marín) Quiero que vayas a la fuente de Athena y que hagan todos los preparativos para recibir a los Caballeros, vean de que haya camas, alimento y agua suficiente para todos ellos, para que pronto recuperen sus fuerzas y no les pase nada, Ok?

Sí mi señora!

Shaina?

Dígame?

Siendo tú la más fuerte de los Caballeros Femeninos, encomendaré a ti la vigilancia del Santuario… estaremos en señal de alerta interna las 24 horas del día a partir del día de mañana, ya que como les he dicho, si nuestros enemigos aprovechan éste momento, no podré guiarlos ni ayudarlos hasta que recupere mis fuerzas por completo!

Lo que usted mande, señorita Saori!

Ah y otra cosa… será mejor que se mantenga en secreto todo esto para que no haya consecuencias… si quieres engañar a tus enemigos, primero debes engañar a tus amigos!

Entendido mi señora! (contestaron ambas al mismo tiempo)

Ahora me retiraré a descansar, debo de estar lo más tranquila posible para poder llevar a cabo éste proyecto!. Te encargo mucho Marín de todos los preparativos y de que me avises el día de mañana en cuanto estén listos!

Todo estará en orden antes del medio día mi señora!

Gracias, pueden retirarse!

Marín y Shaina se retiraron tranquilas de saber que Athena reviviría a los Caballeros… Marín podría ver de nuevo a su amado Aioria y Shaina podría al menos, solicitar el permiso de ausentarse por unos días e ir a visitar a su querido y aún malherido Seiya.

Athena por su parte, aún se encontraba sentada en el trono del Patriarca… Tenía que mostrarles seguridad para que no temieran por mí… Marín tiene mucha razón, el más pequeño error y acabaría con todos nosotros, aún no tengo las fuerzas suficientes, pero sé que si no tengo más dudas en mi corazón todo saldrá a la perfección; es mejor que me vaya de una vez a descansar.

Continuará segunda parte...


	2. El renacer de los dorados II

Primero quiero dar las gracias a Vibeke por tu comentario, perdón pero esque así habia escrito ya la historia y no quería dejarte picada! $, ah! Saori no tendrá mucha participación en mi fic, mas que para lo indispensable D

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**CAPITULO I : El renacer de los Caballeros Dorados (Segunda Parte)**

Aún por la mañana Marín se encontraba terminando los preparativos para "el gran evento" del día, su intuición no dejaba de molestarla o talvez era la ansiedad de saber el resultado final de lo que iba a pasar. Cerca del medio día y ya todo listo, Marín se dirigió hacia la alcoba del Patriarca y se encontró con Athena en meditación, en silencio se quedó parada a la mitad de salón a espaldas de Saori; luego de un par de minutos prefirió dejarla sola para que continuara con su concentración y se dispuso a retirarse…

- Marín, espera!

- Athena?

- Ya está todo listo?

- Así es mi señora!

- Bien, ayúdame con éste cofre por favor, ten mucho cuidado con él!

- Saori, no te preocupes, lo haré!

Athena tomó su báculo y siguió a Marín hasta la Fuente, Shaina las miró pasar desde lejos y supo que a partir de ese momento estarían más vulnerables… Si ella no estuviese viva… ellos no regresarían, pero sin ella todo comenzaría de nuevo para su próxima llegada… se dijo Shaina a sí misma, con una gran confusión en su corazón.

Llegaron aquel místico lugar… un modesto pero majestuoso salón, en donde los Caballeros muy heridos en la batalla pueden acudir a curar sus heridas y recuperar sus energías, con el agua que brota de la montaña de Star Hill y rodea ese lugar y cae, como unas pequeñísimas cascadas (de ahí el nombre de fuente) y desemboca en un pequeño río, que rodea parte del bosque donde se encuentra éste lugar. Al centro de la habitación había una pequeña mesa, en donde Marín colocó el cofre. Alrededor de todo el cuarto se encontraban 14 camas, en las cuales los cuerpos de los Caballeros iban a descansar. Saori echó un vistazo alrededor para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden.

- Muy bien Marín, todo está bien; por favor ahora déjame sola, esto sólo tomará unos minutos!

- Pero mi señora?

- Necesito estar sola para que nada interfiera… no puedo arriesgarme a que tu cosmo pueda ser absorbido!

- Pero si necesitara algo…

- Lo sabrás, eso te lo aseguro; ahora cierra la puerta y espera afuera!

- Está bien!

Marín salió y esperó junto con el resto de los guardias y los hospitalarios, que se harían a cargo del cuidado de los Caballeros. Pasaron un par de minutos cuando por los bordes de las puertas salía una luz muy intensa y Marín, sintió como el cosmo de Athena estaba por explotar, cuando de repente una especie de estallido abrió las puertas de golpe y la luz cegó por un momento a todos los que afuera se encontraban, obligándolos a cubrirse el rostro con las manos; la luz desapareció y Marín fue la primera en acercarse a ver que era lo que había pasado. El cofre había desaparecido de la mesa; Athena estaba tirada en el suelo y aún sostenía en su mano el báculo; los cuerpos de los Caballeros yacían recostados en las camas…

- Athena? (se acercó asustada, tomándola en sus brazos y acercando su oído al rostro de Saori, para cerciorarse de que aún respirara) todavía respira, de prisa ayúdenme a llevarla al cuarto contiguo, ustedes revisen a los Caballeros (señalando a los hospitalarios); ustedes dos cierren la puerta y monten guardia y los demás formen un perímetro no menor de 50 metros y no permitan que nadie, absolutamente nadie salga, entre o se acerque de siquiera a éste lugar sin mi permiso, entendieron!

- Si señora!

Los hospitalarios pronto revisaron que los Caballeros tuvieran pulso y respiración normal, los arroparon y se aseguraron de que estuvieran cómodos. En la otra habitación, sólo Marín y el hospitalario principal llamado Comodoro, se encargó de observar a Saori.

En tanto en los alrededores del Santuario, un cosmo extraño se acercaba, Shaina estaba cerca de donde aquel cosmo provenía, pero en un segundo desapareció…

- Nachi, Ichi?; quiero que ustedes monten guardia en ésta zona!

- Entendido!

- Ese cosmo no era muy diferente al de los Caballeros Dorados… pero no era conocido, quién podrá haber sido, acaso será otro enemigo!. (Se decía a sus adentros en tanto se alejaba de ese lugar).

En la fuente de Athena, Marín no quiso apartarse ni un segundo de Saori y tras dos días de espera, al fin ella recuperó el conocimiento. Marín quien estaba casi dormitando y se había quitado la Máscara de su rostro para tallarse los ojos cuando Athena…

- Creo que ya no deberían de usar ustedes esas Máscaras, no le veo el caso si todos sabemos que son mujeres!

- Athena, al fin despertaste! (en ese preciso instante entró Comodoro)

- Mi señora, cómo se siente?

- Un poco débil pero… (con exaltación en la voz) cómo están ellos?

- Por ahora sólo debe preocuparse de su bienestar! (le dijo con serenidad Comodoro y tomándola de los hombros para recostarla de nuevo)

- No, necesito verlos!

- Pero mi señora, está aún muy débil? (replicó Marín, aún así Saori se levantó y apoyándose en su báculo, se dirigió hacia donde yacían los Caballeros, quienes aún estaban inconscientes, pero con más color en sus rostros y sus signos vitales más fuertes)

- No han recuperado aún la conciencia?

- No mi señora, creo que al menos tardarán unos días más! (contestó el Comodoro con serenidad y seguridad)

- Athena, debe de comer algo y descansar, ellos pronto estarán de pie y por el momento no debe por qué preocuparse más, permítame llevarla hasta sus aposentos!

- No, estaré bien! (perdió un poco el equilibrio, el Comodoro la tomó entré sus brazos y cargándola, la llevó hasta la misma cama donde había estado los últimos dos días)

- Ahora descanse un poco y en un rato más, le traeremos algo de comer!

En tanto Shaina, supervisando los entornos del Santuario se topó con Kiki…

- Kiki, qué estás haciendo en estos alrededores, sabes que deberías de estar en la entrada del Santuario vigilando?

- Shaina, desde hace días se ha sentido una fuerte cosmo energía que se acerca y desaparece, pero no consigo ubicar el lugar exacto de donde proviene!

- Tú también la has sentido Kiki?

- Si, cuando estoy por descifrar de dónde viene, desaparece; todo esto es muy raro y quería saber si tú sabías de quién puede tratarse?

- No lo sé Kiki, todo esto para mí también es muy extraño, pero ahora que Athena ha despertado, creo que ese cosmo se hará visible o desaparecerá!

- Aunque su cosmo aún se siente débil, el Santuario a comenzado a fortalecerse, pronto podremos comenzar a reconstruirlo!

- Así es Kiki, así es!.

En un lugar extraño, parecido al nirvana, todos los Caballeros se encontraban juntos como si estuvieran flotando en nubes…

- Qué es éste lugar extraño? (preguntó Máscara Mortal)

- Estamos en el Nirvana, no te has dado cuenta? (contestó Shaka)

- Por qué estamos todos aquí? (cuestionó Afrodita)

- Qué hacemos en éste lugar? (insistió MM) Qué no se supone que estábamos todos muertos? (todos se miraron entre sí)

- Nuestra Diosa nos quiere de vuelta! (Shion comentó)

- Qué bien, tendremos otra oportunidad de volver a la vida; estoy ansioso, no puedo esperar un segundo más! (dijo MM con emoción)

- Espero que ésta vez aproveches ésta oportunidad para hacer el bien Máscara! (le expresó Dohko)

- Todos tendremos la oportunidad de reivindicarnos con nuestra amada Diosa y con nuestros amigos! (expresó Kanon)

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, sin embargo Mu fue el único en no mostrar ninguna expresión en el rostro ni tampoco hacer ningún comentario al respecto, por su cabeza sólo rondaba la imagen de aquella chiquilla y la frase de esa canción… Jamás en un millón de años, jamás en miles de lágrimas…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Espero que me manden muchos reviews D


	3. El despertar de los dorados

Gracias por sus reviwes y..

1. no se recibo o no reviews anonimos por que es la primera historia que publico aqui!

2. La chiquilla que Mu ve en su mente es una parte muy importante tanto de su pasado como en la hisotira!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**CAPITULO II: El DESPERTAR DE LOS CABALLEROS DORADOS**

Pasaron sólo 2 días más, pero para los Caballeros fue como si tan sólo hubiera sido un par de segundos, sin embargo fue Mu quién despertó primero de todos los Santos; a la primera persona que vio al abrir los ojos fue Saori…

- Mu, al fin despertaste?

- Athena?

- Tranquilo, todo está bien ahora! - Mu se incorporó un poco y dio un vistazo alrededor y miró a sus camaradas, aún dormidos en sus respectivas camas

- Entonces no fue un sueño?

- Permítame revisarlo? - dijo el Comodoro y poco a poco, los demás fueron abriendo los ojos

- Ah, el cosmo de mi Maestro ha vuelto! - dijo Kiki con emoción a Shaina, quienes se encontraban cerca de las escaleras que llevan a la primera Casa del Santuario

- Ya empieza a sentirse el cosmo de casi todos los Caballeros, aún un poco débiles, pero eso quiere decir que todo salió bien Kiki!

- Estoy deseoso de poder volver hablar con mi Maestro!

- De vuelta en la fuente de Athena…

- Athena, todos los Caballeros están en perfecto estado, sólo necesitan comer un poco, descansar y mañana ya podrán salir de éste lugar!

- Me da gusto poder oír eso Comodoro!

- Athena, Mi señora? - preguntó Dohko con mucho respeto -Por qué nos ha traído de vuelta, acaso eso ha sido la voluntad de los Dioses?

- Por el momento no deben de preocuparse más que en recuperar sus fuerzas, mañana los veré a todos en la sala del Maestro, allí platicaremos; ahora descansen!

- Saori sale de la habitación acompañada por Marín, en tanto todos los Caballeros están semirecostados o sentados en sus camas…

- Esto de estar regresando a la vida, se está volviendo interesante… - dice MM, pero Shura le interrumpe

- Interesante, cómo puedes utilizar ese calificativo?

- Bueno, talvez tú no aprecies la oportunidad, pero es algo a lo que yo podría acostumbrarme?

- Aunque mueras mil veces, sigues siendo un tonto! - le indicó Dohko

- La vida es demasiado corta y bella como para no apreciarla… recuérdalo bien Máscara! - expresó Shaka

- Ésta es una oportunidad única y debemos aprovecharla para reivindicar nuestros errores del pasado…

- Remarcó Shion y todos quedaron callados viéndose unos a otros. Ya nadie dijo más palabra y comieron en silencio; sin embargo, todos estaban felices y rebosantes de haber vuelto a la vida.

Mu recordaba a su condiscípulo Jaken y el rostro de aquella chiquilla y la frase de esa canción, no se apartaban ni un sólo instante de su mente – Por qué de repente no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, desde que creí haber muerto, su imagen no ha dejado mis pensamientos ni un sólo instante!; qué habrá sido de ella, habrá muerto, lo más seguro es que se haya olvidado de mí; sin embargo, desearía volver a verla una vez más! – Cuando más parecía hundirse en sus pensamientos, Kiki llegó para regresarlo a ese cuarto…

- Maestro Mu, estoy tan contento de poder volver a verlo!

- Kiki!

- Y al Antiguo Maestro y el Patriarca… que gusto de verlos a todos de nuevo…

- Así que tú eres Kiki? - preguntó Shion y dirigiéndose a Mu -Me recuerda a ti a esa edad!

- Lo siento jovencito pero debes dejarlos descansar! - como todo buen doctor, le indicó el Comodoro

- Kiki, será mejor que te vayas ahora, mañana nos veremos!; Ok? - tratando de que ya no se hablara más del tema

- Está bien Maestro!

Shion trató de seguir conversando con Mu, pero éste sólo se recostó para disponerse a dormir. Esa noche pareciera como si de alguna forma los sueños de todos se con juntaran, como si pretendieran de alguna forma ponerse de acuerdo para expiar sus culpas.

Por la mañana el primero en salir fue MM seguido por su compañero inseparable Afrodita, estaban tan contentos de poder respirar el aire fresco de la mañana y sentir los rayos del sol sobre el rostro. Ya todos afuera se encaminaron al salón del Patriarca, en el camino Mu se distrajo por la presencia de ese extraño pero familiar cosmo…

- Mu, anda, no te quedes atrás!; no es un día grandioso? - las palabras de Aldebarán lo regresaron de vuelta a la "tierra"

- Ya voy!

- Por qué crees tú, que Athena nos haya traído de vuelta?

- Lo más seguro sea por que otra batalla más se avecina!

- Pero qué destruido está el Santuario? - comentó Afrodita

- Mi Casa! - con tono de preocupación, asombro y dolor expresó esas palabras MM -Espero que la próxima vez que peleemos lo hagamos fuera del Santuario, así mi Casa no sufrirá más daños de nuevo!

- Tienes un sentido del humor medio macabro Máscara - dijo Aioros

Ya en la sala del Maestro, Athena les esperaba junto con Marín, Shaina, Kiki, Jabú y los otros Caballeros de Bronce…

- Qué bueno que ya estamos todos aquí reunidos! - expresó Saori

- Athena, si me permite hacerle una pregunta?

- Dime Shura, qué te inquieta?

- No es que no agradezcamos el echo de tener la oportunidad de reparar los daños que de alguna forma hemos causado, pero…

- Quieres saber por qué los traje de vuelta? - Todos asintieron con la cabeza - No creo que ésta sea la última batalla por pelear, sin embargo estamos en una etapa transitoria de paz y quiero que durante éste tiempo, puedan disfrutar de una vida tranquila…

- Pero Athena? - interrumpió Saga

- Caballeros míos - continuó de nuevo Saori -Ustedes jamás se apartarán de su deber como Santos, pero desde ahora las cosas serán un poco más tranquilas, no tan estrictas y trataremos de llevar las cosas con más armonía y espero que todos aquellos pensamientos de rencor u odio hacia todas las cosas pasadas, queden atrás y podamos llevar este mundo hacia la paz y la armonía, por que siempre he confiado en ustedes mis Caballeros Atenienses…

- Mi señora? - expresó Shion

- Shion, tú seguirás siendo el Patriarca, Kanon… tú te encargarás de empezar a reclutar a nuevos aspirantes para Caballeros y junto con todos los demás, darán entrenamiento a los nuevos discípulos eso sin olvidar que seguirán custodiando sus respectivas Casas; Mu, Kiki?

- Diga mi señora?

- Ustedes siguen siendo los alquimistas del Santuario, sabes que por eso tú eres el que más trabajo tiene ahora…

- No se preocupe mi señora!

- La reconstrucción del Santuario empezará de inmediato!

- Así se hará Athena! - contestó Shion

- Ahora disfrutemos todos del banquete de bienvenida que se ha preparado para ustedes!

En los alrededores todos hablaban de lo emocionados que estaban del regreso de los Caballeros Dorados y de la nueva era que estaba por comenzar guiados ésta vez, por la mano de la mismísima Athena.

Esa misma noche y con los 12 Templos ya muy avanzados en reconstrucción (por que allí trabajan a la velocidad del sonido si no es que al de la luz); Mu estaba en su cuarto tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero ahora no sólo era la imagen de aquella chiquilla, sino también su voz interpretando esa canción… Jamás en un millón de años, jamás en miles de lágrimas, si alguna vez pudiera abrazarte, nunca te dejaría ir, jamás en un millón de años…

- Qué son todos estos recuerdos, por qué no puedo apartarlos de mi mente?; Jaken, aún no te he olvidado!; demonios no puedo dormir, será mejor que salga a tomar aire fresco!.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

espero sus reviews :(


	4. La Desición de Aries

Perdon por la tardanza pero tuve mushos pobemas tetnicos con mi beba... snif, snif, y por ello estuve desconeitada del ciber mundo, espero que les guste el capitulo y me sigan dejando reviews!.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**CAPITULO III: LA DECISIÓN DE ARIES.**

En las afueras de la Casa de Aries, Mu se quedó sentado viendo hacia el Coliseo, luego a Star Hill y finalmente al cielo. Después de largo rato de estar allí sólo sentado evitando hondar en sus pensamientos, la figura de una persona se acercaba a él…

- Mu, por qué no estás en tu Casa durmiendo?

- Maestro? (se arrodilló ante él)

- Mu, desde que regresamos has estado muy callado y pareces ya no ser el mismo!

- Shion, Maestro, cómo podría yo ser igual, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, en algo debíamos de haber cambiado?

- Tienes razón Mu, en algo hemos cambiado, pero no me refiero a eso, sé que algo te molesta, es como si algo dentro de ti te estuviese llamando!

- También lo sintió Maestro!

- Jaken pudo llegar a ser un gran Caballero, pero su destino no era ese!

- He pensado mucho en él desde que regresamos!

- Aún nos queda mucho camino por recorrer y lo sabes bien Mu, pero debes dejar en el pasado, aquel terrible día!

- Desearía que de la misma forma que nosotros regresamos, Jaken también hubiese podido hacerlo!.

- Ahora sólo debes preocuparte por entrenar bien a tu discípulo, confío en que él también llegará a ser un gran Caballero como lo eres tú!

- Maestro?

- A pesar de todas las cosas que pasaron en esta última batalla, yo jamás me habría atrevido a… te tengo mucho cariño y por tal motivo sólo te habría apartado de la batalla, aunque habría sido un error mucho mayor!

- (Mu se quedó callado sin decir nada más) -

- Bueno, iré a consultar las estrellas, veremos qué nos depara el futuro!.

Shion se alejó y Mu con un poco más de tranquilidad regresó a su habitación, no sin antes pasar a ver a Kiki a su dormitorio, quien como todo buen niño estaba todo destapado, lo arropó y se dispuso a dormir.

Ya por la mañana y con un poco más de serenidad, Mu comenzó con su tarea de reparar las Armaduras cuando de repente ese cosmo extraño que ha estado rondando cerca del Santuario se sentía más fuerte, sin embargo no era del todo hostil pero invitaba a Mu a salir a investigar.

En la ladera de la Casa de Aries, Mu con cautela estaba investigando y se encontró con Aldebarán…

- Qué haces aquí Aldebarán?

- Iba a buscarte, y te vi entrar aquí, así que vine a ver que hacías?

- Me pareció…

- Maestro Mu, señor Mu… - le interrumpió Kiki

- Qué pasa, por qué vienes tan apurado?

- La princesa Saori, Athena nos ha convocado a todos a la sala del Patriarca!

- Pasa algo malo Kiki? - preguntó Aldebarán

- No lo sé, sólo pidió la presencia de todos de inmediato!

- Vayamos de una vez! - expresó Mu, mientras a sus adentros se decía) Ese cosmo desapareció cuando me topé con Aldebarán, tendrá algo que ver, Athena lo habrá sentido también y por eso nos querrá a todos allá?

- Qué piensas Mu? - estas palabras de Aldebarán interrumpieron sus pensamientos

- Sólo me preguntaba qué es lo que Athena querrá decirnos?

- Espero que no sean malas noticias, no quisiera pelear de nuevo tan rápido… es decir, quisiera poder gozar aunque sea sólo de unos momentos más de paz!

- Entiendo perfectamente a lo que te refieres!

Ya todos reunidos en el Salón del Patriarca y todos muy inquietos esperaban a Saori, quien tras un par de minutos hizo acto de presencia…

- Ya que están todos reunidos, seré breve ya que sólo quiero informarles que yo regresaré a Oriente…

- Se irá de inmediato? - cuestionó Kamus

- No, estaré aquí sólo hasta mañana y entonces partiré a Oriente, hay muchos asuntos pendientes de la Fundación… ésta es un nueva era y como Athena debo de aceptar cambios! – Todos se quedaron callados sin decir palabra – Bueno Caballeros es todo lo que quería informarles y como cada quien ya tiene sus tareas específicas, así que eso es todo, pueden retirarse…

- Mi señora, quisiera hablarle unos momentos si es posible?

- Claro, ya pueden retirarse!; Mu qué pasa?

- Quisiera pedirle que me permita regresar a Jamir, quisiera… allá podré arreglar mejor las Armaduras y terminar con el entrenamiento de Kiki!

- Crees que sea necesario que te vayas para Jamir?

- Necesario, no, sin embargo me gustaría poder retirarme para allá, con su permiso claro está, mi señora!

- Está bien Mu, puedes hacerlo!

- Gracias Athena, con su permiso! – Mu, un momento, quiero hablar contigo! – Claro Maestro! – Acompáñame a mis habitaciones! – Por supuesto Maestro! – Si nos disculpa señorita Saori? – ambos de despidieron y caminaron hacia allá en silencio

- Mu, dime por qué quieres irte a Jamir, aquí puedes… podemos reparar las Armaduras y Kiki muy bien puede terminar aquí su entrenamiento? – Mu no dijo palabra – Es por lo que ayer hablamos… hay algo que quieras decir al respecto?

- Maestro, hay algo que me molesta y sé que la respuesta está en Jamir, es por eso que necesito ir para allá!

- Está bien, si es lo que necesitas, ve y espero que la encuentres…

- Qué la encuentre? - Mu sorprendido por ese comentario, ya que supuso que Shion presentía del por qué de su insistencia por partir hacia su Torre

- La respuesta que estás buscando!

- Mu no contestó nada más y con una reverencia se disculpó para poder retirarse y en cuanto llegó a su Casa de Aries, le pidió a Kiki que alistara sus cosas por que partirían de inmediato a Jamir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	5. Un encuestro Inesperado

**Primero que nada quiero agradecer sus reviews y por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi historia. Sólo quiero comentar que a pesar de que los capitulos son muy chicos, con forme vaya avanzoando la historia se irán haciendo mas largos, ya que todo tiene una razon de por que fueron echos de esa forma, espero no se desanimen por ello y continuen mandandome munshos reviews nn**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**CAPITULO IV: UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO**

Ya entrada la noche, Mu y Kiki al fin llegaron a Jamir. Al estar ahí, Mu comenzó a sentirse un poco más tranquilo… Creo que al fin encontraré un poco de paz a todo esto que me ha estado inquietando!.

Por la mañana y después de desempolvar un poco el lugar, decidieron bajar a la Aldea por provisiones. Al llegar allí, primero entraron en una posada a desayunar; ahí había varias personas, entre ellas una mujer ya de edad mayor a la cual el Caballero no pudo evitar ver con detenimiento…

- Esa mujer… - decía a sus adentros -Tiene una vitalidad muy fuerte… pareciera ser más joven, su cosmo… su cosmo? - dijo con sorpresa

- Señor Mu?

- Qué pasa Kiki?

- Estaremos mucho tiempo en Jamir?

- Hasta que termines tu entrenamiento, ya es hora de que aprendas a reparar Armaduras y a pelear ya más en forma y que no dependas tanto de la psicoquinesis y teletransportación!

- Está bien Maestro!

No pasaron más de un par de minutos que el Caballero haya quitado la vista de aquella anciana, misma que desapareció sin dejar rastro. Al terminar el desayuno, ambos caminaron por el Pueblo y compraron los víveres necesarios para su estancia en la Torre. Mu buscaba entre la gente aquella mujer a quien quería al menos preguntar su nombre, pero fue inútil y regresaron a su residencia.

Pasaron varios días; mientras Mu reparaba las Armaduras, Kiki trabajaba exhaustivamente en su preparación, de alguna forma estaba feliz por tener la oportunidad de al fin poder terminar su entrenamiento y conseguir una Armadura y si bien deseaba la Armadura de Oro, no quería desearle ningún mal a su Maestro. En esos días Mu quiso olvidar la extraña sensación hacia aquella anciana, pero de alguna manera todas las noches, aún seguía pensando en Jaken y se preguntaba, qué habría pasado con aquella chiquilla.

En tanto en la Aldea…

- Señor, qué le sirvo de comer? -cuestionó al hombre la señora de aquella posada

- Sólo un plato con sopa y un vaso con agua!

- En seguida…

- Es usted de por aquí cerca? - le preguntó el hombre de la mesa contigua, a lo que el extraño no respondió -A menudo vienen personas de los pueblos cercanos a estos alrededores, pero a usted jamás lo había visto? - el extraño sólo lo miró sin decir una palabra. El hombre se sorprendió al ver que tenía una gran y fea cicatriz en la mejilla derecha y una mano mecánica en lugar de su mano izquierda; se le notó tanto el asombro que la mujer que le llevaba la comida al extraño, interrumpió antes de que hiciera algún comentario que molestara aquel hombre

- Aquí tiene señor su sopa, se le ofrece algo más… otro vecino en la mesa? - él no contestó tampoco al comentario de la mujer -Bueno lo dejo que coma y por favor Emilio ya no molestes más al señor con tus preguntas!

- No me molesta, sólo es cuestión de ignorarlo; sin embargo, talvez usted pueda ayudarme…

- Claro, seguro?

- Estoy buscando a un hombre… es alto, delgado de cabello largo lila, ojos grandes y verdes; lo ha visto usted por aquí?

- Hace varios días vino un hombre con esa descripción, venía acompañado de un niño como… de unos 8 o 9 años!

- Está segura?

- Claro que estoy segura, ambos tenían unos curiosos puntos en la frente… - en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ese extraño también los tenía -Como los suyos! - lo expresó con cautela

- Y no lo ha visto desde entonces?

- No, señor, no lo hemos vuelto a ver! – El extraño ya no hizo ningún comentario. En la esquina se encontraba aquella misteriosa anciana

- Lo está buscando! – se dijo a sus adentros – Por Dios, creí que había muerto entonces? – en ese momento el hombre notó su presencia y la mujer se exaltó cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, sin titubear se levantó y salió del lugar. El hombre le preguntó a la mujer del establecimiento

- La mujer que se encontraba en aquella esquina… quién era?

- Es una mujer extraña que vive en las afueras de la Aldea, vive con su joven hijo… quien viene por las tardes a comprar alimento, pero nunca hablan con nadie!

- Ya veo! – Contestó y no volvió a pronunciar palabra.

En la Torre…

Mu sintió de nuevo aquel conocido pero a la vez extraño cosmo y sin decirle nada a Kiki de que bajaría a la Aldea y se dirigió hacia allá… Qué es éste cosmo tan extraño, sólo espero que no sea ningún enemigo!

Con su grandiosa psicoquinesia, Mu caminó por el poblado sin ser visto por la gente que allí habitaba. Buscó por todo la zona sin encontrar rastro del lugar de donde provenía ese cosmo ya que cuando más se acercó a él, desapareció en la nada del bosque. Sin quererlo se topó con la cabaña donde la anciana vivía y vio salir a un joven de unos 22 o 24 años del lugar. Mu permaneció quieto e invisible al muchacho, quien pasó muy cerca de él… – Esa cosmo–energía es igual al de la mujer?; eso no puede ser posible, aún entre hermanos aunque sean gemelos, sus cosmos si bien son parecidos, jamás son iguales!; qué significa esto, lo seguiré para saber quién es, no es ningún Caballero de eso estoy seguro, pero hay algo en ese cosmo que me parece tan familiar, como si ya lo hubiese conocido hace tiempo atrás!... – Caminó detrás de él sin que el muchacho se percatara de su presencia.

El joven llegó a la Aldea, compró algunas cosas y sin hablar con nadie, sin siquiera con una chica que parecía estar interesada en él y que le hizo una seña de saludo a lo único que él respondió con una sonrisa y nada más. Al acercarse a las orillas donde el bosque empieza, un hombre con una capa con capucha lo interceptó y Mu se dio cuenta de que era el mismo cosmo que había estado sintiendo…

- Dime muchacho… donde está la anciana? – el muchacho reconoció al hombre

- Quién es usted, qué quiere de ella?

- Ella tiene algo que necesito y que he estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo, así que dime dónde está ella!

- No sé de qué está hablando?

- Dime dónde está ella o te irá muy mal! – tomó con su mano mecánica al chico por el brazo y éste al tratar de soltarse, provocó que la capucha se le cayera y al fin Mu pudo verle el rostro

- Oh por Dios, es Jaken! – e hizo acto de aparición y ambos se percataron de la presencia del Santo

- Ya suéltalo Jaken! – y éste soltó al chico empujándolo hacia un lado como quitándolo del camino y avanzando hacia Mu le dijo…

- Al fin nos encontramos de nuevo, Viejo amigo…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


	6. Por que toda Historia tiene

**Hola, perdón por la tardanza, pero la verdad es que continué con los pobemas de mi compu que nomas no quedaba y pues espero que sigan leyendo mi hitoria y me manden muchos reviews...**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**CAPITULO V: POR QUE TODA HISTORIA TIENE UN COMIENZO**

Hace poco más de diecisiete años atrás, en la recámara del Patriarca…

- Ileana, ya que eres la Caballero Femenino con más experiencia, tengo una misión muy importante!

- Cómo usted ordene Gran Maestro!; cuál es la misión?

- Debes primero de saber que nadie te acompañará o sabrá de ésta misión! – Ileana sólo asintió con la cabeza – En la antigüedad hubo un alquimista muy reconocido el cual su nombre era Murlen y como ofrenda a nuestra Diosa creó una Espada, la cual a través de la historia se ha conocido como la mejor Espada construida jamás, la cual es la más fuerte y con un gran poder, capaz hacer frente a cualquier otra arma, incluyendo la Megas Depranon, la cual se encuentra sellada aquí mismo en el Santuario…

- Pero mi señor? – interrumpe la joven Amazona – Esa arma la Megas Depranon de la que usted habla, no es aquella que es capaz de matar a los Dioses…

- La misma! – responde Shion

- Se encuentra aquí?

- Así es Ileana y fuera de ti, sólo un par de Caballeros saben que esa arma fue sellada en éste Santuario, por tal motivo es imperativo que lleves a cabo tu misión en secreto y que regreses con esa Espada que también pertenece a éste lugar, ya que es posible que en un futuro no muy lejano se pueda llegar a requerir de ella!

- Sin embargo Gran Maestro…, Athena siempre ha desaprobado las armas?

- Lo sé, pero ésta es la única Espada que ha sido bendecida por la misma Athena y que fue entregada a uno de los Caballeros Dorados y su esencia ha sido heredada a las siguientes generaciones de la casta de los Santos Dorados de Capricornio!

- Entiendo Maestro!; hay algún lugar específico a dónde deba de dirigirme para encontrar esa Espada…

- Hace mucho tiempo atrás, se supo que esa Espada fue entregada a una mujer, la cual era conocida como la Dama del Lago por el mismo Murlen y esa es la única pista que tenemos, así que tendrás que ir a Inglaterra! – Si señor! – Es imperativo que partas enseguida; yo me encargaré de hablar con tu hermana!

- Gracias Maestro, partiré enseguida; con permiso mi señor!... – salió de la habitación y sólo tomando un par de cosas para su viaje, partió sin despedirse de nadie

Ileana a sus 22 años, era la más "veterana" de todas las Amazonas en el Santuario y por su fuerza y destreza como Caballero Femenino, también era muy respetada por todos los que la conocían y habitaban dentro de ese sitio.

Llegó al lugar dónde se supone que habita la Dama del Lago y encontró que ésta ya no existía desde hacía muchos años atrás…

- Es usted forastera, no es así? – le dijo un aldeano del pueblo cercano a ese lago

- Si señor, sabe usted cómo puedo hacer para ver a la Dama que habita en éste lago?

- Señorita, hace muchísimos años atrás que ella dejó de vivir ahí! – ella que se encontraba sin su Máscara, frunció el seño – Lo que quiero decir es que ella murió…

- Pero, usted sabe qué pasó con ella? – el señor le contó la historia de lo que había sucedido con la Dama – Ya veo! – se quedó un momento pensando y se decidió a preguntarle – Usted sabe qué pasó con la Espada que ella custodiaba?

- Usted viene por la Espada? – Ileana asintió con la cabeza – Para qué quiere usted encontrar la Excalibur, sabe que es una Espada muy poderosa y en manos equivocadas puede ser muy peligrosa!

- Lo sé señor, por eso es que necesito encontrarla para llevarla a un lugar seguro!

- Sólo sabemos que la Dama del Lago antes de morir se la encargó a un Sacerdote, quien en una guerra posterior fue asesinado!

- Y la Espada?

- Jamás la hallaron!

- No sabe si ese Sacerdote se la entregó alguna persona o familiar?

- No, lo siento, no sé nada de eso!

- Gracias por su amabilidad señor!

La Caballero Puma, no se dio por vencida con lo que el aldeano le comentó y siguió buscando algún indicio sobre Murlen, la Dama del Lago o de aquel Sacerdote de quien le hablaron y al transcurso de 2 días, averiguó de un supuesto Sabio quien podía darle alguna otra pista que poder seguir; sin embargo, envió una carta dirigida al Patriarca con carácter de urgente y confidencial… Estimado gran Maestro, lamento informarle que la persona que me envió a buscar falleció hace tiempo y la pieza que estamos rastreando cambio de territorio, misma que estoy por ubicar, en cuanto tenga más noticias se las haré llegar. Ileana de Puma…

- Ya en aquel lugar con el Sabio…

- Acércate jovencita… qué es lo que te trae por acá? – la Caballero algo nerviosa se acercó hacia él y antes de que pudiera contestarle al hombre éste la cuestionó de nuevo – Cuál es tu nombre jovencita, anda dime, qué es lo que te trae por estos lugares?

- Mi nombre es Ileana y me dijeron que usted puede ayudarme con algo muy especial que estoy buscando?

- Vienes por la Excalibur? – la Caballero se asombró y pensó que en realidad esa persona era un Sabio – Por qué esa expresión pequeña, es que acaso no vienes por eso?

- Si, así es!

- Debes de saber que esa Espada ya no existe! – abrió la boca con mucha sorpresa – Acaso no lo sabías? – ella no hizo ninguna otra expresión – Déjame contarte una pequeña historia…

- Antes que nada cuál es su nombre señor?

- Soy Kay VI, descendiente de Sir Kay mismo quien hizo escudero al mismísimo Rey Arturo siendo niño… – la chica se quedó callada pretendiendo no interrumpir al anciano para ver que información podría proporcionarle. El Sabio continuó con su historia y ella escuchó con atención a todo lo que el hombre le decía… – Y así fue como llegó la Espada a manos de ese Monje!

- Monje, me habían comentado que era un Sacerdote?

- A través de los años las historias siempre se deforman pequeña, pero en realidad era un Monje!

- Y sabe qué pasó con la Espada después de que el Monje fue atacado en esa guerra?

- Chica estás muy mal informada de todos los hechos! – ella no contestó – El Monje sabía que venían por él y por la Espada, así que un pequeño que estaba a su cargo fue enviado a Malasia a un Monasterio allá para que la Espada quedara a salvo!

- Y usted cómo lo sabe?

- Por qué fue mi abuelo quien también habitaba en ese Recinto y ayudó al muchacho a escapar!

- Sabe que fue del muchacho?

- Después de haber salido de éste lugar no se volvió a saber de él, incluso no se sabe si llegó a su destino!

- Muchísimas gracias Sr. Kay, ahora partiré hacia allá!

- Espero que logres encontrar lo que buscas muchacha!

Ileana partió enseguida hacia Malasia con la esperanza de encontrar al menos el Monasterio del que el Sabio le habló. Al llegar allá lo primero que hizo fue mandar una nueva carta al Patriarca…

Estimado Patriarca:

Obtuve una pista de la pieza que buscamos, se encuentra en un lugar Santo en Malasia, espero poder ubicarla pronto y poder regresar con ella al Santuario (mientras escribía estas líneas, llegó un hombre a informarle que el Monasterio que buscaba se encontraba oculto en los Montes de Bilauk Taung en Tailandia); siento informarle de nuevo que tengo que ir hacia Tailandia, al parecer la primera información fue errónea y el lugar buscado se encuentra en territorio Tailandés. Espero pronto tener más noticias a éste respecto. Ileana.

Varios días después el Gran Maestro recibió la carta de Ileana, sin embargo fue la última vez que se tuvieron noticias de ella. Y mucho tiempo después, se le dio por muerta.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Espero de verdad sus comentarios...


	7. El Pasado de un Viejo Amigo

**Bueno pues aqui les dejo otro capitulo, espero que les guste y ojalá y me sigan dejando reviews. Talvez aun son algo cortos los capitulos pero pos es que ya estan asi escritos uu**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**CAPITULO VI: EL PASADO DE UN VIEJO AMIGO**

Más o menos cuatro años y medio más tarde…

Poco después de unos meses de que Shion hizo que Mu y Jaken fueran al Santuario para recibir un corto entrenamiento especial y posteriormente hacerlos regresar a Jamir. En el camino de retorno a la Torre y terminar al fin con su preparación, ambos aspirantes a Caballeros pasaron por Cachemira…

A lo largo de todo el pueblo fueron encontrando los cadáveres de los aldeanos de aquel lugar…

- Jaken, mira todo esto, que habrá pasado aquí? – comentó Mu muy preocupado por la situación

- No lo sé amigo, debemos investigar! – contestó Jaken. Ambos muchachos siguieron caminando por el pueblo buscando algún sobreviviente que pudiera decirles qué es lo que había sucedido en aquel sitio. Finalmente llegaron a una casa apartada del poblado y se percataron que en la parte de atrás a la morada se oían como ruidos de lucha además del choque de dos fuertes cosmos, Mu se adelantó para ver qué pasaba a pesar de que Jaken le pidió que esperara y que revisaran primero el lugar, a lo que Mu hizo caso omiso de la petición de su amigo. Al llegar a la parte posterior de la cabaña encontró a una pequeña niña de unos 4 años de edad o talvez menos, escondida detrás de un barril lleno de agua y a una mujer peleando contra un Caballero Renegado

- Ahora sí será tu fin Amazona, en definitiva podremos arreglar las cuentas pendientes que desde hace tanto tiempo he estado deseando! – Mu sentía el cosmo que emanaba de aquella mujer y por la forma en que peleaba, no cabía duda de que era una Caballero Femenino, pero sin su máscara era imposible que en realidad lo fuera

- Crees que podrás vencerme a mí… Ileana de Puma, tú insignificante Renegado, traidor del Santuario Ateniense?

- Traidor?; Jajaja no te creas que tú no eres tan diferente a mí!

- Tú y yo jamás hemos sido o seremos iguales!

- Ah no?; estás muy equivocada mi estimada amiga; qué es lo que tú crees que has estado haciendo todo éste tiempo fuera del Santuario, supe que estabas en una misión secreta y especial y que después desapareciste de la faz de la tierra… ahora tienes una hija, vives como una aldeana cualquiera y tu título de Caballero… donde quedó? – Ileana no contestó a esa pregunta, de echo había olvidado que su pequeña hija estaba en casa al igual que su esposo; miró hacia a todas partes y se fijó que varios Caballeros Negros, rodeaban el lugar junto con un muchacho, que no parecía estar con ellos

- Prepárate a morir de una vez Heraldo, ésta vez no tendré piedad de ti! – la chica lanzó su ataque Rugido de Puma que el Renegado de Hidra no pudo esquivar del todo, aún así él enseguida le lanzó sus Garras Negras Venenosas que ella logró evitar con mucha facilidad y acercándose agresivamente hacia él, lo tomó por el cuello – Hasta aquí llegaste, es hora que pidas perdón por tu rebelión y te resignes a morir! – Heraldo la miraba fijamente a los ojos sin temor y muy seguro de su victoria

- Jajaja! – se rió él sin mucha fuerza ya que Ileana aún lo sujetaba fuertemente del cuello – Mira bien a tu alrededor, aún no estés tan segura de tu victoria querida Ileana! – ella así lo hizo y se percató al fin que un Caballero Negro escoltado por otros 3 más, tenían a la pequeña niña a quien Mu había dejado en aquel lugar, pensando que estaría segura en ese sitio.

Mientras tanto al frente de la cabaña…

Jaken y Lance peleaban contra más Caballeros Renegados, tantos que a pesar de las habilidades del joven Caballero y Lance (esposo de Ileana, quien tenía poderes místicos más no de Caballero), eran demasiados y el joven Jaken sin Armadura, pudo matar a varios de ellos pero las heridas que éstos le causaron en el rostro y la fuerte lesión en su brazo izquierdo, fueron considerablemente graves y el esposo de Ileana a pesar de ser muy fuerte en su ramo, creó un campo de energía que no pudo protegerlos durante mucho tiempo y cuando al fin los Renegados lograron destruir la protección, fácilmente eliminaron al hombre y con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban a Jaken, logró liquidar al resto de sus atacantes para así caer al suelo muy herido y al filo de la muerte.

De vuelta en la parte trasera de la Casa…

Todos estaban callados y observándose los unos a los otros… Ileana aún no soltaba a Heraldo del cuello, Mu miraba a los Renegados con atención mientras estudiaba sus movimientos y la situación… la Amazona estaba a punto de rendirse por los imploros de su pequeña hija, que solicitaba de su ayuda…

- Mamá, mamá…? – con un llanto desgarrador, era la niña la única en pronunciar palabras

- Lara hija, tienes que ser fuerte todo estará bien, mamá arreglará las cosas, tranquilízate ya lo verás! – dirigiéndose a Heraldo – Maldito, te perdonaré la vida sólo si tus secuaces dejan a mi hija… – Mu seguía observando la situación sin decir ni hacer ningún movimiento

- Jajaja, crees que sería tan tonto como para dejarla, ella es mi seguro para tenerte en mis manos… jajajaja – Mu se comunicó con Ileana directamente a su cosmo

- No se preocupe por su hija, yo la protegeré…

- Quien eres tú, no pareces ser uno de ellos y siento un cosmo cálido que emana de ti?

- Soy aprendiz a Caballero y no soy uno de ellos, yo protegeré a su hija y la ayudaré a acabar con estos Renegados!

- Crees poder hacerlo sin ponerla en peligro?

- La teletransportaré a un lugar seguro!

- Ok, ocúpate primero de poner a salvo a mi hija, traspórtala a debajo de su cama, allí ella se siente segura, le gusta esconderse ahí de mí cuando ambas jugamos!

- Está bien! – Mu así lo hizo en un instante y los Caballeros Renegados que la tenían custodiada, se sorprendieron de ver que había desaparecido; Heraldo al ver esto, encajó sus Garras Negras Venenosas en el estómago de la Amazona y gritándoles a sus secuaces…

- Deprisa, ustedes busquen a esa niña, quiero que la encuentren donde quiera que esté! – y señalando a otros – Ataquen a ese intruso, no lo quiero con vida… – Mu se teletransportó a donde Ileana estaba quien a penas y se sostenía en pie y le quitó las garras que tenía en el estómago – Está bien?

- Sí; acabemos con ellos de una vez por todas! – ambos de espaldas el uno del otro, tomaron posición de ataque; la Amazona apenas y podía sostenerse en pie, por el efecto del veneno que ya empezaba afectarle más; Mu sentía como el cosmo de ella se debilitaba y le comentó, mientras lanzaba su Revolución de Polvo Estelar contra unos Renegados que se acercaban corriendo para atacarlos

- Segura que puede continuar peleando, puedo tranposrtarnos a ambos a donde está su hija y ponerlas a ambas en algún lugar a salvo?

- No te atrevas hacerlo, yo acabaré con Heraldo aunque sea lo último que haga en ésta vida, sólo prométeme que si eso pasa, cuidarás que mi hija llegue sana y salva al Santuario, ella sabe un secreto que al Gran Maestro puede interesarle!

- Qué, de que habla? – ambos lanzaban sus golpes a los agresores mientras hablaban de esto y Heraldo logró escuchar lo que Ileana decía sobre su hija y la Caballero Puma al darse cuenta corrió hacia donde Hidra estaba y éste dijo

- Después de todo si encontraste ese objeto valioso que Shion el Patriarca, tanto deseaba tener en sus manos?

- No sé de que estás hablando, pero jamás permitiré que tú o alguno de tus secuaces siquiera vuelva acercarse a mi pequeña… – y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, explotó su cosmo al máximo – Zarpazo Violento de Puma! – Heraldo recibió el golpe de lleno y su Armadura comenzó a destruirse aunque no del todo y con las pocas fuerzas y sabiendo que estaba a punto de morir con su último aliento…

- Aún sigues siendo muy fuerte querida Ileana, pero aunque éstas sean mis últimas palabras… nos veremos muy pronto en el Infierno! – La Amazona cayó al suelo quedando casi sin aliento, mientras tanto la pelea que Mu sostenía con los demás Renegados, lo llevaron al frente de la Casa y ahí encontró a Jaken tirado en el suelo

- Jaken, amigo, estás bien? – le dijo entre desesperación y zangoloteándolo para que reaccionara y éste abrió los ojos

- Estaré bien amigo! – un par de Renegados se lanzaron contra ellos y Mu al estar de espaldas no los vio venir pero Jaken si y jaló a Mu lanzándolo contra el suelo detrás de él y así poder lanzar su Ejecución de Luz Estelar y a pesar de que logró acabar con ellos, unos de los golpes del Renegado hicieron aún más daño a Jaken. Mu corrió nuevamente a ver si su amigo seguía aún con vida quien ya no reaccionó a los llamados del joven Caballero. El pequeño Lemuriano, alzó su vista llena de lágrimas y vio que varios Renegados aún con vida intentaban entrar a registrar la casa en busca de la niña, furioso encendió su cosmo y lanzó su Extinción de Estrellas y acabó con todos los Renegados que quedaban.

La pequeña Lara salió al fin de la cabaña ya que había estado observando parte de la pelea desde un pequeño orificio que se encontraba en una de las paredes junto a su cama casi a nivel del suelo, por donde siempre observaba a su mamá. Mu abrazaba a su amigo aún con la esperanza de que al fin reaccionara pero sus intentos fueron inútiles…

- Mi papi también está muerto! – expresó con los ojos llorosos y con su voz quebrada – Mi mami está bien? – Mu no contestó, la tomó de la mano y cautelosamente se dirigieron a la parte trasera en donde la Amazona se encontraba y la pequeña soltándose corrió hacia donde su madre estaba – Mami, mamita, no te mueras por favor! – Ileana abrió los ojos y abrazó a la pequeña

- Qué bueno que estás bien hija… – tomando fuerzas, preguntó – Ya… ya todo terminó? – Mu asintió con la cabeza – Hija mía… – con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban – Siempre recuerda lo que tu padre y yo te enseñamos, a… a partir de hoy… tienes que ser muy fuerte… – la pequeña lloraba inconsolable en los brazos de su madre y ella para calmarla comenzó a cantarle con las últimas fuerzas que aún le quedaban – Jamás en un millón de años, jamás en miles de lágrimas, si alguna vez pudiera abrazarte, nunca te dejaría ir, jamás en un millón de años… sus manos cayeron por los lados, Ileana, la Caballero Femenino había muerto.

En los alrededores había otra Amazona, era una Caballero Femenino Negro, que tomó a Jaken quien aún no había muerto, sin embargo no había recuperado aún la conciencia.

Mu cavó las tumbas para los padres de la pequeña quien se despidió de ambos con un ramo de flores para ambos y entonando aquella canción que su madre le cantó antes de morir…

_Oh, si pudiera tocarte,_

_Sería un sueño realizado una vez en la vida!_

_Y oh, si pudiera tenerte!_

_Sólo una noche, sólo un momento!_

_Pero sé que nunca tendré la oportunidad_

_Nunca tendré un segundo vistazo!_

_Jamás en un millón de años,_

_Jamás en miles de lágrimas;_

_Si alguna vez pudiera abrazarte,_

_Nunca te dejaría ir;_

_Jamás en un millón de años…_

_Cómo te necesito,_

_Sin tan sólo pudieras ver dentro de mi corazón!_

_Y oh, estar cerca de ti,_

_Suficientemente cerca, para alcanzar y tocar!_

_Bien, he pensado sobre ello en mi mente,_

_Si pudiera caminar a través del puente del tiempo!_

_Jamás en un millón de años,_

_Jamás en miles de lágrimas;_

_Si alguna vez pudiera abrazarte,_

_Nunca te dejaría ir;_

_Jamás en un millón de años…_

_Pero sé, que nunca, nunca, nunca tendré la oportunidad;_

_Nunca tendré un segundo vistazo!_

_Jamás en un millón de años,_

_Jamás en miles de lágrimas;_

_Si alguna vez pudiera abrazarte,_

_Nunca te dejaría ir,_

_Jamás en un millón de años…_

Mu finalmente se dirigió junto con la pequeña de vuelta al Santuario, pero ésta una noche sin dejar nota o algún rastro, ella desapareció…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


	8. Rencores Ocultos

**Bueno pues munshas gratxies por sus comentarios y pues ya no hay nada que pueda hacer por alargar los capitulos por que ya estan escritos asi y si los modifico ahora, perdería todo lo que quiero expresar en la historia:D, gracias de nuevo por tomarse la molestia de leyer mi historia ;)**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**CAPITULO VII: RENCORES OCULTOS**

Jaken estaba frente a Mu, quien estaba aún incrédulo de que realmente fuera su viejo amigo el tenía delante de sus ojos…

- Qué te pasa querido amigo, pareciera como si hubieses visto a un fantasma!

- En verdad eres tú Jaken, me…

- Ni siquiera te atrevas a decirlo… – con tono molesto expresó – Después de tantos años, no quieras decirme que te alegras de verme! – la expresión del Santo aún era de asombro – Es mejor que no digas nada viejo amigo por que nuestros destinos que ahora se juntan, son para enfrentarnos como enemigos…

- Jaken que pasó contigo?

- Qué pasó conmigo maldito hipócrita, me dejaste a mi suerte, ahí tirado en el suelo… – quiso interrumpirlo pero sólo quedó en intento – De no haber sido por aquella Amazona que me salvó la vida, mientras tú te ocupabas de ayudar a unos extraños en lugar de aquel a quien llamabas tu mejor amigo?

- Jaken, regresé casi en seguida a buscarte pero desapareciste, te busqué por el bosque y no encontré ningún rastro tuyo…

- Jajaja, no me hagas reír… ahora también me dirás que fuiste a buscar al homicida de nuestro Maestro cuando éste fue asesinado? – Mu no contestó a esa pregunta – Cómo es posible que lo único que hayas echo fue quedarte exiliado en Jamir, por que lo hiciste?... acaso fue por miedo o por que temías reconocer que eras un cobarde?

- Bien sabes las enseñanzas que Shion nuestro Maestro nos dio… la venganza jamás regiría nuestro destino como Caballeros de Athena…

- Aún así, debiste haber echo algo más que sólo exiliarte en Jamir! – Mu lo miró directamente a los ojos sin decir una sola palabra más – Es suficiente de palabras y reclamos, ahora es tiempo de que arreglemos cuentas de una vez por todas!

- No quiero luchar contra ti, pero si es lo que tengo que hacer para que entres en razón… lo haré!

Ambos tomaron posición de ataque… él muchacho aún yacía cerca de ellos a quién ellos no tomaron más en cuenta. Jaken se quitó la capa y develó la Armadura que portaba, debido a los conocimientos alquimísticos que recibió por parte de Shion, Jaken fue el único en lograr hacer una Armadura de Plata Negra, tan resistente como un Manto Sagrado de Athena…

- Veo que has empleado muy bien los conocimientos que recibiste de nuestro Maestro? – le expresó Mu con tono de desconcierto

- Ja, no eres nadie para reclamarme algo, así que prepárate para morir, pero antes te daré oportunidad de que traigas hasta aquí tu preciada Armadura de Oro!

- No…, no lo haré, me enfrentaré a ti sin ella…

- Acaso quieres morir?

- Siempre he estado preparado para morir y bien lo sabes, pero no moriré, no al menos antes de que te haga entrar en razón y vuelvas a ser esa persona que solías ser…

- Estás loco, jamás volveré a ser como solía, puesto que esa persona murió aquel día y gracias a ti… – Mu volteó hacia los lados buscando al muchacho para decirle que se pusiera a salvo, pero no lo encontró; mientras Jaken aprovechó su momento de distracción para lanzarle una ráfaga de luz poderosa, Mu alcanzó a esquivar parte del ataque con el salto enorme que pegó, pero aún así un poco alcanzó a golpearlo en una pierna que se la lastimó bastante y le hizo perder el equilibrio al caer, cosa que Jaken no desaprovechó para volver a lanzarle otro golpe de luz, sólo que esta vez el Santo se teletransportó a espaldas de Jaken y lo tomó por la espalda sujetándolo con el brazo por el cuello

- De verdad amigo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance, para que vuelvas a ser aquel Caballero a quien yo admiraba y estimaba…

- Déjate de tonterías y pelea… – Para soltarse Jaken se transportó a lo que hubiese sido la espalda de Mu, pero éste hizo lo mismo hacia dos metros delante de donde se encontraban y nuevamente, ambos frente a frente mirándose a los ojos y sin decir más palabras o parpadear.

En tanto en la Torre Kiki finalmente se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su Maestro y con su poder extrasensorial buscó el rastro del Santo…

De vuelta con los Caballeros… ambos aún están en posición de pelea pero estudiándose mutuamente y en espera a que el otro, sea quien dé el primer paso…

- Sabes bien que ésta pelea no te será nada fácil Mu, ambos tenemos los mismos ataques, así que… qué te parecería una pelea a puño limpio y sin usar nuestros cosmos, yo no soy un Santo Dorado del todo, pero tengo la misma escuela que tú así que qué dices? – Mu no le contestó – Lo tomaré como un sí!

- Esperando a que el Caballero parpadeara para tomar ese segundo para lanzarse en contra de él, pero no soportando más la espera, se arrojó sobre él… Primero le tiró un puñetazo a la cara que Mu esquivó, al tiempo que éste le lanzó un golpe a las costillas que, Jaken paró con su codo y dando un paso hacia a un lado, le soltó una patada que Mu detuvo con ambos brazos, cubriéndose el pecho con sus puños cerrados y hacia arriba y dando media vuelta rápidamente, le dio una patada en la cara que lo proyectó hacia una gran roca que estaba a unos 20 o 30 metros de ellos, que ocasionó que escupiera sangre por la boca debido al impacto en seco, además de la que le corría por un lado del labio por la patada que Mu le propinó, quien lo observaba sin decir palabra. Jaken con la mano derecha se limpió la sangre de la parte izquierda de su boca y mirando su sangre, se enfurece y se lanza contra Mu con el enorme salto que pegó, tumbándolo y quedando encima de él, con la rabia que sentía por todo lo sucedido, comenzó a golpearlo con su puño mecánico con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro, que del golpe le sangró la boca y cuando quiso darle el segundo golpe con la misma "mano", se lo paró con el brazo y con la otra mano lo golpeó entre la quijada y la mejilla que lo ayudó para poder quitárselo de encima aventándolo hacia a un lado…

- Deja de defenderte maldito y atácame de una vez o no decías que harías todo por hacerme ver lo equivocado que estoy… tú eres el que está equivocado y confundido, lo puedo ver claramente en tu interior como un libro abierto! – Mu y el Muchacho quien los observaba, sólo pusieron cara de sorprendidos – Te sorprende que aún pueda leerte como solía hacerlo?; maldito, aún después de tantos años aún sigues pensando y preocupándote por ella, pero déjame decirte que esa noche en que ella escapó, secuaces de aquel con quien su madre peleó la persiguieron y ella murió, así que… otra persona más a quien no pudiste salvar, estúpido Caballero incompetente!

- (Así que esos que me seguían en aquella ocasión eran secuaces de Heraldo!)

- Será cierto lo que dice… no, no lo creo, hace poco sentí su cosmo, estoy seguro ahora que era el cosmo de aquella chiquilla!; pero por que me siento tan confundido…? – se tomó la cabeza con la mano derecha como tratando de quitarse la confusión

- Qué lástima me das amigo, jamás creí que alguien como tú pudiera perderse por algo tan simple y sin importancia?

- Deja de decir idioteces y terminemos de una vez con esto; haré que recapacites aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida!

- Hazlo y después de que termine contigo, terminaré con el muchacho y la anciana para recuperar esa Espada que me ayudará en mis planes!

- (Demonios qué voy hacer, me eliminará y se quedará con la Espada, debo de hacer algo para poder evitarlo?)

- Espada, de qué demonios hablas?

- De la increíble Espada alguna vez forjada, La Excalibur; con ella podré lograr todo lo que siempre he deseado, jajajajaja!

- Jamás permitiré que alguien, nisiquiera tú, se salga con la suya y sus malvados planes…

- Maestro dónde podrá estar, qué raro siento su cosmo de otra forma… como si… Ahhhhhh, tengo que darme prisa, algo muy malo está por suceder! – Kiki se apresura a ir al lugar de donde proviene el cosmo de su Mentor y mientras más se acerca…

- Terminemos de una vez por todas; usemos nuestras técnicas o lo que quieras, yo te venceré y volverás hacer quien eras antes!

- Jajajajaja, está bien pelearemos como tú quieres, ya que veo que en nada aprecias que Athena te haya traído de vuelta a la vida, jajajaja; pelearé con todas mis fuerzas y puedes estar seguro de que éste será tu fin Mu, despídete del mundo… – ambos nuevamente en posición de pelea y sin decir más se lanzaron un golpe como rayo de luz que si bien Mu esquivó al igual que Jaken, a éste le alcanzó a golpear en su brazo derecho causándole una herida y justo cuando Mu estaba por lanzarle una de sus técnicas, sintió como algo se le encajaba por la espalda a la altura del estómago y al agachar la cabeza vio que era una Espada que se cubrió por su sangre y al voltear, miró a una persona igual a Jaken

- Cómo es posible, si tú… – le sacó la Espada, Mu dio media vuelta para tratar de agarrarlo y estado ambos de frente, le volvió a clavar la Espada, sólo que ésta vez poco más al costado izquierdo y enseguida le quitó la Espada. Mu le tiró un rayo de luz que esa persona pudo esquivar con facilidad, al tiempo que otro golpe de luz hirió al Dorado nuevamente por la espalda, dañando mucho más al Santo, llevándolo a un punto muy crítico

- Lo siento Viejo amigo, pero es mejor de ésta manera… – viendo como el Caballero poco a poco se iba desplomando, en su mirada no había expresión alguna, en cierta forma pareciera no interesarle o no sentir remordimiento alguno o tener conciencia de lo que hizo; cuando la otra persona le reclamó

- Por qué interferiste en nuestra pelea, yo estaba a punto de eliminarlo?

- Dudo mucho que hubieses podido dañarlo; mientras él sólo se defendía, tú ocupabas de todo tu poder para sólo hacerle unos pequeños rasguños y golpes!

- Te demostraré lo equivocado que estás, voy a cortarle la cabeza ahorita mismo…

- Le arrebató la Espada y se dispuso a cortársela… Kiki se acercaba más a donde ellos se encontraban y aquel muchacho aún los observaba…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


	9. Doble Enemigo Desconocido

**Bueno aqui les dejo otro capitulo mas de mi fic, como comentario, talvez el Nombre de Jaken se les hace conocido por el personaje de Inuyasha Yaken, sirviente de Sesshoumaru... :P, gracias por todos los comentarios que me han enviado hasta ahora, pero me gustaría que me mandaran mas x plis... uu, bueno saludos a todos y hasta la proxima!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**CAPITULO VIII: UN DOBLE ENEMIGO DESCONOCIDO**

Justo cuando ya estaba listo para cortarle la cabeza al Santo Dorado…

- Espera estúpida, no te atrevas hacerlo! – Jaken con un grito intentando disuadir a esa persona…

- No me digas ahora que quieres salvar la vida de aquel a quien tanto odias?

- No digas sandeces, crees que él sólo se dejará cortar la cabeza por que tú así lo deseas, no olvides que es un Caballero de Oro y se defenderá con todo hasta el final! – Volteando bruscamente para quedar de frente a Jaken y poniéndole el filo de la punta de la Espada en el cuello

- Entones quieres tú morir en su lugar y preservar la existencia de quien te abandonó en ese lugar?

- Eres libre de hacer lo que te venga en gana, no seré yo quien te detenga… pero recuerda que te lo advertí! – En tanto ellos hacían ver sus diferencias de opinión, Mu reunió las fuerzas suficientes para al menos ponerse de pie

- Demonios, he perdido ya mucha sangre y estoy comenzando a marearme, por qué hay dos Jakens; estoy viendo doble y siento que mis fuerzas me abandonan… – al darse cuenta ellos de esto y que los movimientos del Caballero eran torpes, pensó que le sería fácil deshacerse de él y con un movimiento rápido de derecha a izquierda, pretendió hacer su acto triunfal; sin embargo, aunque alcanzó hacerle una semiprofunda herida en el pecho, Mu logró esquivar lo que hubiese sido su fin y al momento encendió su cosmo

- Revolución de polvo estelaaaaar! – la luz de su técnica golpeó a su oponente lo suficiente para herirlo de gravedad; Jaken corrió hasta donde el cuerpo de su compañero cayó, al tiempo que Mu nuevamente desfallecía por la herida y falta de fuerza

- Jeana, Jeana… estás bien corazón? – le expresó Jaken con preocupación y ternura, al tiempo que la abrazaba y le limpiaba el rostro

- Tenías razón, no… deb…í confiarme… es muy… po…dero…so!

- No seas tontita, ya no hables más, tienes que guardar tus fuerzas para seguir con nuestros planes! – ella sólo asintió con la cabeza cerrando sus ojos. En tanto, él muchacho quien había permanecido quieto e invisible para los que todos estaban ahí, gracias a su campo de energía que lo cubría de cualquier peligro, llegó auxiliar al Caballero introduciéndolo a su campo de fuerza

- Por Dios, estás muy herido, debo sacarte de aquí y curar pronto tus heridas! – Mu levantó su mano para tocarle el rostro mientras se decía a sí mismo

- Lara, cómo es posible que seas tú? – Ella le tomó la mano al tiempo que le decía

- No trates de hablar ni moverte, necesitas guardar tus fuerzas! – a sus adentros – Necesito sacarlo de aquí, pero si nos movemos Jaken se percatará de nuestra presencia… pero si espero más tiempo, él morirá!

- Déjame aquí y sálvate tú! – de nuevo viendo el rostro del muchacho – Por un momento creí que eras otra persona!

- (Estarás enamorado de ella, qué dichosa sería…) No puedo dejarte aquí, morirías si lo hago?

- No importa, sí ese es mi destino como Caballero al servicio de Athena!

- Para mí eso no significa nada, así que no puedo dejarte aquí y por favor ya no hables! – Mu viendo de nuevo el rostro de Lara

- Cómo es posible que… – y a punto de perder el conocimiento, con las poquísimas fuerzas que aún le restaban, Mu logró transportarlos a ambos a la cabaña donde la anciana vivía

- A dónde se fue ese maldito… expresó Jaken con enfado e impotencia al ver que su Viejo amigo había desaparecido…

En el Santuario…

- Shion y Dohko se encontraban en la Casa de Libra intercambiando ideas y opiniones…

- Shion? – expresó el Antiguo Maestro a su gran amigo con sorpresa

- Tú también lo sentiste?

- Hace un momento desapareció el cosmo de tu pupilo!

- Hace días que he tenido éste mal presentimiento…

- Tendremos que partir de inmediato hacia allá…

- No! – interrumpió el Patriarca con firmeza – Sea lo que sea, sé que Mu sabrá resolverlo…

- Pero Shion?

Dando media vuelta salió de ese lugar sin decir más… No podemos dejar el Santuario por ahora, si es lo que presiento que sea, necesitaremos prepararnos para esta nueva pelea… Los demás Caballeros dentro del Recinto Sagrado sintieron como desapareció el cosmo de su amigo y todos preocupados se dirigieron hacia la alcoba del Gran Maestro…

- Qué es lo que hacen todos ustedes aquí? – Shion preguntó molesto

- Patriarca, hemos venido… – expresó Aldebarán antes de ser interrumpido por el Patriarca

- Regresen a sus Casas!

- Pero Maestro? – replicó Milo

- Es tu pupilo y deberías permitirnos hacer algo? – insistió Aioria

- No, obedezcan y regresen a sus Templos de inmediato!

- Sin decir más palabra, los Caballeros hicieron lo que se les ordenó aunque no muy contentos de los que se les había dicho, en el camino de regreso, Kamus se acercó a Milo…

- Milo, tienes más tiempo de haber convivido con Mu, éste antes de partir a Jamir se veía muy pensativo y distante, no lo crees?

- Sí, lo noté, pero no estoy seguro de qué es lo que él pensaba o sentía, ya que aunque peleamos lado a lado, tuvimos nuestras diferencias, creo que él único quién puede saber qué fue lo que le preocupaba es Aldebarán – este último los alcanzó a escuchar

- Estás muy equivocado Milo, después de que Athena nos revivió, Mu se mantuvo muy callado y distante de todo… – Todos se quedaron pensativos del por qué de todo lo que en ese momento sucedía. Mientras el Patriarca

- No puedo creer que el cosmo de Mu haya desaparecido nomás así por que sí, tendré que concentrarme para ubicar un rastro de su cosmo!

De vuelta en el lugar de la pelea…

Kiki… No puede ser que el cosmo de mi Maestro haya desaparecido?... y preocupado se transporta al lugar de los hechos y al llegar ahí, miró hacia todas partes y detrás de una enorme roca sale Mu tomándose el estómago y todo golpeado, cae de rodillas al suelo al tiempo que Kiki lo sostiene abrazándolo para que no caiga por completo al suelo…

- Maestro, qué ha pasado, por qué está tan herido? – Mu no contestó – Creí que había muerto, por un momento su cosmo desapareció?

- No seas tonto Kiki, tuve que apagarlo por que mis oponentes eran demasiados y muy fuertes!

- Dónde están ellos, los venció?

- Claro que los vencí, de lo contrario no estaría yo aquí, anda vamos ayúdame a regresar a la Torre, necesito descansar!

- Claro Maestro, yo lo ayudaré!

Kiki pensaba que la energía de Mu se sentía muy extraña, pero de alguna forma pensó también, que talvez era por las heridas y la batalla que acababa de sostener y regresaron a la Mansión en la montaña, mientras Jaken los observaba desde detrás de un árbol…

- Eso es, regresen a la Torre y ahí podrás recuperarte de tus heridas para al fin regresar de nuevo al Santuario, en tanto yo te estaré observando…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Espero sus reviews :D**


	10. Nuevos Adversarios

**Chispas... pos creo que ya no les esta gustando mi fic por que ya no me lo mandan reviews y siento arto fello en mi cucharon, asi que creo que pos... u.u, ya no le sigo u.u**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**CAPITULO IX: LOS NUEVOS ADVERSARIOS**

Kiki y Mu regresaron finalmente a la Torre…

- Maestro, permítame ayudarlo a curar sus heridas…

- No! – contestó abruptamente, desconcertando al chico – Sólo tráeme unas vendas y agua!

- Cómo usted diga! – saliendo de la habitación – No sé qué es lo que pasa con el Sr. Mu, espero que sólo sea mi imaginación! – regresó con una jarra con agua limpia y fresca, varias vendas y algunas otras cosas para curarlo – Maestro, aquí está todo lo necesario para aliviar sus lesiones! – se miraron por un momento en silencio

- Déjalas ahí, yo solo lo haré, únicamente necesito recostarme por un momento!

- Sr. Mu, yo puedo limpiar sus heridas mientras usted descansa?

- Dije que no, tú vete hacer lo que estabas haciendo antes de ir por mí!

- Cómo usted diga!

Kiki salió muy desconcertado y molesto de la habitación, aún así obedeció las órdenes que se le habían dado…

Por la mañana ya con las heridas de Mu bastante recuperadas, se sentía como gato enjaulado ya que sin puertas, escaleras y puras ventanas, no encontraba la salida y a punto de gritar, el pequeño aprendiz se apareció frente a él…

- Qué bueno que estás aquí, necesito salir y aún me siento muy débil para transportarme, así que ayúdame a llegar a fuera!

- Está seguro de que es bueno que salga?

- Estás cuestionando mis ordenes moc… – como reaccionando de la barbaridad que iba a decir – Kiki?

- No Maestro, sólo me pregunto si se siente lo suficientemente recuperado para salir, tan sólo ayer apenas y podía moverse?

- Deja de decir tonterías y ayúdame que tengo que salir de aquí! – levantándole un poco el tono de voz al chiquillo

- Como usted quiera Sr. Mu! – los transportó a las afueras de la Torre y Mu caminó unos pasos antes de voltear y advertirle…

- Ni se te ocurra seguirme y sigue con tu entrenamiento, que pronto regresaremos al Santuario! – siguió caminando hasta alejarse de la vista de Kiki

- Mi Maestro está… será mejor que deje de pensar en cosas y me ponga a entrenar…

Jeana llegó a donde Jaken estaba esperándola y con un beso en la mejilla la recibió…

- Cómo estás?

- Tonto, hasta la pregunta es obvia!

- No te pongas así conmigo, estuve preocupado, sabes que no puedo acercarme a la Torre, Kiki se daría cuenta en un segundo y nuestros planes se verían muy afectados; ese maldito de Mu si que lo ha estado entrenando muy bien!

- Por cierto dónde está ese idiota?

- No lo sé, estuve buscándolo toda la noche y ni rastro de él o del estúpido muchacho!

- Pensé que tu poder extrasensorial era mejor?

- Es como si hubiese desaparecido de la faz de la tierra!

- Al menos pusiste el veneno en la Espada como habíamos quedado no es así?

- Claro que lo hice, si no murió en ese momento morirá muy pronto! – de repente se oye una voz extraña a sus espaldas

- Estás completamente seguro de que eso pasará?

- Madre, qué haces aquí?

- He venido a cerciorarme que las cosas estén saliendo justo como las habíamos planeado y veo que no es así!

- Mi señora, no debe usted preocuparse, nuestro plan va de acuerdo a lo pactado!

- Eso no es cierto! – dijo la mujer con exaltación – Habíamos acordado que ese Caballero tenía que morir y ahora discuten si morirá después o no?

- La Espada estaba envenenada, no hay manera que sobreviva! – contestó Jeana a la reclamación de su madre

- Y qué pasó con ese muchacho y la anciana, ya tienen alguna pista de dónde está la Espada, recuerden que sin ella los planes se vendrán abajo!

- Seguiré buscándolos, creo tener una pista de dónde pueden ellos encontrarse y de una u otra forma haré que me lleven a dónde está la Espada!

- Olvídalo, Crista se encargará de arreglar ese problema, ustedes sigan con el plan y sólo espero que no estropeen más las cosas! – Jaken sólo asintió con la cabeza

- Hablando de eso, ese mocoso nos dará muchos problemas, creo que lo mejor será deshacernos de él! – comentó Jeana

- Estás loca, lo necesitamos para no levantar sospechas cuando regresen al Santuario, además recuerda de que Jaken no tiene el poder para aparentar ser alguien más! – tomándola por los hombros – Piensa hija, no en vano te he entrenado todos estos años para que ahora vengas con estupideces!

- Lo siento madre!

- Ahora toma éste brebaje, cuando regreses dáselo con agua y estará bajo tu control!

- Mi señora, se quedará con nosotros?

- No, regresaré a preparar las tropas para que estemos listos una vez que se introduzcan al Santuario!

- Está bien madre! – la mujer se alejó de ellos sin decir más palabras…

- Jeana, por favor ten mucho cuidado, aunque es un chico, tiene grandes habilidades y podría descubrirte!

- Qué rayos estás insinuando… qué no sé lo que tengo que hacer?

- Sólo no te exaltes, recuerda que estaré observando!

Con un beso se despidió momentáneamente de ella y tomando nuevamente la apariencia del Santo de Aries, regresó calmadamente a la Torre…

Jaken no muy contento de que Crista la hermana de Jeana fuera quien se encargara de recuperar la Espada, hizo un último recorrido por el bosque en busca de la anciana, el muchacho y Mu…

Ya en la mansión…

- Kiki, ven, vamos a comer… – el chico aún molesto por lo sucedido en la mañana, no respondió al llamado de su Sensei – Kiki, deja eso y ven que tengo cosas importantes que decirte!

- Dígame Maestro?

- Horita que terminemos de comer, necesito que prepares todo para nuestro regreso al Santuario!

- Pensé que regresaríamos cuando yo hubiese terminado mi entrenamiento, y las Armaduras que estaba usted reparando?

- Por última vez te lo digo… Kiki, deja de estar cuestionando mi autoridad y siéntate que ya vamos a comer! – el aprendiz estaba más desconcertado aún y había algo muy en su interior que lo tenía enormemente inquieto, aún así se sentó y sin decir más palabra comenzó a ingerir sus alimentos, cuando finalmente tomó el vaso para servirse agua y beberla… Jeana en su mente – Tómala, toda hasta el fondo y harás lo que yo te diga y no necesitaré de esconderme más de ti!

- De repente Kiki comenzó a sentirse mal, mareado y a sudar mucho hasta que cayó desmayado en la mesa y después de más o menos unas 3 horas despertó…

- Cómo te sientes? – Jeana estaba aún en su apariencia de Mu

- Bien Maestro, me siento bien!

- Perfecto, ahora descansa que mañana partiremos de vuelta al Santuario! – Tomando su apariencia normal susurró algunas palabras al oído de Kiki quien al fin cayó bajo sus órdenes…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**


	11. Llegada al Recinto

sacerdotisamiryaries: Gracias por tu comentario y talvez tengas toda la razon en el aspecto de que corto las escenas, pero es que si a veces le sigo, daría cosas mas adelante que me harían falta u.u, pero aun asi gracias por tu comentario ;)

Mitzuko-chan: Gracias de verdad gracias por seguir cada capitulo y por todos tus comentarios y que le hará esa vieja fea a Kiki, pues en realidad nada malo, solo lo tendrá bajo su poder por un buen rato del fic u.u

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**CAPITULO X: LA LLEGADA AL RECINTO ATENIENSE**

Jaken recorría el bosque lentamente y con atención buscando un rastro de Mu, quien aún parecía estar desaparecido; en eso sentía una extraña, pero débil cosmo energía y justo cuando estaba por ubicar el origen de ella…

- Jajajaja, estabas buscándome… – dijo la voz – Por que yo a ti sí! – Jaken sorprendido y molesto contestó

- Quién es? – al mirar, observó la silueta de aquel a quien tanto andaba buscando y sin dudarlo un segundo, le aventó un rayo que esa persona con un gran salto pudo esquivar y poniéndose frente a él le dice

- Tu error te ha vuelto impaciente – viendo el rostro de Mu – Y eso te hace presa fácil, ahora estás a mi merced… – se acerca y tomándolo por la cabeza lo besa en la boca y Jaken sólo reacciona empujándolo – Jajajaja, qué pasa cuñadito… por qué pones esa cara… Jajaja?

- Crista deja tus juegos estúpidos para después, qué no ves que estoy muy ocupado? – acercándosele sensualmente al Caballero, le dice mientras le pasa el dedo por la orilla de su capa y con tono de voz caprichosa

- Hay cuñadito, no tienes por qué preocuparte, Jeana no está cerca para molestarnos, así que anda qué dices, juguemos un rato que estoy aburrida!

- Cuántas veces debo de decirte que no me interesan tus juegos infantiles… yo amo a tu hermana y lo que pasó entre nosotros sólo fue… – molesta lo avienta contra un árbol que estaba a espaldas de él

- Idiota, te arrepentirás de lo que has dicho, si tan sólo yo fuera la más grande de nosotras dos, serías mío… por que yo te vi primero…

- Jamás he sido un juguete al que puedes reclamar de esa forma, así que ya deja eso de una vez por todas… – ella no contestó nada con respecto a ese comentario y él mejor cambió de tema – Ahora déjame solo que tengo que ubicar a ese imbécil…

- Jajaja, no vas a encontrarlo, él está en un lugar muy bien oculto!

- Qué idioteces dices?

- Yo tengo un muy buen plan que lo hará salir… y te incluiré en él… si me prometes que dejarás a mi hermana…

- No digas más tonterías, sigue con tus planes y recupera la Espada que yo tengo ya los míos!

- Y cómo puedes estar seguro que te entregaré la Espada cuando llegue el momento, aún puedo…

- Jajaja… estúpida, jamás te atreverías a traicionarme… y si así fuera… qué pensaría tu madre de ti?

- Idiota… – con un enorme salto ella desapareció del lugar

- Debo tener cuidado con ella… es mejor que regrese a la Torre antes de que ellos partan a Grecia!

En el Santuario…

Shion estaba en Star Hill con la intención de consultar las estrellas y su pensamiento sin él así desearlo, lo llevó a cavilar en Mu… – Aún sigo sin creer que el cosmo de mi pupilo haya desaparecido así por que sí, no he podido encontrar ni un sólo rastro de su energía! – En ese momento su mirada se centró en una Piedra redonda como una Bola de Cristal que en el centro resplandecía débilmente y eso le hizo recordar que la última vez que había estado en aquel lugar y Saga llegó para reclamarle y eliminarlo, cosa que hizo que se le erizara la piel por unos momentos.

Después su mente divago de ese pensamiento a sus recuerdos cuando su Maestra Fade le entrenaba duramente y de aquella chica a quien quiso mucho y que desgraciadamente después de haber perdido su pelea contra Dohko para obtener la Armadura de Libra, fue expulsada del Santuario por la rebelión que armó después de ese suceso – Qué habrá sido de ti mi querida Naisare, no sabes cuánto me dolió perderte y aún más difícil para mí, el echo de tener que decidir entre mi amigo y compañero de toda la vida y tú; sí tan sólo lo hubieses entendido en aquel momento… sí tan sólo las cosas hubiesen sido un poco diferente… – abandonando el lugar que tantos escalofríos y duros recuerdos le trajo en aquel instante.

En tanto Kiki, Jeana y Jaken ya cercanos al Santuario y ella le pregunta a Jaken…

- Dónde las esperarás?

- No, ambos debemos de esperarlas, ya que no puedo permitir que entres sola a ese lugar… es como si te metieras directo a la boca del lobo, recuerda que ellos son los Caballeros más poderosos de Athena y el más mínimo error podría costarte la vida y no puedes andar dándole brebajes a todos para que cumplan nuestras ordenes…

- Y hasta ahora dices eso; cómo diablos se supone que le vamos hacer…?

- No te preocupes, yo conozco bien el Santuario, recuerda que Kiki está bajo tus órdenes y él te ayudará si así lo necesitas, así que trata de que no se despegue de tu lado…

- Ok!

- Por mientras, esperemos aquí a que lleguen las demás…

- Esperar, Jajaja, nosotras somos las que las hemos estado esperando… ya es hora de que se aparecieran!

- Aby, Rei, qué bueno que ya están aquí! – expresó Jeana a sus amigas de toda la vida

- Nosotras seremos las encargadas de suplantar a esos Caballeros Dorados! –comentó Aby a su amiga

- Y quienes se encargarán de cuidarlos mientras estén ellos presos, o es que no han pensado aún en eso? – expuso Jaken

- Sabes bien que nuestra señora, siempre va dos pasos adelante y ella misma se encargará de ello cuando llegue el momento!

- Como sea, será mejor que entremos de una vez…

- Primero Jeana iría por delante con Kiki para no levantar sospechas y Jaken, Aby y Rei entrarían por unos túneles abandonados que habían sido sellados hacia mucho tiempo atrás...

Una vez que Jeana (Mu) y Kiki entraron al Santuario, uno de los soldados fue inmediatamente hablar con el Maestro...

- Maestro, Gran Maestro, Kiki y el Caballero Dorado Mu, han regresado al Recinto!

- Qué eso lo que acabas de decir? – en tanto los demás Santos de las 12 Casas, recibieron al impostor con gusto

- Mu, qué gusto que estés aquí! – expresó Aldebarán al que pensaba que era su gran amigo – Pero dinos qué fue lo que pasó hace unos días contigo, sentimos como tu cosmo desapareció?

- Lo sé amigo, pero tuve una dura pelea con unos villanillos insignificantes que buscaban pelea y por cansancio apagué mi cosmo… pero ahora ya estoy bien!

- Y quiénes eran o qué buscaban esos contra quienes te enfrentaste? – preguntó Milo quién iba llegando con Aioria, seguido de Shaka, Saga y el resto de los Caballeros a excepción del Antiguo Maestro. En tanto Kiki pensaba

- Por qué no se dan cuenta de que esa persona no es mi Maestro… y por qué no puedo expresar palabra, quiero expresar algo y siento como me falta el aire y las palabras no me salen! – El pequeño aprendiz estaba conciente de todo lo que pasaba, aunque pareciera que en el exterior nada le sucedía

- Sólo enemigos insignificantes que trataban de hacer de las suyas en aquella aldea! – Shaka no estaba muy convencido de lo que sus oídos escuchaban, así que cuando iba a preguntar, Shura se le adelantó

- Enemigos insignificantes… qué hicieron que te cansaras y apagaste tu cosmo, ni cuando enfrentaste a Máscara y Afrodita al mismo tiempo, te esforzaste tanto como para apagar tu cosmo? – Jeana se quedó callada ante tal comentario, sin embargo el comentario echo por el Caballero de Capricornio no fue bien recibido por MM

- Qué intentas insinuar con ese comentario, quieres que te demuestre en éste momento que soy tan o más fuerte que tú?

- Cáncer será mejor que te calmes! – dijo Saga – Mu, entendemos que el viaje que has hecho fue largo y has de estar cansado… así que es mejor que los dejemos solos!

- Gracias Saga, pero primero quisiera ir a ver a mi Maestro… hay algunas cosas que quiero platicar con él!; ven Kiki necesito que me acompañes!

Y abriéndose todos para dejar el paso libre al Santo, estos se encaminaron hacia el salón del Gran Maestro; al llegar, se detuvieron unos instantes antes de entrar…

- Kiki, necesito que uses tu poder extrasensorial para cubrirme de las lecturas del Patriarca, entendiste?

- Como usted quiera Maestro! – respondió – Por qué no puedo hacer otra cosa más que obedecer sus órdenes! – pensaba muy dentro de sí mismo el pequeño aprendiz. Al entrar…

- Mu, has regresado… espero que hayas encontrado las respuestas que tanto deseabas! – preguntó Shion a su "pupilo"

- (Así qué él es mi tan odiado padre, desearía poder matarte en éste momento, pero lo complicaría todo y mi madre desea verte aún con vida y tomar ella su propia venganza! – pensaba la muchacha en tanto hacia una reverencia para no levantar sospechas)

- Y bien, las encontraste?

- Así es Maestro y encontré más de lo que esperaba!

- Qué quieres decir con eso Mu?

- Nada Maestro, ahora que estoy de vuelta continuaré aquí con mis deberes en el Santuario!

- Me parece bien… regresa a tu Templo a descansar y mañana nos reuniremos nuevamente!

Shion sintió algo muy raro en ambos Caballeros, sin embargo pensó que se debía al cambio de actitud de su querido pupilo, no obstante no le dio más importancia de la debida. Jeana y Kiki regresaron a la Casa de Aries a descansar un poco ya que pronto echarían andar su plan dentro del Santuario…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Tschus! ;)**


	12. Los Impostores

**Bueno amigos pues aqui les dejo otro mas de mis capitulitos... :P**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**CAPITULO XI: LOS IMPOSTORES**

Una vez que Jaken y las dos chicas ya habían abierto el túnel principal que lleva por debajo y conecta a todos los Templos del Santuario, se dispusieron a entrar ya que en las Casas de los Caballeros a quienes no iban a suplantar, pondrían gases adormecedores, para que estos no se despertaran por las posibles luchas contra los Santos a quienes sí iban a suplir. Una vez echo esto, se dirigieron Jeana en su figura de Mu y Kiki al cuarto del Maestro y Jaken junto con las otras dos chicas al Templo de Libra…

- Debemos entrar con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ni un sólo ruido; éste es un Caballero muy experimentado y no debe darse cuenta de nuestra presencia, en cuanto entremos al cuarto, sólo podré inmovilizarlo con mi psicoquinesis por unos 10 segundos, suficiente para que ustedes lo adormezcan con el cloroformo… – dijo Jaken a sus compañeras

- Estás seguro que estará en su cama dormido como has dicho?

- No seas tonta Aby, con mi poder extrasensorial pude verlo claramente en su habitación descansando!

- Pues si tu poder fuera tan bueno como dices, habrías encontrado el cuerpo de ese… Caballero que lastimó bastante a Jeana!

- Si no pude localizarlo es que ya está bien muerto, así que no molesten con lo mismo y sigamos con el plan…

Todo esto lo dijeron en el túnel bajo la Casa de Libra y en voz muy baja para que no llegaran a escucharse las voces hasta el Templo del Antiguo Maestro, quien dormía profundamente en sus aposentos. Entraron sin hacer ruido, sin embargo Roshi, se percató de la presencia que no correspondía a nadie conocido, así que atento a los movimientos del extraño, se quedó quieto en su cama y cuando estos cruzaron la puerta, al momento de querer levantarse, Jaken lo mandó de nuevo de espaldas a su cama y las dos chicas se abalanzaron hacia él. Rei se echó un clavado sobre el Santo para detenerlo aún más y que Aby pudiera ponerle el pañuelo en la boca y nariz lo suficiente para que perdiera el conocimiento… en tanto el Viejo Maestro pensaba…

- Pero qué rayos está pasando aquí?

- Es un verdadero gusto conocer finalmente aquel quien venció a mi señora… – dijo Jaken en tanto ambos cruzaban miradas, antes de que Dohko perdiera el conocimiento

- Fue muy fácil no lo crees? – Dijo Aby con su respiración un poco agitada por el forcejeo

- Bah!; eso es lo que crees… creo que éste se dejó atrapar para saber quienes éramos! – Rei se quedó encima del Caballero, viéndolo al rostro ya estando él desmayado – Ya bájate de él, está más que inconsciente!

- (Qué guapo es éste Caballero, quién fuera Athena para tenerlo a mis ordenes! – pensaba la muchacha)

- No me oíste, que te bajes de una vez de él! – Jalándola para que se levantara

- Cómo eres estúpido, soy yo quién va a suplantar a éste hombre y tengo que conocer bien los detalles de su cuerpo y su cara para no levantar sospechas de nada!

- Eso déjalo para después, tenemos que sacarlo ya de aquí e ir en ayuda de Jeana, recuerda que ella está sola con el aprendiz ese y temo por su seguridad, lo cuidarás en lo que vamos por el otro…

Mientras en el cuarto del Patriarca…

- Kiki, qué haces aquí tan tarde; no deberías de estar con Mu en el Templo de Aries?

- Maestro Shion, algo ha pasado con el señor Mu!

- Qué quieres decir con eso Kiki?

- Algo muy malo pasó con él cuando estuvimos en Jamir, ahora se comporta de una manera muy extraña, necesito que venga ayudarme… – el Caballero quien había estado sentado en la cama viendo de frente al pequeño aprendiz, se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta seguido por el muchacho y justo antes de cruzarla…

- Qué, pero tú? – y al voltear para ver quién era quien estaba detrás de él, vio a Mu quién tenía una sonrisa malévola y sin él así desearlo, cayó al piso inconsciente por semejante macanazo que le propinó Kiki en la cabeza

- Muy bien echo, ahora sólo esperemos a que lleguen los demás para que nos llevemos el cuerpo a donde está mi madre… – pensando un momento – Será mejor que le pongamos algo de cloroformo en la cara para que no despierte o entonces si se nos armaría la gorda aquí!

- (Kiki – Gran Maestro… despierte por favor?; Patriarca Shion, lo siento, yo no quería hacerlo, discúlpeme por favor! – Una lágrima recorrió el rostro del muchacho y Jeana se percató de eso pero no hizo comentario – Pero qué es lo que me ha pasado con mi Maestro?; por qué está chica en ocasiones se ve como el señor Mu? – En eso Jaken quien se había transportado junto con Rei, desde el túnel hasta el lugar)

- Jeana, estás bien?

- Jajaja y estos se dicen ser los Caballeros más fuertes de la orden de Athena, qué risa me dan; ha sido muy fácil engañarlo!

- Aby, tú quédate aquí y toma la apariencia de él y es mejor que nosotros nos vayamos de una vez, los guardias no tardarán en pasar de hacer sus rondas y podrían vernos…

- Está bien!

Dijeron ellas al mismo tiempo y Jaken cargándose por el hombro a Shion se transportó al túnel al igual que Kiki lo hizo con Jeana. Al llegar ahí, Rei aún custodiaba a Dohko que seguía inconsciente y con el pañuelo en la cara…

- Estúpida! – quitándole el pañuelo inmediatamente – Qué no te dije que le quitaras el trapo, podrías haberlo matado?

- No quería que fuera a despertarse!

- Vete de una vez al Templo que te corresponde; nosotros nos los llevaremos al lugar dónde acordamos! – la chica se sintió mal por lo que Jaken le había dicho

- No tenías por qué hablarle así, ella es una de nuestras mejores Amazonas? – le reclamó Jeana

- No podemos permitirnos en estos momentos ni al más mínimo error… estamos justo en la boca del lobo como para que ahora te pongas en el plan, de permitir que tus amigas hagan idioteces! – tomándola por lo hombros y hablándole un poco más calmado de lo que le había contestado antes – Recuerda que esto tiene que ser perfecto hasta que tengamos la Piedra y la Espada en nuestro poder, entonces ya nada podrá hacernos daño! – y besándola por la frente terminó abrazándola

- Lo sé y lo siento Jaken, sé que tienes mucha razón!

- Anda, tenemos que irnos que tu madre nos espera!

Nuevamente poniéndose a ambos Caballeros en cada hombro, se trasportaron desde la entrada del túnel, hasta el lugar donde Naisare ya les esperaba con otras Amazonas más...

La madre de Jeana al ver que venían caminando con ambos Santos inconscientes, sintió como su corazón se aceleró de sólo pensar que al fin tomaría su venganza de aquellos dos hombres que formaban parte importante de su pasado tormentoso…

- Veo que lograron lo acordado… estoy muy complacida por ello!

- Madre, todo está saliendo de acuerdo a lo pactado!

- Así es hija!. Ustedes – dirigiéndose a las Amazonas que estaban cerca – Métanlos, encadénenlos y monten guardia hasta qué despierten, entendieron?

- Si señora!

- Tuvieron algún problema? – le cuestionó a Jaken

- No mi señora!; puedo preguntar si ya tiene noticias de Crista?

- No, aún no!; Kena, Mina y Crista aún siguen buscando… no han tenido suerte de encontrar rastro de esos dos…

- (Ya veo, sólo era mentira lo que me dijiste para que me quedará contigo… tonta!)

- En qué piensas Jaken, tienes algo qué decir al respecto?

- No, sólo pensaba en dónde se podrían haber ocultado esos dos?

- Eso no es importante ahora; sé que mi hija Crista vendrá con la Espada sin ningún problema!

- Madre, necesito que hablemos a solas! – tomándola por el brazo se alejaron unos pasos de ellos. Kiki aún seguía viendo que él era parte importante del plan de los "malos" y por más que quería no podía dejar de obedecer las órdenes que se le daban. Entretanto, Jaken lo observaba sin decir nada

- Qué pasa hija; qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupada?

- Cuando… mi padre estaba ahí tirado en el suelo, vi como una lágrima corría por el rostro de ese niño!; crees que sea buena idea que siga con nosotros?

- No debes de preocuparte, él chico muy en su interior está conciente de lo que está pasando, sin embargo no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto!

- Pero madre…

- Si tanto te preocupa, dale un poco más de ese brebaje y no habrá ningún problema, sólo ten cuidado de no darle demasiado por que podrías matarlo y quiero que Shion vea como ese niño sufre por su culpa…

- Pero él es el pupilo de su alumno!

- Hay hija, aún te faltan muchas cosas por aprender!

- Hay algo más que quiero preguntarte! – Naisare ya sabía que la pregunta era acerca de Shion

- Dime de una vez! – dijo con tono molesto

- De verdad ese hombre es mi padre?

- Te lo he dicho muchas veces… ese desgraciado es tu padre!; pero qué es lo que te pasa ahora, lo has odiado tanto tiempo por habernos abandonado y ahora no estás segura de ello?

- No es eso madre, sólo que cuando me vio a los ojos, me pareció ver algo más en ellos, algo que…

- Algo que qué?

- No lo sé, es mejor que lo olvide; ahora tengo que regresar al Santuario de nuevo para seguir con el plan!

- Así es, no debes por qué preocuparte, todo saldrá como lo hemos previsto!

La chica tomó a Kiki por el hombro y sin despedirse de Jaken partió de regreso al Recinto Ateniense para tomar de nuevo su papel del Santo de Aries…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Espero sus reviews u.u

Tschus!


	13. Sueño, Premonición o Alucinación

**Aqui les dejo otro capitulin de mi fic de mi amado Marido Mu-samma! ;)**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**CAPITULO XII: SUEÑO, PREMONICIÓN O ALUCINACIÓN?**

En la cabaña de la anciana…

El muchacho recostó en su cama a Mu, quien estaba aún inconsciente… – _No entiendo cómo es que pudo habernos transportado hasta aquí, en verdad que es un hombre muy poderoso, aún en el estado tan delicado en que se encuentra, nos puso a salvo; ahora debo darme prisa y curar sus heridas; Dios, ha perdido tanta sangre que me preocupa que no logre recuperarse…_ – Apresurado lavó la herida en el pecho y después de ponerle algunos ungüentos para evitar que se infectara, con delicadeza la coció ya que apenas había dejado de sangrar. En ese preciso instante se percató que las manos las tenía muy sudorosas y su respiración se estaba volviendo muy irregular – _Por todos los cielos, qué es lo que te pasa?_ – Pensaba y entonces miró como salía saliva de su boca y al momento de fruncir el seño, comenzó a convulsionarse – _Hay por Dios, la Espada debió estar contaminada, por que estos son los síntomas clásicos de envenenamiento!_ – Rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina y puso un poco de agua a hervir junto con flores de amapola y al ver que ya estaba a punto de hervir, puso un trozo de carbón en el té y tras revolverlo lo suficiente, lo vertió en una taza y al llegar; después de que se le pasara la siguiente convulsión, se lo metió por medio de una jeringa en la boca y esperó unos minutos, finalmente se dio cuenta de que los síntomas comenzaban a ceder.

Siguió con las otras lesiones a ponerles pomada además de algunas medicinas, posteriormente lo vendó y lo observó dormir por unos instantes… – _Eres tan hermoso, tal como te recordaba!; no sabes cuánto lamento haberme apartado de ti de esa forma aquel día, pero era muy necesario hacerlo, por el bien de ambos!_ – Luego de un largo rato se quedó dormido tomándole la mano hasta que la inquietud de Mu le despertó, quién estaba bañado en sudor... – _Dios Santo, creo que aún sigue tan grave que de lo que pensaba, tendré que meterlo en la bañera con agua bien fría para bajarle la fiebre!_ – Así lo hizo y después de unos 5 o 10 minutos a lo mucho, lo regresó de nuevo a la cama, ya con la temperatura normal.

Así habían pasado ya tres días y el muchacho seguía a su lado sin apartarse de él, finalmente esa noche, entrelazándose en su brazo cuidadosamente para no lastimarlo, se recostó a su lado…

En algún lugar del bosque…

– Crista, crees que éste conjuro funcione, no sabemos realmente si ellos sean las personas quienes hemos estado buscando y sean ellos los que tengan la Espada?

– Kena por qué dices eso ahora, creí que estabas de acuerdo con nosotras en hacerlo!

– Ustedes dos ya dejen de estar diciendo estupideces! – les advirtió Crista a sus dos amigas – Estoy segura de que esto funcionará donde quiera que ellos se encuentren; sólo quisiera saber quién es esa anciana y ese muchacho, porque no aparecen para nada en el plano?

– Entonces cómo es que estás segura de que esto dará resultado? – señalándoles unos puntos brillantes en un mapa de la región en donde todos ellos se encontraban

– Ven estos tres puntos de luz? – ambas asintieron con la cabeza – bueno pues esas luces somos nosotras!; ahora vean estos dos puntos, éste de aquí es el caballero!

– Cómo lo sabes Crista?

– Muy fácil, vean que la luz es parecida a la nuestra pero en un tono muy tenue, lo que quiere decir que él está muy herido y no creo que sobreviva otro día más, sin embargo ésta luz, tiene la misma intensidad del aura de los Caballeros de Athena pero con el color de un ser con poderes espirituales y esa es una combinación muy extraña, una combinación que sólo una persona en éste mundo puede tener y es la hija de aquella Amazona que derrotó al hermano menor de mi madre!

– Pero Crista, ya hemos revisado muchas veces ese lugar y ahí no hay nada?

– Eso ya lo sé, estoy muy segura de que esa chica los tiene ocultos bajo una especie de campo de energía o algo que los hace invisibles, pero no puede escapar a los ojos de éste conjuro por más que lo intente!

– Estás segura Crista que es ella, se suponía que ella había muerto!

– Saben bien que yo jamás me equivoco en éstas cosas, así que ya déjense de bobadas y concéntrense para que esto resulte como debe de ser!

Yacían en un hermoso jardín Ileana y su esposo Lance. Se encontraban sentados en el pasto recargados en una enorme roca abrazados y disfrutando del hermoso y soleado día, mientras Lara jugaba con la Espada cortando la hierba que estaba muy crecida…

– Lara hija, ten cuidado con esa Espada que te puedes lastimar, ya sabes que no debes de sacarla de su caja por que es muy peligroso!

– Pero mamá, si sólo nosotros sabemos que ésta Espada aún existe…

– No importa hija, recuerda que no debes de sacarla de su lugar!

– No olvides que a pesar de que la Excalibur ha perdido todos sus poderes, sólo el Caballero desentiende del poderoso Merlín será quien le devuelva la vida a la Espada! – le recordó su padre a la pequeña

– Pero ese muchacho no sabe nada de ello, no es así padre?

– Murlen es el nombre del alquimista que él conoce, así que jamás le menciones a nadie que el que conocen como Murlen, es el mismo Merlín!

– Entiendo padre!; pero ese joven que es el descendiente de ese personaje, vendrá a pedirme la Espada?

– Hija mía, tú ya conoces a ese muchacho! – le dijo dulcemente su madre a la pequeña, quien se encontraba ya hincada frente a ellos con la Espada encima de sus piernas. En ese momento el hermoso día que los había estado regocijando, se volvió nublado, tétrico y una densa neblina comenzó a cubrir el lugar y aquella niña, que se había convertido ya en una jovencita, miraba para todos lados

– Madre, padre… tengo miedo! – lanzándose a los brazos de ellos que en ese mismo momento se desvanecieron – Madre, padre, por favor no me dejen aquí sola! – y lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de la chica, poniéndose de pie con la Espada aún en sus poder, seguía buscándolos entre la densa neblina – Madre, por favor… padre, dónde están? – decía con desesperación y empezó a correr por el bosque que se hacia cada vez más enorme y desconocido para la muchacha, quien gritaba aún agobiada – Padres, por favor no me dejen aquí sola, tengo mucho miedo! – llorando, suplicaba por la ayuda de ellos

– Jamás te dejaremos sola, recuerda que siempre estaremos contigo! – Le comentó el padre y ella al verlos corrió hacia donde se encontraban, pero entre más corría ellos más se alejaban y no podía alcanzarlos

– Padre, Madre… no me dejen! – Estirando su mano tratando de poder tomarlos para que no se alejaran más

– Hija, recuerda que dentro de ti tienes el poder que nosotros te heredamos y jamás olvides todas las enseñanzas que te dimos… – le señaló Ileana

– Madre por favor… no te vayas…

– Tu lugar está aquí, al lado de ese muchacho… – le insistió su padre

La chica se tropezó y cayó al suelo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, observó como sus padres se perdieron entre la niebla que se convertía en oscuridad; en ese momento, oyó la voz de un joven que le decía al tiempo que le extendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse…

– Estás bien? – al ver el rostro del muchacho que le hablaba era Mu y ella ya no tenía la Espada en sus manos

– Quién eres tú, por qué estás aquí?

– Yo sólo pasaba por éste lugar y te vi tirada en el suelo, me supuse que necesitabas ayuda!

– La Espada, dónde está la Espada? – en ese momento, el Santo hace una expresión de dolor al tiempo que le escurría sangre por la boca y un objeto muy filoso, le salía por el estómago y parecía ser la Espada, por la que ella preguntaba y Mu cayendo a sus brazos, ella le detiene y en ese momento escucha una voz muy malevolota diciendo…

– No cabe duda que ésta Espada que me hizo Murlen, es muy poderosa… jajajajaja!

Al mirarle a los ojos a esa persona, se le veían rojos y como si echaran fuego y cuando al fin pudo distinguirle el rostro, era Jaken el que tenía la Excalibur en su poder y aún seguía carcajeándose con su risa perversa y en ese momento, dice con una voz aún más maligna – _Ya es tiempo de que mueran juntos!_ – y al tiempo que agitaba la Espada para cortarles la cabeza, Lara despertó muy exaltada – _Demonios, qué habrá sido ese sueño?_ – Con la frente llena de sudor, miró a su lado y el Santo aún seguía inconsciente – _Él aún continúa sin recuperar el sentido!; acaso Jaken será el descendiente de Murlen…?; lo mejor será que me lleve la Espada y a éste Caballero a otro lugar fuera de aquí, no puedo arriesgarme a que caiga en las manos de esa persona, podría resultar ser muy peligroso!_

De nuevo con Crista y sus amigas…

– Ah, resultó!; no tardarán mucho en salir!

– Estoy tan ansiosa de ponerle las manos en cima a ese par!

– No seas tonta Mina, primero tenemos que dejar que nos guíen a la Espada! – le recordó Kena a su amiga

– Bueno ustedes ya déjense de andar con bobadas, qué no se aprendieron bien el plan cuando se los di! – dijo molesta Crista a sus dos amigas – nomás por que las quiero, si no ya les habría dado unos buenos cocos!

– Perdónanos Crista, sabes que nosotras siempre haremos todo lo que nos digas!

– (Crista ya no contestó a lo que sus amigas comentaron y en su mente se decía a si misma – Una vez que tenga la Espada en mis manos y consiga la Piedra de Matusalén, mi madre tendrá que aceptar que yo soy mejor que Jeana y al fin conseguiré su respeto y aceptación!)

– En qué estás pensando Crista?

– Cállate Kena, ya sabes que cuando ella está así no debemos interrumpirla!

– Ya guarden silencio ambas y es mejor que durmamos de una vez; recuerden que debemos estar alertas para cuando ellos salgan del maldito agujero de donde se encuentran!

Las chicas se turnaron para hacer guardia y vigilar cuando ellos al fin salieran de su escondite. Mientras tanto en la cabaña, Lara después de haber tomado un poco de agua y revisar nuevamente al paciente, volvió a quedarse dormida a su lado…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Espero que me manden muchos reviews, aunque sea para decir que no sirvo y que mejor me retire, pero diganme algoooooooo :(

Tschus!


	14. Aun No Olvido Tu Traicion

**Mitzuko Chan, muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y por tu lindo comentario! ;)**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**CAPITULO XIII: AÚN NO OLVIDO TU TRAICION, AMOR MÍO!**

Al fin había amanecido y todos salieron de sus Templos y como era costumbre, se dirigieron al comedor principal en el salón del Patriarca para desayunar. Durante el mismo entre ellos, tuvieron pláticas muy superficiales mientras disfrutaban de sus alimentos. Al término de éste, Mu, Dohko y Shion, se retiraron sin hacer comentario alguno; el resto de los Caballeros se fueron hacer sus actividades dentro del recinto.

En el calabozo donde se encontraban los verdaderos Shion y Dohko…

– Dohko, amigo?; al fin recuperaste el sentido!

– Qué es lo que pasó? – mirando alrededor – dónde se supone que estamos?

– No lo sé, he estado tratando de reconocer el lugar, pero ignoro dónde estamos; pareciera que algo neutraliza mi poder extrasensorial!

– Ah!; recuerdo que anoche, unos intrusos entraron a mi Templo… eran dos Amazonas y un Caballero, él paralizó mis movimientos con psicoquinesis, mientras ellas me hacían aspirar cloroformo para desmayarme… – tratando de recordar algo más – él me dijo algo que no puedo recordar!

– Te inmovilizaron con psicoquinesis, no puedo creerlo, si tú fácilmente liberaste a Mu de la mía!

– Pretendía saber que era lo que realmente querían, pero no conté con que me pusieran cloroformo!; Y a ti cómo es que pudieron capturarte?

– No sé como fue que lo hizo, pero me engañaron vilmente!

– Pero qué es lo que dices?

– Alguien se hizo pasar primero por Kiki y después tenía la apariencia de Mu!; demonios cómo es que no me di cuenta de que ese que llegó ayer al Santuario no era mi pupilo!

– Quieres decir que Kiki y Mu son unos impostores?

– Como bien sabes, no conozco del todo el cosmo de Kiki, pero el aire que ayer tenía mi discípulo era muy diferente al de él, sin embargo tenía un aura muy conocida!

– No perdamos más el tiempo y salgamos de aquí!

– Es inútil amigo mío, éste lugar tiene algo que no permite que podamos encender nuestro cosmos!

– Pero qué es lo que dices?

– Yo ya lo intenté y terminé desmayado por unos instantes!

– Pero quién o quiénes son los que han planearon todo esto, acaso habrá sido lo mismo para todos los demás Caballeros? – en ese momento empezaron a oírse unos pasos que se acercaban a dónde ellos estaban y ambos, se quedaron callados esperando poder ver al fin a la persona que los tenía presos ahí

– Veo que al fin despertaron Caballeros! – dijo la voz manteniéndose en la oscuridad

– Quién eres y qué es lo que deseas de nosotros? – cuestionó Dohko

– Todo a su debido tiempo mí querido Caballero de Libra!

– Así que sabes quiénes somos? – comentó Shion

– Por supuesto que sé perfectamente quienes son ustedes! – contestó la voz

– Entonces sabes que encontraremos la forma de salir de aquí? – expresó Dohko

– Jajajaja, eso es lo que ustedes creen! – dijo la voz con todo burlón – están en un único lugar donde sus cosmo no significan nada, jajajaja! – ambos sintieron coraje de las palabras de esa persona – me encantaría poder ver que logren escapar de ahí, jajajaja!

– Por qué no te muestras ante nosotros y nos dices quién eres?

– Dohko, jamás te habías mostrado impaciente hacia ninguna situación? – expuso en tono aún burlón y en ese momento el Santo de Libra sintió reconocer la voz de la persona al igual que el Patriarca

– Cualquier cosa que desees de nosotros, jamás podrás obtenerla! – remarcó Shion

– Por el momento lo único que deseo, es ver que traten de salir de su encierro… será un espectáculo muy entretenido, ya que me deleitaría contemplarlos perder su cosmo con cada golpe que traten de dar para liberarse… jajajaja! – y la voz aún riéndose comenzó alejarse del lugar

– Amigo, pudiste reconocer la voz?

– Me pareció que era una voz de mujer, pero no estoy muy seguro!; tú la pudiste reconocer Dohko?

– Yo tampoco estoy muy seguro, pero se me figuró la voz de alguien de nuestro pasado, alguien que ambos conocemos…

Los dos Caballeros se quedaron pensativos y sin hacer más movimientos ni nada, permanecieron sentados en los catres que les pusieron a cada uno en sus respectivas celdas.

En los alrededores de aquel bosque…

– Chicas?; ya es de día y ya es hora de que se levanten! – decía Crista al tiempo que movía los cuerpos de sus acompañantes

– Ya salieron esos dos de su escondite? – mencionó Kena con voz aún somnolienta al tiempo que se tallaba los ojos

– No, pero sé que no han de tardar en hacerlo y quiero que estemos listas!

– Está bien! – dijo Mina al tiempo que se sentaba y estirándose para quitarse lo modorra

Mientras tanto en la cabaña…

Lara preparó todo lo que necesitaba con la intención de ir por la Espada. Así ambos se dispusieron hacerlo. Salieron Mu y el muchacho de la cabaña; con cautela el chico, miró hacia todos lados cuidando de que nadie los siguiera…

– Es por aquí? – señalando hacia una parte del bosque

– Está bien! – Caminaron cerca de unos 15 minutos en el bosque entre matorrales y esquivando piedras y demás, llegaron a lo que era una cueva escondida entre arbustos y una roca y después de moverla, entraron sin darse cuenta de que Crista y sus amigas les seguían de cerca

– Al fin tendré la Espada y lograré lo que tanto he deseado! – Pensaba Crista, al tiempo que su corazón se exaltaba de la excitación

– Es por aquí! – le decía de nuevo el muchacho y tras ir encendiendo las antorchas que estaban ahí colocadas, llegaron al lugar en donde se encontraba escondida desde hacia poco más de 15 años

– Qué es éste lugar? – Preguntó el Santo al chico

– Aquí es donde escondimos la Espada mis padres y yo! – cambiando su apariencia de muchacho a la de la chica Lara. Mu, Crista y sus amigas se sorprendieron de ver que ese muchacho en realidad era Lara, la hija de Ileana que supuestamente había fallecido en aquel entonces

– Crista, tenías toda la razón!; sólo podía haber sido ella la que emanaba aquella energía que nos mostraste ayer! – comentó Kena en voz baja a su amiga

– Cállate que nos van a oír y no me dejas escuchar lo que están diciendo!

– La Espada, de qué Espada es de la que estás hablando?; recuerdo que Jaken también dijo algo de una Espada!

– La Excalibur, la Espada más poderosa en la historia de la humanidad, creada por el más poderoso alquimista y la única que ha sido bendecida por una Diosa!

– Ya recuerdo!; pero por qué es que tú la tienes?

– Mi madre fue enviada por el Patriarca del Santuario en su búsqueda y era mi padre quién se encargaba de custodiarla!. Un día mi madre se apareció con la intención de regresarla a su lugar de origen, sin embargo y aunque la Excalibur ya ha perdido su poder y se ha convertido en una Espada muerta, sólo el que es el descendiente de aquel alquimista podrá regresarla a la vida y cuando eso suceda, grandes desgracias pueden llegar a ocurrir si el corazón de aquella persona está corrompido por la semilla del mal!

– Y tú sabes quién es esa persona?

– No con certeza, pero mucho me temo que es Jaken!

– No podemos permitir que él se apodere de la Espada!

– Ya es muy tarde para eso queridos míos! – dijo Crista saliendo de entre las sombras a pocos metros de ellos

– Quién eres tú? – preguntó Lara exaltada poniéndose frente de dónde la pieza se encontraba

– Querida mía, mi nombre es lo que menos importa, sin embargo como soy yo quien los va a mandar al otro mundo, no quiero que se queden con la duda de saber el nombre de la persona quien los asesinó, jajajaja!

– No lo permitiré! – contestó Mu colocándose frente a la chica

– Tu Caballero de pacotilla, ya es tiempo de que te mueras de una vez por todas… si el Curare de aquella espada no te hizo efecto, el Cianuro de ésta flecha sí lo hará! – le señaló Mina y lanzó la flecha que él fácilmente esquivó, pero la chica al haber dado la espalda para sacar la Espada de la caja de donde se encontraba, recibió la flecha en la derecha de su espalda y soltó la Excalibur y con el ruido ocasionado por la misma, voltearon a verla y Mu corrió a detenerla para que no cayera al suelo

– Lara, Lara! (quitándole la flecha rápidamente con la esperanza de que el veneno no hubiese echo efecto aún, pero ya era demasiado tarde, los ojos de la chica ya no mostraban señal de vida. Con lágrimas en los ojos Mu se volteó y sin pensarlo…

– Revolución de Polvo Estelaaaaaaaaar! – golpeando fuertemente con su técnica a Kena y Mina, no obstante no golpeó a Crista que había aprovechado su segundo de distracción para acercarse y tomar la Espada

– Jajajaja, al fin la he conseguido!

– Estás loca si piensas que voy a dejar que te quedes con ella!

De vuelta en el calabozo donde Shion y Dohko estudian aún la situación, para resolver el enigma de quién y qué es, lo que desean de ellos…

– Shion amigo, creo que ya tengo la respuesta de cómo poder salir de aquí!

– Dime qué es lo que has pensado?

– Dices que Mu no era quien llegó al Santuario, lo más probable es que Kiki tampoco lo haya sido, así que los verdaderos deben de estar en alguna parte, así que si ambos nos concentramos podremos contactarlos sin tener que encender nuestros cosmos?

– Eso podría funcionar si el cosmo de Mu no hubiese desaparecido de la forma en que sucedió!

– Quieres decir que tu pupilo está muerto?

– Es lo más probable amigo mío!; antes de que ese impostor llegara al Santuario, por más que intenté, no logré localizar un rastro de su energía!

– Entonces deberíamos de intentarlo con Kiki?

– Jajajaja, eso sería una verdadera perdida de tiempo! – nuevamente aquella voz que les había hablado antes

– Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso? – preguntó Dohko con tono molesto

– Por que ese chiquillo ya no es más un Santo de Athena, ahora es uno de nosotros! – al fin aquella voz dejó ver a la persona a quien pertenecía, al tiempo de que se develaba con Kiki a su lado

– Kiki? – expresaron ambos Caballeros – Naisare… tú?

– Qué es lo que has hecho con él, Naisare? – cuestionó Shion con bastante enojo – No puedo creer que aún no hayas podido superar lo que pasó?

– Superar lo que pasó, jajajaja; a pesar de ser el Gran Patriarca del Santuario, aún sigues siendo muy ingenuo en cuestión de los sentimientos de una mujer, en especial de una a quién dijiste amar…

– Naisare qué es lo que quieres de nosotros y qué le has hecho a Kiki, contesta! – le reclamó Shion nuevamente al tiempo que se acercó a los barrotes de su celda

– Lo que quiero de ustedes es tomar venganza y recuperar lo que por derecho me pertenece!

– Lo que te pertenece dices, sabes bien que si te refieres a nuestro combate por la Armadura, yo la gané limpiamente! – le contestó Dohko

– Jajajaja, eso ya no me importa en absoluto, sólo quiero recuperar lo que por derecho me pertenece y lo haré a como de lugar…

– Y qué es lo que les has hecho a mis discípulos? – le cuestionó aún muy molesto Shion

– Pues, déjame ver? (con tono burlesco), a tu querido alumno Mu… (llevándose la mano a la barbilla y haciendo como que pensaba), pues para éstas alturas del partido, ya debe estar bien muerto!

– Qué, qué estupidez estás diciendo!

– No es ninguna estupidez, además no me importa lo que pienses y a éste pequeño niño, lo tenemos bajo nuestro control, jajajaja! – Shion hizo cara de asombró y Dohko le gritó a pequeño aprendiz

– Vamos Kiki, tú eres más fuerte que cualquier cosa que ellos te hayan echo… vamos chico, tienes que pelear!

– Jajaja, es inútil Caballeros, él no puede hacer nada para resistirse a eso!– Kiki conciente de todo lo que estaba pasando, por más que intentaba no lograba decir palabra alguna y nuevamente una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y todos los ahí presentes se dieron cuenta y en ese momento, Naisare les dijo a las guardias que estaban a sus espaldas

– Llévenselo de aquí!

– Por qué no te dejas ya de andar con juegos estúpidos Naisare y nos dices de una vez por todas, qué es lo que estás tramando?

– Todo a su debido tiempo, mí muy querido Dohko, todo a su debido tiempo!

– Pagarás caro lo que estás haciendo Naisare, nada de esto se quedará como está!

– Mejor cállate Shion, por que aún no olvido tu traición… y yo tanto que te amé, pero pagarás caro y con creces todo lo que me hiciste y ya que tu querido Mu ha muerto, te haré sufrir viendo como ese mocoso hace todo lo que le digamos, aún en contra de su voluntad y no habrá nada que tú puedas hacer para evitarlo… jajajaja!

Riéndose, Naisare se fue del lugar para dejar nuevamente solos a los Caballeros y con muchas más preguntas sin respuesta de las que tenían cuando llegaron aquel lugar!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Tschus! ;)**


	15. La Ausencia del Cosmo

**CAPITULO XIV: LA AUSENCIA DEL COSMO**

En la cueva aún se encuentran Mu y Crista frente a frente, el cuerpo de Lara está inerte en el suelo por la flecha envenenada que recibió en la espalda…

– Y tú quién demonios eres y por qué quieres esa Espada, según Lara esa arma ya ha muerto y tú no podrás volverla a la vida, sólo Jaken podrá hacerlo!

– Está bien, te diré mi nombre; soy Crista y yo seré quien haré que Jaken le regrese la vida a ésta Espada!; jajajaja y ahora que lo sabes, ya podrás morir en paz junto con tu amada…

– Estás loca si piensas que no haré nada para evitarlo!

– Vamos Caballero, aún estás muy herido y yo sin embargo, tengo todo mi poder y habilidades al 100 y no creas que soy tan débil, como la estúpida de mi hermana!

– Prepárate que seré yo quien te elimine y recuperaré la Espada! – En ese momento ella sacó detrás de su espalda, otra Espada y se la aventó al Santo de Aries

– Vine preparada por si tenía que pelear por la misma, tampoco creas que mi determinación es vaga, ya que durante todos estos años lo único que me ha mantenido firme, es la idea de poseer ésta arma y conseguir el amor y respeto de mi madre!

– Déjate de estar lloriqueando y ya pelea de una vez!

Comenzaron a espadear ambos con todas sus fuerzas, lanzando movimientos para cortarse la cabeza, el estómago y las piernas que ambos supieron esquivar en su momento, agachándose, saltando o arqueándose…

En el Recinto Griego…

– Es curioso como es que estamos todos aquí? – comentó Kanon a sus compañeros y en ese justo instante se dieron cuenta de que era extraño y que se preguntaban por qué es que estaban ahí, mientras se miraban unos a otros

– Ah ya sé!; vamos a organizar una fiesta aprovechando que Saori no está? – dijo Piscis a sus camaradas tronando sus dedos

– Qué buena idea has tenido Afrodita… – decía Máscara Mortal antes de ser interrumpido por Aioros

– Ustedes nomás no dejan de estar pensando en la pachanga, estamos aquí por otra razón, no es así Shaka?

– Sí Shaka, por qué nos has reunido a todos aquí? – remarcó Aioria

– Algo me tiene muy preocupado… Athena partió a Oriente para arreglar asuntos de la fundación… y se llevó consigo a las dos Amazonas, Shaina y Marín… sin embargo…

– Qué es eso que tanto te preocupa Shaka, ya dinos de una vez! – Milo con tono impaciente le interrumpió

– Yo también he tenido esos malos presentimientos! – expresó Saga, cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que se recargaba en uno de los pilares del Templo

– No entiendo nada de lo que están diciendo! – insistió Leo

– Tampoco yo!; así que por qué no se dejan de rodeos y nos dicen de una vez por todas, qué es lo que pasa?

– Cálmate Milo, no es posible que no hayas sentido como es que el cosmo de Atenea se siente como si estuviera difuso y disperso al mismo tiempo? – le expresó Kamus, tomándole el brazo a su compañero tratando de que se calmara

– No deberíamos de hablar de esto con el Patriarca y el Antiguo Maestro? – cuestionó Aldebarán – además de que debería de estar aquí Mu también!

– Es verdad por qué no hablamos de esto con ellos, voy a buscarlos de una vez!

– Espera Aioria, yo iré contigo! – dijo Milo

– Ustedes dos quédense quietos ahí!

– Kanon? – expresaron ambos

– No es posible que su temperamento no les permita ver más allá de sus narices! – les expresó Shaka a ambos caballeros

– Qué es lo que dices, yo soy muy capaz de cualquier cosa tanto o mejor que ustedes! – levantando el puño Aioria para tirar un golpe y en ese momento Aioros lo detuvo

– Hermano, no seas estúpido, sí estamos aquí, es porque es algo que nos concierne a todos los presentes!

– Pero hermano, cuando se trata de la diosa Athena, es algo que a todos los Caballeros de su orden, nos interesa!

– No es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta de nada hermano? – comentó Aioros con desilusión

– Aioros? – Shura tomándole el brazo para que soltara al Santo de Leo – Estoy seguro que si en lugar de estarnos con rodeos y dejamos que Saga y Shaka expliquen las cosas, Aioria y Milo se calmaran!

– Shura? – expresó el Caballero de la 5ta casa

– Todos deben de haber notado que desde que la Princesa Saori nos revivió, los cosmos de cada uno de nosotros han cambiado ligeramente; sin embargo la energía de Mu, es la que más cambio ha sufrido desde aquel momento! – comentaba Virgo

– Qué es lo que dices, la cosmoenergía de Mu era exactamente la misma cuando regresamos, sólo que cada uno de nosotros afrontó ésta nueva situación de diferente forma y él no es la excepción! – comentó Aldebarán – además de que se me hace de muy mal gusto estar hablando del ausente a sus espaldas!

– Deberías de haberte dado cuenta que ahora que volvió de Jamir, él ya no es el mismo y mucho me temo que esa batalla que tuvo, es la que lo ha cambiado! – agregó Saga y todos los demás se quedaron callados

– Creo que todo esto tiene que ver con lo que ha sucedido con el cosmo de nuestra Diosa, así que propongo que Kanon vaya a Oriente en busca de una respuesta a todo esto! – sugirió Shaka

– Yo…? – exclamó el gemelo con bastante asombro que casi se le salían los ojos

– Eres el único quien puede salir del Recinto sin levantar sospechas, debido a las órdenes directas que te dio la misma Athena!

– En todo caso de que el Patriarca llegara a oponerse, yo muy bien podré suplantarte si fuese necesario!

– Hermano? – Kanon aún bastante asombrado por que específicamente esos dos Caballeros, confiaban en que podría llevar a cabo esa tarea – Lo haré, le diré al Patriarca que saldré del Santuario hacia América en busca de nuevos aspirantes!

– En tanto, yo trataré de averiguar que es lo realmente pasó con Mu y sé que Kiki me lo dirá! – expresó Aldebarán – y les demostraré que lo que ustedes piensan, es sólo una faceta de transición!

– Esperamos de verdad que tengas toda la razón amigo! – contestó Shaka al comentario…

De vuelta en la cueva…

Kena comenzaba a recuperar el sentido mientras Crista y Mu seguían Espadazo tras Espadazo, ella tomó el arco de su amiga aún inconsciente junto con la otra flecha envenenada… el Santo en un movimiento rápido pudo acercarse lo suficiente para tomarle de la mano con la que la Amazona sostenía la Espada…

– Date ya por vencida, no quiero matarte!

– Estás loco si crees que renunciaré a mis sueños!

El Caballero que la tenía agarrada por la muñeca, comenzó a torcérsela y ella expresó el dolor que le causaba ese movimiento y tras darle una patada en el costado, ambos se soltaron no sin antes que Mu le torciera más la mano y hacer que la Excalibur saliera volando y encajándose a un costado de donde estaba la caja. El Caballero se acercó rápidamente a la muchacha con la espada que tenía, poniéndosela en el cuello para que se mantuviera en el suelo y justo en ese momento, se oyó el sonido de la flecha saliendo del arco y cortando el aire y sin dudarlo, el Santo agachó su cuerpo y al momento cuando iba a lanzarle de nuevo su técnica, Crista le encajó una jeringa en la pierna con cianuro, provocando que el Santo cayera al suelo al instante…

– Crista estás bien? – con la respiración agitada le cuestiona su amiga

– Sí, estoy bien!; ustedes cómo están? – también jadeando por aire

– Estamos bien, bastante golpeadas pero estamos bien!

La chica se levanta y con nervios de emoción de volver a sentir el acero de esa Espada en su mano; al esgrimirla, la agita de tal forma que se oía con fuerza por todo el lugar como es que el metal cortaba el aire… – Y eso que es una Espada muerta!; ya me imagino el poder que emanará de ella cuando vuelva a la vida, jajajajaja…

De regreso en Atenas…

Aldebarán llegó a la primera casa y el pequeño aprendiz se encontraba solo practicando sus poderes telequinéticos…

– Kiki, pequeño amigo, dónde está tu Maestro?

– Está con el Patriarca!

– Tienes unos minutos, me gustaría poder platicar contigo de algo que me tiene preocupado…!; qué fue lo que realmente les pasó en su estancia en Jamir?

– Yo…, yo… tengo que seguir entrenando! – contestó el muchacho mientras pensaba – Por qué es que no puedo contestarle lo que quiero?

– Vamos Kiki, tienes que decirme qué pasó? – insistía el Santo de la Segunda Casa

– Yo…, yo no sé de qué es lo que me está hablando, señor Aldebarán! – Cómo quisiera poder decirle lo que pasó con mi Maestro, pero no sé por qué es que no puedo! – pensaba el chico

– Pequeño Kiki, tú sabes bien qué fue lo que pasó allá, contra quienes fue que tu Maestro se enfrentó cuando su cosmo desapareció?

– Yo no estaba con él cuando eso sucedió! – Su voz temblaba – Quisiera poder decirle la verdad… pero no puedo, no puedo…! – gritaba el aprendiz en su interior

– Tienes que decírmelo Kiki, qué pasó con ustedes en Jamir? – tomando al pequeño por los hombros y zangoloteándolo y en ese momento su amigo llegó

– Qué es lo que pasa aquí, por qué estás zarandeando a mi discípulo Aldebarán?

– Señor Mu? – dijo Kiki – Mu… amigo! – expresó el toro al mismo tiempo

– Kiki? – dijo Jeana en su apariencia del Santo, con enojo y decisión – Déjanos solos, por favor!

– Como usted diga Maestro! – volteó a ver al enorme Santo y pensando "Desearía tener más fuerza para oponerme a las órdenes de esa mujer, pero no puedo!" y con la cabeza gacha se retiró

– Aldebarán quieres decirme qué es lo que pretendías hacer tratando a mi alumno de esa forma? – con tono de enojo e inquisición, el otro Santo se quedó callado, ya que nunca le había hablado de esa forma – Y bien, es que no piensas contestarme?

– Siento mucho si te molestó que interrumpiera el entrenamiento de tu aprendiz, pero tenía que hacerle unas preguntas que sólo nos concernían a ambos, así que es mejor que me retire a mi Templo… tengo ocupaciones pendientes! – sin decir más se dispuso abandonar el lugar, pero su "amigo" hizo que se detuviera un momento y aún, dándole la espalda

– Cualquier duda que tengas sobre mi persona… si es que quieres tener una respuesta… es mejor que no actúes a mis espaldas!; lo has entendido?

Aldebarán sólo abrió los ojos de sorpresa, no dándole crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban y Jeana, sólo le miraba esperando una respuesta que no recibió y observó al Caballero alejarse de su Casa, mientras pensaba… Esto ya se está poniendo feo, será mejor que hagamos algo pronto…

En recámara del Gran Maestro…

– Dime Caballero, qué es lo que quieres?

– Querido Patriarca, como usted sabe, la Diosa Athena me pidió que fuera yo quién me encargaría de reclutar nuevos aspirantes a Caballero, por tal motivo, le pido que me permita salir del Recinto hacia América, en busca de estos candidatos!

– (Demonios, no se qué decirle; si lo dejo ir… podría causar problemas a nuestros planes, sin embargo si digo que no… sería otro oponente más?; qué es lo que debo decirle? – pensaba Aby)

– Maestro… acaso es que piensa contradecir las órdenes directas de nuestra Diosa? – preguntó de forma sarcástica a la impostora

– No, sólo pensaba por qué hasta ahora has solicitado el permiso para salir?

– Estuve haciendo un estudio a fondo sobre a que lugar dirigirme primero, para reclutar nuevos chicos!

– Está bien Caballero, puedes marcharte hacia aquel destino!

Con éstas palabras, el Santo partió del Gran Salón para dejar el recinto Ateniense, rumbo a Oriente en busca de la Diosa…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Gracias Mitzuko por seguir mi fic y por tus lindos comentarios que me animan a seguir publicandola en esta pagina!**

**Tschus!**


	16. Los Cuatro Jinetes

**Te dedico este capitulo mi querida amiga Mitzuko por seguir paso a paso mi fic, beshos y bashos n.n**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**CAPITULO XV: LOS CUATRO JINETES**

Dos semanas antes en Japón…

La señorita Saori junto con las dos Amazonas, quienes vestían ropa normal y sin sus máscaras, arribaron a la Mansión Kiddo, donde Tatsumi ya las esperaba para recibirlas. Pasaron el resto de la tarde de lo más normal y por la noche, cada una en sus habitaciones.

Ya por la mañana y con Athena muy metida en todos los asuntos de la fundación, las Amazonas se encargaban sólo de vigilar los movimientos de la Princesa, guardando siempre su distancia para no interferir con las cuestiones de Saori.

Así sin más contratiempos pasaron una semana, hasta que ellas al igual que todos en el Santuario sintieron como el cosmo del Carnero Dorado, desapareció y de la nada salieron cuatro hombres, vestidos con unas Armaduras Rojas. El primero de ellos, tendría más o menos la estatura de Aldebarán; su cabello, cejas y barba de candado verdes y con una mirada, vehemente y burlona!

Detrás de él venían los otros tres Caballeros, uno con el cabello azul claro y largo tapándole la mitad del rostro y con ese ojo, las miraba desafiantemente; traía consigo un báculo que a lo largo tenía una serpiente enredada y en la parte de hasta arriba una como cabecilla y alas de murciélago. El de en medio, su piel era tan pálida como el color de la leche, su rostro era igual al de Shaka, con la diferencia de no tener el punto característico de él, en la frente y que sus ojos y cabello eran azul marino e igual de largo, además de que su mirada era tan profunda y maléfica… y por último, el que parecía ser el líder, venía hasta atrás de todos ellos; traía consigo una guadaña, su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara como las de las Amazonas; su cabello corto y blanco parecido al de Shura en corte, pero su mirada era vacía e inmutable y pareciera que no tenía ojos, ya que a pesar de la máscara, ésta tenía los orificios correspondientes para los mismos y al mirar la ausencia de ellos, las tres chicas se sorprendieron de ello…

– Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó Saori a los extraños con temor

– Athena, tú mejor que nadie debería ya de conocernos! – contestó el Caballero con la máscara

– Saori, permanezca detrás de nosotras, por favor?; la protegeremos de estos agresores! – dijo Shaina y ambas Caballeros se pusieron frente a ella y el adversario de cabello verde, les lanzó un sólo golpe y con el viento de éste, hizo que ambas salieran volando para impactarse fuertemente contra la pared, pasando por los costados de la Princesa que no tuvo oportunidad de al menos tratar de hacer algo. El Jinete dio dos pasos al frente antes de ser detenido por el líder

– Espera Krieg, esas mujeres no significan nada para nosotros, sólo hemos venido por Athena!

– Vamos Methos, sólo quiero poder divertirme un momento antes de regresar! – ambas Amazonas que sangraban de la boca, debido al fuerte impacto y se molestaron por el comentario hecho por ese hombre

– El poder de la cobra! – con todas sus fuerzas, le tira su técnica a su adversario, quien al recibirla… – Jajaja, eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer mujer?; Jajaja sólo me hiciste cosquillas, creo que será divertido jugar con ustedes dos! – Shaina se sorprendió al igual que Marín

– Destello del águila! – y de igual manera el tipo siguió caminando hacia ellas sin inmutarse del golpe de la Amazona

– Deténganse por favor, quienes son ustedes?

– En verdad no nos reconoce Atenea? – le volvió a contestar Methos

– Si son quienes pienso que son…, no deberían de estar aquí, pues hace mucho tiempo que debieron haber desaparecido de la tierra?

– Es verdad, nosotros nos esfumamos hace mucho tiempo del mundo, pero gracias a un hombre pudimos regresar a éste lugar para poder tomar venganza de los estúpidos humanos! – contestó el hombre del cabello azul marino

– Nuevamente los Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis han regresado para causar terror y destrucción en la tierra? – cuestionó Saori con autoridad

– Así es, nuestra querida Athena! – le contestó el otro hombre de cabello azul claro

– Pues están equivocados si es que piensan que yo o alguno de mis Caballeros, nos quedaremos cruzados de brazos?; nosotros evitaremos que lleven acabo sus sucios planes!

– Hace unos momentos tú y las mujeres que te acompañan, sintieron como el cosmo de uno de tus Caballeros más fuertes desapareció sin aparente explicación, no es así? – Saori no respondió a la pregunta – Pues déjame decirte que eso es sólo el principio de lo que ahora están por enfrentar!

Le insistió el líder de ellos. Marín y Shaina, aprovecharon la distracción del Jinete Krieg para atacarlo en conjunto al mismo tiempo, con la esperanza de poder detenerlo el tiempo suficiente para sacar a Saori de ese lugar y llevarla a un lugar más seguro – Destello del águila, Poder de la cobra! – ambas Amazonas lanzaron sus poderes conjuntos y para sorpresa de ellas, éste pudo detenerlas con una sola mano impávido de lo que acababa de "recibir" por parte de las Caballeros. Molesto por la insistencia de las mujeres, Schädling (el de cabello azul claro) decidió tomar parte en la pelea y lanzó un rayo muy fuerte, que Marín recibió directamente en el estómago, mandándola de nuevo contra la pared lastimándola aún más, en eso el Jinete rápidamente de acercó a ella, para golpearla en el cuerpo con tanta rapidez y fuerza, que ella no pudo hacer nada para defenderse. En tanto Shaina recibió los envistes de Krieg, quien se limitó a golpearla directamente sin utilizar su cosmo o técnicas. Le pegó fuertemente en las costillas y el estómago, para finalmente recibir el último en la cara con tal potencia, que la proyectó hasta el techo para después caer desplomada de nuevo al suelo.

Mientras tanto, Saori y los otros dos Jinetes que estaban a sus costados, observaban como eran golpeadas las Amazonas…

– Por favor deténganse! – dijo Saori con tono de súplica, sin embargo Schädling y Krieg continuaban pegando y pateando a las Amazonas

– Si quiere detener esto, venga con nosotros sin oponer resistencia! – contestó Methos

– Está bien, pero ya no les hagan nada más, por favor!

– Athena, no se preocupe por nosotras, no debe de ir con ellos! – apenas con aliento logró decir Marín, poniéndose de pie

– Es que aún no tienes suficiente mujer? – dijo el de cabellos azul claro – Por algo es que son Caballeros de Athena a pesar de ser mujeres! – y volvió a darle un puñetazo en la cara, tirándola de nuevo al suelo a unos dos metros de ahí. Shaina al ver esto

– El poder de la cobra! – con su poder muy mermado, apenas consiguió rasguñar el rostro de Schädling y Krieg tomándola por la espalda y con el brazo comenzó ahorcarla. En ese momento llegó Tatsumi, con su peto de Maestro Kendo y su famosísima espada de bambú y sin decir una palabra, le dio un bambucazo en la cabeza al otro Jinete de cabello azul marino, quien sólo respondió con un gran golpe de su puño, mandándolo hasta el otro lado del salón impactándose contra la pared y quedando inconsciente al momento

– Tatsumi! – gritó Saori

– Es mejor que no te resistas más Athena y vengas de una vez con nosotros, si no quieres que tus sirvientes salgan más lastimados! – comentó el líder

– Díganme, qué es lo que realmente pretenden ustedes y qué es, lo que quieren de mí?

– Eso podrá muy bien respondérselo nuestro jefe!

– Y quién es él?

– Lo sabrá a su debido tiempo!

– Pues no iré con ustedes si no responden antes a mis preguntas? – Methos se dio cuenta que la muchacha, en cualquier momento podría acabar con ellos si se decidiera, por ser una Diosa

– Es un hombre quién pretende llevar a éste mundo a una nueva era? – respondió Hunger quien había permanecido callado (el de cabello azul marino)

– A una nueva era?; si es así por qué no vino él mismo a buscarme? – ambos Jinetes se miraron y fue Methos quien le respondió

– Por favor ya no se resista más y venga con nosotros, la verdad es que no queremos lastimarla, pero si es necesario lo haremos y mataremos a todo a quien se interponga en nuestro camino, hasta llevarla con nuestro jefe!

– Está bien, iré con ustedes, espero que él pueda responder a todas mis dudas?

– Ustedes dos! – dirigiéndose a Krieg y Schädling – Traigan a esas mujeres, nos pueden servir de algo más adelante! – les indicó Methos

Así Athena, sin decir nada más partió con sus adversarios. Llegaron al lugar, mismo que pareciera como una especie de fuerte en una montaña no muy lejos del Santuario Ateniense y a la entrada, fue Naisare quién los recibió…

– Bienvenida sea a su nuevo hogar Atenea! – con tono mordaz – Deseamos que tu estancia sea de lo más placentera, aquí con nosotros!

– Tú eres quién está detrás de todo esto?

– Sí y no! – Saori levantó una ceja perspicazmente y Naisare sonrió complacida por ello – Por el momento sólo debe de preocuparse por su bienestar más que por cualquier otra cosa!

– Sabes que mis Caballeros están listos para entrar en acción en cualquier momento?

– Jajaja!; si eso es lo que le hace tener confianza, está bien, no seré yo quien le evite la pena de ver como van a ir cayendo uno por uno hasta llegar al último, al igual que ese Caballero de Aries y éstas dos mujeres que te acompañaban y sé muy bien que tus defensas están ahora muy mermadas; sin embargo, será algo divertido de observar!

– Siento mucho rencor en tu cosmo! – todos los presentes se sorprendieron por el comentario de Saori, ya que lo expresó con la cabeza gacha, los ojos cerrados y con una serenidad digna de una Diosa y más aún de la sabiduría y Naisare, sólo optó por carcajearse para ocultar su verdad – Está bien que te rías como quiera que tú te llames, pero eso no cambiará el hecho de que tu cosmo está lleno de confusión y rencor y eso, será lo que te llevará a una derrota segura!

– Cómo te atreves hablarme de esa forma y aunque seas una Deidad, no dejaré que digas tonterías acerca de mi persona! – y con furia le golpeó el rostro partiéndole el labio y Saori, sólo se cubrió la boca con la mano para limpiarse la poca sangre que le brotó por el golpe – Llévenla a su celda! – les ordenó a Methos y Hunger

– Y qué hacemos con éstas dos? – preguntó Schädling

– Pónganlas en celdas separadas! – contestó aún más molesta

– No deberías dejar que tus emociones te dominen de esa forma! – expresó nuevamente Athena con ironía en la voz

– Mófate si eso es lo que quieres Saori Kiddo, puesto que pronto verás que todo irá cayendo en su lugar a nuestro favor!

– Puedes responderme algo? – Naisare asintió con la cabeza más por suspicacia que por otra cosa – Quién es el que está detrás de todo esto y qué es lo que quieren?

– Esas mí querida Athena, son dos cosas y sólo te responderé que lo que buscamos son dos objetos muy valiosos, que harán que todo aquel humano que los posea, sea completamente inmortal!

Al escuchar esto, la Diosa abrió la boca por la sorpresa, como si con esas palabras, ya supiera exactamente de qué objetos era de los que estaba hablando la mujer…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Tschus! y espero que me manden artos reviews u.u... buaaaaaaaa!**


	17. La Piedra de Matusalen

**Saludos a todos y espero lo disfruten...**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**CAPITULO XVI: LA PIEDRA DE MATUSALEN**

––– Flash back –––

Shion les narra a sus dos aún pequeños discípulos…

– Según cuenta la leyenda, ésta Piedra perteneció al sabio y ser más anciano en la historia de la humanidad, llamado Matusalén. Se dice que dicha Piedra, fue la que le ayudó a que viviera 969 años y de no ser por que se la otorgó a su nieto Noé, quien sobrevivió al Diluvio Universal, muy bien podría haber seguido viviendo de manera inmortal…

– Y aún existe esa Piedra Maestro? – le pregunta con mucha curiosidad el joven

– Sólo es un mito Jaken; recuerda que no todas las historias que se cuentan son ciertas, algunas de ellas sólo sirven para entretener a los niños y hacerles soñar, antes de ir a la cama a dormir! – todos ríen

– Entonces por qué nos cuenta ese relato Maestro? – le cuestiona el otro pequeño

– Porque se dice que aquella persona que posea esa Piedra, sólo puede ser vencida por la Gran Espada Excalibur, misma que le fue otorgada al Caballero de Capricornio!

– Y quién le relató esa historia Maestro Shion? – le interroga Jaken

– Mi Maestra Fade! (tomándose la barbilla), aunque no estoy del todo seguro del por qué es que me narró esa historia?

Ambos aprendices, se miraron uno a otro con emoción y sorpresa por el relato de su Maestro.

––– End flash back –––

Un buen día (muchísimos años después del Diluvio), un ladrón hambriento de poder y gloria, encontró dicha Piedra que era como un mito y al instante, se dio cuenta de que no eran sólo historias inventadas por algún loco, sino que era cierto que dicha Esfera le otorgaba inmortalidad a los humanos, para convertirse en seres capaces de poder enfrentar a cualquier Dios, sin morir en el intento.

Éste hombre se hizo llamar a sí mismo Lu Quan Lao y de esa forma a donde quiera que iba, desataba terror y muerte. Poco a poco, fue haciéndose de fama y con otros tres hombres más que se unieron a él, formaron a los cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis y finalmente, un centenar de hombres ávidos de sed de sangre, formaron el ejército de estos individuos.

El Santo de Capricornio quien acababa de recibir la poderosa Espada Excalibur, hecha por el más grande alquimista Murlen, partió del Santuario junto con el Caballero de Escorpión, Tauro y Sagitario. Todos ellos fueron en busca de estos Jinetes y su ejército por orden de la Matriarca, para ponerles un alto y evitar que siguieran causando caos en el mundo!

De antemano, los Caballeros Apocalípticos, sabían que tarde o temprano se tendrían que enfrentar contra los Santos de la Diosa de Tierra y era una de las batallas, más deseadas por el líder Lu Quan Lao.

Cuando llegó el momento y estuvieron frente a frente los Caballeros Apocalípticos y los Atenienses, se dio una gran batalla, en la que al final y envueltos en una enorme tormenta, el Santo de Capricornio y el Jinete de la Muerte, combatieron cara a cara y esgrimiendo sus Espadas. El Caballero de Athena, comenzó a tener poco a poco una ligera ventaja, ya que el poder de la Excalibur supera ampliamente la fuerza de la Piedra de Matusalén y así el Santo pudo matarlo. Al momento de que Lu Quan Lao cayó vencido, la Esfera salió rodando llegando a los pies del Caballero y abrirse a la mitad como naranja, perdiendo todo su poder por completo.

Así finalmente éste Santo regresó con la Esfera al Santuario junto con sus compañeros, entregándole la Piedra cortada a la Gran Maestra, siendo ella quien la guardó en el lugar donde ahora se encuentra.

En la actualidad y en la cabaña de la anciana…

– Demonios mi plan no dio del todo resultado! – comentaba Lara, al abrir los ojos y dejar su meditación, con exaltación – Sabía que Jaken nos tendería una trampa, pero no creí que con la Gota Astral que mi madre me heredó, me vencerían tan fácilmente; aún no la domino del todo, pero por ahora sólo tengo que preocuparme por sacarlo de aquí; estoy segura de que ellas vendrán hacia acá, así que debo darme prisa; con mi cosmoenergía tan mermada por el uso de esa técnica y a pesar de que con mi campo puedo protegernos, aún así se darán cuenta de que nosotros aún no hemos muerto y perderíamos esa ventaja que hemos ganado!

En la cueva, donde aún se encontraban las otras chicas…

– En qué piensas Crista, pareciera como si algo te molestara! – le dice Mina a su amiga

– Vámonos de una vez, hay algo que tenemos que revisar! – comentó la joven a sus amigas con determinación, al tiempo de que colocaba la Espada en la misma caja de donde Lara la había sacado – Ustedes llévense la caja!

– A dónde vamos Crista?

– Iremos a la cabaña de la anciana, tengo mucha curiosidad y hay algo que aún no me convence!

Mientras en la casa de Lara, quitaba al Santo de la cama para poder meterse junto con él, al bunque para esconderse si por acaso ellas venían en su búsqueda, cosa que era mucho muy probable. Dicho escondite se accesaba a él por medio de unas escaleras, que estaban ocultas bajo la tabla del tambor de la cama y a un lado de lo que sería el sótano, divididos estos por una pared.

Crista y sus amigas llegaron a la cabaña, que por obviedad al Lara "morir" su hechizo de invisibilidad se rompería. Primero Mina revisó el sótano ya que se encontraba con una puerta abierta, mientras Kena buscaba en el rededor de la casa y Crista entraba a checar la misma y al fin, sus amigas entraron en ella…

– Así que aquí es dónde ellos se ocultaban? – comentó Kena – Es un lugar bonito y cómodo, no les parece? – Crista no contestó y seguía observando

– Pues realmente sí lo es! – expuso Mina a sus amigas – Pero ha de haber sido muy aburrido para ella, vivir aquí sola todos estos años!

– No digan estupideces! – mirándolas con el seño fruncido – Ella tenía que hacerlo así; no podía confiar en nadie para asegurarse de que la Excalibur no cayera en malas manos, pero todo eso acabó!

– Crista, qué es lo que hacemos aquí, ya vimos que no hay nadie, mejor vámonos de vuelta a Grecia con tu madre, ella estará muy complacida de ver que cumpliste con su mandato!

– Ésta ya no contestó nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza y partieron del lugar. Lara sentada en la pequeña cama de su bunque, recargada en la pared, abrazaba a Mu quien aún no despertaba. Estaba callada, quieta y con su campo de fuerza puesto por precaución…

– Sabía que vendrían a buscarnos… – nerviosa pensaba y sentía la respiración calmada del Santo inconsciente – Ya lleva muchos días sin poder recuperar el sentido, será que no logrará sobrevivir? – acariciándole dulcemente el rostro. En eso escuchó como las otras chicas dejaban la casa y al mismo tiempo, por fin el Caballero Dorado empezó a mostrar señales de recuperar el conocimiento. Lara se alteró por un instante y Mu, abrió sus ojos poco a poco hasta que la mirada de ambos se encontraron

– Lara? – dijo suavemente el Santo, cerrando los ojos por un momento al tiempo que tragó saliva y al abrirlos de nuevo – Lara, sabía que eras tú y que no había sido una alucinación mía! – expresaba mientras lentamente alzaba su mano derecha para tocarle el rostro, siendo interceptada ésta por la mano izquierda de la chica, quien le regaló una bella sonrisa…

En la cueva donde los Caballeros se encontraban aún cautivos, llegó Naisare junto con dos de los Jinetes…

– Shion, levántate; necesito que vengas conmigo? – dijo ella con tono muy autoritario

– Qué es lo que quieres Naisare? – en ese momento Hunger y Krieg abren la celda y entran rápidamente para colocarle unas cadenas alrededor, dejándolo inmóvil y ellos sin decir nada más, lo toman de los brazos, jalándolo para que camine

– A dónde lo llevan?; déjate ya de juegos y dinos de una vez qué es lo que quieres? – expuso Dohko, tomando los barrotes que separaban las celdas de su amigo y la de él

– Ya llegará tu turno! – con mirada como de fuego le contestó Krieg, al Caballero de Libra que ya no dijo más palabras

Salieron del lugar dejando solo a Dohko. Se dirigieron hacia otro salón donde estaban los otros dos Jinetes, Schädling y Methos. Al centro de la habitación había una silla, donde lo sentaron y con otras cadenas lo ataron a la misma…

– Crees que unas estúpidas cadenas como éstas me detendrán? – Naisare se acerca a él y le toma la barbilla para que la vea directamente a los ojos

– Estas cadenas las hizo tu querido pupilo Jaken, con unos restos de la cadena nebular de Andrómeda y recuerda que al igual que tú y tu amigo, yo también recibí el entrenamiento para ser Santo Dorado, así que con mi sangre se volvieron tan fuertes como unas cadenas doradas!

– Aunque hayas tenido el entrenamiento de un Caballero de Oro, eso no significa que lo seas realmente; ser un Santo del más alto rango, es mucho más que vestir un Manto Sagrado y es algo que tú nunca entendiste!

– Me subestimas amado mío, aún así no entiendo cómo es que fuiste capaz de traicionarme? – dándole una fuerte bofetada que le abre ligeramente el labio

– Yo no te traicioné Naisare, tú misma lo hiciste! – lo que provocó nuevamente que ella lo abofeteara en la otra mejilla

– Como sea! – contestó molesta – No te he traído para hablar de eso, necesito que me digas dónde fue que tu Maestra escondió la Piedra de Matusalén?

– Qué?; todo esto ha sido solamente para obtener ese objeto?

– Contesta, dónde está la Piedra?

– No lo sé y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría!. Qué bajo has caído Naisare, no sé cómo fue que alguna vez llegué a sentir amor por ti!

– Cállate, eres un mentiroso, tú nunca me amaste y sé perfectamente, que tú tienes conocimiento del lugar donde se encuentra la Esfera! – Shion ya no contestó nada – Bien, ya que no quieres cooperar conmigo, tendré que hacerlo de la manera difícil!; sujétenlo fuertemente – les ordenó a Krieg y Schädling. Tomó al Patriarca con las manos por ambos constados de la cabeza y poniendo sus dos pulgares en la frente sobre los puntos del mismo

– Ninguno de tus trucos mágicos funcionará conmigo y bien lo sabes Naisare!

– Estás muy equivocado amor mío, he mejorado muchísimo desde la última vez que nos vimos!

Naisare comenzó a decir sus palabras para su conjuro de visión y con los ojos cerrados, comenzó a ver los pensamientos de Shion que se entrelazaban, con los recuerdos de ella cuando eran aprendices a Caballero. Mientras tanto el Gran Maestro, se concentraba para tratar de ubicar el lugar en donde se encontraban, así de esa forma ella no sería capaz de ver dentro de sus pensamientos y entre que los recuerdos de ella, se mezclaban con los de él…

– Deja de resistirte Shion! – le decía ella a él en las mentes de ambos

– Jamás, ya una vez cedí a tus súplicas y no volveré a cometer el mismo error de entonces!

– Es mejor que lo hagas o tu Diosa morirá! – en ese instante ella permitió que las imágenes donde Saori se encontraba encadenada e inconsciente, junto con las dos Amazonas de Plata

– Qué es lo que les has hecho? – exigiendo respuesta

– Nada aún, pero morirán si no me dices dónde está esa roca?

– Yo no lo sé!

– No mientas; yo sé bien que tu Maestra Fade, debió haberte revelado la ubicación de la misma? – en ese momento sin así desearlo, Shion recordó a su Maestra cuando ésta le relató, la historia de aquella Piedra! – Ahh!; eso es amado mío, sigue recordando!

– Nooo!

Gritó fuertemente sacando a Naisare de concentración, no sin antes ver aquel momento en el que él estaba en Star Hill y la imagen de ella asaltó sus pensamientos…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ya se que nadie me quere y todos mi lo odian... (que dramatica) pero compadescanse de mi y dejenme un revew (Mitzukito, sé que cuento contigo y el comentario no es para ti, mi fiel seguidora)

Tschus:P


	18. En Busca de Respuestas

**Aqui les dejó otro mas de los capitulos de mi disque aventura, a ver si ahora si me dejan artos reviews... buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**CAPITULO XVII: EN BUSCA DE RESPUESTAS**

En Oriente…

Kanon llegó a la Mansión Kiddo y la encontró muy destruida por dentro, lo que mostraba señales de lucha. Nervioso y apresurado gritando el nombre de las chicas y de la Diosa, encontró a su paso los cuerpos inertes de los Caballeros de Bronce (Jabú y los otros) que días después de la partida de Saori a ese lugar, emigraron ellos también. Al fin entró al salón donde se encontraba inconsciente, el Gran Maestro Kendo… Tatsumi.

– Despierte, despierte de una vez! – le decía Kanon mientras lo zangoloteaba y al ver que éste no reaccionaba, le dio un par de cachetadas para que volviera en sí – Vamos dígame, qué es lo que pasó con la Señorita Saori?

– Qué, mi señora!; dónde está mi señora? – Kanon sin poder evitar poner cara de "y a mí me lo preguntas?" le responde

– Es lo mismo que le estoy preguntando, dónde está Athena?

– Esos sujetos se la debieron haber llevado!

– Qué sujetos? – en ese momento Tatsumi escupe sangre ya que el golpe que recibió lo lastimó más de lo que en ese momento pensaba

– Eran 4 sujetos, que vestían Armaduras Rojas y con unos cuantos movimientos de dos de ellos, eliminaron fácilmente a los Caballeros de Bronce, como si ellos fueran cucarachas que se cruzaban en su camino… – tomándose el estómago por el dolor que le causaba seguir hablando; mientras Kanon se quedaba pensativo – Recuerdo que mi Señora dijo que los Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis, habían regresado para causar terror y destrucción en la tierra!

Kanon quedó pasmado al escuchar decir esas palabras por parte de Tatsumi y soltándolo al momento, éste cayó de sopetón y sólo exclamó más dolor del que de por sí, ya tenía. Después de dejarlo en el hospital para que se le atendiera, partió apresurado para dar la noticia al Santuario…

En el bunque donde Lara y Mu se ocultaban…

– No trates de moverte, aún estás muy lastimado y sin fuerzas! – le decía Lara habiéndose convertido de nuevo en aquel muchacho

– Sé que estoy muy malherido, pero… por qué es que aún sigues escondiéndote de mí… Lara? – ella tenía miedo de enfrentarlo en el aspecto de tener que explicarle, por qué es que se escapó aquella noche así de él y nerviosa aún por la pregunta, no sabía que responderle – Jamás en un millón de años… (tomando aire), jamás en un miles de lágrimas… – Lara se sorprendió mucho al escuchar esas palabras, al tiempo que Mu nuevamente levantaba su mano derecha, para acariciarle el rostro

– Yo… yo… – sólo pudo pronunciar ese par de palabras y pensando se dijo a sí misma – Qué hago… qué es lo que debo decirle?

– Te escuché cantar esa canción y es lo que me trajo de vuelta… por segunda vez! – tragó saliva y cerró sus ojos respirando profundo, para poder tomar fuerzas y seguir despierto, pero era aún tal su cansancio, que nuevamente se quedó dormido…

En la recámara del Patriarca; Aby, Jeana y Rei, discutían entre ellas en sus apariencias de los Santos que suplantaban…

– He buscado por todo el maldito salón poniéndolo de cabeza y aún, no he encontrado una sola pista de en dónde se podrá encontrar esa Piedra! – comenta con algo de desesperación Aby a sus amigas

– Estamos en un enorme dilema Jeana! – expone Rei – Tengo la ligera sospecha de que los demás Caballeros ya presienten algo de nosotras!

– Por qué dices eso?

– No lo sé realmente pero es una extraña sensación que tengo, es mejor que nos apresuremos a encontrar ese objeto, por que la verdad es que no me gustaría tener que enfrentarme con esos hombres… – haciendo cara de espantada – Son muy poderosos y yo no quiero morir! – Jeana le da una fuerte cachetada para hacer que su amiga se tranquilice

– Deja de decir estupideces, nada malo va a pasarnos si no perdemos la calma! – mirando a ambas de sus amigas – Ok? – ambas asintieron con la cabeza

En el lugar donde se encuentra Naisare… Crista y sus amigas, al fin llegaron con la Espada y fue Jaken el primero en verlas llegar, sin embargo él no las recibió…

– Dónde está mi madre? – le cuestionó Crista a una de las guardias

– Por el momento ella se encuentra…

– Veo que cumpliste bien con tu misión? – interrumpiendo Jaken la conversación y haciéndole una seña a la guardiana, para que se retira

– Por supuesto que la cumplí, ya deberías de saber que siempre cumplo lo que me propongo!

– Vamos te llevaré a dónde está tu madre! – caminaron hasta llegar al cuarto donde Naisare se encontraba aún con Shion y los Jinetes

– Madre he vuelto con mi encomienda! – expresó orgullosa esperando alguna señal de aceptación, orgullo o respeto, por parte de ella hacia su persona

– Déjame verla! – y las dos amigas se acercaron con la caja. Naisare la abrió y al ver la poderosa pieza, la sacó de su caja para esgrimirla – En verdad que ésta arma es muy especial!

– Madre, hay algo que debo decirte!

– Ahora no me molestes… – haciéndole con la mano la señal para que dejara eso para después

– Pero es importante madre…

– Te dije que ahora no me molestes… – sin quitar la vista de la Excalibur que seguía aún esgrimiéndola – Sea lo que sea puede esperar, por ahora hay algo que necesito que hagas y después, me dirás todo lo que quieras! – hablándole con fastidio e indiferencia

– De plano es que ella nunca cambiará! – pensaba la chica al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza y sentía aún más decepción, se retiró del lugar junto con sus amigas

– Lo ves mi querido Shion, esto comprueba que tu amado pupilo ha muerto y éste tu otro discípulo… – señalando a Jaken – Cumplirá con su destino… un destino que muy bien mi querido mío…, pudo ser tuyo; jajajaja!

– Cómo es que pudiste haberte vendido al mismo diablo? – le cuestionó Shion con autoridad mirando a Jaken directo a los ojos y éste, solo se volteó para evitar la mirada de su Antiguo Maestro – La Armadura de Oro de Aries, muy bien pudo haber sido tuya si así lo hubieses deseado, ya que ustedes dos siempre iban muy a la par en todo!

– Pero siempre le preferiste a él sobre mí… Maestro! – arrastrando la última para hacerle ver su desconcierto

– Eso es mentira… nunca sentí favoritismo por ninguno de ustedes; estaba tan orgulloso de ambos, que me habría gustado poderles dar a ambos el mismo título de Caballero Dorado! – con una mirada fría y decepcionada, movió ligeramente la cabeza diciendo "no!"

– Ya está bien de cosas estúpidas! – interrumpió Naisare – Ahora es mejor que te lleves la Espada y vayas al Santuario y averigües, si Jeana ya encontró la Piedra!

– Cómo usted lo diga mi señora! – Jaken se retiró, no sin antes oír las últimas palabras de Shion

– A pesar de que tengas esa poderosa Espada y consigas la Piedra, no llegarás a ser nisiquiera la mitad, del Caballero que pudiste haber sido! – Jaken no volteó a verlo y salió de la habitación

En tanto en el Recinto Ateniense… Los Caballeros Dorados, poco a poco iban dudando más y más de la honestidad de los Caballeros impostores; sin embargo, esperaban las noticias por parte de Kanon para confirmar las sospechas y tanto Saga como Shaka, ya planeaban una estrategia, sin darse cuenta de que el pequeño Kiki los vigilaba de cerca por orden de Jeana…

– De vuelta en la celda con Dohko, una voz irrumpió el lugar…

– Así que es usted contra quien peleó mi madre por la Armadura de Libra? – cuestionó la voz con tono medio burlón

– Tú madre… quién eres tú, déjame ver tu cara! – exigió el Antiguo Maestro

– Jajajaja, no cabe duda que todos los Caballeros de Athena, son unos arrogantes y aún estando en las situaciones más precarias, no pierden su altanería; eso es lo que más me agrada de todos ustedes; jajajajaja!

– Por qué no te muestras en lugar de decir idioteces! – y Crista se hizo visible ante los ojos del Santo – Tú eres la hija de Naisare?

– Una de ellas! – Dohko alzó la ceja perspicazmente – Soy Crista y soy la segunda de las dos hijas de Naisare… sin embargo, a veces pienso que lo mejor es que yo no hubiese nacido, ya que mi madre siempre ha preferido a mi hermana mayor, Jeana por ser la hija de Shion!

– Qué es lo que dices?; Shion no pudo haber tenido una hija con Naisare!

– Pues la tuvo y fue mi hermana Jeana, a quien le dará el control de la Tierra una vez que tengamos en nuestro poder la Piedra de Matusalén! – Roshi sólo puso cara de extrañado

– Y por qué me dices esto; es que acaso tú no estás de acuerdo con los planes de tu madre?

– Realmente no! – (Sí le digo lo que quiere escuchar, éste Caballero me dirá todo lo que necesito saber para encontrar esa Esfera y mis planes se harán realidad) – Mi hermana pretende matar a mi madre; cuando ella y Jaken tengan el control de éste Mundo, nos traicionarán a todos y matarán a tu Diosa junto con todos tus camaradas, ya que con la Piedra de Matusalén y la Excalibur, aquel que las posea será invencible!

– (Dohko pensativo y analizando lo que la chica le decía, escuchaba atento el relato de ésta)

– Tenemos que evitarlo! – le expresó con tono de súplica y con los ojos llorosos – Muy a pesar de que mi madre siempre me ha relegado en todo, no quiero que ella muera! – y un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas

– Si quieres que te ayude, tendrás que sacarme primero de aquí y ayudarme a sacar a Shion de dónde lo tengan encerrado, para que podamos regresar al Santuario y alertar a nuestros compañeros!

– Claro, los ayudaré; por la noche vendré a liberarlos y ambos deberán de estar listos! – Por supuesto! – Puedo preguntarle algo más antes de irme? – Dime! – Tiene alguna idea de dónde podría encontrarse la Piedra de Matusalén?

– Para qué quieres saber la ubicación de ella, es mejor que se quede donde está, así nadie podrá utilizar su poder con fines maléficos!

– Es verdad, pero también podríamos destruirla de una vez por todas, para que no pueda volver a ser utilizada por nadie!

– Ignoro dónde se encuentre ese objeto, pero si la Matriarca Fade la ocultó… sólo hay un lugar dónde puede estar! – se oían pasos que se acercaban

– Tengo que irme, después vendré a verlos! – la chica se alejó rápidamente dejando muy pensativo al Antiguo Maestro, ya que a pesar de parecer sinceras las palabras de la joven, no le convencieron del todo

– Crista, lograste hallar alguna pista? – le cuestionó su amiga Kena

– Claro tonta!; ahora acompáñenme que necesito de ustedes para hacer otro conjuro, para descubrir el lugar exacto dónde se encuentra esa Piedra!

– Lo siento Crista, pero eso tendrá que esperar! – miró tan feo a su amiga Mina, que ésta con temor le respondió rápidamente – No te enojes conmigo Crista… (con la voz nerviosa), tu madre quiere que vayas de inmediato con ella! – la chica sólo movió los ojos hacia arriba y torciendo la boca por el comentario echo por su amiga

En tanto que Crista había estado con Dohko, Naisare seguía tratando de ver en el interior de Shion quien se resistía a todos los trucos de ella y lo único que lograban, era entre mezclar los recuerdos de ambos cuando aún eran aprendices a Caballero.

– Demonios esto no está funcionando, así que será mejor que lo lleven de vuelta a su celda, intentaremos otra vez más tarde! – decía Naisare molesta y jadeante de lo cansada. Krieg y Schädling que se encontraban en la misma habitación, hicieron caso de lo que se les ordenaba

– Aquí estoy madre, qué es lo que necesitas? – una vez que los Jinetes habían sacado a Shion de la habitación

– Quiero que te hagas pasar por su amigo y le saques la verdad de dónde puede estar ese objeto… y si lo logras, serás bien recompensada hija mía!

– Y tomándola tiernamente de la barbilla, la chica accedió a los mandatos de su madre…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Saludos Mitzukito-chan :D**

**Tschus!**


	19. Intentos Fallidos

**Aqui les dejo otro capitulo mas, espero lo disfruten :D**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**CAPITULO XVIII: INTENTOS FALLIDOS**

Cuando al fin despertó Shion en su celda, después de un largo rato de haber dormido debido al cansancio por los "tormentos" de Naisare, lo primero en ver al abrir sus ojos, fue a Dohko, quien en realidad era Crista es su apariencia del Santo Dorado…

En tanto en el Santuario…

Jeana y sus amigas seguían buscando por todo el recinto levantando aún más así, las sospechas de los Caballeros. Estando ellas en los derredores a la Fuente de Athena…

– aken, qué es lo que haces aquí, sabes bien que alguien podría verte y arruinaría nuestros planes! – reclamó Aby

– No seas tonta, sabes bien que en cualquier momento puedo desaparecer de éste lugar en un instante!

– Ustedes dos ya dejen de pelear! – expuso Jeana con firmeza – A qué has venido, ya tienes alguna noticia de la Espada o de la Piedra? – Kiki quien se encontraba con todos ellos, peleaba más que nunca por zafarse del dominio de los mismos, siendo inútiles sus intentos. Jeana acercándose a Jaken

– He venido a decirles, que tu hermana cumplió con su cometido y la Excalibur está ahora en nuestras manos!; han hallado alguna pista de dónde se puede encontrar la Piedra? – cuestionó a las presentes quienes entre ellas, se miraron evitando ser la que contestara a la interrogante – Me lo suponía, es por ello que he venido, talvez sí entre Kiki y yo utilizamos nuestros poderes extrasensoriales, encontremos un indicio de dónde pueda estar! – y así Kiki y Jaken unieron fuerzas para localizar rastro de la Esfera

En la cabaña de la anciana…

Lara decidió que ya era hora de dejar el bunque y volver a la parte superior de la casa, para que así Mu pudiese descansar apacible y cómodamente en la cama, permitiéndole a ella revisas sus heridas y preparar algo de comer, para cuando él despertara.

De vuelta en la celda con Shion y Dohko…

– Amigo, al fin despiertas, ya me tenías preocupado! – expresó Roshi, mientras Shion se llevaba la mano arriba de su ojo derecho como tomándose la cabeza por el dolor que ésta le causaba – Te sientes bien, qué tanto fue lo que te hicieron?

– Aún me siento un poco cansado y aturdido, pero creo que estoy bien!

– Pudiste averiguar qué es lo que quieren?

– Recuerdas aquella vieja historia que mi Maestra nos relató cuando aún éramos aprendices a Caballero?

– Claro, la de una Piedra poderosa!

– Pues Naisare la está buscando y pretende con ella, no sólo matarnos a nosotros si no también a nuestra Diosa! – exclamó en tono de preocupación…

En tanto en la celda con el verdadero Dohko…

– Qué es lo que quieres Naisare… dónde está Shion?

– He venido hablar contigo viejo amigo! – le dijo Naisare con un tono apacible, a lo que el Maestro cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos contestó

– Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar! – utilizando el mismo tono de ella que también lo caracteriza

– Quiero que me digas dónde está la Piedra de Matusalén? – usando un tono un poco desesperado

– Jajaja, por esa Roca es por la que has hecho todo éste alboroto? – a manera de burla – Sabes bien que yo jamás te ayudaré en nada, para que puedas realizar tus sucios planes! – sacándola un poco más de sus casillas

– Vamos tonto Caballero, dime lo que necesito saber… el tiempo se me está acabando y no querrás que tu Diosa muera! – la expresión del Santo cambió de apacibilidad, a una sorpresa inquietante…

Mientras en la fuente de Athena…

Kiki y Jaken comenzaron con sus intentos por hallar rastro de la Piedra, sin embargo…

– Ya encontraron algo? – cuestionó Rei con voz inquieta y como no queriendo molestar y su amiga Jeana, le dio un golpe con el dorso de la mano en el brazo para que ya no hablara

– Cállate, qué no ves que no debemos interrumpir su concentración! – con cara de desaprobación

– Es inútil hay algo que lo impide! – dijo Jaken y en eso a lo lejos se oye una voz de uno de los guardias que anunciaba el regreso de Kanon al Santuario…

– Y quién rayos es ese Kanon? – cuestiona Jeana a sus amigas

– Un Caballero que me pidió permiso para ir en busca de aspirantes a Caballeros, sin embargo… – contestó temerosa la chica a su amiga

– Qué, te volviste loca o qué; por qué no me habías dicho nada antes sobre eso? – tomando a su amiga por los hombros reclamándole por la acción hecha

– Lo siento Jeana, pero tú no estabas y además, era una orden directa de su Diosa y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer? – Jaken se puso como energúmeno que casi se come a la chica en ese preciso instante, siendo de nuevo Jeana quien lo calmara

– Esperemos a ver qué es lo que pasa y después decidiremos qué hacer, mientras tanto es mejor que los Jinetes estén ya listos de una vez, por si las cosas se ponen feas…

De nuevo en la celda con Naisare…

– Qué pasa Dohko, por qué esa expresión, debías ya de haber supuesto que teníamos a tu amada Diosa? – con un tono muy burlón

– No te atrevas siquiera hacerle algo Naisare, porque te aseguro que te arrepentirás!

– Dime lo que necesito saber y créeme que tu muerte y la de tu amigo, no serán dolorosas ni en vano!

– Estás loca si piensas que te diré algo o que nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados!

– Dime dónde está esa Piedra de una vez o Athena lo pagará muy caro!

– No lo sé y aunque así fuera, no te diría una sola palabra… así que has con nosotros lo que tengas que hacer, pero jamás obtendrás de mí o de Shion, algo que no sea más que negativas y te juro por Dios, que regresaremos del mismo infierno si es necesario, para poder acabar contigo!

– Jajaja, eso ya lo veremos…! – dando la media vuelta para dejar de nuevo solo al Caballero, se retiró aparentando tranquilidad cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario…

En la celda con Shion…

– Amigo, pero qué es lo que estás diciendo, debemos encontrarla primero y evitar que ella la obtenga!... y no sabes dónde está ese objeto?

– No, mi Maestra nunca me dijo qué es lo que había pasado con ella y mucho menos, dónde la escondió!

– Vamos Shion piensa, dónde pudo haberla escondido?

– No lo sé! – en eso se acercó a las barras que dividían ambas celdas ya que Crista estaba sujetando las mismas y con un movimiento rápido la tomó del cuello fuertemente – Quién rayos eres tú? – la chica se quedó estupefacta por el comentario del Santo – Dime de una vez quién eres o te juro que te romperé el cuello, en un segundo!

– Suéltala o lo lamentarás… querido Maestro! – Shion reconoció la voz de quien provenía la misma – Aún no ha llegado tu momento Maestro, es por ello que no quiero tener que matarlo en éste momento, si no la suelta!

– Jaken… has venido a salvarme? – expresó Crista con bastante asombro

– No seas estúpida! – respondió el joven molesto por la situación

– Jajaja a pesar de haber sido mi discípulo, sigues siendo el niño estúpido que eras entonces y créeme, que tú jamás me podrás hacer el más mínimo daño! – y aventando ligeramente a la chica hacia atrás la soltó

– Es mejor que salgas de una vez de esa celda, que éste hombre no nos dirá nada! – así la chica lo hizo

Shion ya no hizo ningún comentario, mientras Dohko seguía esperando a que regresaran con su amigo para trazar un plan ahora que supuestamente, tenían una ayuda interna…

– Dohko, Dohko, amigo… me escuchas?

– Alguien está hablando directamente a mi cosmo! – pensó Roshi – Shion, eres tú, dónde estás?

– Estoy en una celda igual a dónde estaba antes!

– Pero cómo es que has podido comunicarte conmigo, si antes con sólo tratar de encender nuestro cosmo, éste era absorbido por algo?

– No lo sé amigo… pero pienso que ahora que nos han separado, el poder que antes nos ataba a ambos, se ha debilitado por tenernos separados!

– Perfecto, esto nos da la oportunidad para liberarnos de éste encierro y salvar a nuestra Diosa!

– Así es amigo!

– Así ambos Santos, comenzaron a trazar el plan para poder escapar y salvar a su Diosa…

Mientras tanto Crista y Jaken…

– Por qué lo hiciste…? – preguntó la chica aún bastante asombrada de la acción de su cuñado

– Sé que la orden fue directamente de tu madre… sin embargo, junto con el otro Caballero cautivo, son los dos Santos más experimentados y sabía que no lograrías sacarle nada… si Naisare no pudo… – comentaba el muchacho antes de ser interrumpido por la joven

– Jajaja, yo soy mejor que mi madre, Jeana y cualquiera… sólo que me confié un poco, pero sé perfectamente como hallar esa Piedra de una vez… – dando la media vuelta para ir en busca de sus amigas y hacer su evocación de localización

– Sí crees que con alguno de tus conjuros tontos podrás encontrarla, estás muy equivocada! – ella se detuvo y sin voltear a verlo le contestó

– Qué quieres decir con eso? – con un tono bastante serio

– Eso es debido a que en el Santuario, está concentrado el cosmo de la Diosa Atenea, sin contar el cosmo del Gran Maestro también!

– Jajaja… sus cosmos no son nada para mí, ya que yo no pienso atacarlo si no más bien aprovecharlo, ya que mis conjuros son para encontrar los lugares de donde provienen dichas energías solamente… – y volteándolo a ver – Si tan sólo tuvieras un poco más de confianza en mí, verías lo muy equivocado que estás con respecto a mi persona… – así la chica apresurada siguió su camino en busca de sus amigas

En la recámara del Patriarca…

– Chicas, tengo un muy mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto! – expresó muy preocupada Aby a sus amigas – Por qué no nos vamos mejor allá con tu madre y regresamos, cuando sepamos algo de la Piedra y con los Jinetes!

– Estás loca? – mirándola con bastante desaprobación le hizo ver Jeana, a su amiga – No podemos hacer eso, mi madre nos mataría!

– Jeana, Aby tiene razón, si nos quedamos tendremos que enfrentarnos a esos Caballeros y pueden matarnos y eso, no le gustará menos aún, a tu madre? – con tono de suplica – Vámonos de una vez Jeana, por favor?

– Talvez tengan razón!

En el Templo de Géminis…

– Y bien hermano qué es lo que pasó, qué pudiste averiguar? – manifestó Saga mientras los demás Santos apenas llegaban al lugar

– Han secuestrado a nuestra Diosa? – con tono inquieto

– Pero qué es lo que dices… quiénes fueron? – como siempre el atrabancado de Aioria exigiendo una respuesta de inmediato

– Aioria, clámate y permite que Kanon nos diga lo que averiguó! – expresó Kamus con toda la frialdad en su voz

– Nuestra Diosa fue secuestrada por los Jinetes del Apocalipsis… pero hay algo que me hace pensar, que haya alguien más detrás de todo esto! – expuso con firmeza

– Es hora que enfrentemos de nuevo al Patriarca, al Antiguo Maestro y a Mu… quienes estoy totalmente seguro, que son unos impostores…

– Con éstas palabras expresadas por Shaka de Virgo, todos los presentes se quedaron estupefactos ante el comentario del Santo Dorado…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Tschus! **


	20. Tu Verdad, Mi Verdad

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y de verdad espero que sigan la historia aunque a veces me tarde en actualizar (por falta de tiempecito... jijiji) Saludos mi querida Mitzuko-Chan! **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**CAPITULO XIX: TU VERDAD, MI VERDAD, NUESTRA VERDAD**

Tanto Crista como Jaken, sabían que la verdadera batalla muy pronto comenzaría y era vital, que se encontrara la Esfera que tanto necesitaban a la brevedad posible, ya que sin ella, seguramente perderían la pugna contra los más fuertes del Santuario. Mientras Crista apurada junto con sus amigas, se alistaban para realizar el conjuro de localización…

En el Santuario las chicas se preparaban para regresar con su madre y reorganizar de nuevo el plan a seguir, cuando…

– Los Caballeros Dorados se dirigen hacia éste lugar! – comenta Kiki con tono de preocupación

– Jeana? – expresan ambas jóvenes a su amiga, con miedo y desesperación

– Kiki ayúdanos a llegar a los túneles ahora; ya que de otra forma, no lograremos salir de éste lugar con vida!

Así el pequeño muchacho lo hizo pocos segundos antes, de que los Santos llegaran para irrumpir los aposentos del Patriarca. Buscaron por todas partes del lugar, pero no hallaron rastro de ninguno de los supuestos Caballeros.

En la cabaña con Lara y Mu…  
La chica terminaba de servir los alimentos y ponerlos en una charola, cuando el Santo se despertó exaltado por el sueño que acababa de tener…

– Veo que al fin despertaste!; cómo te sientes? – Mu la miró extrañado

– Quién eres tú, hace cuánto qué estoy aquí? – le cuestionó al muchacho

– Mi nombre es Lance y tienes más o menos una semana inconsciente!; pero dime, cómo te sientes?

– Algo débil… – tratando de recordar lo sucedido – Dónde está la chica? – dijo exaltado y Lara se sorprendió por la pregunta – Le pasó algo a la chica que me salvó? – remarcó el Caballero

– Yo fui quien te sacó después de haber sido herido por esas personas, con las que te enfrentaste!

– Lo siento, recuerdo haber visto aquella chica…

– Talvez haya sido por el efecto del veneno que tenía la espada, con la que te atacaron! – haciendo una pausa – Déjame revisar tus heridas! – y al tratar de quitarle la venda que tenía en el pecho, el Santo le tomó la mano y la chica se puso nerviosa

– Gracias, lamento si te he causado problemas…, creo ya estar bien ahora y es tiempo de que regrese a mi Torre!

– No puedes irte? – le suplicó la muchacha ya que a pesar de todo, no deseaba tener que apartarse de nuevo de su lado. Mu la miró extrañado

– Por qué, qué es lo que pasa?

– Mientras estés aquí, tu vida no correrá peligro, esas personas con las que combatiste, aún siguen buscándote y aún estás muy débil para enfrentarte a ellas… podrías morir! – mostrando preocupación el muchacho por él

– No importa, ese siempre ha sido y será, mi destino como Caballero al servicio de la Diosa Athena!

– Primero debes dejarme revisar tus heridas y comer algo, antes de irte… – De la única forma que podría detenerlo es como Lara… pero tengo tanto miedo, por que no he dejado de tener estos sentimientos desde que volví a encontrarlo! – se decía la chica confundida a sus adentros. De repente el Caballero pudo escuchar claramente la voz de su Maestro…

– Mu… Mu… respóndeme?

– Maestro? – dijo exaltado y la joven

– Qué pasa? – cuestionaba muy intrigada

Jeana, sus amigas y Kiki, llegaban al lugar con su madre…

– Madre… madre, dónde estás? – cuestionaba la chica

– Qué es lo que hacen aquí? – expresó molesta Naisare a las recién llegadas

– Perdónenos señora, pero la situación en el Recinto se estaba poniendo peligrosa para nosotras y hemos preferido, venir para avisarle y evitar estropear los planes, ya que no hemos encontrado la pieza que nos falta! – comentó Aby a Naisare quien sin pensarlo la abofeteó

– Son un trío de estúpidas; debieron quedarse en sus puestos, hasta que yo dijera lo contrario, en todo caso la única que debió haber venido eres tú Jeana!

– Pero madre? – siendo abofeteada también por la misma

– Sí a la primera señal de complicación te asustas, no mereces tener el control de éste Mundo que tanto he querido para ti! – todas las muchachas tenían la cabeza gacha a excepción de Kiki, que seguía luchando por quitarse el control que tenían sobre él. Naisare al ver la expresión de su hija en el rostro, comentó un poco más calma – Talvez hayan tenido la razón en venir hacia acá… es por ello, que los Jinetes las acompañaran de vuelta, por si las cosas se complican más! – y así las chicas regresaron al Santuario junto con ellos…

En tanto con el Santo de Aries…

– Mu, me alegra saber que aún estás con vida!

– Qué pasa Gran Maestro?

– Necesitamos de tu ayuda amigo! – la voz de Dohko le expresaba – Nuestra Diosa está nuevamente en peligro y no sabemos que haya pasado con los demás Caballeros Dorados…, Kiki tu aprendiz está bajo una influencia maligna y no tenemos más tiempo que perder!

– Mu, debes de evitar a toda costa que Jaken obtenga la Piedra de Matusalén?; ya tienen en su poder la Espada Excalibur y si consiguen esa Esfera, no habrá nadie que pueda detenerlos!

– La Excalibur… ahora lo recuerdo todo bien!; sin embargo Maestro, usted sabe dónde está esa Piedra? – la joven escuchó esas palabras y se quedó muy sorprendida de ver que el Santo estaba hablando con alguien más sobre la Espada

– Sé que se encuentra en el Santuario y lo más probable, es que esté en alguna parte de Star Hill, ya que es un excelente lugar, porque el Patriarca es el único que puede tener acceso y es dónde debió haberla escondido mi Maestra, desde antes de la primera Guerra Santa contra Hades!

– No se preocupen Maestros, yo la encontraré y no permitiré que Jaken la obtenga… y qué hay con ustedes, en dónde están?

– No te preocupes por nosotros, pronto nos libraremos del encierro que nos encontramos y salvaremos Athena, pero necesitamos que regreses al Santuario y cumplas con tu cometido! – le contestó Dohko y la "comunicación" entre ellos, se terminó sin decir más palabras

– Tengo que irme! – sacando los pies de la cama para dejar la cabaña

– No espera…! – tomándolo por los hombros para detenerlo y finalmente la chica decidió mostrarse ante él, como realmente es – No puedes irte aún! – y ante los ojos de Mu, la ilusión del muchacho cambió y al fin, pudo ver a la chica con la que tanto había soñado desde su regreso…

En el cuartel con Crista y sus amigas…

– Vamos chicas, tiene que concentrarse! – exigía a sus compañeras mientras Jaken las observaba sin decir palabra

– Crista… está funcionando? – dijo Kena emocionada de ver las lucecitas en un mapa del Santuario

– Cómo sabremos cuál de todas esas luces, es la de la Piedra que buscamos Crista?

– Muy fácil… – con tono de "no seas boba!" y señalando el mapa – Pongan bien atención!. Éstas lucecitas que se mueven de un lado para otro, son los Caballeros Dorados… – alzó su ceja izquierda, como dándose cuenta de algo más y continuó – Éstas otras que no tienen tanta intensidad, deben de ser de los guardias que habitan en el lugar… – examinando detenidamente el mapa, hizo una pausa la chica – Eureka, la encontré! – Jaken y sus amigas sonrieron ante la situación sin darse cuenta de que Naisare, estaba justo observándolos también sin hacer ningún ruido…

De nuevo en la cabaña…

– Eres tú? – Lara nerviosa le sonrió y se sentó junto a él en la cama – Pero por qué, por qué no me dejabas verte? – cuestionaba Mu a la joven y con cierto aire de desilusión en su mirada y su voz

– Lo siento, pero he vivido así desde hace tanto tiempo, que me es muy difícil mostrarme ante la gente tal cual como soy! – aún la miraba con desconcierto – Pero eso no es importante ahora… mencionaste la Excalibur, sabes a dónde se la llevaron?

– Tú qué tienes que ver con esa Espada?

– Mi madre fue una Caballero Femenino de Athena, que fue enviada por el Gran Patriarca en busca de ella y así fue como conoció a mi padre, quien era el encargado de custodiarla!; sin embargo, una Profecía auguró que un día un Caballero, la traería de vuelta a la vida y la utilizaría para causar desgracias a éste Mundo y sólo podría ser evitado, por la sangre de otro Santo de su misma especie, dispuesto a morir, para que ésta fuese destruida! – le expresó con algo de exaltación la muchacha y el joven la veía con intriga y a la vez con tristeza – Es por ello que mi madre nunca regresó al Santuario, para evitar que dicho vaticinio se hiciera realidad!

– Ahora entiendo lo que tu madre trató de decirme en aquella pelea cuando tus padres fallecieron!; pero por qué escapaste esa noche?

– Por qué tenía miedo de que si iba hacia allá, la Profecía se haría realidad y los pocos años que viví con mis padres, siempre me hablaron de ello para que se evitara… pero ahora, me doy cuenta de que la predicción se ha hecho realidad…

– Tenemos que evitarlo a como de lugar! – expresó Mu con convicción

– Ahora dime dónde está la Espada?

– En el Santuario y tengo que evitar que Jaken encuentre la Piedra de Matusalén! – la chica se exaltó del comentario del Santo Dorado…

De regreso con Naisare y las chicas…

– Así qué has descubierto la ubicación de la Esfera? – con un tono bastante perturbador para los que la escucharon en ese momento

– Madre? – dijo la chica – Hace cuánto qué estás aquí? – mostró Crista con nerviosismo

– Eso no importa, ahora dime… dónde está? – imponiendo su ley

– En el lugar más alto del Santuario! – contestó la joven

– Jajaja… era el lugar más lógico para haberla escondido, ya que es el único lugar al que no se tiene acceso fácilmente!

– Madre, ahora estarás complacida de mi desempeño… no es así? – cuestiona la chica esperando la aprobación de aquella quien durante toda su vida, la ha marginado

– Complacida dices, Jajaja… jamás creí que todo esto lo hacías, sólo por complacerme… pero, qué niña tan estúpida eres… Jajaja!

– Por qué madre?; por qué es que por más que me esfuerzo, tú nunca has tenido un sólo gesto amable hacia mí, más que puros rechazos y mal tratos? – con lágrimas de impotencia, la chica expresó con rabia, a lo que la mujer sólo contestó

– Eso es muy fácil niña tonta… porque tú no eres mi hija! – todos los que en la habitación se encontraban, se quedaron más que estupefactos por lo dicho – Tú sólo eres la hija bastarda de mi pequeño hermano! – expresándolo con tanta indiferencia y burla

– Eso no es verdad! – la chica llorando expresó desesperadamente, al tiempo que veía como todo su mundo se derrumbaba

– Por qué crees que aquel quien pensabas que era tu tío, te trataba con tanta dulzura y amabilidad…, cosa que jamás has recibido, ni recibirás de mi persona! – al ver la mirada destrozada de la joven continuó mofándose – Jajaja! – dándoles la espalda para retirarse con carcajadas aún más fuertes, que hicieron que la joven frunciera el seño, que se le notaba como el odio crecía cada vez más, por aquella que había creído que era su madre

– Ésta es la última vez que me sobajarás de ésta forma, haré que te arrepientas de todo lo que me has hecho! – hizo ver la chica, siendo sólo sus fieles amigas las que la escucharon

– Jaken? – se oyó gritar a Naisare – Ahora que sabes dónde está la Piedra, ve de una vez por ella y llévate la Espada contigo; la verdadera batalla, ahora está por comenzar…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Tschus! xD**


	21. Todo Listo Para La Batalla

**Perdon por la tardanza pero entre angas y mangas, había olvidado acualizar sorry, espero les agrade este chap! xD**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**CAPITULO XX: TODO LISTO PARA LA VERDADERA BATALLA**

Lara y Mu al fin partieron en dirección del Santuario, sabiendo de antemano que las cosas se pondrían muy difíciles para ambos. Mu tendría que detener aún a costa de su vida, al que había sido su mejor amigo de la infancia y ella, con el temor de perder la única razón de vida que conocía…

Jeana y sus amigas junto con Kiki, regresaron al Santuario por el mismo lugar por donde habían escapado y los Jinetes Apocalípticos, esperaron a la entrada de los túneles. Jaken se dirigió también para allá como se le había ordenado, sin darse cuenta de que Crista le seguía de cerca, ya que ésta, estaba decidida a encontrar la Piedra y una vez que Jaken empuñara la Espada y la volviera a la vida, podría vengarse de todos, en especial de Naisare quien tendría que suplicar por su vida, por todo el daño que le había echo y así ella, obtendría finalmente la victoria…

En tanto los Dorados en el Recinto, buscaban por todas partes señales de los tres Caballeros impostores hasta que Kanon, Aioros y Shura, nuevamente regresaron al salón del Patriarca y las chicas en sus apariencias de los Santos, acababan de llegar y…

– Gran Maestro, lo hemos estado buscando por todo el Santuario? – expresó Shura con preocupación y la chica nerviosa respondió

– Pero qué es lo que pasa Caballeros, por qué tanto alboroto? – contestó "Roshi"

– Antiguo Maestro! – respondió Aioros – La señorita Saori ha sido secuestrada? – expresó con ansiedad y las chicas no contestaron y sólo pusieron cara de sorpresa, pero no lo suficiente para que entonces Kanon

– Quiénes son ustedes… impostores? – señalándolas con el dedo y eso sí, qué les cayó como cubetada de agua helada y sin saber qué hacer en realidad, Jeana contesta

– Pero qué estupideces son las que estás diciendo? – rebatió Jeana–Mu a lo que el Dorado de Géminis no contestó y les lanzó un poderoso rayo de luz, que las muchachas apenas y pudieron esquivar

– Pero qué es lo que te pasa Kanon? – contestó Aby–Shion – Qué es lo que estás tratando de hacer… matarnos?

– Sí fuera el verdadero Patriarca, muy fácilmente habría podido detener mi ataque… así que de una vez por todas… quiénes son ustedes? – al tiempo que les lanzaba otro rayo más poderoso y las chicas, cayeron al suelo de espaldas y éste al igual que los otros dos Santos, al fin pudieron ver los rostros de las jóvenes…

En la entrada de los túneles, Jaken al ver a los Jinetes Apocalípticos esperando órdenes…

– Es hora de emprender a la batalla! – les ordena Jaken a los Caballeros

– Qué bien… ya era hora!; estoy ansioso por medirme con esos que según son los Santos más fuertes, Jajaja! – comenta Krieg

– Muy bien, entraremos de una vez al Santuario… pero no por estos túneles, ya es tiempo de empezar la verdadera batalla… – comenta Jaken con un tono satisfactorio

De vuelta en el salón del Gran Maestro…

– Qué…, pero quiénes son ustedes y dónde están los verdaderos Caballeros de Aries, Libra y el Patriarca? – Shura exigiendo respuesta. Las chicas se incorporaban un poco aturdidas por el rayo de Kanon; en ese momento, se oyó una voz de uno de los guardias que irrumpía el salón

– Intrusos…, intrusos en el Santuario? – gritaba desesperado el guardia, que por un momento distrajo a los Caballeros y Jeana sólo dijo

– Kiki deprisa? – y éste con un gran movimiento telepático logró desprender parte del techo y unos pilares cerca de los Santos, para que estos les cayeran fuertemente encima, con el fin de detenerlos el tiempo suficiente, para que ellas pudieran nuevamente emprender la retirada por los túneles, sin tomar en cuenta que estos, no se darían por vencidos y las seguirían…

Donde Naisare y los Caballeros Legendarios… Mina y Kena por órdenes de su amiga Crista ayudarían a escapar a estos Santos, para que así ellos pudieran talvez encargarse de Naisare, para que no interfiriera por el momento en sus planes…

– Quién eres? – Dohko–Shion expresan a la chica que ven frente a ellos, con la llave de la celda (recuerden que ambos están separados en diferentes lugares de celdas)

– Mi nombre es Mina–Kena…, me envía Crista! – ambas jóvenes respondieron

– Dónde está ella? – preguntó Dohko a Kena

– Ella partió al Santuario a tratar de detener a Jaken, de que consiguiera la Piedra!

– Qué es lo que pretenden ahora; ya les dije que no les ayudaré en nada, así que es mejor que dejen sus sucios juegos! – alzando una ceja expresa Shion

– Gran Maestro, he venido para liberarlo y sí, a que nos ayude…, pero a detener a Naisare; Crista partió al Santuario para detener a Jaken! – respondió Mina

– Está bien, necesito llegar cuanto antes a la celda donde está mi amigo ya que nuestra prioridad por ahora, es poner a salvo a nuestra Diosa! – expuso Dohko, a lo que la chica asintió con la cabeza

– Qué estupidez estás diciendo niña? – con un movimiento rápido la tomó del cuello sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo – Habla!; qué sucia trampa es la que están intentando ahora? – Mina con ambas manos tomaba la muñeca de Shion, tratando de hacer que la soltara, pero la estaba sujetando tan fuerte, que sentía como el aire le empezaba a faltar y por consiguiente las fuerzas también y con una de sus manos apenas y pudo hacerle una seña como de saludo, pero con la intención de que la soltara y éste sólo se limitó a no apretarla con tanta fuerza para que así la chica le respondiera

– No es ninguna trampa! – hablando con dificultad – Queremos que nos ayude a detener a Naisare, a su hija Jeana junto con Jaken, que quieren destruirlo todo! – en eso llegó Dohko al lugar

– Shion amigo, suéltala; ellas quieren ayudarnos! – así lo hizo y se dispusieron a ir en busca de la Diosa y las Amazonas Plateadas…

Mientras tanto en el Santuario Ateniense…

Los guardias trataban de detener a los intrusos, pero estos los mataban como si se tratara de insectos que se cruzaban a su paso. Como todos los Dorados estaban dispersos dentro del lugar tratando de hallar al Patriarca y los Santos de Libra y Aries, rápidamente se toparon con los intrusos…

– Dos de ellos se dirigen hacia Star Hill, debemos impedirlo Saga? – le expresa Shaka al Santo de Géminis, a lo que sólo asintió con la cabeza y pronto se dirigieron al lugar

– Milo? – expresa Kamus – Uno de los intrusos está cerca del Coliseo, debemos detenerlo! – con la mirada accedió al comentario de su compañero. Aldebarán y Aioria que se encontraban en la primera casa buscando a "Mu", dos intrusos entraron a la misma

– Quiénes son ustedes intrusos? – con un tono autoritario expresó Aioria

– Jajajaja! – ambos Jinetes – Cómo es que ustedes pueden ser los Santos más poderosos, si son tan ignorantes! – expresa Schädling

– A quién le dices ignorante, estúpido? – contestó Aioria – Ustedes son los legendarios Jinetes Apocalípticos? – expuso Aldebarán al verlos a ambos y poniéndole a Aioria, una mano en el hombro

– Veo que después de todo, uno de ustedes no es tan ignorante! – contestó Krieg

– Pues a mí no me importa realmente quienes sean, acabaré con los dos en un instante... Colmillo de león! – lanzándoles su técnica, los Jinetes no se inmutaron contra el ataque; sin embargo, Schädling se desvaneció como humo…

– Krieg, encárgate de estos dos Caballeros, que yo iré a buscar mis propios oponentes!

– Pero qué demonios? – exclamó el León – Detente, no creerás que podrás huir de nosotros! – dice Aldebarán al momento que siente como es golpeado por la espalda, que lo mandó al suelo al igual que a Aioria – Qué fue eso? – se decía el Toro a sus adentros – Fue como si el impacto hubiese sido el de una explosión nuclear? – pocos minutos después, en la casa más vacía del Santuario, estaban Máscara y Afrodita buscando al Viejo Maestro

– Oye Máscara…? – le dice Afrodita a su inseparable compañero – Ya deberías de darle una limpiadita profunda a tu casa, por que esa peste a muerto, se te está pegando horriblemente, que por todos lados hiedes!

– Qué te pasa? – le contesta, dándole un pequeño manotazo con el dorso de la mano, para mostrar su desacuerdo con el comentario hecho por su amigo – Si yo todos los días me lo baño sin falta! – cruzando los brazos, en ese momento percibió el olor del que su compañero hablaba – Pero lo que sí, es que tú debes dejar de comer esa comida muy tuya de tu país, por que… – moviendo la mano como si echara aire con ella en la cara

– Jajajaja! – se oye una risa muy escalofriante que hace que la piel se les erice a los dos – Creí que los Santos de Athena eran más serios y sin sentido del humor? – continua diciendo la voz – Por ello, será para mí todo un gusto ser quien los mande al otro mundo! – siendo Máscara Mortal quien le responde

– Óyeme no, no tiene mucho tiempo de que regresamos de ese lugar y la verdad es que ninguno de los dos, estamos dispuestos en volver ahí!

– Por cierto quién eres tú? – pregunta Afrodita con desinterés

– Jajaja… les diré mi nombre, para que no lo olviden en su viaje sin retorno al otro mundo… – y ellos nomás con cara de "Y…?" – Soy Schädling, la Peste; uno de los cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis! – los Dorados abrieron tanto los ojos, que muy bien se les podían sacar con las manitas…

En tanto Jeana junto con sus amigas, llegaron corriendo al escondite con la madre…

– Nos han descubierto madre! – expresó la joven con agitación

– Qué es lo que dices? – contesta incrédula

– Nos descubrieron mi señora… – y en eso se oye una voz muy varonil detrás de ellas

– Ya es hora de que pagues por todas las cosas que has echo Naisare! – volteando a ver a sus viejos "amigos". Las amigas de Crista, ya no estaban junto con ellos

– Qué bien?; realmente no esperaba menos de ustedes dos; es cierto de que debemos terminar de una vez por todas con esto… Shion, hay muchas cosas que tienes que pagarme!

– No… éste hombre será mi oponente… quiero ser yo, quien lo mate! – con un tono muy decidido expuso Jeana, cuando los otros Caballeros que las venían siguiendo hicieron su acto de aparición

– Gran Maestro! – dijo Aioros al mismo tiempo que Shura

– Esto me trae algunos recuerdos! – comentó Kanon alzando perspicazmente su ceja izquierda

– Ustedes dos! – señalando a Aby y a Rei – Pronto, vayan por Athena y mátenla!

– Jajaja! – Shion – Ahora que unos de los Santos bajo mi mando han llegado, dudo mucho que tus muchachitas, logren siquiera logren ponerle un dedo encima a nuestra Diosa! – sin que Jeana le dijera otra cosa a Kiki, más que "Kiddo" en un juego de palabras, los presentes sólo vieron como las chicas se desaparecieron junto con el pequeño Ariano y sin más ni más, Kanon junto con los otros Santos se fueron tras de ellas, tratando de ser detenidos por unas guardias a las cuales dejaron fuera de combate en segundos

En tanto Mina y Kena ya estaban con la Diosa y apunto de matarla, cuando Aby y Rei aparecieron junto con Kiki…

– Ustedes qué es lo que hacen aquí? – pregunta Rei a las otras dos chicas

– No es obvio? – contesta Kena, en tanto las Amazonas trataban de zafarse de las cadenas que las aprisionaban

– Kiki por qué estás con ellas? – le preguntaba Marín

– No puedo hacer nada… – pensaba el pequeño muchacho – No soy tan fuerte!

– Jajaja… este mocoso está bajo las órdenes de nuestra amiga y hará cualquier cosa que nosotras queramos, con sólo decirle la palabra mágica… jajajaja! – les contestaba Aby a grandes carcajadas

– Qué será mejor que ver como éste muchacho, mata a su Diosa! – comentaba la otra chica, dándole una pequeña daga al chico para que la usara contra Saori – Vamos Kiddo, ya es tiempo… Jajajaja! – así el muchacho se dispuso atacar a su Diosa y justo en ese momento los Santos de Oro, llegaron al lugar y al verlos Rei les dijo

– Llegan a tiempo Caballeros, para ver el cruel final de su amada Diosa…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tschus!


	22. Secreto de Traición

**Les dejo otro mas, para quien le interese leerlo u.u**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**CAPITULO XXI: EL SECRETO DETRÁS DE TU TRAICION**

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados de ver como es que Kiki estaba con la daga frente a la Diosa, que hasta ese momento se encontraba aún inconsciente…

En Santuario cerca de Star Hill; Jaken, Methos, Saga y Shaka, estaban frente a frente y una chica que las observaba muy de cerca…

– Ustedes intrusos, por qué han osado irrumpir en este lugar, qué es lo que buscan? – pregunta Shaka quien está a espaldas de los extraños y estos, se detienen a unos metros de ellos

– Jaken, es mejor que te adelantes y consigas ese objeto que tanto necesitamos, yo me haré cargo de estos tipos!

– Está bien, espero que no te causen muchos problemas! – responde Jaken al comentario del Jinete de la Muerte, sin que ambos Caballeros respondieran nada; miraron como el intruso se alejaba ya que Jinete les impedía avanzar. La joven aprovechó el momento para ella también poder seguir adelante, detrás de Jaken

De regreso con las chicas…

Tanto los Santos, como las Amazonas estaban expectantes de lo que pudiese suceder, de alguna manera deseaban que Saori pudiera despertar y con su cálido cosmo, al fin pudiera sacar al pequeño de su trance…

– Kiki por favor detente, no puedes matar a tu Diosa? – le gritó algo desesperada Shaina por la impotencia de seguir encadenada

– Deténganlo, nosotras los ayudaremos acabar con ellas! – expresó Mina a los Santos, en tanto ella y Kena, detenían a Rei y Aby

– Qué es lo que están tratando de hacer traidoras? – reclamó Rei a sus captoras

– Nosotras solamente hacemos lo que es mejor para Crista, no le debemos nada a Naisare, Jeana y mucho menos a ustedes! – Kiki aún tenía la daga en sus manos y estaba más cerca de encajársela a la Diosa, pero algo muy dentro de él no permitía que éste siguiera adelante

– Muy bien, sí así lo han querido… ustedes son las que morirán! – dijo Aby – Kiddo, ahora ya! – gritó de tal forma que hizo que el pequeño se decidiera al fin a llevar a cabo su mandato y de repente en su mente…

––– Flash back –––

El pequeño Kiki, acababa de llegar a la Torre en Jamir…

– Dime, cuál es tu nombre? – le preguntó apaciblemente el Santo de Aries

– Mi nombre es Kiki y he sido enviado por el Gran Maestro para que usted me entrene! – contestó el chico

– Y por qué quieres ser Caballero… es que acaso alguien te lo ha ordenado?

– No señor, nadie me ha ordenado serlo; sin embargo, quiero convertirme en Caballero por que quiero ser muy fuerte!

– Sólo por esa razón quieres serlo? – le pregunta con un poco de desilusión en la voz, a lo que el chico se queda callado unos instantes

– No señor, quiero ser fuerte para poder proteger a los indefensos de gente mala, como aquellos que mataron a mis padres poco después de que yo nací! – contestó con seguridad el niño, pero con cierto aire de tristeza en su voz

– Muy bien, pero debes de saber antes de que empieces con tu entrenamiento… que de ahora en adelante, tu único objetivo será defender a este Mundo y que estarás dispuesto, a dar tu vida por la Diosa Athena? – mirando fijamente al chico y éste sólo asintió con la cabeza – Y morirás antes de permitir que a ésta, le suceda algo malo?

– Si señor, lo haré! – respondiendo con seguridad y una regalándole una gran sonrisa, a lo que su Maestro le correspondió con una igual

––– End flash back –––

– No puedo hacerlo, aunque sea una orden… no puedo seguirla! – se decía el chico fuertemente a sus adentros – Mu, mi Maestro jamás me lo perdonaría y no podría ver de frente a mis amigos y camaradas! – dejando caer la daga al suelo y tomándose la cabeza, por el dolor que ésta le causaba al no seguir con la orden que se le había dado, Aby y Rei al ver esto

– No lo hará! – se dijo Aby a sus adentros, entonces mejor decidió optar por otro camino – Kiddo… ahora vámonos! – y el chico inconscientemente cumplió con la orden de trasportarlas a otro lugar dentro del mismo fuerte, pero por el momento, fuera del alcance de los Santos Dorados

– A dónde rayos se fueron? – preguntó Kanon a las dos chicas, tomando a Mina por el brazo para que ésta le contestara

– Debieron ir a la parte Este del fuerte, ahí es donde están las celdas dónde tenían encerrados a sus amigos!

– Matarán al pequeño si no se apresuran ayudarle! – agregó Kena y los Caballeros se vieron entre sí – Vayan pronto ayudarle… – insistió la chica – Nosotras liberaremos a sus amigas y a su Diosa!

– Por qué nos ayudan? – preguntó Shura muy intrigado

– Nosotras sólo queremos ayudar a nuestra amiga Crista a que detenga a su hermana y su madre, que piensan destruir todo en éste Mundo! – entre ellos se vieron y decidieron ir hacia el lugar que se les indicó y una vez, que estos se habían ido

– Qué buena idea tuviste Mina, de esa forma sin ellos que nos estorben, podremos acabar nosotras mismas con la Diosa y estas dos Amazonas inútiles!

– Así es amiga, justo como Crista lo habría querido! – guiñándole un ojo a su compañera y ambas rieron, sin percatarse de que un Santo se quedó cerca para vigilar sus movimientos…

Afuera del mismo lugar; Dohko, Shion, Jeana y Naisare, estaban frente los unos de los otros, listos para atacar en el momento que fuese necesario…

– Jajajaja, qué agradable es que todos nos hayamos reunido después de tanto tiempo… no es así hija? – la joven no respondió, ya que no dejaba de observar los movimientos de su padre – Después de tanto tiempo… aún sigo pensando que seríamos una linda familia… no lo crees así Shion? – sin embargo ninguno de los presentes contestó al comentario de ésta, lo cual hizo que por un momento perdiera los estribos – Por qué Shion, por qué tenías que traicionarme y yo tanto que te amaba? – con cierto aire de tristeza en la mirada expresó Naisare esas palabras

– Deja de decir estupideces, nadie te traicionó, tú sola lo hiciste! – replicó Dohko, siendo Shion el que bajaba la mirada para evitar contestar al reclamo de ella, dándose cuenta el Caballero de la séptima casa de esa actitud – Shion amigo… ella miente no es así? – con tono de duda en su voz

– Qué divertido…? – exteriorizó sarcásticamente Naisare ante la situación – Ambos me traicionaron y ahora veo qué la traición, sólo fue por parte tuya… maldito mentiroso! – Dohko se acercó a su amigo y tomándole por la camisa con ambas manos

– De qué demonios está hablando? – ambos se miraban a los ojos, pero Shion no contestaba al reclamo de su amigo – Anda, contesta, de qué rayos es de lo que está hablando?

– Ja! – y aplaudiendo – Qué buena actuación eh amigos, no creí que fueran tan buenos actores! – y ambos Caballeros la miraron sin decir palabra y Roshi, sin soltar aún a su amigo – Qué no tienen nada qué decir?

– Cállate madre! – objetó la chica – Ya es hora de que se sepa toda la verdad!

– Habla Shion, qué tienes que decir? – le preguntó Dohko, a lo que él suspirando contestó

– Es cierto Naisare… sí hubo alguien que te traicionara, ese fui yo… pero no podía dejar que te salieras con la tuya, al menos no de esa manera!

– Qué es lo que dices? – Jeana y el Antiguo Maestro expresaron al mismo tiempo

– Después de todo éste tiempo, creí que ambos habían actuado en mi contra… – cruzándose de brazos y bajando la mirada, habló con desconcierto en la voz – Tenías que traicionarme de esa forma Shion… por qué, si tú jurabas amarme! – resbalando un par de lágrimas por las mejillas de ésta

– Sabes bien que Fade, mi Maestra y Matriarca del Santuario, jamás aprobó que utilizaras la magia… cosa que tú, nunca hiciste caso y yo siempre te defendí ante ella y bien lo sabes!

– Eso no es verdad! – replicó ésta y señalándolo con el dedo – Tú siempre lo desaprobaste al igual que ella y nunca me defendiste!

– No es verdad Naisare, él llegó a tener muchos problemas con su Maestra, a pesar de que ésta le tenía un gran cariño por ser su alumno, le reprimía cada vez qué él te defendía y eso me consta! – reveló con firmeza

– Dohko? – Shion con tono de querer detener, lo que su amigo estaba por revelar

– No amigo, como bien dijo ésta chica, es hora de que se sepa toda la verdad!

En el Santuario, dentro del Coliseo se encontraba Hunger al centro del mismo mirando hacia el cielo, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos abiertos, dejando que los rayos del sol le bañaran el rostro…

– Quieres decirnos quién eres tú y qué es lo que haces en éste lugar? – con su característico aire frío preguntó el Santo de la Onceava Casa

– Mi nombre es Hunger y soy uno de los cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis! – sin quitar la pose que tenía

– Jinetes del Apocalipsis…, Bah! – comenta Milo – Eso no significa nada para mí…!

– Ahora nos dirás qué es lo que haces aquí? – cuestionó de nuevo el Santo de Acuario

– Es un hermoso día… no lo creen así? – contesta serenamente el Jinete del Hambre

– No me digas que has venido hasta éste lugar, sólo para admirar el paisaje? – critica el Caballero del Escorpión al tiempo que cierra los ojos – Qué estúpido eres!

– Por lo visto ustedes los Santos de Athena, no tienen sentido de la belleza ni del gozo!

– Jajaja, qué tonterías dices? – Kamus con tono de burla

– Pues es una lástima que no se den cuenta de lo bello que es el día… porque en éste morirán! – y en ese momento los ojos de Hunger se posaron en ellos y por un instante, tuvieron un brillo rojizo

A las orillas de Star Hill…

– Sal de una vez, acaso crees que no sé que me has venido siguiendo? – Jaken deteniéndose sin voltear a ver a quien le seguía

– Veo que en éste lugar tus poderes extrasensoriales sirven más que a la perfección, mi querido Jaken! – expresa Crista con su sensual voz

– No digas más idioteces y contesta, qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?

– He venido ayudarte a encontrar la Piedra!

– No necesito de tu ayuda!

– Pues aunque no lo creas, la necesitas! – ambos cruzaron miradas electrizantes – Entre más pronto la encuentres, más pronto podrás ir ayudar a la inútil de mi hermana, quien en estos momentos se ha de estar enfrentando con su padre… jajajaja!

– Qué es lo que dices? – tomándola por los hombros de tal forma, que hizo que la risa se le quitara de la boca

– Lo que oíste, en estos momentos se ha de estar enfrentando con su padre y éste, ignora que ella sea su hija! – y con una sonrisa burlona – Sabes bien lo que eso significa… – alzando su ceja izquierda y con mirada satisfactoria – Él seguramente la matará! – con esas últimas palabras el joven soltó a la chica, quedándose pensativo por unos instantes

– Está bien, dejaré que me ayudes!

– Bah, que te ayude, sí serás tú el que me ayude con mis planes lo quieras o no! – se decía la chica a sus adentros, mientras sólo asentía con la cabeza al comentario de Jaken

De regreso con Jeana y los otros…

– Tienes razón, es hora de que tú también sepas toda la verdad amigo mío! – y todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta por el comentario hecho por el Gran Patriarca y éste, continuó con su relato – Como dije, Fade jamás aprobó que usaras la magia, pero yo no estaba del todo de acuerdo con ella, es por ello que siempre te defendía ante ella… pero tenías que intentar usarlo, en el único combate en el que tenías que pelear limpio, para hacerte acreedora de la Armadura Dorada?

– Qué es lo que dices? – Roshi sorprendido por la confesión del su entrañable compañero

– Mientes! – replicaba Naisare a las acusaciones del Gran Maestro

– Sabes perfectamente que no miento! – expone nuevamente él mismo – Yo te oí decirle a ese guardia que le pusieras esa poción en los alimentos de Dohko, para que él no tuviera las fuerzas suficientes y que pudieras derrotarlo, esa misma noche que estuvimos juntos… supe que no era la única vez que lo habías echo, que no habías sido sincera cuando me decías que sólo los usabas contra los "malos", sino que también los usaste conmigo, así que se lo dije a mi Maestra antes del combate, por que yo no estaba seguro de que si él había o no, ingerido los alimentos envenenados con tus sucios brebajes y de haber sido así, creí que talvez perdería el combate, pero el deseo y la determinación de Dohko eran más fuertes que cualquiera de tus conjuros estúpidos y fue por ello, que te expulsaron del Santuario!

– Estás mintiendo, Fade me dijo que el guardia era quién le había dicho eso y tú sólo, te quedaste callado y jamás me defendiste ante ella y fue por eso, por lo que me expulsaron del Santuario… tú decidiste apoyar a tu amigo sobre mí… y yo, que te creí de tanto que dijiste amarme, maldito hipócrita!

– En su momento creí hacerlo, pero fue un sentimiento que tú sembraste en mí con tus encantamientos y brebajes!

– Eso es mentira, jamás los usé contigo… no de esa manera, los sentimientos que tuviste hacia mí, fueron verdaderos… al menos eso creí hasta ese día… y ahora me entero que tú fuiste, quién me utilizó únicamente con el propósito de que ese fuera quien ganara la Armadura, que por derecho a mí me correspondía, por tener más tiempo en el Santuario entrenando para ganarla! – expresó ésta llena de rabia, mientras la joven sólo escuchaban lo que ellos decían

– Por derecho dices? – expone Roshi – Cualquiera de nosotros dos tenía el mismo derecho sobre ese Manto Sagrado y bien lo sabes, porque ésta no le pertenecía a nadie, sino a quien la ganara y que fuese digno de llevarla!

– Pues como sea que haya sido, esto ya me aburrió! – expresa Jeana con fastidio – Ya es tiempo de que nos paguen su traición… así que, basta ya de plática y empecemos la pelea de una vez!

– Sin decir nada más ésta se lanzó hacia Shion, a quien logró golpear fuertemente y con bastante furia en el rostro, haciendo que éste del golpe perdiera el equilibrio y terminara hincado con una sola rodilla, tomándose con el dorso de la mano la boca, para limpiarse la sangre que brotó por un lado de la misma, gracias al golpe lleno de rabia de la chica…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Saludos Mitzuko-chan y gracias amiguita por seguirme leyendo! n.n**

**Tschus!**


	23. Un Oponente Más, Uno Menos

**Mitzuko-Chan: Gracias por seguirme y por tus comentarios, me alegra dejaarte en suspenso, por que quiere decir que sí hicie mi tarea! n.n**

**Steff: Tanks por tu comentario y lamento decirte que aun le falta para terminar T.T pero sigo trabajando duro en él y aveces no actulizo por falta de tiempo, perdon! u.u**

**Aquí está otro mas para quien quiera seguir leyendolo n.n :P**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**CAPITULO XXII: UN OPONENTE MÁS, UN OPONENTE MENOS**

– Ese fue un golpe realmente muy bueno! – dijo al ver la sangre que tenía en el dorso de la mano – Y por lo visto eres una chica muy fuerte; pero aún así, no quisiera tener que pelear contigo… niña! – poniendo énfasis en estas últimas palabras. Los presentes aún estaban atónitos por el golpazo de la joven, quien no contestó absolutamente nada y aún lo miraba muy retadoramente – Bueno, por lo visto no piensas dar marcha atrás…, así que peleemos! – y tomando su posición, el Patriarca estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse de igual a igual, con su rival...

En las otras celdas; Kiki, se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos y con los ojos bien cerrados, luchaba más fuerte que nunca, para poder safarse del embrujo de Jeana e infinidad de recuerdos, de su Maestro, de sus amigos y de las luchas pasadas, en las que ninguno de los peleadores se daba por vencido, sin importar si era de los buenos o los malos; su sentido de lucha siempre era el mismo, llegar hasta el final, sin importar el costo del resultado… matar o morir!

– Aby tenemos que hacer algo rápido, Mina y Kena liberarán Athena y a sus Amazonas; por lo tanto, tendremos más rivales que enfrentar y aún Jaken no tiene la Piedra en su poder?

– No te preocupes Rei, no seas tonta; el engaño de esas dos, sólo era para retirar a los Caballeros de ahí y poder matar a la Diosa a gusto, es tiempo que Kiki haga ya su parte y la mate! – de esa forma susurrándole de nuevo unas cuantas palabras más al chico, que se trasportó de nuevo al sitio donde Athena y las Amazonas seguían; justo en ese momento, Aioros y Shura se encontraron a las muchachas

– Dónde está Kiki? – preguntó el Santo de Sagitario a las dos jovencitas

– Dónde más podría estar ahora? – contestó Rei zarcasmente y riéndose de ambos

– Shura, tenemos que regresar? – a lo que el Caballero sólo asintió y ambas chicas con un enorme salto, pasaron por encima de los Santos y se pusieron en posición de pelea frente a ellos

– Lo sentimos mucho, pero no podemos permitir eso… Kiki matará a Athena y ustedes no podrán hacer nada para evitarlo! – ambas quitándose la túnica que hasta ese momento habían traído puesta, para dejar ver las Armaduras Negras de Amazonas, que brillaban como la penumbra de la luz de luna.

– Dohko miraba a su amigo, esperando que éste no tuviera que verse en la necesidad de matar a su hija…

– No es momento para distraerse! – y sin darle oportunidad de nada, Roshi recibió un poderoso rayo de luz por parte de Naisare, que lo mandó de espaldas derrapando varios metros de donde estaba y rápidamente ella, se quitó la toga develando la Armadura que ella también traía puesta y en un segundo, ya estaba frente al Antiguo Maestro que apenas se incorporaba y le pateó con bastante potencia el dorso, para hacerlo volar unos buenos metros antes de caer de nuevo al suelo con fuerza – Levántate! – dijo ésta con mucha rabia – Ésta será una lucha sin cuartel… espero que estés preparado para morir!

– Siempre he estado preparado para morir… pero no seré yo quien pierda ésta batalla Naisare, de eso puedes estar muy segura! – señaló Roshi mientras se incorporaba

Kiki apareció de nuevo frente a las chicas y esta vez su semblante era distinto, sereno e inmutable; el cosmo que emanaba del pequeño, estaba lleno de odio, rencor y maldad, sin mencionar que su mirada, era vacía y sin expresión alguna…

– Ya era hora de que regresaras? – le menciona Kena al niño que nisiquiera la miró y pasó de largo para tomar la daga, que seguía estando en el suelo y mirando aún inconsciente a Saori, de tal forma, como si la estuviese estudiando. Marín y Shaina gritaban desesperadas por que Kiki las escuchara, pero éste, parecía no reaccionar a nada de lo que a su alrededor sucedía y justo, cuando el pequeño comenzaba su movimiento para clavarle el cuchillo a la muchacha, un rayo le lastimó la mano considerablemente que le hizo soltar la daga y sangre comenzó a brotar de la misma

– Quién está ahí? – gritó demandantemente Mina

– Cómo te atreves a levantar la mano contra tu Diosa? – se escuchó la voz desde las penumbras, al tiempo que se develaba a los presentes y las chicas, se asombraron de ver quién era esa persona

En el Santuario, Jaken y Crista subían la montaña con bastante dificultad, luchando para llegar a la cumbre, en donde se encontraba la tan ansiada Piedra de Matusalén…

– Por qué tenemos que escalar la montaña, simplemente no lo entiendo!; por qué no sólo nos transportas a la cima?

– Eres una tonta! – contestó el joven a lo que la chica le decía – De todos los lugares del Santuario, éste es el único que está prohibido para todos los que aquí habitan, ya que sólo el Patriarca, es el único que puede venir a éste lugar; es por ello que aquellos que no son el Gran Maestro, tienen ésta dificultad para subir hasta la punta! – con tono molesto comentó Jaken – Si no puedes subir por tus propios medios, es mejor que me dejes solo y así no tendré que preocuparme por ti!

– Estás loco, si tú subes, yo subiré también!

En la Casa de Aries, los dos Caballeros Dorados aún aturdidos por el primer ataque de su oponente, al tratar de levantarse y hacer frente al mismo, éste les lanzó otra bola de luz que al golpearlos, es como si fuera una explosión la que los castigaba, mandándolos contra los pilares del Primer Templo, que nada pudieron hacer por detenerlos.

En Libra, Afrodita y Máscara Mortal, trataban de no ahogarse con el humo esparcido por el Jinete Schädling, pero éste aparte de asfixiarlos, era tan denso que no les permitía ver en dónde estaba su adversario.

Cerca de Star Hill, Saga interroga al extraño…

– Sabemos que eres uno de los Jinetes del Apocalipsis, así que por tu bien, es mejor que nos digas de una vez quién eres? – con su tono de voz tan grueso y característico de la personalidad de Saga

– Jajaja, mi nombre es Methos y soy el Jinete de la Muerte! – los miraba con detenimiento al tiempo que daba unos pasos alrededor de ellos y mientras los estudiaba les decía – Sé que ustedes son dos de los Caballeros más fuertes de la orden de Athena! – aún examinándolos y con su guadaña en el hombro – Tu nombre es Shaka y se dice que eres la reencarnación de Buda y es por ello, que se te considera el Santo más cercano a un Dios! – Shaka no mostró alguna reacción por las palabras del Jinete – Sin embargo! – continuó diciendo – Tú fuiste el que quiso asesinarla hace más de 13 años; se decía que tu poder era el más cercano al del Gran Maestro, pero la semilla del mal vivía en lo profundo de tu corazón… y por si no lo sabes, aún vive dentro de ti! – con éstas palabras Saga perdió un poco la compostura y sin pensarlo, le lanzó fuertemente su golpe en un rayo de luz que Methos, pudo detener con su mano mientras reía a carcajadas – Sí ese es todo tu poder amigo… no sé como es que se les consideran los más fuertes, jajajaja!

– De regreso en la celda con Athena. Kiki al ver al Caballero que lo había herido, cambió su expresión inmutable a enojo e hizo que una enormísima roca que desprendió del techo, le cayera encima al Caballero…

– Jajajaja, con eso tendrá por el momento por haber interferido en mi camino! – expresó el pequeño con un tono de voz de poseído; tomó nuevamente la daga para hacer su cometido y en ese momento, una luz cegó toda la habitación al tiempo que se escuchaba un estallido y la roca, que por unos instantes había detenido a Kanon, terminó hecha mil pedazos

– Has mejorado bastante Kiki! – expresó el Santo – Sin embargo necesitarás más que una simple roca por enorme que sea ésta, para detenerme! – las chicas que antes los habían "ayudado", ahora se pusieron frente a él, para impedirle el paso y así, el chico pudiera hacer su trabajo – Quítense de mi camino… – mirándolas unos cuantos segundos – A diferencia de mis compañeros, a mí no me importa si tengo que pelear con mujeres, hombres o niños; a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino para salvar a mi Diosa, habré de matarlo! – las muchachas nerviosas no se movieron ni un sólo centímetro

– No importa si eres un ser poderoso, contra nosotras no podrás… ya que ahora estás en nuestros dominios! – dijo Mina con decisión en la voz y éste trató de lanzarles un nuevamente un rayo, pero ésta vez no pudo siquiera, moverse un sólo centímetro, gracias a los poderes psicoquenéticos del pequeño que lo apresaban

– Kiki ha sellado mis movimientos con su poder! – pensaba Kanon – No puedo creer que en el poco tiempo que ésta vez estuvo en Jamir, haya mejorado tanto!

– Puedo escuchar claramente lo que piensas… Marino de Poseidón!

– Marino de Poseidón? – repitió el ahora Santo de Athena – Ya veo que estás hablándome directamente a mi cosmos; muy bien Kiki, puedo percibir que el poco tiempo en que Mu estuvo contigo, te enseñó más cosas de las que en tu vida pudiste haber aprendido solo… pero no te será suficiente, por que sí he de matarte para que salgas de tu embrujo, te juro que lo haré!

– Siempre fuiste un traidor y es por ello que Milo, te atacó en el Salón del Patriarca y aunque hayas expiado tus culpas… nosotros, los verdaderos Caballeros de Athena, jamás confiaremos en ti!

– Verdaderos Caballeros? – remarcó Kanon con fuerza al muchacho – Si de verdad fueras un Santo de Athena, desde hace mucho te habrías librado de ese hechizo! – gritándole esto último que resonó en todo el lugar y más aún en los oídos de Kiki y esto, hizo que se enfureciera y por primera vez, el pequeño utilizó una de las técnicas de la casta de los Dorados de Aries

– Revolución de Polvo Estelaaaaaaaaar!

El lugar se iluminó por la lluvia de estrellas que comenzaron a golpear fuertemente a Kanon, causándole graves heridas, tantas que el mismo poder que lo había tenido inmóvil, desapareció para dejarlo caer al suelo. Las chicas que hasta ese momento se habían quedado quietas de lo sorprendidas que estaban, sólo se limitaron a ver al niño, mismo que al mirar el resultado, en su rostro apareció una sonrisa burlona y a la vez satisfactoria, al tiempo que decía – "Pobre alfeñique!" – para darse la vuelta y seguir con lo suyo. La escena se había convertido en algo tan espeluznante, que tanto Mina como Kena, sólo pudieron articular estas palabras al unísono – "Hemos creado un monstruo!" – en un sonido apenas perceptible al oído. Shaina y Marín, estaban estremecidas de ver que el poder de Kiki, ahora sería usado contra Saori, quien apenas comenzaba a recuperar el sentido.

Afuera Dohko y Naisare peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo, ésta le lanzaba puñetazos y patadas que el Antiguo Maestro, esquivaba o detenía fácilmente, pero no la atacaba ya que de alguna forma estaba al pendiente de la pelea de Shion contra su hija, tanto que una de las patadas con giro de Naisare, lograron pegarle en el rostro…

– Deja de distraerte o en cualquier instante he de matarte! – terminando la frase con carcajadas

– Dime una cosa Naisare y espero que me lo contestes con la verdad! – ella ni asintió ni negó la petición del Viejo Maestro y se limitó a lanzarle puñetazos, que Dohko paraba sin problema alguno, al tiempo que le cuestionaba – Es verdad que esa chica es hija de Shion? – por un momento ella lo miró directo a los ojos

– Por qué dices eso?

– Vamos Naisare, contesta! – con tono exigente – Ella es hija de Shion?

– Si lo fuera, por qué tanto interés por saberlo?

– Muy bien sabes que en éste momento en que ellos pelean, Shion sólo está jugando con ella! – y ambos veían como es que Jeana que estaba llena de rabia, le tiraba sus mejores golpes y patadas, que el Caballero paraba o detenía para después empujarla y sacarla de balance – Permitirás… que la mate...?

En tanto Kiki, seguía teniendo esa mirada perdida, malévola y sin vida…

– Creo que ésta daga es algo muy digno de una Diosa… o al menos, de una que es una impostora…

– Qué pasa? – pregunta Lara al ver que el Santo de Aries se detuvo en seco, debido a una imagen que golpeó su mente como un rayo de luz

– Es Kiki… mi pupilo! – la chica no entendiendo lo que sucedía – Espera un momento!

– Vamos apresúrate, no tenemos más tiempo que perder? – el Caballero concentró su cosmo para que con su poder extrasensorial, pudiese ubicar a su aprendiz y así pudo ver como en cámara lenta, al pequeño haciendo el movimiento para encajarle la cuchilla a la joven y tanto como Marín, Shaina y la misma Saori, que al fin ya estaba conciente, gritaron al unísono

– Kiki espera? – Mu tomó de la mano a la muchacha y sin pensarlo, los transportó al lugar donde estos se encontraban y a unos escasos milímetros del pecho de Saori, pudo detener al chico con su psicoquinesis y tanto a Mina, como a Kena, literalmente se les cayó la quijada al suelo al ver a la joven y al Santo de Aries, quienes se suponían muertos

– Mu? – expresaron con una gran sonrisa las chicas – Tu pequeño aprendiz está poseído por alguna clase de conjuro! – le dijo Marín al recién llegado

– Ya veo! – y avanzando hacia el pequeño quien luchaba aún con todas sus fuerzas por hacer que la daga llegara a su destino; tomándole la mano al tiempo que le quitaba la misma, lo golpeó tan fuertemente que el pequeño salió proyectado hacia un muro que estaba a unos 5 metros de distancia – Vamos Kiki? – expresó con enojo – Tú eres más fuerte que cualquier cosa que te hayan hecho!; no en vano te he estado entrenando todos estos años? – y acercándose a su aprendiz, que lo veía aún con el vacío en su mirada, lo tomó fuertemente por los hombros y zarandeó. Tanto Mina como Kena, no quisieron esperar más y sin dudar se acercaron a Saori, para que entre ambas pudieran romperle el cuello y acabar con todo de una buena vez; pero sin que nadie se hubiese percatado, Kanon las golpeó lo suficiente para apartarlas de la Diosa

– Espero que tú no seas una oponente más? – tomando a Lara por el pecho quien sólo respondió con sus ojos bien abiertos y moviendo la cabeza diciendo "No!". Mientras Mu cacheteó un par de veces más al chico, quien que por un momento soltó una lágrima y llevándose las manos a la cabeza, cayó al piso

– Ustedes no deberían de estar con vida! – dijo Mina mientras se incorporaba – Yo te maté y a ti te mató Crista, cómo es posible que sigan con vida?

– Lo que mataron fueron unos dobles astrales que yo creé para engañarlas! – contestó Lara

– Dónde está Jaken? – exigió el Carnero, mientras Kanon trataba de liberar a las Amazonas y a Saori

– Jajajaja!; él está en el Santuario y para estos momentos ya debe de tener en su poder la Piedra de Matusalén junto con la Excalibur; así que es muy probable que ya pronto termine todo para ustedes, Caballeros!

– Eso está por verse! – contestó el gemelo

– Si tratas de romper esas cadenas, éstas explotarán dejando sin vida lo que haya a cinco metros de distancia de ellas!

– Mu, nosotros no deberíamos de estar aquí, recuerda que si Jaken obtiene la Piedra, sólo la Excalibur puede detenerlo…

– Pero como él la tiene en su poder! – dijo Kena – Incluso si la Espada aún está muerta, será invencible!

– Mu, tenemos que evitarlo! – dijo la Lara con desesperación – Sólo tú puedes hacerlo, recuerda que tu Maestro también te lo encargó? – agregó la joven

– Yo me encargaré de éstas chicas y de salvar a la Princesa Saori, así que ve e impide eso! – expresó Kanon, a lo que el Lemuriano asintió

– Kiki pronto se librará de su control, así que por favor… no lo mates! – Géminis sólo afirmó con la cabeza y tomando nuevamente a Lara, pero ésta vez por la cintura, desaparecieron del lugar para reaparecer a la entrada del Santuario Ateniense…

En las afueras con Shion y Jeana que aún seguían su pelea de combate, la cual era notablemente fácil para el Gran Maestro…

– Sí ese es su destino, no seré yo quien mueva un dedo para evitarlo!

– Contesta de una vez por todas, es ella su hija? – y en ese momento Roshi le soltó un buen golpe a la cara que le partió el labio, para que ésta se detuviera por un momento y le contestara

– Cual sería tu sorpresa al saber que ella es hija legítima de tu mejor amigo…?

– Diría que estás mintiendo!

– Sólo quisiera saber cómo es que lo averiguaste?

– Tu otra hija, me lo contó todo; ella y sus amigas nos ayudaron!

– Jajaja, esa estúpida de Crista no es y nunca ha sido mi hija! – el Santo de Libra quien aún dudaba de que fuera cierto eso

– Cómo es posible que todo eso sea verdad? – expresó al tiempo que los miraba

– Por qué no dejas ya de defenderte, atácame de una vez por todas! – le demandaba la joven a su padre quien no le contestó nada, así que la chica decidió que era hora de empezar la verdadera pelea. Reuniendo su cosmo, la muchacha se preparó para lanzar su técnica – Poder del Tigre! – y un rayo como en forma de espiral envolvió a Shion para elevarlo bastante antes de dejarlo caer súbitamente al suelo – Habrás reconocido ya ésta técnica, misma que mi madre me enseñó! – Jeana con un semblante satisfactorio, mismo que Shion logró visualizar

– Después de la primera Guerra Santa contra Hades, me enteré que sólo ustedes dos fueron los únicos Caballeros que sobrevivieron y Athena, nombró a Shion como el Patriarca del Santuario y a ti, te dio la encomienda de vigilar el sello; así que un buen día me introduje hasta sus habitaciones y lo que él creyó que fue un sueño, fue tan real como lo que están viviendo ahora… aquella noche él y yo nos amamos y fue cuando me embaracé. Después de que Jeana nació, junto con mi hermano, quien también fue expulsado del Santuario, por revelarse ante los deseos del Gran Maestro; unimos fuerzas para formar todo un ejercito de Amazonas y Caballeros Oscuros y así, cobrar venganza de ustedes; pero esa maldita Caballero Femenino, tenía que matar a mi único y querido hermano; sin embargo, la inútil de Crista, hizo lo único bueno de toda su vana existencia y eso fue, traerme a ese que solía ser su discípulo, quien encajó perfectamente en mis planes y ahora él, junto con mi hija, gobernarán el Mundo… Jajajaja! – en ese momento el Antiguo Maestro, no lo pensó más, ya que al ver como es que la chica había arrojado por los aires a su amigo, sabía que éste podría contraatacar con alguna de sus técnicas y matarla

– Rozan Sho Ryu Ha! – Naisare no esperaba que tan pronto el Santo de Libra usara su técnica, por ello la recibió de lleno y fue a estrellarse en lo alto del fuerte para después caer como tabla al piso. Mientras Shion, quien ya se había levantado y lanzado un golpe en forma de rayo que había golpeado por completo a la joven, tirándola y provocando que ésta escupiera sangre

– Mátame, si te atreves! – le expresó Jeana con dificultad

– Eso es lo que realmente quieres, niña tonta? – contestó indiferente Shion a la joven, quien sentada, se arrastraba hacia atrás mientras él se le acercaba – Bien, lo haré si eso es lo que quieres! – y preparándose para utilizar su técnica – Revolución de… – la chica interrumpiéndolo rápidamente

– Te atreverás a matarme… PADRE! – y por un momento Shion se quedó incrédulo de la última palabra que Jeana dijo y Dohko, corría desesperado por detener a su amigo mientras le gritaba suplicante

– Espera Shion!; no la mates… ella es tu hija! – y el Gran Maestro, se estremeció con esas palabras que retumbaron fuertemente no sólo en sus oídos, si no también en su cabeza

– Ella… es… mi… hija…? – aún asombrado apenas logró articular esas palabras

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Saludos a todos!**

**Tschus! **


	24. Una Guerra Sin Cuartel

**Gracias de verdad que sí me sirven mucho sus animos, pero si no actualizo pronto es por las actividades escolares que luego no me dejan respirar u.u, pero pues igual se los sigo dejando para quienes quieran seguir leyendolo ;D**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**CAPITULO XXIII: UNA GUERRA SIN CUARTEL**

Máscara Mortal y Afrodita, continuaban "ciegos" por el humo de Schädling y con su báculo, éste les lanzó unas poderosas bolas de luz que los proyectó contra la pared de la Casa, impactándose en ella con tal fuerza, que pareciera que se quedaron por un momento incrustados en la misma.

– Estos dos tipos no son nada fuertes! – cruzando sus brazos y cerrando los ojos por la ofuscación de ver que los Caballeros no eran rivales para él – Será mejor, que me deshaga de una vez de ellos y busque otros adversarios, con quienes divertirme un rato! – los Santos aún en el suelo tratando de incorporarse, cuando el hombre se acercó a ellos y les dijo – Seré benevolente con ustedes y los mataré rápido!

– Eso es lo que tú crees! – contestó MM

– Epidemia Negra! – y arrojándoles su técnica, se forma un aire aún más denso y pesado, de lo que el humo ya era y éste peor aún, con un olor más tóxico que los envuelve y empieza a paralizar sus movimientos, al mismo tiempo que los Caballeros sienten, como sus cinco sentidos comenzaran abandonarlos

– Máscara no te alejes de mí! – le comenta Afrodita con voz asfixiada, a su inseparable y en ese momento, los pétalos de sus Rosas Diabólicas, van entremezclándose con la técnica de Schädling

– Pero qué es lo que está pasando? – expresó éste sorprendido – Por qué es que de repente, éste intenso olor a rosas? – aún extrañado – Como sea; estos dos, ya deben de estar a punto de morir y será mejor, que de una vez por todas les de ya, el tiro de gracia! – y buscando los cuerpos de ambos Caballeros sólo pudo ver como los pétalos de las Rosas Rojas, volaban como en círculos, de tal forma como si en ese Templo, hubiese una suave pero tranquilizadora brisa y él, aún seguía sin poder ubicar los cuerpos de los mismos – Pero qué…?

En tanto, Aldebarán y Aioria apenas se incorporaban después de haber sido proyectados contra los pilares, que nada pudieron hacer para detenerlos y el Jinete sin pensarlo más, nuevamente les lanzó otra bola de luz y ésta los mandó, fuera de la Casa por un costado después de haber destruido la pared de la misma.

– Creo que subestimé a éste tipo! – comentaba Aioria, que con algo de trabajo por los golpes recibidos, se quitaba de encima una enorme roca que lo aprisionaba – Tenemos que hacer algo pronto o nos matará! – expresó al ver que Krieg nuevamente se acercaba a ellos

– Se supone que ustedes son de los más fuertes de la orden de Athena! – con una sonrisa burlona y vehemente, dijo – Pero la verdad es que no son más que un par de cachorros a mi lado Caballeros…! – carcajeándose – Es por ello que para los Espectros de Hades, no les fue nada difícil acabar con ustedes! – cosa que Aldebarán, no recibió nada gustoso el comentario y lanzándole con su gran fuerza la roca, que a él también lo tenía aprisionado, al menos provocó que el Jinete la tuviera que romper de un golpe para que no lo tocara, cosa que Aioria aprovechó

– Relámpago de Voltaje! – y el Jinete se movió tan rápido que pareciera como si se hubiese hecho invisible, dejando sorprendido al León; dándose cuenta que Krieg, sólo se había movido unos cuantos pasos de donde estaba y así, pudo esquivar el ataque del Santo – Pero cómo? – pensó pasmado por el echo

– Creo que si ese Relámpago me hubiese tocado, me habría dañado bastante! – y mientras especulaba esto, no vio venir la técnica del Toro

– Gran Cuerno! – recibiendo el golpe de lleno del Santo, que trató de detenerlo con el escudo que porta en el brazo izquierdo de su Armadura, pero fue tal el impacto, que logró hacer que éste retrocediera derrapando sus pies sin que él así lo deseara, debido a la fuerza de la técnica del Gran Cuerno

– Jajajaja! – muy complacido por tal acción – Creo que después de todo, ésta sí será una pelea muy divertida e interesante!

En el coliseo, seguían los Caballeros esperando alguna reacción de su oponente, que se había mantenido apacible hasta el momento, a pesar de que sus ojos se habían tornado rojos por unos instantes y que ya habían vuelto a la normalidad, los observaba provocadoramente…

– Es que ambos se van a quedar ahí, sólo sin hacer nada? – mirándolos todavía de la misma manera

– Aún, no nos has dicho a qué has venido a éste lugar? – pregunta nuevamente Kamus, deteniendo a su amigo por el hombro quien ya se preparaba para atacarlo

– He venido a matarlos… no precisamente a ustedes, pero sí a cualquiera de los Caballeros Dorados de Athena! – con una media sonrisa en el rostro y Milo sin decir nada más que

– Restricción! – rodeando el cuerpo de Hunger con los aros de su técnica defensiva

– Qué es esto? – cuestiona jocosamente el Jinete al Santo de la Octava Casa

– Con ésta técnica no podrás hacernos nada… y no es que temamos de ti, sino que no sería digno regar con tu sucia sangre, el Santuario de nuestra Diosa! – comenta apático el Escorpión Dorado

– Ohh! – dice en tono sorprendido – Quieres decir que no podré hacer esto? – y levantando su mano como si no tuviese nada a su alrededor y lanzándoles su golpe, con tal velocidad tan impresionante, que aunque los Caballeros se movieron tan rápido como la luz, no lo pudieron evitar y lo recibieron de lleno en sus estómagos, que los mandó de espaldas contra las escaleras del Coliseo – Espero que ese no sea todo su poder señores, por que de verdad… que quiero destrozarlos, no sin antes divertirme realmente con ustedes… jajajaja!

Saga recuperó su compostura habitual y Shaka aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados…

– Veo que has recuperado tu semblante! – aun riéndose de él – Por cierto Shaka, por qué es que mantienes tus ojitos cerrados? – aún con tono burlón – Ahh cierto! – se responde el mismo – Para poder concentrar tu cosmos al máximo y al abrirlos, todo lo que hay a tu alrededor, debe morir! – el Santo de Virgo aún sin mencionar palabra – Lo que no entiendo, cómo es que siendo la reencarnación de Buda, es que no puedes hacer lo mismo con los ojos abiertos? – soltando una gran carcajada

– Veo que tú nos conoces bien… sin embargo, no dejas de ser sólo un hablador, por que sólo dices incoherencias! – le marcó Saga

– Bueno, sí eso crees? – y sin decir más que estas solas palabras, movió su guadaña como si con ella pretendiera cortar el aire que los separaba y salió de ésta, un rayo que cortaba todo lo que a su paso se le cruzara. Le causó una fuerte herida en el brazo izquierdo a Saga y a Shaka en su muslo derecho, provocando que por éstas derramaran una buena cantidad de sangre. Al mismo tiempo les lanzó un golpe de luz, que los proyectó contra los árboles que estaban a sus espaldas, que se quebraron por la fuerza del impacto

Mientras tanto Shura y Aioros estaban frente a Rei y Aby…

– Niñas tontas, sí no quieren perder la vida, es mejor que se aparten de nuestro camino! – les dice el Sagitariano con tono de voz suave

– No nos apartaremos ni un solo milímetro! – contesta Aby con convicción

– Si quieren pasar, tendrán que hacerlo después de vencernos Caballeros; pero no les será fácil, ya que estos son nuestros dominios y aquí, nuestros poderes son tan grandes como los de ustedes! – agrega Rei

– Ya nos hemos enfrentado en otras ocasiones en condiciones desiguales! – comenta el Capricorniano

– Y han perdido la vida… jajajaja! – ambas chicas se carcajean; siendo golpeadas al instante por Shura para quitarles la risa

– No creí que los Santos Dorados perdieran la compostura con simples comentarios! – expone Rei, al tiempo que le regresa un golpe de la misma intensidad, en lo que Aby aprovecha el momento, para propinarle un golpe igual Aioros, su oponente

Kanon, por el momento se encontraba de frente a las dos chicas, Mina y Kena, que no dejaban de observar sus movimientos, ya que sabían que éste personaje en particular, es muy poderoso y tendrían que hacer uso, de todos sus conocimientos tanto místicos como cósmicos para poder derrotarlo…

– Creen ustedes par de niñas tontas que podrán conmigo? – con su tono de voz retador, que hizo que a las chicas les resbalara una gota de sudor por un lado de sus rostros

– No creas que aunque nos intimides con tus palabras, podrás lograr que nos retractemos de seguir, con los planes que hemos formulado desde hace tanto tiempo! – comenta Mina a su adversario con bastante firmeza en la voz

– Qué podrán hacer ustedes dos en contra mía?

– Para empezar no traes una Armadura puesta, que te proteja de nuestros ataques y en segunda, el daño que hasta ahora has recibido por parte de Kiki, te ha debilitado… – siendo interrumpida de nuevo por el Santo

– Pero no lo suficiente como para que ustedes par de escuinclas, puedan vencerme! – expresa satisfactoriamente

– Eso es lo que tú crees? – agrega Kena – Ya que por ahora estás en nuestros dominios y lo que tú hagas, nosotras te lo regresaremos por triplicado! – sin mostrar expresión alguna en el exterior, el gemelo estaba intrigado por saber qué era a lo que las chicas se referían en realidad?

Entretanto, Jaken y Crista estaban a punto de llegar a la cima de Star Hill, cuando Mu y Lara, aparecieron juntos a las faldas de la misma montaña, que por un segundo y sin importar quien era, a todos los que en el recinto se encontraban, la imagen del Santo recién llegado, los golpeó en la mente; como un recuerdo repentino que te sacude fuertemente el pensamiento…

– Qué? – expresaron Jaken y Crista al unísono

– No se suponía que habías eliminado a ese par? – volteando a ver a la joven que se encontraba a sólo un metro de distancia por debajo de él

– Ja, sabía que algo raro había pasado ahí! – expresa ella – No era posible que se le hubiese derrotado tan fácilmente, aún estando en esa condición física!

– Era lógico… – volteando de nuevo hacia arriba, para continuar con su ascenso – No era posible que tú lo matases, sin salir herida!

– Qué estupidez dices? – ella enfadada y con ganas de jalarlo del pie, para que cayera – Claro, después de todo tienes que tratar de desviar la atención, por tu fracaso! – burlándose de él – Sólo por que aún necesito que vuelvas esa Espada a la vida; si no, ya estarías besando el suelo en estos momentos! – pensaba la chica aún con una sonrisa en la boca

– Es mejor que nos apresuremos a llegar a la cima y nos dejemos ya de estupideces!

De nuevo en el primer Templo del Santuario, Krieg aún estaba extasiado por lo que Aldebarán acababa de hacer…

– Vaya, vaya! – y tronándose los dedos de ambas manos – Espero que ese no sea todo el poder que tienes Caballero, por que de verdad que quiero divertirme con ustedes! – y tomando posición se prepara nuevamente par atacarlos, mientras ambos Santos se paran cada uno al lado del otro colocándose en posición

– Aioria, debemos tener cuidado con este sujeto! – le comenta Aldebarán – La manera de pelear de este sujeto, no es parecida a ninguna de las que hayamos enfrentado antes!

– A qué te refieres? – pregunta éste

– No te da la impresión de que sus golpes fueran como bombas nucleares?

– Qué bien Caballero Dorado! – y más satisfacción se dibujaba en su rostro – Creo que ya es tiempo de que conozcan el nombre de mi técnica… Explosión Nuclear! – y la enorme bola de luz los golpeó de tal forma que primero volaron hasta chocar con el techo para después regresar a toda velocidad al suelo y ambos sintieron como si sus Armaduras se calentaban a tal grado que estuvieran a punto de derretirse, sin embargo, éstas sólo se cuartearon levemente; el Jinete esperaba que cualquiera de ellos se levantara inmediatamente para contraatacarlo pero pareciera que por un momento perdieron la razón – Qué, no me digan que ya es todo lo que pueden dar?

– No digas tonterías! – contesta Aioria – Nosotros los Caballeros Dorados, nos levantaremos las veces que sea necesario para acabar contigo… aunque en el proceso perdamos la vida!

– Claro… como les ha sucedido hasta ahora… jajajaja!

– Hay algo que aún no entiendo… – mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, le cuestiona el Toro – Qué es lo que pretenden ustedes? – el guerrero pone cara de no entender lo que le cuestionaba – Es obvio que ustedes ya tienen a nuestra Diosa! – siguió con la misma expresión – Y también es muy obvio que para estos momentos, si lo hubiesen ya deseado, la habrían matado… de no ser por que algo necesitan de ella?

– No sé a dónde quieres llegar con esas preguntas tontas?

– Responde! – demanda Aioria – Qué es lo que pretenden?

– Quién es el que está detrás de todo esto?

– Bueno, sí es eso lo que tanto les interesa saber… se los diré… Explosión Nuclear! – y ambos Santos salieron proyectados de nuevo contra los pilares dentro del Templo derribándolos

En Libra, ambos Dorados seguían escondidos en los pétalos de las Rosas Diabólicas de Afrodita, que ahora volaban aplaciblemente por todo el Templo, impregnando éste, del exquisito olor…

– Veo que después de todo ustedes no son tan inútiles Caballeros! – dijo con la voz un poco alta para que pudiera oírse en toda la casa – Sin embargo de nada les servirá que se escondan, ya que con mi técnica los mataré de cualquier forma! – expresó nuevamente éste con desdén y los Dorados continuaban ocultos sin pronunciar palabra, cosa que hizo que a Schädling le molestara – Epidemia Negra! – lanzando su técnica con más fuerza, provocó que las rosas fueran cayendo marchitadas y de nuevo, haciendo visibles a los Santos que comenzaban otra vez a toser, por el olor tóxico de la técnica de su oponente – Ahhh, con que ahí estaban! – y preparándose para con su báculo eliminarlos

– Toma esto! – sacando fuerzas de donde pudo, Cáncer le propinó un buen golpe en la cara que por un momento le hizo elevarse unos cuantos metros y al caer, este rápidamente le apuntó con su vara de la cual nuevamente salió un fuerte rayo, sólo que esta vez en lugar de golpear al Cangrejo, se le enredó en el cuerpo en forma de serpiente con unas alitas y cabeza de murciélago la parte superior, como la figura de su báculo y ésta, trataba de morderlo; al mismo tiempo Afrodita

– Rosas Diabólicas! – siendo Schädling golpeado por ellas en todo el cuerpo y causándole heridas, que inmediatamente sanaban

– Crees que con esas rositas podrás vencerme a mí? – y su ojo se puso rojo por un momento, como si éste se hubiese llenado de coraje – Por favor, no me hagas reír! – y con su vara nuevamente lanza su rayo para golpear al Santo de Piscis, que no puede hacer nada para detenerlo – Bah, estos dos no son más que un par de idiotas que tuvieron suerte de ganar su titulo de Caballeros! "S" – MM bastante orgulloso de ser lo que es, enciende su cosmo y se deshace de su atadura, al tiempo que con el mismo logra golpear nuevamente a su oponente, mandándolo al suelo y ayudando a que Afrodita, se liberara del mismo también

De nuevo en Aries…

– A mí en particular no me importa saber quién es el que está detrás de todo esto! – comenta al tiempo que nuevamente les lanza su técnica que los manda a volar tan fuerte que rompen el techo tanto de ida como de entrada al mismo – Lo único que sé, es que nos volvieron a la vida y se nos prometió, que podríamos causar temor y muerte, como lo habíamos echo hace tanto tiempo!

– Veo que no eres más que un borrego más! – comenta el León, con una determinación digna de un Santo del más alto rango – Así que basta ya de juegos, es mejor que te prepares por que te acabaremos de una vez!

– Eso es lo que tú crees… Explosión Nuclear! – y ésta vez el Dorado con ambas manos logra detener el golpe, al tiempo que con su cosmo lo iba deshaciendo hasta reducirlo a una pequeña luz que terminó por consumirse en su mano

– Pe… pe… pero… cómo?

– Ya has utilizado esa técnica con nosotros en varias ocasiones y por tal motivo, ya hemos podido ver a través de ella! – le responde Aldebarán

– Ahora, estás acabado! – agrega Leo – Relámpago de Voltaje! – y ésta vez el relámpago salió con más fuerza del dedo de Aioria, que alcanzó a romper parte de la Armadura de Krieg, su hombrera y antebrazo izquierdo

– Éste realmente será el poder de los Santos de Oro? – se preguntaba en silencio, mientras veía como esa parte de su Armadura, caía en pedacitos al suelo y al mismo tiempo, alcanzó a escuchar

– Gran Cuerno! – y la envestida del Toro en su técnica, ésta vez hizo más que sólo hacerlo derrapar, ya que éste nuevamente se tapó con su escudo, mismo que se hizo pedacitos al momento que el Jinete cayó fuertemente al suelo

– Krieg me pareció haber oído que tu compañero te llamó, no es así? – preguntó Aioria – Bueno, será bueno recordarte, pero no olvides nuestros nombres… Aioria de Leo y Aldebarán de Tauro, somos quienes te mandamos ésta vez al otro mundo! – Relámpago de Voltaje! – pero como era de suponerse el Jinete no detuvo la técnica del León, pero escapó de ella para ponerse frente a él

– No dijeron que una técnica vista ya no funciona de nuevo? – al tiempo que le propinó un fuerte golpe que lo impactó contra una pared del Templo y en ese momento Aldebarán, también tiró su técnica que el Apocalíptico evitó con un salto, posándose frente al enorme Dorado (que para ser sinceros, ambos se veían exactamente igual de grandotes OO) y al tratar, de propinarle un golpe igual en el rostro, el Toro logró detenerlo con su mano izquierda y con la otra, intentó hacer lo mismo y obviamente Krieg, lo detuvo con su mano libre – Por lo visto nuestras fuerzas están muy niveladas! – expresa éste con dificultad por el esfuerzo

– Estás muy equivocado! – contesta Aldebarán – Ya que mi cosmo no está ni sucio, ni corrompido por algún deseo vulgar de destrucción, como el tuyo… – aún ambos sin soltarse – Y créeme que eso, es lo que te llevará nuevamente a tu muerte! – y ambos se lanzaron rayos poderosos con sus puños, palmas y cosmos al mismo tiempo, que hizo que los dos salieran volando

– Será cierto lo que éste hombre dice? – piensa el Jinete de la Guerra – Pues no importa sí lo es o no, es tiempo de que acabe con ellos!

De vuelta en la séptima casa, Schädling incorporándose después del golpe…

– Pero cómo pudo librarse del poder de mi báculo…? – bastante sorprendido – Jamás nadie lo había logrado!

– Yo no tuve nada de suerte para conseguir mi Armadura! – contesta molesto – La gané con mucho esfuerzo y empeño; así que ahora prepárate para morir maldito apestoso! – y elevando su cosmos, apunta con su dedo a su oponente – Ondas Infernales!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Tschus! n.n**


	25. Hambre de Poder

**Hola: Me alegra recivir todos sus reviews y por sus comentarios, así que aquí les dejo otro chap mas, para quien quiera seguir leyendolo y se necesita mas que una mala critica para que deje de publicar, sólo que a veces es por falta de tiempo T.T**

**Amiga Mituko: No me has escrito y espero que este chap te gute munsho, te mando besos y espero seguir contando con tus comentarios. Nuevamente te dedico este chap!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**CAPITULO XXIV: JUNTOS DESTRUYAMOS TU HAMBRE DE PODER**

Tanto Kamus como Milo estaban sorprendidos de que Hunger se moviera tan libremente a pesar, de estar rodeado por los círculos de la Técnica de la Restricción, misma que anteriormente a muchos otros fuertes oponentes, había podido paralizado con gran facilidad tiempo atrás…

– Vamos Caballeros tienen que poder levantarse! – con medio tono de súplica burlona – Esto aún no empieza y no quiero pensar, que lo que se dice de ustedes, son puras habladurías…! – suspirando un momento – Porque de verdad los quiero destrozar! – y nuevamente sus ojos por un instante se tornaron rojizos

– Cómo pudo sacar tanto poder, con la Restricción encima? – se cuestionaba Milo

– No sabes decir más que estupideces, así que mejor pelea! – contesta Kamus al tiempo que se levantaba para lanzarle su técnica – Pol.. – y en ese momento un dolor enorme como de inmenso vacío en el estómago, le hizo perder el equilibrio y poner así, una rodilla en el suelo

– Jajaja! – Hunger al ver que el golpe dado a los Santos, comenzaba hacer su efecto y sin pensarlo más – Hambruna Infernal! – impactando de nuevo a ambos, lanzándolos por los aires para azotarlos en la parte más alta de las escaleras del Coliseo

Schädling con un movimiento rápido de su báculo y de la cabeza del mismo, pareció abrir el hocico de la serpiente sólo para tragarse la técnica de Máscara Mortal…

– Qué… demonios… fue eso? – con los ojos chiquititos y abiertotes, con gran sobresalto expresó esas palabras, el Santo de la Cuarta Casa

– Crees que con una técnica tan débil, podrías hacerme algo? – le responde el Jinete, terminando su frase con fuertes carcajadas – Ésta vez sí morirán… – agregó y con su báculo nuevamente los aprisiona en sus serpientes

– Jajajaja! – riéndose el Cangrejo y Schädling por un momento se asombró de la acción del Dorado – No sabes que una técnica ya vista por un Caballero, ya no sirve por segunda vez! – y juntando sus fuerzas para elevar su cosmo, MM trata de safarse de sus ataduras, que ésta vez parecen estar más fuertes y realmente le muerden las partes de su cuerpo descubiertas, al tiempo que siente como si las mordeduras fueran ácido, quemándole la piel. Afrodita mientras tanto, pareciera que sí estaba atrapado, pero gracias a su rosal que lo protegieron, esta vez pudo liberarse de las serpientes, que fueron atacadas por sus Rosas Diabólicas

– Veo que de los dos, tú al menos tienes más recursos para la pelea!

– No digas tonterías… – y mirando a su inseparable – Sé perfectamente que Máscara logrará salir en unos cuantos segundos más de esas ataduras; sin embargo, yo no esperaré a que nos ataques de nuevo! – y en el momento en que Schädling vio la decisión del Santo de Piscis, no lo pensó ni un segundo

– Epidemia Negra! – y lanzándole su poder al Caballero, un hermoso pero enorme rosal negro, detuvo su ataque, sin que a éstas Rosas, les pasara algo! – Qué? – dijo asombrado de ver lo sucedido y al mismo tiempo, MM logró liberarse de las víboras que lo aprisionaban, dando señal de esto con un gran grito

– Lo vez? – con una pequeña sonrisa y una risa picaresca, le dice el Caballero del último signo zodiacal – No puedes utilizar la misma técnica más de una vez, pero diremos que en tu caso… más de dos veces!

– Ahora si que me has hecho enojar! – agrega el Cangrejo Dorado – Ya es hora de que recibas tu merecido! – apuntándole con su dedito preferido (es decir con el que siempre lanza su técnica P), el Jinete baja la vista para cerrar sus ojos al tiempo que les contesta

– Por lo visto sí están tomando ésta pelea en serio! – dijo con sarcasmo – Eso me parece perfecto, por que nuestro encuentro, apenas comienza Señores!

Cerca de Star Hill, Mu y Lara se encontraban al pie de la montaña, la chica se sentía algo sonrojada, por el hecho de cómo la había tomado de la cintura, para transportarlos dentro del Recinto. El Santo de Aries, miraba fijamente hacia la punta, con el semblante muy serio y concentrado, que no notó el ruborizado de la chica…

– Ya encontraste alguna señal de ellos o de la Espada? – pregunta volteando hacia arriba, a donde Mu tenía puesta su mirada

– La piedra se encuentra en la cima y tanto ellos como la Excalibur, están ya muy cerca de ella! – volteando a verla – Tengo que subir ahora, antes de que sea más tarde! – y con una pequeña sonrisa – Es mejor que te quedes en éste lugar!

– No, yo te acompañaré!

– No es necesario! – insistió él!

– Tengo que! – con firmeza en su voz y determinación en su mirada – Necesitarás de mi ayuda, ya que la Espada aún no ha vuelto a la vida y cuando eso suceda, tengo que estar ahí! – y con un poco de súplica en su mirada

– No puedo arriesgarme a que algo te suceda… – mirándola directo a los ojos con tal ternura y tomándola por los hombros, que provocó que la chica se sintiera estremecida – No quiero arriesgarme… a perderte de nuevo! – la chica se sonrojó y no pudo evitar el deseo de abrazarlo fuertemente

– Yo tampoco quiero alejarme de tu lado otra vez… – se separó de él para verle el rostro – Por favor… déjame ir contigo? – la mirada de ambos estaba muy puesta en el otro y sus rostros, se encontraban a pocos centímetros uno del otro, que podían sentir la respiración inquieta del otro, de la misma forma como sus corazones latían rápidamente y al unísono

– Vayamos juntos! – concluyó él, tomándola de la mano para comenzar el ascenso a la cima

En la celda junto a la Diosa y las Caballeros Femeninos, aún encadenadas. Kiki seguía en su intento de librarse del hechizo, ya que miles de imágenes lo torturaban al mismo tiempo y por momentos, su mirada se perdía y en otros, parecía volver a ser el mismo, en tanto Kanon…

– Será cierto lo que dicen éstas niñas? – se preguntaba a sus adentros, ya que después de haber dicho esto, un aura muy diferente había comenzado a rodear los cuerpos de las chicas, quienes también ya habían develado sus Armaduras Negras – No importa que ellas tengan Armaduras y yo por el momento no esté protegido por alguna, ya que mi poder es más grande y podré acabarlas sin problemas! – las chicas sacaron unas esferas las cuales brillaban con colores pastel en rosa y verde

– Por el poder de tres veces tres, hazlo ver, haznos ver! – y las esferas comenzaron a flotar por todo el lugar y rodeando al Santo Dorado

– Creen que con estas esferitas de juguete, me vencerán? – dijo al verlas ahí paradas con los ojos cerrados – No me subestimen! – Kanon comenzó a ver como las esferas lo rodeaban y pensó, que lo más fácil era destruirlas todas de un sólo golpe, pero al observarlas, al mismo tiempo de las mismas, pareciera que los destellos que emanaban, empezaron a golpear su cerebro a través de sus ojos

– Oh señor de las sombras, bendiga a sus hijas! – comenzaron a decir su conjuro cerrando sus ojos – Éste es un tiempo que no es tiempo, un sitio que no es sitio y un día que no es día! – el Caballero y las presentes encadenadas veían como el lugar se tornaba de una extraña neblina – Estamos en el umbral entre los dos mundos ante el velo de los misterios!

– Qué es lo que pasa, por que no puedo moverme? – se preguntaba Kanon y veía como Saori y las chicas, le hablaban pero no lograba oír lo que ellas les decían, más que las palabras de las Amazonas rebeldes

– Que el anciano de los días nos ayude y nos proteja en nuestra travesía mágica, que contengamos y guardemos el poder que crearemos desde nuestro interior! – y elevando las manos – Llamamos a los guardianes del norte, del sur, del este y del oeste! – y abriendo los ojos que a Mina se le tornaron blancos y a Kena completamente negros – Por el poder de tres veces tres, hazlo ver, haznos ver!

En tanto con los Caballeros de Sagitario y Capricornio. Se levantan después de haber tocado el suelo con una de sus rodillas después de haber recibido los golpes en seco en sus rostros que Aby y Rei les habían propinado…

– Caballeros, verán que no somos unas simples niñas como ustedes nos han llamado… – comenta Rei y empieza a elevar su cosmos – Imperius Atack – ambos Santos a ser golpeados por el cosmo de la chica, pareciera por un momento que en todo el lugar, fuera envuelto por una neblina con un agradable olor a flores, que al principio no les deja ver más allá de sus narices y poco a poco, pareciera que el lugar se tornara en un hermoso jardín

– Qué es éste lugar? – pregunta Shura a su mejor amigo

– No lo sé! – responde Aioros y de momento el Santo de la décima casa, comienza a sentirse algo débil y sin poder evitarlo empieza a bostezar

– Tengo mucho sueño y parece ser un lugar bastante agradable para dormir! – y dejándose recostar en el agradable y pasto fresco

– Shura, Shura, no te debes dormir! – le decía el Santo de Sagitario, al tiempo que los zangoloteaba y él mismo trataba de no cerrar sus ojos que le pesaban por lo adormecido de su cuerpo

De vuelta en el Santuario en la séptima Casa…

– Ésta vez, recibirán todo mi poder! – y tomando su báculo con las dos manos poniéndolo frente a él, cierra sus ojos elevando su cosmos y de su bastón comienzan a salir muchas serpientes con alitas de murciélagos, en forma de espíritus, a lo que el Jinete les dice – Plague Spirits! – y estos comienzan a rodear los cuerpos de los Caballeros

– Bah, ahora si que esto no te servirá de nada! – apuntándolo nuevamente con el dedito, Máscara Mortal, junta las palmas de sus manos arriba de su cabeza, formando una especie de agujero negro que comenzaba absorber las serpientes

– Cómo es que puede hacer eso? – pensaba el Jinete al ver lo que pasaba con su golpe y sintiendo como poco a poco la "técnica" del Santo, también lo iba arrastrando hacia él

– Estás perdido! – le dice bufándose de él Afrodita

– Si no hago algo pronto, este par me acabará! – en ese momento del mismo báculo, de los ojos de la serpiente, lanzó unos rayos de luz poderosos que golpeaban fuertemente al cangrejo, debilitándolo y haciendo que su hoyo se comenzara a cerrar, pero éste estaba decidido a tragarse en su técnica a su oponente por las humillaciones que hasta ese momento les había echo pasar

– Rosas Pirañas! – y las flores comenzaron a golpear al Jinete en todo el cuerpo debilitándolo y al mismo tiempo poco a poco, las serpientes empezaban a disminuir

– Esto no puede quedarse así! – les dice con tono levemente alto y molesto – Les daré lo que se merecen de una vez por todas! – y soltando su bastón con la mano derecha – Epidemia Negra! – y entre las pocas serpientes que quedaban, el agujero y las rosas de Afrodita, el choque de las técnicas, provocaron que todo el poder causara una explosión, mandando a todos los que ahí estaban a estrellarse en diferentes puntos del Templo – Creo que después de todo sí me confié un poco, pero no cometeré el mismo error otra vez!

– Máscara este hombre es más fuerte de lo que habíamos pensado, debemos de romper primero su báculo, por que me parece que ese es la fuente de todo su poder! – comenta el Santo de Piscis

– Tienes razón, algo de eso ya me latía desde hace rato! – y mientras comentaban, Schädling les lanzó, una tras otra enormes bolas de poder que los comenzó a proyectar de una lado para otro rompiendo pilares y paredes dentro de la misma Casa

– No permitiré que salgan de esto con vida! – diciéndoselos de tal forma que se le notaba que estaba perdiendo la paciencia y serenidad, mientras los Caballeros recibían una y otra vez sus golpes

– No podemos seguir así Afrodita, debemos hacer algo ya o nos mandarán de nuevo al más allá y es un lugar, a donde no quiero volver a regresar nunca!

– Pero qué podemos hacer?

– Se me ocurre que le lances todas las rosas que más puedas, tanto rojas como negras para de esa manera, pueda acercarme lo suficiente para romperle su maldito báculo, que me tiene hasta el queque!

– Está bien! – Piscis empezó a elevar su cosmos y al punto de explosión – Rosas Diabólicas y Pirañas!

– Ja, ya te dije que tus rositas inútiles no me harán nada! – y sin darse cuenta, éstas lo atacaban en todas direcciones no permitiéndole ver exactamente lo que pasaba a su alrededor, de esa forma MM a gran velocidad se puso frente a él y en un momento le tiró un gran golpe como el movimiento de Shura con su técnica, a lo que Schädling intentó detener con su bastón, logrando de esta forma que el Cangrejo pudiese romper en dos su tan preciado objeto

– Ahora sí, ya no podrás hacernos nada más! – tomándose con su amado dedito la nariz, mofándose del Jinete que en ese momento su aura se llenó tanto de odio e ira, contra los dos Caballeros Dorados

– Yo no me imaginaba que iba a tener que llegar hasta este punto con ustedes, pero no me han decepcionado Caballeros, es por ello que para mí es toda una gran satisfacción utilizar contra ustedes mi más grande técnica! – dentro del Templo, se originaron una serie como de nubes grises, que desprendían rayos por todo el lugar destruyendo todo aquello con lo que chocaban. Los ojos del Jinete, se tornaron rojos como si desprendieran fuego de ellos y su cabello se elevó al igual que su cosmos maligno y en un momento, gritó de tal forma que pareciera que se los exclamara junto a sus oídos – Efluvio Asesino! – y las nubes que estaban dentro de la séptima Casa, envolvieron a los Santos Dorados que al mismo tiempo se convertían en gotas de rocío, que al momento de hacer contacto con las Armaduras y la piel de los Caballeros, les quemaba como ácido

– Ahhh! – gritaban estos del dolor y el ardor que la técnica les causaba

– Jajajaja! – aún con su cosmos elevado y sus ojos echando fuego – Ya es hora de que mueran… Santos estúpidos… jajajajaja!

Kamus y Milo en el Coliseo, trataban de incorporarse, pero el dolor que les causaba esa sensación de vacío en sus estómagos, causaba que se sintieran mareados, ya que al mismo tiempo pareciera que el interior de sus cuerpos, se estuviera inflando de tal manera que sentían como si les fuera a estallar…

– Pero que tipo de ataque es éste? – dice Milo con dificultad ya que también les cuesta trabajo respirar

– Este tipo es muy diferente a cualquier otro que nos hayamos enfrentado antes! – comenta Kamus

– Así es señores, jamás en toda su miserable vida se habrán enfrentado a seres como nosotros, ya que por nosotros, las terribles desgracias que conlleva una catástrofe, van seguidas de lo que representamos… – con sus ojos como poseídos y muy brillantes comenta… – Guerra, Hambre, Peste y finalmente la Muerte, que es lo que a ustedes les espera… jajajaja! – su risa pareciera resonar en todo el Coliseo de tal forma, como si hubiese acústica a pesar de ser un lugar abierto…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Tschus! y un saludote a toyos ;D**


	26. Padre e Hija

**Hola, pues espero que al menos haya una persona que siga leyendola y si no, pues de todos modos se las dejo para quien le interese seguirla... T.T**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**CAPITULO XXV: PADRE E HIJA, UNA BATALLA CRUEL**

Shion aún sigue incrédulo de lo que había escuchado decir, tanto a su amigo como a la chica, a quien observaba y pudo ver en ella, el mismo reflejo de su mirada, como si fuere la suya la que estuviese viendo en un espejo…

– Cómo puede ser posible que ésta niña sea hija mía? – se preguntaba una y otra vez dentro de sí mismo

– Qué harás ahora padre… – mirándolo aún desde el suelo – Te atreverás a matarme?

– Cállate! – le contesta Dohko mientras trata de hacer que su amigo reaccione, pero éste está tan absorto en sus recuerdos y sus pensamientos, de todas aquellas veces que soñó y pensó en Naisare, a quien aún seguía amando profundamente, a pesar de todas las cosas sucedidas entre ellos, desde aquel entonces – Shion, amigo, tienes que reaccionar ya! – pero su mirada seguía aún clavada en la chica, quien tenía el mismo color que sus ojos

– Puede ser que ella sea mi hija… aquella a quien alguna vez, me pareció tener entre mis brazos? – el recuerdo de un sueño no tan remoto, asaltó su mente – No pudo entonces, haber sido un sueño? – se decía aún concentrado en sus ideas – Pero no es posible que sea ella la misma… – Jeana seguía sentada en el suelo esperando la reacción de cualquiera de los dos Caballeros, cuando su madre

– Ráfaga del Tigre Blanco! – y como tal, una ráfaga de luces como garras lanzadas por enormes zarpazos de un tigre, recibieron de lleno los dos legendarios Santos, instante sido aprovechado por la chica, para golpear únicamente a su padre

– Poder del Tigre! – envolviendo de nuevo a Shion quien no hizo nada para defenderse, ya que seguía incrédulo de que la muchacha realmente fuese de su misma sangre

– Eso es! – pensó Naisare – Nada me complacería más, que verte morir en manos de tu hija y ver que el odio que siento por ti, ella lo ha vengado de la mejor manera posible! – riéndose a carcajadas en sus adentros

– No puedo permitir que se maten entre ambos, sin saber toda la verdad! – expresó Dohko al ver el rostro de satisfacción de Naisare y nuevamente – Rozan Sho Ryu Ha! – pero ésta vez ella no recibió tan de lleno el golpe del Tigre–Dragón, no obstante la golpeó lo suficiente, como para romper parte de la hombrera de su Armadura – Tú eres la única que sabe que lo que está pasando entre ellos, es un error basado en tus sucias mentiras!

– Un error basado en mentiras, dices? – levantándose ella con dificultad y un poco de sangre le corría por un lado del labio – Eres un tonto si crees que todo esto ha sido, producto de mentiras! – continúa diciéndole mientras le lanza golpes de luz, que el Librano esquiva sin problemas y moviéndose en dirección de ella – Lo que él creyó que eran sueños, eran momentos reales, en los cuales él nunca quiso aceptar la responsabilidad de sus actos!

– Responsabilidad de sus actos? – en ese momento justo se plantó enfrente de ella y le propinó tal golpe en el rostro, que por unos segundos la dejó inconsciente en el suelo

– Entiendo bien el odio o rencor que tienes hacia mi madre… – expresó la chica al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba nuevamente un potente rayo de energía – Pero qué hay de mí? – con rabia en su mirada y su voz – Por qué me rechazaste y apartaste de tu lado… dejándome… crecer sin conocerte? – y en la frente de la muchacha, había varias gotas de sudor, resultado del esfuerzo en su batalla y que se limpió con el dorso de su mano, dejando al descubierto una marca, una sola marca característica de la raza Lemuriana…

En el prado cerca de la Fuente de Athena, donde los Caballeros de Géminis y Virgo se incorporaban después de haber roto esos árboles. El Jinete, se acercaba lentamente hacia a ellos, cargando su guadaña en su hombro de forma muy despreocupada…

– Antes de matarlos, me divertiré un poco más con ustedes Caballeros! – y con su hoja, nuevamente cortó el aire, de donde salieron como cuchillas semicurvas, cortando todo lo que a su paso se encontraba

– Kahn! – formando Shaka su campo de fuerza, protegiendo a Saga también

– Ohhh! – al fin puedo ver, el tan famoso campo de energía del tan afamado Dorado de Virgo – y con más fuerza les lanzó a ambos nuevamente sus cuchillas de luz, junto con una enorme bola de energía que había salido de todo su cuerpo

– No creo poder resistir más tiempo! – casi susurrando expresó el joven rubio

– Déjame salir y lo mandaré de una vez por todas al otro mundo! – le indicó Saga a su compañero y cuando más apunto estuvo a romperse el campo, el Gemelo estaba ya listo, con su cosmo en alto – Explosión de Galaxias! – y en el lugar, cientos de pequeñas estrellas formaron diferentes galaxias y éstas, envolvieron a Methos quien por un segundo se sorprendió de ver el poder del peliazul; en eso, las galaxias que lo rodeaban comenzaron a estallar de tal forma que éste era golpeado con tal fuerza privándolo de todas sus fuerzas y de su poder, cayendo al suelo de tal manera que pareciese haber muerto – Bah! – expresa Saga al ver el resultado de su poderoso ataque – Este no era más que un tipo muy creído y hablador! – y precisamente en ese instante, unas carcajadas se escuchaban como de ultratumba al mismo tiempo que la cosmoenergía del Jinete, se encendía con más fuerza

– No olvides Caballero, que soy Methos, el Jinete de la Muerte y cómo tal, no podrán eliminarme fácilmente… Jajajajaja! – expresión seguida de asombro en los rostros de los Santos de los Templos de Géminis y Virgo

En tanto, no lejos de ahí… Jaken y Crista se encontraban ya a pocos metros de alcanzar la punta de Star Hill y Mu y Lara, ya estaban por llegar a la mitad de la misma montaña, ya que el escalamiento se les había facilitado debido a los rastros dejados por sus antecesores en el ascenso.

En el Coliseo, los Caballeros se sienten cada vez más mareados por el efecto físico que el golpe de la Hambruna Infernal, les provocaba y no encontraban la forma de poder detener el dolor, que no les permitía poder moverse…

– Siento ganas de vomitar! – piensa Milo, tratando de quitarse la sensación de mareo, respirando profundamente para después soltar el aire con los ojos cerrados

– Tengo que hacer algo! – se decía Kamus – Vamos, tienes que pensar en algo…

– Señores, señores, señores? – y tronando sus labios al tiempo que movía su dedo diciendo "No" – Aún no utilizo todo mi poder y ya están por darse por vencidos?

– No digas estupideces! – contesta trabajosamente Milo – Sí tan sólo mi restricción pudiera hacer un poco de efecto en él! – pensaba mientras se sentía cada vez más débil

– Y si combinara parte de mi aire frío con la restricción de mi amigo, podría talvez al menos detenerlo le tiempo suficiente, para quitarnos ésta sensación de encima! – de esa forma el aire frío proveniente del casi desmayado de dolor, Santo de Acuario, se envolvía de tal forma que los círculos formados de la técnica defensiva del Octavo Caballero Dorado

Shion se incorporaba lentamente, no por que el golpe de la chica le hubiese lastimado como para tener dificultan en el control de su cuerpo, sino porque le era difícil tener que aceptar que si esa muchacha fuese su hija, tenía que enfrentarla en una batalla que era ya de por sí, de una cruel índole…

– Vamos contesta? – con la voz quebrada de dolor de la impotencia de no poder apartar de su corazón y mente, el saber que era una hija no deseada y rechazada por su padre – Qué hay de mí? – la marca de la chica se dejó ver levemente de entre su fleco y el maquillaje corrido, por el sudor de la pelea

– La cosmo–energia que emana de ésta niña, está tan llena de odio, rabia y tristeza que envuelve todo el lugar y mucho me temo, que él no hará nada por evitar el siguiente golpe que le lance con su técnica! – articulaba en tono susurrante el Anciano Maestro – Vamos Shion? – expuso a su amigo – Tienes que decir qué fue lo que pasó?

– Yo sé bien lo que pasó! – expone la chica – Sólo quiero que me diga, qué es lo que yo hice para no merecer su cariño?

– No sé qué mentiras te haya dicho tu madre mientras crecías… – mirándola fijamente y con su voz serena, Roshi continúa diciendo – Pero sé perfectamente que él no te rechazó, ni te apartó de su lado! – Naisare comenzaba a recuperar totalmente el sentido

– Athena nunca ha querido verdaderas mujeres en el Santuario! – mirando primero al Patriarca y de vuelta a Dorado – Es por ello, que ellas tenían que esconder su feminidad bajo una máscara y de esa forma, poder ser aceptadas en el recinto… pero mi madre se enamoró! – haciendo una pequeña pausa – Y de ese amor maldito, nací yo! – corriéndole una lágrima lentamente, por cada una de sus mejillas – Ahora y de una vez por todas, contéstame! – con su voz exigente – Por qué no dejaste que me quedara contigo en el Santuario? – mirándolo nuevamente aún con más odio – Es que acaso tu posición como Patriarca del Santuario, era más importante que yo, que soy tu hija?

– Ráfaga del Tigre Blanco! – ésta vez sólo el Viejo Maestro fue quien recibió todo el golpe de Naisare, siendo elevado por los cielos al mismo tiempo que la técnica lo arañaba por todo el cuerpo, causándole heridas profundas en él – Te dije que no te distrajeras, ya que tu pelea desde un principio era conmigo! – apuntando con un dedo al suelo – Ahora morirás! – y hablando de cosmo a cosmo, los entrañables amigos

– Shion por favor, tienes que reaccionar ya! – con voz suplicante – No me importa morir y bien lo sabes, pero no quiero hacerlo sin ver que tu hija sepa toda la verdad? – por unos instantes más el Antiguo Caballero de Aries, permanece en silencio antes de contestar a la súplica de su camarada

– Tienes razón, si he de morir una vez más, al menos dejaré que ésta chica sepa toda la verdad de las cosas! – entonces en un instante y sin gran esfuerzo, congela los movimientos de la muchacha con su poderosa psicoquinesis

– Qué… – como si el poder mental del Gran Maestro, entumeciera no sólo su cuerpo, sino también su habla – Qué es éste poder? – pensaba

– Ahora te quedarás callada y escucharás toda la verdad de las cosas! – en ese momento la figura de Roshi cayó fuertemente contra el suelo, causándole una herida más, en su ya lastimado cuerpo

– Vamos Naisare, ya es hora de que vayas revelando todo, por que yo no tendré tregua para contigo, a pesar del profundo amor que aún siento hacia ti! – ésta por un momento, sintió como su corazón se estrujaba, por las palabras de aquel de cabellos largos y verdes

– Yo no sé de qué estupideces son de las que estás hablando! – con un muy claro nerviosismo en la voz

– Sabes bien de lo que hablo, no mientas más! – y congelando los movimientos de ella también para que no continuara con sus mentiras – Ésta niña es hija mía?

– Jajajaja, sólo mírala y encontrarás la respuesta en ella! – y así lo hizo y se percató, de que no sólo el color de los ojos de la chica eran iguales a los de él, sino también esa marca distintiva de los descendientes de su insólita raza

– Por qué Naisare, por qué tenías que jugar así conmigo, con mi mente y mis sentimientos durante todo éste tiempo? – la chica comenzó a darse cuenta de que de alguna forma, poco a poco se podía ir librando de la psicoquinesis que la aprisionaba – Yo habría estado dispuesto a perdonar tu falta, pero siempre tuviste que usar trucos sucios y mezquinos, para tratar de conseguir tus objetivos! – con notable dolor en el tono de voz – Muchas veces supe que no eran sólo sueños… intuía que algunos de ellos eran realidad, pero jamás imaginé, que esa ocasión en la que la llevaste hasta mis brazos, fuese un momento real! – gotas de sudor corrían por el rostro de Naisare; la verdad estaba a punto de salir a la luz y ella tenía que evitarlo de alguna forma, no podía dejar que su amada hija, supiera la realidad de las cosas antes de tiempo y que había sido ella, la que la había mantenido lejos de su padre, durante todos esos años…

Kamus poco a poco había logrado, que su aire frío fortaleciera de alguna forma la Restricción de Milo, que también hizo que el cosmo del Jinete se limitara por el momento

– Milo, encendamos nuestro comos y talvez así no s libremos de ésta técnica!

– Aprovechemos ahora que parece que entre tu soplo congelante y mis anillos, no puede moverse! – de esa forma los dos Santos pudieron desvanecer la sensación que los hostigaba – Ahora sí, es mejor que digas tus últimas plegarias, ya que ha llegado el momento de que recibas mí poder! – y al preparar su "uñita" ., el Escorpión, apunto de lanzar sus primeras agujas percibió en ese justo instante

– Creen que con esto me han derrotado y que podrán eliminarme nomás por que así lo quieren? – y encendiendo su energía, como si fueran cadenas, rompió sus ataduras – No crean que mi poder es tan débil y que elevando su cosmos, se pueden librar de él… Hambruna Infernal! – y de nuevo, los dos Caballeros salieron disparados en diferentes direcciones, para estrellarse con las escaleras y rompiéndolas al momento del impacto

– Debo de lanzarle al menos un ataque! – pensaba Milo – Sí tan sólo hubiese una forma de quitarme de encima éste dolor tan fuerte que siento en el estómago, que me da la impresión de que me va a estallar!

– Nosotros somos Caballeros Dorados y te demostraremos de lo que somos capaces de hacer! – expresó Kamus con bastante dificultad ya que la técnica no sólo le provocaba esa sensación, si no que también físicamente, hacía que de tal forma la misma Armadura les causara opresión y por consiguiente, falta de aire

– Qué es lo que crees tú, que puedan ustedes dos hacerme a mí? – mirando como el Acuariano, luchaba por no perder la compostura, ni el equilibrio – Mírate nada más, luchas con todas tus fuerzas para no desfallecer! – cosa que al Santo no le gustó para nada el comentario y elevando su energía

– Polvo de diamantes! – y Hunger, pensando de que la técnica la podría evitar con bastante facilidad, se movió tan rápido y de tal manera que al momento de estar frente a frente, con el 11avo Dorado del Recinto

– Jajaja, que técnica tan pobre es la que tienes, eh? – tomándolo por el cuello – Y te dices llamar a ti mismo Caballero Dorado, pero qué risa me das!

– Si no te has dado cuenta, vete bien las piernas, baboso! – y de alguna forma y por tenerlo sujetado por el cuello, las palabras dificultosas de Kamus, le hicieron dudar por un segundo y se percató de qué era, de lo que estaba hablando

– Cómo pudiste hacerlo? – expresó sorprendido por un momento – Si tu energía no es tan poderosa, como para congelar de esa forma mi Armadura! – y por el odio que por un momento lo invadió, apretó con ambas manos el cuello de Acuario

– Aguja Escarlata! – y por la espalda, sintió como tres pequeños piquetes le golpearon algunas partes de su cuerpo y aún con el Caballero en las manos, volteó a ver a su otro contrincante y como si fuera muñeco de trapo, se lo lanzó encima y por el dolor de la Hambruna Infernal, Kamus nada pudo hacer y Milo, recibió de lleno a su amigo, sirviéndole como colchón al estrellarse ambos de nuevo, en otra parte de las escaleras aún no destruidas por la batalla

– Ya me he cansado de ustedes y es tiempo que les ponga fin, por que no quiero perder inútilmente más tiempo con ustedes! – y estos mirándolo – Hambruna infernal! – y a pesar de que con el dolor del último golpe recibido por el Jinete, se movieron tan rápido como pudieron, pero como si la técnica se moviera en las mismas direcciones que ellos, los mandó a volar nuevamente por los aires, para caer separados

– Verdaderamente, nos está destrozando! – susurraba Milo mientras se incorporaba de vuelta y trataba de pensar en algo

– Veo que son como cucarachas… difíciles de exterminar! – y concentrando su cosmos, con sus ojos cerrados – Hambruna Infernal! – Kamus se paró elevando su energía al mismo tiempo y diciéndole

– Ya hemos visto suficiente de tu estúpida técnica, así que ya no nos harás más daño! – y al momento que abrió sus ojos vio como un gran rayo congelante se dirigía hacia él

– Tu tecniquilla esa no me hará nada! – contestó y pensando que de verdad ésta no le dañaría en nada, así que la recibió de lleno, elevándolo por los cielos para que al momento de caer

– Aguja Escarlata! – impactándose 3 piquetes más, de la técnica misericordiosa del Escorpión…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Saludos a todos!**

**Tschus! u.u**


	27. Enfrenta Tus Verdaderos Temores

**pos... ete... yo... pos... peldon... aqui les dejo otro chap...**

**Xanxel, te dedico este chap, espero que te gute y aunque me tarde musho, pos espero que sigas mi historia... u.u**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**CAPITULO XXVI: ENFRENTA A TUS VERDADEROS DEMONIOS INTERNOS**

– Aioros, Aioros, vamos amigo no es momento para que te duermas! – moviéndolo efusivamente por los hombros, pero no logra hacer reaccionar a su entrañable compañero y sin él así desearlo, sintió que sus ojos ya no le respondían, llevándolo a un profundo sueño también…

De pronto, el lugar se hizo muy estrecho y todo el terreno se comenzaba a llenar de agua, el Santo no podía respirar y por más que nadaba hacia arriba, tratando de llegar a la superficie, lo único que lograba, era tocar el techo de la celda que lo encerraba, esperando una vez más, que aquel cálido cosmos que lo había salvado en más de una ocasión, se presentara para poder ayudarlo, sin embargo, ésta vez no sucedió; de esta manera, por un par de minutos, Kanon perdió el sentido, para recuperarlo en unos momentos más tarde, en el mismísimo lugar donde se encontraban las Escamas de los siete Generales Marinos y la Armadura del Dios Poseidón…

– Mi antiguo hogar, el Santuario… no ha cambiado en nada, después de tanto tiempo! – se comentaba así mismo, el joven Santo de Capricornio, recordando los años pasados, donde él apenas era un aprendiz a Caballero y dirigiéndose hacia el Coliseo, volvieron a su mente, aquellos combates en los que derramó miles de gotas de sudor y sangre, por las heridas ocasionadas por sus oponentes – Hum, en aquel tiempo tuve mucha suerte… pero ahora – haciendo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire – Pero ahora, ganaría muy fácilmente por mi fuerza! – mostrando una pequeña sonrisa y en ese momento, un cosmos se acercaba a él

– Shura, qué gusto, cuando volviste? – el joven Caballero, no responde a la pregunta de su tan querido amigo y abrazándolo efusivamente, éste le vuelve a decir – Has incrementado notablemente tu cosmo y por consiguiente tu fuerza también!

– Aún así, no podré compararme jamás contigo, Aioros! – le responde éste finalmente

– Te equivocas, es muy probable que ahora tengamos el mismo nivel!

– El mismo nivel que tú? – y sonriéndole nuevamente – No lo creo!

– Yo estoy seguro que sí! – le contesta también con una cálida sonrisa – Ahora el guardián de la décima Casa de los doce Templos, ha regresado por fin al Santuario!

– Gracias hermano! – pensó el muchacho – Siempre he visto a Aioros, como a un hermano para mí y por el gran respeto que siento por él, ha hecho que estas palabras que me ha dicho, me llenen completamente de orgullo!

– Es hora que vayamos a visitar al Patriarca! – el joven sólo asintió con la cabeza

Kanon aún está atónito de ver el lugar en donde se encuentra nuevamente, después de tanto tiempo…

– Qué es lo que hago aquí de nuevo? – la voz del Dios de los siete mares, se dejó oír por todo el lugar

– Quién eres, que has osado a despertarme de mi sueño? – con su tono bastante molesto y altanero, característico de cualquier Deidad enfurecida

– Ahora veo que ese conjuro era para poder ver mis recuerdos y ata…

– Responde de una vez si no quieres perder la vida? – interrumpió sus pensamientos – Responde intruso! – Kanon pensativo por lo que está viendo, sólo atina en responder

– Yo…, yo soy Dragón Marino, mi señor! – la Escama de Poseidón, de donde ha provenido su voz todo ese tiempo, cambia ligeramente su tono de habla

– Muy bien muchacho, eso quiere decir que Athena ha regresado nuevamente a la Tierra… y ya es tiempo que esa chiquilla malcriada, me pague caro lo que me debe!

– Pero mi señor, ella es ahora tan sólo una bebé!

– Te atreves a desafiar mis deseos? – con un tono que retumbó por todo el lugar – Si no eres lo suficientemente fuerte, no eres digno de ser el líder de mis Generales!

– Lo siento mi señor! – haciendo reverencia de arrepentimiento y perdón

– Ahora… mis Generales, vendrán al Santuario Marino, por la voluntad de mi cosmo… de esa forma, nos prepararemos para destruir de una vez por todas a esa sin vergüenza y tomaré el control de la Tierra!

En la sala del Gran Maestro…

– Shura, finalmente has regresado después de tu duro entrenamiento! – le dice el Patriarca, dándole la bienvenida al recién llegado, quien se inclina en señal de respeto al Sumo Sacerdote – Ésta noche tendrás la oportunidad de descansar, mañana se te encomendará tu misión!

– Muchas gracias por su interés, Gran Maestro! – en ese preciso instante el chico, siente un cosmo poderoso y desafiante, cosa que lo inquieta cuando las palabras de Shion lo sacan de su pensamiento

– Saga! – el Caballero de Géminis hace su aparición, caminando lentamente con una fría mirada y rindiendo sus respetos al Maestro – Cómo se encuentra la situación con Poseidón?

– No ha habido mucha actividad aún!

– Saga, vigilar a Poseidón es una misión muy importante, no debes descuidarte ni confiarte, la última Guerra Sagrada fue hace 229 años y el día de la llegada de Athena, está muy cerca! – todos los presentes, sienten enorme felicidad de saber que el gran día se acerca – Saga, quédate en el Santuario ésta noche y descansa!

– Gracias, Gran Maestro! – Shura aún mira al gemelo que muestra sus respetos antes de irse, entonces el joven Caballero piensa

– Saga es un hombre de temer, qué bueno es que él sea uno de nosotros!

Por la voluntad del Dios Poseidón, todo el Santuario Marino vuelve a renovarse y fortalecerse como debía de ser, en tanto Kanon por unos momentos piensa que lo único que quieren hacer, es confundirlo para que entonces él sea quien mate Athena, pero las chicas tienen otro plan en mente…

– Jajaja, pero qué niñas tan tontas son ustedes! – con un tono bastante burlón – Me han traído más que nada unos bellos recuerdos, de cuando mi corazón estaba lleno de oscuridad! – vuelve a reír – Sin embargo ahora, en mi interior ya no existe ni una sola pizca de odio en mi interior!

– Eso es lo que tú crees Caballero… Jajajaja! – la voz de ambas que parecieran provenir desde ultratumba. Nuevamente el gemelo se ve vestido con la Escama de Dragón Marino y viendo como sus compañeros, van cayendo uno a uno a manos de los Santos de Bronce, pero cuando llegan con Kazza, éste sólo logra eliminar a Seiya, pero éste mismo muere en manos de Ikki; después Hyoga e Isaac se eliminan mutuamente al igual que Shun y Sorrento, siendo el Fénix el único que sobrevive, pero en su desesperación de salvar a la princesa Saori, muere a manos de Poseidón y Kanon al llegar a la Cámara de éste, Julián ya sin su Escama puesta, se dirige al Pilar Principal para ver los últimos momentos de su sobrina malcriada, circunstancia aprovechada por Kanon para matarlo con su propio Tridente y por la espalda vil y cobardemente, sintiendo muy profundamente en su corazón como éste se llenaba de satisfacción y gran alegría y por un instante quiso él mismo, llenar más su médula con ese exquiso sentimiento de triunfo, por ello liberó toda el agua del Sustento Principal para entonces ver a Saori, con la mirada asustada y por unos minutos la contempla

– Athena, ya todo ha acabado, es tiempo que dejes a otras personas tomar el control de la Tierra y permitas que la lleve a una nueva era!

– Kanon, yo sé que dentro de ti hay amor y yo soy quien puede salvarte, como muchas veces lo hice cuando estabas encerrado en Cabo Sunión!

– Hay por favor… me aburres, mocosa! – y sin pensarlo, el mismo Tridente que le pertenecía a Poseidón, fue enterrado en el vientre de Saori, quitándole la vida al instante y al comenzarse a reír, poseído de la gloria de al fin haber logrado cumplir sus sueños, en un punto algo lejano, ve una pequeña y cálida luz, que lo hace recordar nuevamente el lugar en dónde él realmente está – Jajajajaja, pero qué buena película me han hecho disfrutar chicas, creo que en un filme, es el único lugar donde volvería a ser realmente malo… – comenta con bastante sarcasmo

– Por lo visto aún no has entendido nada! – y se ve como es que a ambas siluetas se divisaban como sombras entre la niebla, rodeadas por un aura roja y violeta

– Creo que son ustedes las que no han entendido absolutamente nada!; yo no soy tan débil como mi hermano alguna vez lo fue, en mí jamás existió la debilidad, sólo que mis ansias de poder y mi corazón corrompido por el odio, no me permitían ver claramente, es por eso que ahora les mostraré mi verdadero poder! – y al elevar su cosmo, pudo deshacerse de la sensación que lo tenía inmóvil – Explosión de Galaxias! – el lugar se iluminó, con los cientos de pequeñas estrellas que formaban las diferentes galaxias y éstas, al estallar dispersaron por unos momentos la neblina del sitio y las siluetas, desaparecieron no sin antes oírse una voz decir…

Los primeros rayos de la mañana empezaron a bañar los Templos del Recinto Ateniense y el Patriarca, ya había mandado a llamar a los Caballeros Dorados…

– Como ya les había comentado, el tiempo de que Athena regrese a la Tierra, ha llegado y con ello, mi período ha terminado! – comenta Shion a los Santos – Y es por eso que, debo nombrar a un nuevo Patriarca que me sustituya en ésta tarea, por ésta razón que pienso que la mejor opción de ustedes dos, para que tome el control del Santuario, eres tú Saga! – ambos Caballeros sorprendidos por las palabras de Shion, quien no había echo preámbulo del asunto

– Pero Gran Maestro? – cuestiona un poco preocupado el Caballero – Quién cuidará ahora de las actividades de Poseidón?

– Esa será una tarea fácil para un Santo Dorado! – haciendo una pausa – Bueno, aún no haré oficial el nombramiento, hasta días después de la llegada de Athena!

– Está bien! – pensó el Caballero – Es hora de que tome el asunto en mis manos! – ese mismo día, antes de que cayera la noche, la pequeña Diosa apareció junto a la estatua del Santuario, siendo el mismo Patriarca quien la hallara y sin darse cuenta, una flecha–espada le atravesó el corazón, la misma espada–flecha de la justicia, ahora se había vuelto maligna y en ese momento, el Santo de Oro que buscaba a su hermano y mejor amigo, para despedirse una vez más, para partir a su nueva misión, vio como Shion había sido muerto a traición, por aquel a quien tanto quería y respetaba, más que a nada en el mundo

– Pero qué es lo que has hecho? – angustiado de lo que sus ojos veían

– Tenías que ser tú el que viera esto…? – con la voz impávida – Ahora tú, junto con Athena morirán también! – el caballero, tomando posición de pelea, se prepara para algo que nunca creyó posible

– Algo aquí debe de estar mal? – se cuestiona a sí mismo – Algo muy dentro de mi corazón, me dice que esto no puede estar pasando! – en ese momento siente como el cosmo de su amigo se ha elevado a tal grado, que él sin su Armadura, misma que aún permanece guardada en la caja que lleva en su espalda, no logrará librarse por completo de él, pero no importaba perder la vida, no al menos antes de poner la vida de la pequeña Diosa, a salvo – Tengo que llegar hasta donde está ella! – en ese momento el cosmo de su mejor amigo, por fin está a punto de liberarse

– Trueno Atómico–Excalibur! – recibiendo por completo la técnica, que lo lanza por los aires y con los rayos del golpe lanzado, ha causado que se rompan las correas de la caja de Pandora, provocando que ésta al caer, se entierre ligeramente en el suelo, no permitiendo que el Manto Sagrado pueda ser sacada de ella

– Amigo, cómo pudiste hacer esto… – bastante herido y sangrándole las heridas causadas – Por qué?

– Porque todos en éste mundo, son corruptos y con el corazón sucio y no merecen ser salvados! – los ojos de Santo ya no poseen esa ternura y bondad que los caracterizaba, por lo cual todos incluyéndolo a él, lo admiraban tanto – Es por ello que todo terminará ahora! – y preparándose con la hermosa Daga Dorada en la mano, se preparó para matar a la pequeña que aún permanecía, en los brazos del ya fallecido Patriarca y a punto de encajarla

– Excalibur–Trueno Atómico! – cortando bastante del cuerpo y Armadura de su amigo – No permitiré que lo hagas! – y levantándose con dificultad, pero aún estando cerca de su objetivo, nuevamente y aún con la Daga en la mano, hizo un movimiento rápido y la encajó, en el diminuto cuerpo de la Diosa, privándola de su pequeña vida al instante

La neblina del lugar, que a pesar de que por unos momentos se había dispersado junto con las siluetas, volvió a ser igual de densa y aquella voz que se oyó decir fue…

– Manto embelesador! – y así sin más y de la nada, Kanon se encontró rodeado de las mismas estrellas de su técnica

– Qué… pero… – y antes de que pudiese decir alguna otra palabra, el Santo de Athena, era golpeado por las explosiones de las galaxias creadas por su mismo cosmo, hiriéndolo de tal manera que su cuerpo cayó por completo en el suelo

– Kanon! – gritaron tanto Saori, como Shaina y Marín al mismo tiempo, haciendo que los miles de pensamientos revueltos de Kiki, al fin tomaran orden en su mente

– La técnica de éstas chicas es muy parecida al Muro de Cristal de mi Maestro! – pesaba claramente el chico – Si quiero hacer algo en contra de ellas, debo de descifrar la manera de poder contrarrestar ese poder! – las chicas se dieron cuenta de que Kiki había por fin recuperado el sentido, pero cuando ellas habían lanzado el conjuro, lo habían echo solamente en contra de Kanon, es por ello que el pequeño no podría ser controlado por el mismo, así que juntas, elevaron su cosmo para atacar al pequeño y deshacerse de una vez por todas, de él también

– Sombras de la desesperación! – el joven aprendiz, por casi nada recibe el golpe directamente de no ser por que se teletransportó en el momento oportuno, para así evitarlo, pero el poder de éstas chicas llegaría a él, en cualquier lado a donde él se moviera, así que al reaparecer, sintió como era golpeado por las Sombras de la desesperación, que tenían la misma forma e imagen de él mismo, mostrándole de nuevo todas las cosas, que él había y tratado de hacer, en contra de Athena

– No, esto no puede estarme pasando de nuevo! – decía al verse a sí mismo como si fuera una película y en ese momento, descubrió algo de lo que no se había percatado antes y que habitaba en su corazón, ese algo era, un verdadero deseo de destruir a la causante de todos los sufrimientos padecidos tanto por él, por su Maestro y demás amigos, el fuerte y sincero deseo, de matar a Saori…

– Nooooo! – gritó desesperado y un odio hacia aquel que sentía como su hermano, se mostró en su corazón, por ello tenía no sólo que matarlo, sino destruirlo con sus propias manos a como diera lugar; en tanto Aioros quien se reía maléficamente, muy pero muy en su interior permanecía el sentimiento de que él, en el pasado había echo todo, hasta renunciar a su propia vida por salvar a esa pequeña que en ese momento, había muerto por su misma mano, cuando de pronto sintió las manos de su gran amigo, apretando fuertemente su cuello, pero de tal manera que al mismo tiempo, también le cortaba como si los dedos de Shura fueran cuchillos y al cerrar los ojos, por tratar de concentrarse para reunir fuerzas y no permitir que éste lo matara; al abrirlos de nuevo, el lugar volvió a ser el mismo en donde se encontraban enfrentándose a esas chicas, quienes los tenían rodeados con su cosmo y al darse también cuenta él de esto, sus manos también apretaban con bastante fuerza el cuello de su compañero

– Shura? – dijo aún con sus manos en el mismo lugar – Estos son los temores qué siempre he tenido desde que nuestra Diosa llegó a la Tierra… – aún con las manos en el mismo lugar pero comenzando a disminuir su fuerza – Creo que el echo de no haberlo expresado antes e incluyendo el remordimiento de conciencia de Shura, por no haber creído en mí en aquel tiempo, ha permitido que estas niñas, utilicen nuestro más profundos temores en contra nuestra! – palabras que pronunció en voz muy baja, pero en lo oídos de Shura, sonaron tan claramente como las pláticas que ellos, han sostenido en diversas ocasiones…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Saluyos a toyos...**

**Tschus! D**


	28. La Excalibur y La Matusalén 1a Parte

**Hola... ya sé ya sé ya sé que me lo taldo munsho y pos por eso ya no tengo seguidores T.T, pero pos se los sigo dejando para quien quiera seguir leyendolo... u.u**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**CAPITULO XXVII: LA EXCALIBUR VUELVE A LA VIDA Y LA PIEDRA DE Matusalén, AL FIN JUNTAS (1ª Parte)**

La quietud del monte Star Hill, pronto terminaría, debido a cuatro extraños que ascendían por una de sus laderas, con el único propósito de vencer todas las dificultades que se les atravesaran, para llegar hasta la cima del mismo.

– Debemos darnos prisa, esto nos ha tomado más tiempo del que tenía planeado! – comentaba Jaken, apresurando más el paso

– Ellos ya están a punto de llegar! – exclamó Lara con bastante preocupación, puesto que muy pronto la mayor desgracia de todas, estaría por empezar

– Lo sé, no tenemos más tiempo que perder! – responde Mu acelerando el paso, tratando de no dejar atrás a la chica

En un lugar no muy lejos de ahí…

La voz de ultratumba y la cosmoenergía del Jinete de la Muerte, desprendía una atmósfera bastante fúnebre que a cualquier persona, sin importar de quien se tratara, se le erizarían los bellos de todo el cuerpo…

– Pero, por qué esas expresiones… Caballeros? – con su tono fúnebre aún y burlón a la vez – Creí, que al menos de todos los 12 Dorados, ustedes dos serían los más fuertes y valientes; bueno… al menos, eso es lo que se dice por ahí! – Oo, antes de mostrar su sonrisa mordaz, la cual a pesar de ser cubierta por la máscara, se le notaba a leguas por a través de ella. Tanto Saga como Shaka, lucieron una sonrisa picaresca por el comentario de dicho Jinete, pero muy en el fondo sabían perfectamente que su pelea con él, no sería nada fácil

– No digas estupideces! – comenta el peliazul, con su ronca voz – Nosotros podremos fácilmente vencerte!

– Fácilmente dices? – con la risa atorada en la boca – Pero… jajajajajaja, de verdad que esa sí es una muy buena broma! – y guardando ligeramente la compostura por unos segundos – De verdad espero que no mientas, por que muero por hacerlos sufrir! – con el mismo tono funezco que había tenido al principio, lanzándoles de nuevo de su guadaña las luces cortantes de antes…

– Al fin, sólo unos pocos metros más y estaremos en la cumbre! – expuso Jaken con emoción en su habla

– Sólo unos metros más y al fin lograré vengarme de todos, incluso de ti por haberme echo sufrir tanto! – pensaba la chica, al tiempo que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más

– Ya están por llegar, debemos avivar el paso aún más! – tomando la mano de la chica, el decidido Santo Dorado, colocó a Lara en su espalda para subir más rápido

Jaken y Crista, en pocos segundos ascendieron la última parte y al llegar a la cúspide, lo primero que vieron fue una reducida planicie, desde la cual se podía apreciar cada rincón del Santuario y del cielo también; el mismo lugar desde donde el Gran Maestro, hacía sus predicciones. Al fondo se veía una estrecha estructura de mármol tipo cabaña, en la cual en su interior, parecía tener un altar, en el cual había una pequeña fuente y detrás de ella, se encontraba un pedestal, donde en ambos lados había unos floreros y al centro del mismo, una estatuilla con la imagen de Athena, sosteniendo con ambas manos un pequeño globo terráqueo, como simulando que la Diosa protege el Mundo con su enorme cosmo y poder, de todo mal que quiera aquejarlo…

– Vamos caballeros, no puede ser que con tan sólo éste débil poder, pueda vencerlos tan fácilmente, como se supone que ustedes lo harían conmigo? – con bastante desconcierto en el habla, sin decir nada al respecto, el gemelo elevó su energía aún tirado y desde el suelo

– Explosión de Galaxias! – y nuevamente al derredor del Jinete, las galaxias formadas por las estrellas, comenzaron a estallar, otra vez golpeando con tal intensidad a Methos, que volvió a caer destrozado por la reacción en cadena de las mismas; sin embargo, una vez más, se levantó como si nada y riéndose

– Por lo visto no has entendido que tu miserable técnica, no servirá de nada en contra mía... – en ese momento, Shaka decide actuar y lanzarle una de sus tantas técnicas

– Recorrido de los Seis Mundos! – de esa forma Methos, emprendió su viaje por el Mundo de la Humanidad, el Divino, el Infierno, el de los Demonios Hambrientos, el de los Guerreros y el de las Bestias y sin que el Jinete se percatara, Virgo le lanzó otro de sus golpes

– Pero qué viaje tan interesante y divertido acabo de tener… – carcajeándose – Sin embargo, la verdad es que me siento muy decepcionado de ti Shaka, creí que tu nombre realmente precedía a tu poder… – Shaka no contestó a ese comentario – Los Seis Mundos por los que me enviaste, no son lugares nada desconocidos para mí! – expresó él y Saga, sólo lo observaba detenidamente – Eso es por que todos esos lugares han sido los sitios… – suspirando satisfactoriamente – Sitios que yo mismo creé, para todos mis oponentes! – y justo en ese preciso instante, un dolor en el centro del pecho, que le provocaba falta de aire, comenzó a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo, de tal manera como si le estuviesen destruyendo más que las entrañas, su alma misma – Qué? – hablando con bastante dificultad – Qué… fu…e lo… que… me… hi…cis…te…?

– De antemano sabía que mi técnica del "Recorrido de los Seis Mundos"! ya sería algo muy rutinario para ti! – y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa – Lo que realmente pretendía, era poder lanzarte mi golpe de "Espíritus Malignos" y que lo recibieras directamente, ya que tú crees que no me he di cuenta, de que con tu guadaña es con la que cortas nuestras técnicas para que éstas no te den de lleno?

– Ahora entiendo! – volviendo Saga a su postura gallarda – Sólo te limitaste a protegerte de las explosiones que te causarían más daño, de esa forma las otras no te lastimarían tanto y así evitar morir… – levantando una ceja en señal de concederle el crédito por lo hecho – Eres un oponente digno después de todo, pero ya no cometeré el mismo error otra vez… me desharé de tu arma de una vez por todas!

El Jinete, por un momento se sintió nervioso, puesto que habían descubierto su técnica defensiva, no obstante, aún sin su guadaña, muy bien podría liquidar a ambos Caballeros, quienes lo habían lastimado un poco en su cuerpo y algo más en su orgullo.

– Ahí es donde está! – comenta Jaken emocionado al ver el mundito en las manos de Athena – Pero qué tonta fue la Matriarca… – tomando el objeto en sus manos – Cualquiera que viniese a éste lugar y que buscara ésta poderosa Piedra, supondría que es el globo terráqueo en las manos de la Diosa… – limpiándola con su pañuelo – Creo que hubiese sido mejor que Athena le concediera más sabiduría, que el honor de ser la líder de todos sus Caballeros!

– Pero qué idiota eres de verdad Jaken! – quien se quedó pasmado por las palabras de Crista, quien le había quitado ya Espada de la espalda, sin que éste se diera cuenta

– Crees que no sabía que ibas a traicionarme, en cuanto tuvieras la oportunidad de tener la Esfera en tus manos?

– No es posible que no te des cuenta qué esa no es la Piedra de Matusalén…? – y más pasmado se quedó él de ver que lo que decía la chica, era cierto; el objeto que él sostenía en su mano, no era más que una simple roca pintada, como un globo terráqueo y sin poder evitar la gota detrás de su cabeza – Creo que después de todo Fade sí poseía, algo de sabiduría! – ella sólo volteó la mirada para evitar decirle algún insulto – Probablemente la Piedra reaccione ante la presencia de la Excalibur?

– Hay algo sobre la espada que aún desconoces! – mirándola con intriga

– Sólo unos cuantos metros más y estaremos en la cima!

– Sí! – respondió la muchacha

– Tú eres la única que sabe bien cómo regresarle la vida a esa Espada…

– Pero yo no…

– Sí cuando lleguemos, ellos ya tienen la Piedra en su poder, la única forma de vencerlos es con la Excalibur! – Mu seguía ascendiendo con ella abrazada a su espalda. Lara sabía que el Dorado tenía razón, pero ella debía continuar con su trabajo, de mantenerla en el mismo estado en el que ahora se encontraba, para tratar de evitar que la Profecía se hiciese realidad

– Qué dices? – sin quitarle la vista de encima, Jaken cambió su mirada a enojo – Qué pasa con la Espada? – y la joven con un movimiento rápido, le cortó el brazo causándole una herida no muy grave, pero lo suficiente para que le brotara suficiente sangre y así, bañar la Espada con la misma – Pero qué rayos es lo que estás haciendo? – tomándose su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha, tratando de evitar el flujo de ese líquido vital – Sabía que me traicionarías… como siempre lo has hecho!

– Ya es tiempo que te calles y sepas la verdad! – con un tono demandante, hizo que el joven cerrara la boca

_–– Flash back ––_

– Esa maldita mató a mi querido tío! – con algo de lágrimas en los ojos y tomando el rostro del chico mal herido, que aún, permanecía inconsciente frente a la cabaña – Y encima de todo, te dejó aquí! – la pequeña Crista, veía dulcemente al inconsciente muchacho y rasgando su playera, para vendar la herida de su brazo izquierdo, que había sido mutilado con el último ataque que recibió. La pequeña Amazona, con todas sus fuerzas, se llevó el cuerpo de Jaken y al adentrarse en el bosque, los renegados que lograron escapar con vida, la ayudaron y regresaron a la Isla de la Reina Muerte

– Veo que has regresado con vida! – con fastidio Naisare le hizo ver a pequeña – Y dónde está Heraldo?

– Madre… él falleció a manos de esa Caballero Femenino…

– Qué? – tomándola por el pecho, acercándola a su rostro y al ver la expresión de la niña, sólo terminó por aventarla para que cayera de sentón al suelo y viendo al muchacho mal herido – Y ese quién es?

– Es un muchacho que estaba con esa Caballero y otro chico, que los ayudaron y acabaron con la mayoría de nuestros hombres! – con los ojos apunto de romper en llanto por el maltrato de su madre, quien al acercarse al inconsciente vio esa marca característica de los lemurianos, su mente comenzó a maquilar el nuevo plan, el cual muy bien y aunque se llevara un poco más de tiempo, podría esperar para llevarlo acabo. Después de ser curado, las atenciones que él recibió siempre fueron por parte de Jeana por las órdenes de Naisare. Una de las tantas ocasiones en las que Jeana se negaba a cuidarlo, más que nada por fastidio, Crista la relevó y por pocos segundos, Jaken recuperó el conocimiento

– Dónde estoy? – murmuró, con la boca seca y tratando de chuparse los labios – Quién eres tú? – tratando de enfocar bien la imagen de la chica frente a él, que le daba algo de agua

– Soy… – y en ese preciso instante Naisare irrumpió el cuarto y jaló a la chica para sacarla del cuarto

– Qué demonios haces tú aquí? – tomándola fuertemente por el brazo

– Yo… mi hermana, estaba algo cansada…

– Tonterías, vete de aquí! – Jeana que se encontraba a espaldas de su madre, entró al cuarto y finalmente Jaken pudo enfocar a la chica, quien se acercó y tomando un trapo, lo mojó para tratar de refrescarlo un poco

– Eres tú quién me salvó la vida? – aún con algo de esfuerzo

– Así es, mi nombre es Jeana!

– Te lo agradezco en verdad! – y cerró los ojos y para nuevamente caer en un profundo sueño.

– Pasaron dos días más en lo que aún seguía dormido, en tanto Naisare le hizo un conjuro de enamoramiento para que sólo tuviera ojos para su querida hija, a quien no le importaba en realidad. El conjuro consistió en algo muy sencillo, puso el nombre de Jaken y el de Jeana en una servilleta, con algo más de azúcar y amarrándola, con una cintilla roja. Crista mientras tanto, oculta desde las sombras y los rincones, para poder admirar al muchacho que salvó y que amo, desde el primer momento en que lo miró, pero era un amor que tenía que esconder ante los ojos de su madre, ya que de otra forma, ésta la mataría por el simple echo de que ese pequeño detalle, no entraba en absoluto, en sus maléficos planes.

_–– End flash back ––_

Una vez que la amenaza de Saga fue revelada, Methos el Jinete de la Muerte se preparó para tal ataque, que por supuesto estaba seguro que lo realizarían en combinación, pero no permitiría que su preciada guadaña fuera destruida…

– Bien Caballeros, será mejor que se preparen de una vez por que los llevaré al otro mundo… una vez más! – aún hincado, por el dolor que le causó el golpe de Virgo, con su mano izquierda en el estómago y con la derecha, agarrando su báculo que estaba en el suelo, lo utilizó para apoyarse y ponerse en pie; una vez así, encendió su cosmo y un aura roja, rodeó todo su cuerpo. Los Santos se colocaron en posición de ataque

– No podemos sólo ocultarnos en tu campo de energía! – le expresa Saga a Shaka

– Lo sé, pero debemos encontrar la forma de acercarnos lo suficiente a él, para destruir su guadaña!

– Uno de nosotros tendrá que sacrificarse, para que él otro pueda destruir su arma! – y mirándose ambos a los ojos – Yo seré quien me sacrifique!

– Ok! – el Santo Dorado sabía que esa sería la única forma, en que su plan funcionaría, de esa forma Saga comenzó a correr hacia el Jinete

– Muerte Piadosa! – al decir esto, hizo derrapar al gemelo, quien a sus espaldas traía a Shaka. Una como especie de neblina, hizo aparecer cientos de pétalos de diferentes flores que aromatizaban bastante el ambiente, como en un invernadero; ese aroma envolvió al peliazul, que se quedó paralizado por el aroma de las flores y como si lo adormecieran completamente, poco a poco su sentido del gusto, el tacto, la vista, el oído y finalmente su olfato dejaron de "funcionar". Saltando desde las espaldas del gemelo, el chico rubio le lanzó un golpe en forma de luz, mismo que pegó en la cuchilla de la guadaña, siendo devuelto a él mismo; sin embargo, con un movimiento rápido, llegó hasta donde Methos se encontraba quedando frente a frente

– Qué, co… – sorprendido, empezaron a forcejear por la guadaña, hasta que en un momento cuando Shaka estuvo a punto de romperla, el Jinete elevó su cosmo rápidamente le lanzó su "Muerte Piadosa", la cual no recibió de lleno pero si lo suficiente para quitarle el sentido del gusto y del tacto…

– Jajajajaja, pretendes hacerme creer que todo lo que siento por Jeana, es producto de un conjuro de tu madre… jajajajaja! – incrédulo y seguro de lo que Crista decía no era cierto, en ese momento ella sacó su mano de su bolsa y abriendo el puño

– De verdad crees que te diría esto si fuese una mentira? – y mostrando lo que tenía en su mano, una especie de morralito, que Jaken muy bien pudo ver que era la servilleta como la que le había descrito, se acercó a ella y arrebatándosela, la revisó y todo lo que ella le había contado era cierto, la letra de Naisare había escrito los nombres de ellos, tal como Crista dijo

– Entonces, eres tú…? – mirándola como siempre ella quiso que lo hiciera, entonces justo en ese momento, una especie como de candelabro esférico, en donde estaban las velas que alumbraban el lugar, tenía un brillo especial, del cual se percibía una pequeña energía que emanaba de ella…

– La Piedra de Matusalén… – mencionó ella con una voz casi imperceptible, por la emoción de saber que la había encontrado

– Dónde? – volteó él la vista a donde ella tenía fija su mirada, entonces pudo percibir la energía que provenía de esa roca y con una navaja, se dispuso a retirarla de su base

Mu y Lara al fin llegaron a la cima, viendo Crista y a Jaken y como la Piedra de Matusalén, se encontraba en las manos de él y la Excalibur, en las manos de ella…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Tschus! n.n**


	29. La Excalibur y La Matusalén 2da Pte

**Aquí les dejo la seguna parte, espero sus comentarios... ;D**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**CAPITULO XXVII: LA EXCALIBUR VUELVE A LA VIDA Y LA PIEDRA DE Matusalén, AL FIN JUNTAS (2da. Parte: La Profecía de la Espada)**

En los Montes de Bilauk Taung en Tailandia, Ileana continuaba su recorrido en busca del Monasterio donde la Excalibur residía apaciblemente, esperando el día de su regreso a la vida. La joven Caballero, sabía lo importante de su misión…

– Debo estar muy cerca, ya que siento una fuerza muy extraña proveniente de… – mirando hacia todos lados, tratando de ubicar el lugar exacto – Parece surgir de todas partes! – y efectivamente, la fuerte energía provenía de todas las direcciones, no sólo del lugar de donde se suponía que se encontraría el mencionado Monasterio, sino de todas los rumbos de la montaña – Aún así debo continuar con mi camino! – y de esa manera lo hizo; mientras tanto, en ese preciso instante, varios hombres con extrañas Armaduras, no tenían ningún parecido con alguna otra antes vista, de hecho ellos parecieran ser otro tipo de Caballeros también, estos eran quienes la habían creado, haciéndola sentir esa energía tan extraña – Quiénes son ustedes?

– No es importante, ni nuestra identidad ni presencia, en éste lugar! – respondió uno de ellos con la voz muy apagada

– Tú estás en busca de algo, que es muy importante para un futuro próximo y no permitiremos, que interfieras en los planes de nuestro amo y señor! – añadió otro más con el tono vacío y como con algo de eco

– Ah sí? – ninguno de ellos hizo algún movimiento o pronunció palabra – Y quién es ese al que ustedes llaman de esa forma?

– Es alguien muy poderoso! – dijo uno de ellos

– Alguien a quien no te gustaría enfrentar! – añadió otro

– Los malos siempre dicen eso… – y llevándose la mano a la barbilla y de forma sarcástica – Por qué será… que invariablemente siempre quieren hacerse los importantes! – en eso, el que parecía ser el líder de ellos, más que nada, por la forma de su Manto Sagrado, que sobresalía por lo distinta a todas las demás, se acercó unos pasos hacia ella

– Jamás en toda tu vida, te gustaría tener que enfrentarle! – Ileana lo miraba sin decir palabra – Quieres realmente saber, quién es el que desea demasiado esa Espada que tú tanto buscas? – ella alzó una ceja – Nuestra señora Enio, Diosa de la Destrucción e hija de Ares, necesita la Excalibur y la Piedra de Matusalén, para completar todo en su plan!

– Crees que permitiré, que se lleven lo que sea que necesiten, así nada más por que lo desean; sólo para cumplir con los propósitos de unos sucios planes… aunque estos sean, los de una Diosa?

– No tienes más remedio, que pelear y morir en el intento de detenernos, o… hacerte un lado y dejarnos llegar a nuestro destino, por aquello por lo que hemos venido! – dando un paso hacia atrás, Ileana se quitó la caja de Pandora que llevaba en su espalda – Muy bien mujer, veo que has decidido rendirte… es lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho! – expresó el líder de ellos

– Estás muy equivocado si piensas que me rendiré o me apartaré, así sin más por que sí, de su camino! – y jalando la cadena para que se abriera la caja, en pocos segundos ésta, ya estaba colocada en el cuerpo de la Amazona y tomó posición de ataque

– Sí quieres pelea… pelea te daremos! – tres de ellos se lanzaron en contra ella y así empezaron la contienda

Ambos chicos, se quedaron por unos segundos sorprendidos y observando, los movimientos del otro par de jóvenes…

– Es el fin! – con tono susurrante, las palabras de Lara se perdieron con el silbido del viento, en tanto que su cuerpo se estremecía, del simple hecho de saber que la única forma que habría de detener la tragedia por venir, era que su querido Santo Dorado, sacrificara su vida con tal de destruir la Excalibur, justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo más – La Espada está bañada con sangre? – Mu notó el detalle del que la muchacha hablaba

– Las cosas están peor de lo que pensábamos, pero aún así… no vencerán, de eso puedes estar completamente segura! – con algo más que seguridad en su voz

– No, no lo entiendes… – él la miró un momento – Jaken está herido, debe ser su sangre con la que han bañado la Hoja… – en ese instante

– Demoraste mucho en llegar amigo mío… – aún dándoles la espalda – Pero ahora ya es tarde… la Espada y la Piedra, ahora están en mi poder! – Crista, la miró con odio y con ganas de acabar con ella; sin embargo, Lara era la única persona que sabía como la Excalibur volvería de nuevo a la vida

– Aún teniendo ambos objetos en tu poder… – cerrando sus ojos y sin perder la serenidad, ni en su voz, ni en su actitud – Encontraré la forma de vencerte!

– Jajajajajaja, no digas estupideces! – volteándose hacia él – Por una vez, deberías de dejar tu optimismo y determinación de Caballero Dorado y aceptar, que ya todo está perdido! – por un ligero momento sus ojos brillaron con una extraña intensidad, que parecieran haberse vuelto rojos

– Recuerda que siempre que haya vida, habrá esperanza!

– Esas son sólo las palabras más estúpidas, que un tonto optimista iluso, ha podido decir, para no aceptar la realidad! – haciendo que con ese comentario, el Dorado frunciera el seño con algo de coraje. Estirando la mano para que Crista le entregara la Espada, ésta expuso antes

– La Excalibur aún está muerta! – mirando fijamente a la chica, Crista buscaba la respuesta en ella

– Qué? – cuestiona Jaken con tono exigente y Lara, con sus ojos expresivos no respondió al comentario

– Tú sabes perfectamente como es que la Excalibur regresará a la vida! – la joven dio un paso hacia atrás, como buscando la protección de Mu – Ya está bañada con la sangre de aquel, que tú dijiste que la traería a la vida, así que es hora de que digas las palabras, para que ésta recobre su fuerza de nuevo… – Jaken al escuchar lo que Crista acababa de decir, comprendió el por que lo había herido y sin pensarlo, teletransportó a la chica junto a ellos, de esa forma Lara quedó a merced de ella, que pronto la sujetó para poder sacarle de cualquier forma, la información que ella necesitaba; en tanto Mu, hizo lo mismo para quitarle la esfera a Jaken y de esa forma equilibrar un poco la situación…

Ileana con toda su experiencia, no tuvo problema alguno para eliminar a dos de sus oponentes, pero aún peleaba con el tercero y nuevamente, dos más se unieron en la lucha y así, cada vez que lanzaba cualquiera de sus golpes, por cada dos que vencía, dos más se unían, no permitiendo a que ésta se repusiera o descansara un sólo instante…

– Es mejor que te des de una vez por vencida, mujer! – decía Festo mientras Ileana continuaba peleando con sus secuaces

– Jamás me vencerán… – contestó jadeante – Así que ya deja de decir estupideces! – ya cansada de la situación, elevó a todo su poder, para que con su último golpe, pudiera matar a todos los restantes, mientras él le decía

– Nuestra Diosa, no permitirá que interfieras en nuestros planes… y tú, no podrás hacer nada para evitar que la Profecía se cumpla!

– Profecía dices? – explotando su cosmo y eliminando a todos, excepto a Festo – De qué rayos es de lo que estás hablando?

– De la Profecía de Profecías; la única que ha vaticinado la mayor tragedia que pudiese vivir la humanidad! – éste no esperó para explicar más y se lanzó sobre ella, quien a pesar de lo cansada, lo evitó con un salto y al seguirse éste de frente, Ileana le dio una fuerte patada en la espalda, lanzándolo con fuerza contra un árbol, rompiéndolo por el impacto

– Pues créeme que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que esa Predicción no se cumpla! – mientras él se levantaba, le contestaba

– Créeme que todo lo que intentes hacer para detenerla, será inútil… – ella no esperó a que él se repusiera por completo y lo atacó de nuevo, haciendo que éste de nuevo se impactara pero esta vez, contra un arbusto – De todos los Presagios habidos y por haber, es el único que no podrá ser evitado jamás!

– Estás muy equivocado, siempre habrá maneras de prevenir una mala Profecía! – y lanzándole su técnica Rugido de Puma, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, así con ella, pudo romper considerablemente la Armadura de Festo, quién con su último aliento alcanzó a decirle

– No importa cuánto retraces ese Augurio… de cualquier, forma se cumplirá!

– No cuentes con ello!

La situación se tornó bastante tensa; todos se miraban unos a otros, Crista tenía sujeta a Lara por la ropa con una mano y con la otra, sostenía la Excalibur…

– Si no me dices de una vez por todas como hacer que ésta espada vuelva a la vida… – poniéndosela en un costado del cuello – Muerta o no, de cualquier forma te cortará el cuello y te convertirás, en la primera víctima de la Excalibur desde su regreso! – en ese momento Lara recordó, la historia que sus padres le contaron de la Espada…

Ileana caminó unos cuantos metros, para tomar su caja de Pandora y sin que pusiera evitarlo, el último ataque de Festo, la golpeó fuertemente por la espalda, provocando que ésta, cayera por una barranca de la montaña, hiriéndola aún más y gravemente.

Lance quien se encontraba en meditación para mantener el campo de energía que protegía al Monasterio, se percató de la lucha que se había suscitado cerca de ahí. Salió del lugar por el presentimiento de tener que hacerlo, por una fugaz visión de una mujer herida que necesitaba de su ayuda. Después de recorrer el sitio por cerca de unos 20 minutos, encontró a la Amazona inconsciente y bastante mal herida, con la caja de su Armadura a un constado de ella. Después de cerciorarse que aún permanecía con vida, la cargó junto con la urna, de vuelta al Monasterio para ahí atender sus lesiones.

Tras unos tres días, Ileana recuperó la conciencia y la primera figura que divisó, fue la de Lance en meditación e incorporándose lentamente, para sentarse en la cama y sin hacer ruido…

– Veo que al fin te has recuperado! – aún con su posición de meditación

– Siento haber interrumpido su concentración! – tomándose el estómago con su brazo izquierdo por el dolor que aún éste le causaba; Lance se levantó y dirigiéndose hacia ella, la tomó por lo hombros

– Aún estás muy herida, es mejor que te recuestes para que recuperes tus fuerzas!

– En dónde estoy? – ya que en el pequeño cuarto y la vestimenta, no le daban ningún indicio de dónde pudiese estar, ya que parecía ser una pequeña cabaña

– Estás en un lugar seguro, aquellos que te atacaron, no podrán encontrarte!

– Quién eres? – mirándolo directamente a los ojos y éste se enrojeció levemente, al ver esos enormes ojos color miel, que lo veían de una forma que él, jamás había conocido

– Mi… mi nombre es Lance! – después de esto, él salió de la habitación, dejándola descansar y más tarde, llevarle un poco de comida.

Pasaron los días y ella poco a poco, se recuperaba de las heridas causadas por aquellos hombres y un buen día, ya con las fuerzas suficientes, recorrió el lugar y encontró que era el Monasterio que tanto había buscado, ya que en un pequeño cuarto, estaba la Excalibur reposando en una hermosa caja de caoba. En ese momento, Lance entró a la habitación…

– Qué es lo que haces aquí? – dijo con tono molesto – Has estado husmeando por todo el lugar… verdad? – tomándola de un brazo y sacándola de ahí

– Lo siento, no quise molestarte! – soltándose de él

– Dime una cosa… – con tono y mirada firme – Realmente quién eres tú y a qué has venido?

– Mi nombre es Ileana, soy un Caballero Femenino de la orden de la Diosa Athena y he venido hasta éste lugar, por la Espada que tú estás custodiando!

– Ya veo que aquí, es donde el Presagio empieza!

– De qué estás hablando? – con una gran interrogante en rostro

– Deja que te cuente una pequeña historia! – ella sólo asintió con la cabeza – Hace tiempo, yo huí con la Excalibur, por que iban por ella para cumplir con la Profecía de Profecías, siendo ayudado por un anciano y desde entonces, me he ocultado en este pequeño Monasterio, alejado de toda la civilización!

– Aún no entiendo de qué Vaticinio es del que tanto se habla!

– La Predicción dice… Justo en el momento en que la Espada Excalibur vuelva a la vida, en el monte Star Hill junto con el poder de la Piedra de Matusalén, los poderes se unirán para que los sellos que encierran a los Titanes se rompan y así, los Soumas y la Megas Depranon se liberen y Cronos de esa forma, tenga el poder suficiente para recuperar su trono, como el Dios de Dioses en el Olimpo! – la chica sabía de la importancia de evitar eso a como diera lugar – Ahora entiendes que no podré dejar que te vayas de éste lugar y mucho menos con la Espada! – ella se puso en posición de pelea, pensando que aquel hombre que hasta ese momento la había cuidado, intentara matarla – No, no tienes qué temer, puesto que hay una parte de la Profecía que aún no es conocida!

– A qué te refieres?

– Durante todo éste tiempo, he estado investigando la forma de poder evitar que esta tragedia suceda… – ella la miraba aún con un más grande signo de interrogación – En uno de los libros más antiguos que han existido de Pronósticos, Oráculos y demás, encontré una parte del Augurio que no se conocía y esa parte es donde decía, que una Mujer con gran valor y fuerza, vendría por ella para llevarla de vuelta a su hogar, provocando con ello, el principio de la realización del Vaticinio, que tanto he tratado de evitar! – la Caballero, se quedó muy pensativa por unos momentos, antes de decir alguna palabra

– Contesta! – agitándola fuertemente, Crista le exigió a Lara, que le respondiera a su tan ansiada pregunta – Está bien, morirás entonces! – y al momento que quiso cortarle el cuello

– Sí muero, nunca sabrás como volverla a la vida y ahora él… tiene la Piedra, así que no habrá forma alguna, de que logren vencerlo!

– Tiene razón! – dijo Mu con ese tono de voz tan apacible que siempre lo ha caracterizado – Sí me devuelven a la chica, les daré la Piedra!

– No! – exigió Lara – No lo hagas!

– No permitiré que nada te pase… – Jaken arto de la situación y de ver que nadie hacia nada, le arrebató la Espada a Crista con su psicoquinesis y con ella en la mano, se lanzó rápidamente contra Mu que con su teletransportación evitó el embiste, pero al reaparecer, Jaken logró cortarle la espalda, llenando con una gran cantidad de sangre, la cuchilla de la Excalibur…

Lara aprovechó la distracción de Crista para soltarse de ella, dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago y Mu sin perder tiempo, le lanzó la esfera para que ella se encargara de la misma y al mismo tiempo Jaken, quiso blandir de nuevo la Espada en contra de él, éste tomó parte de la cuchilla con una mano y con la otra, la empuñadura junto con las manos de su viejo amigo, en ese momento, la Excalibur comenzó a brillar de tal forma, aunque levemente que se podía percibir que ésta estaba recobrando la fuerza, que Murlen le había otorgado, junto con la bendición de la Diosa Athena, antes de ser entregada al Rey Arturo y cumplir con parte de su destino…

– No me la quitarás! – le decía Jaken al ver que ésta estaba reviviendo

– Aunque sea lo último que haga, no dejaré que ésta vuelva a la vida! – poco a poco con el forcejeo y la fuerza, que el Santo de Aries estaba aplicando sobre la misma, le iba brindando la vitalidad que necesitaba para que ésta, se fuera llenando de vida; mientras tanto que la esfera, comenzaba a emitir más energía desde su interior y por un pequeño instante, la Tierra se sacudió de tal forma, que les hizo perder el equilibrio a todos los que ahí estaban

– La Profecía! – exclamó Lara con demasiada preocupación y se dio cuenta, de que no era la sangre de Jaken, ni la fuerza de él la que estaban provocando todo eso

– No era Jaken el que la volvería a la vida… no es verdad? – Crista golpeó a la chica en la cara, por el echo de haberlos hecho creer que era él, el que la traería de vuelta a la vida

– No lo sé! – respondió ella – Sólo sé que el que sea el descendiente del Gran Murlen, es él que le devolvería la fuerza para que viviera de nuevo! – al oír estas palabras, tanto Mu como Jaken, se miraron por un momento y el Dorado finalmente, recordó lo que la chica le había contado sobre el vaticinio de la Espada y al ver el brillo de la Piedra de Matusalén, se percató de que era su sangre y su fuerza, la que le estaban brindando la vitalidad que necesitaba y en ese momento, otro temblor sacudió el lugar, pero esta vez con mucho más fuerza, así que sin soltar la Excalibur ni a Jaken, se lanzó junto con ellos al vacío

– Nooo! – gritaron ambas chicas corriendo hacia la orilla de la misma, siendo Lara la que cayó de rodillas, con lágrimas que le escurrían por las mejillas

– Así que la Espada al fin, ha vuelto a la vida! – dijo Crista con bastante satisfacción en la voz – Es hora que me des esa esfera! – tratando de quitársela de las manos

– No, no permitiré que la predicción se cumpla! – otro temblor con mayor intensidad en el lugar – Sí ésta Piedra en verdad hace a los humanos inmortales, nada me pasará! – de esa forma, ella también se tiró al vacío, para evitar que por medio de la joya, siguiera llegando la energía suficiente a los Soumas para que empezaran a romperse los sellos, los cuales comenzaban a rajarse levemente. Crista al ver que la chica se lanzaría con la Piedra, alcanzó abrazarse a ella, para que ambas cayeran juntas también, a la nada…

Mientras tanto con Shura y Aioros, estos siguen con las manos de ambos en el cuello del otro; después de que el Santo de Capricornio escuchó las palabras de aquel que considera su hermano, un dolor muy fuerte en su brazo derecho, en donde el espíritu de la Excalibur había residido durante éste último tiempo, ya que Athena en aquel entonces así lo decidió, por que ninguno de estos sería alguna vez Patriarca, evitando de esta forma de alguna manera que la Profecía de Profecías, se cumpliera. Así Shura, comenzó a perder su fuerza de tal forma que por unos segundos cayó desplomado al suelo, dejándolo a merced de cualquiera que fuera su atacante…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Jijiji, soy mala y pos otra vez los dejo picados y si me tardo, sí es muy mi problema, pero pues también es suyo si lo quieren o no leer!**

**Tschus!**


	30. Determinación Dorada

**Hola! Ya sé que me tardo mucho, pero si algun día se proponer a estudiar dibujo y se comprometen con la carrera, se darán cuenta que es algo que absorve mucho tiempo...**

**Espero de verdad que les guste el capitulo y espero sus comentarios al respecto... u.u**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**CAPITULO XXVIII: DETERMINACION DORADA**

Todos los que por alguna razón estaban involucrados en ésta nueva batalla, sin importar el bando al que pertenecieran, se dieron cuenta de que algo aún más malo, había estaba por suceder…

– Jajajaja! – las carcajadas de los Jinetes, llenaron el Recinto Ateniense y como si se les hubiese dado un dialogo justo para ese momento, al unísono les expresaron a sus respectivos rivales – Éste es el momento en que la Excalibur por fin a revivido… – y con decisión más que en los ojos – Su momento de morir o rendirse, es ahora! – todos los Santos en sus corazones sabían que lo que estaba por venir, era muchísimo peor, de lo que hasta en ese momento, se habían o se estaban por enfrentar – Ya no hay nada más que puedan hacer! – continuaban diciéndoles, pero la determinación Dorada, es más fuerte que cualquier problema que se pudiera delante de ellos, en ésta ocasión no darían sólo la vida, sino también el alma y el corazón, para evitar a como diese lugar, lo que estuviese por suceder y como sí sólo fuera uno el que les contestara, la voz de los 8 Caballeros de Oro en el Recinto Ateniense, expresó al mismo tiempo

– Siempre hay algo más por hacer… – las palabras de estos fueron tan resueltas, que se clavaron directo en los oídos de cada uno de los Jinetes – La Determinación Dorada, siempre es y será…, más fuerte que cualquier oponente que tengamos frente a nosotros!

– Jajajajaja! – la satisfacción de Naisare, no sólo se expresaba con su risa o su rostro, sino que la manifestaba completamente con el cuerpo, ya que la tenía más que a flor de piel – El sabor de la victoria es tan dulce… que ya puedo empezar a saborearla!

– Eres estúpida o qué es lo que te pasa? – con una posición más que desconcertada, Dohko mostró su inconformidad de lo que acababa de escuchar por parte de ella

– Qué es lo que dices? – cuestiona muy enojada por el comentario de Roshi

– No te estarás adelantando a los hechos? – cruzando sus brazos – Aunque hayas recibido el entrenamiento para un Caballero Dorado… realmente jamás lo fuiste o lo serás!

– Deja de decirme idioteces… – carcajeándose en ese momento, para ocultar la molestia que la observación de su condiscípulo le causó

– Tú eres la que está hablando puras incoherencias! – le replica Shion, en tanto la chica sigue quitándose de encima la psicoquinesis de su padre, aunque con mucho trabajo – Dinos de una vez todas la verdad!

– Eso ya no importa en absoluto; pues esos temblores que sintieron, fueron el resultado de los poderes unidos, tanto de la Piedra de Matusalén como el de la Excalibur! – todos los ahí presentes se asombraron de escuchar lo que Naisare estaba diciéndoles

– Eso quiere decir que Mu ha fallado! – expresa el Patriarca a su amigo

– No…, estoy seguro de que esto aún no termina! – le responde éste

– Jajajajaja, par de ignorantes! – continúa ella – Ahora, que la Profecía de Profecías, está apunto de cumplirse! – aún con su risa maquiavélica; Shion y Dohko se miraron unos segundos – Eso quiere decir… que al fin uno de tus dos amados discípulos, ha cumplido con mis planes y no habrá nada, absolutamente nada, que el otro pueda hacer para detener el deseo de… – la interrumpe el Patriarca, mientras poco más faltaba para que Jeana se liberara de sus ataduras, mientras ellos seguían discutiendo

– No conoces la verdadera determinación de un Caballero de Oro, Naisare! – con los ojos de Shion clavadísimos en ella y exigiéndole respuesta – Dinos de una vez por todas la verdad de las cosas o te juro que te arrepentirás!

– Jajajaja! – mirándolo – Qué verdad es la que tanto te urge saber? – le cuestiona ella en tono de burla – Quieres saber sí Jeana es tu hija legítima… o quién está realmente detrás de todo esto?

– Sabía perfectamente que tú no eras capaz de haber formulado todo éste plan, ya que tus motivos siempre han sido muy simples y nada mundanos! – diciendo esto Dohko con bastante serenidad y sarcasmo

– Imbécil! – le contesta ésta con gran odio y al momento que intenta lanzarle su técnica, Shion la detiene con su psicoquinesis

– Habla de una vez por todas, quién es el que está detrás de todo esto y qué es lo que realmente pretende? – ésta al ver que sus movimientos están congelados y que de no contestar, podrían matarla en cualquier segundo, decide que lo mejor es decir la verdad

– Estamos bajo las órdenes de Enio, Diosa de la Destrucción e hija de Ares, con el fin de que se cumpliera la Profecía y así, ella con esos dos objetos, pudiese sobrevivir a la nueva guerra que habrá entre Olímpicos y Titanes…!

– Qué? – ambos Santos

– No es posible, puesto que los Soumas están bien sellados en el Santuario! – expone Dohko

– No hay poder en este mundo que pueda romper los sellos, sólo así por que sí! – le replica Shion

– Están muy equivocados señores, los poderes conjuntos de la Piedra y de la Excalibur, son lo suficientemente grandes y fuertes para que puedan romperlos… por esa razón, es que Athena permitió que Murlen, sacara la Espada del Santuario y el humano ese… el tal Rey Arturo, la poseyera para poder cumplir con su destino; eventos que sólo retrazarían el Vaticinio para el cual fueron creados dichos objetos! – por fin la chica se liberó del poder de Shion, debido a que éste no le estaba prestando atención, se quedó un momento sólo escuchando

– Y qué tiene que ver en todo esto Jeana…? – cuestiona el Caballero de Libra

– Cómo que qué? – con tono de "Hello!" – Enio me prometió juventud y belleza para toda la eternidad, para no tener que seguir usando conjuros y pociones para ello, pero todo esto, es por que mi mejor venganza es que por medio de ella, quien sí es tu hija legítima, se realizara todo… que encontrara la Piedra y la Excalibur y que ella misma te matara en el proceso, además de que vieras como todos tus amigos y camaradas e incluyendo a tu amada Diosa, morían por tu estúpida culpa!

– Jamás, jamás en lo que me reste de vida permitiré que tú, mi hija o incluso una Diosa, trate de realizar o lograr cumplir sus sucios deseos! – ese momento la joven, quien se había librado ya de sus ataduras, al fin tomó parte en la discusión

– Poder del Tigre! – y ya que ambos Santos le estaban dando la espalda a la chica, recibieron de lleno el golpe de ésta, de tal manera que las espirales formadas por la técnica, los envolvió elevándolos a más de 15 o 20 metros de altura, para después azotarlos con violencia en el suelo

En las orillas de Star Hill…

Los cuatro jóvenes caían libremente hacia el vacío, con las esperanzas de conseguir lo que se les había encomendado o lo que sus sueños les dictaban. Mu y Jaken aún sujetaban la Espada y al otro, tratando de quitársela de las manos…

– Suéltala de una vez por todas! – le exigió Jaken a su viejo amigo

– Jamás! – le responde éste con determinación

– Si no lo haces, ambos moriremos!

– Pues lo haremos juntos, así de esa forma no serás tú quien tenga ésta Espada!

– Aún queda Crista y ella la obtendrá, ya que por lo visto tu amiguita no es nada buena para las peleas!

– Eso es lo que tú crees, sin embargo eso no importa, aún muerto la protegeré para que ni tú ni Crista, logren cumplir sus maléficos deseos!

– Y cómo lo harás, eh?

– Recuerda que ya he estado en el mundo de los muertos y el octavo sentido no es algo desconocido para mí…

– En unos cuantos segundos moriremos, si no la sueltas! – le demanda Jaken con más fuerza, al tiempo que jalonea la Excalibur para que éste la libere

– No, no lo haré!

– Con un demonio! – y utilizando su psicoquinesis, los transporta a ambos al suelo, evitando de esta forma que algo les suceda por el impacto violento al tocar el piso. En tanto las chicas también seguían su mismo viaje al vacío…

– Suéltala! – forcejeando con Lara, Crista trata de arrancarle de las manos la esfera que tanto desea

– No lo haré! – también luchando con ésta para no soltarla

– Con un demonio, que la sueltes te digo! – y aplicando más fuerza para que ésta ceda

– Ya te dije que no lo haré!

– Pero qué necia eres!

– La necia eres tú, si continúas insistiendo para quitármela, lo único que lograrás es que cualquiera de las dos, pueda perderla y que con la caída se destruya, al igual que nosotras moriremos por el impacto de la misma! – le expone Lara con decisión

– Rayos, tiene razón! – pensaba Crista – Aún no quiero morir…, por lo menos no hasta que la maldita de Naisare, pague por todo el mal que me ha hecho… aunque no sea yo quien acabe con ella! – cavilaba aún, pero sin quitarle las manos de la esfera – Tienes razón, pero prepárate; por que cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino, no vacilaré en matarte si no me entregas la Piedra!

Shura se encontraba tirado en el suelo inconsciente, por haber perdido por completo y de forma tan repentina, el espíritu de la Excalibur; mientras que Aioros jadeaba por aire, pero aún mirando a su alrededor la estatua de Athena y por detrás de él, el salón del Patriarca seguido hacia abajo, por los doce Templos…

– Shura, Shura, responde! – le decía a su amigo con la voz ahogada – Tienes que reaccionar… – y con la vista ligeramente nublada – Si no hacemos algo, esto nos destruirá el alma! – expresa de cierta forma haciendo notar, que no tiene la menor idea de cómo deshacer la ilusión

– Es ahora o nunca! – comenta Rei en voz baja y Aby sólo asiente con la cabeza y ambas, sacan por detrás de sus Armaduras, unas hermosas dagas plateadas con brillos Dorados y ellos aún, bajo el poder del Imperius Atack.

En la escena primero todo se llena nuevamente de neblina por unos instantes, entonces cada una, tomó la apariencia de uno de los Santos, para entonces así con esas dagas mágicas, envenenar sus cuerpos para que estos mueran y sellar sus almas, para la eternidad en el poder de Rei…

En el Coliseo del Santuario el Jinete del Hambre, se incorpora lentamente después de estrellarse con las escaleras del mismo…

– Muy bien hecho Caballeros, no esperaba que llegaran a golpearme de esa forma, sin embargo debo reconocer que por algo que se les considera de los más fuertes en toda la orden de Athena… – tomando postura gallarda, aparentando que las Agujas Escarlata de Milo y el congelante Polvo de Diamantes de Kamus, no le habían dañado en absoluto, mientras los Santos lo observaban en silencio – Qué, es que no piensan decir nada?

– Tú ni volviendo a nacer dejarías de decir estupideces! – y con un viento frío, el Dorado de Acuario expresó sus palabras

– Bueno, en algo debo darte crédito Caballerito… – con tono burlón – No esperaba tener que usar con ustedes mi técnica fatal… – ellos aún sentían la resaca de los primeros golpes de Hunger – Prepárense! – con un gran grito y juntando sus manos, al tiempo que sus ojos se cerraban y con sus piernas bien juntas – Apetito Apocalíptico! – primero, de todo su cuerpo se forma una gran bola de luz que se dispara hacia el cielo a gran velocidad y formando una como especie de nube de tormenta sobre todo el coliseo, de la cual se desprenden los rayos, que caen en dirección de los Santos en forma de lanzas, que estos esquivan moviéndose de un lado a otro con velocidad, pero estos no dejan de caer, incluso cada vez descienden a mayor velocidad, hasta que se vuelven en una lluvia recia de lanzas, que al herirlos, se convierten en serpientes que quieren devorarlos, al tiempo que con sus mordeduras los queman peor que si fuese ácido – Jajajaja! – regocijándose al ver el dolor que esto les causaba a los Dorados – Después de todos sus tontos esfuerzos, al fin morirán! – riéndose aún con bastantes más ganas

– Demonios… esto me está quemando horriblemente! – expresa con bastante dolor y desesperación el Escorpión

– Debo hacer algo! – en su mente, Kamus trata de ver en qué parte es en donde se encuentra Hunger, pero tiene la vista tan nublada, que sólo logra ver como es que caen las lanzas por todas partes en el Coliseo

– Es mejor que se rindan ya de una vez y sí me suplican por su vida… dependiendo de que tan convincentes sean, ya veré si los perdono o los mato de un sólo golpe? – con su mano izquierda en su barbilla pensando en lo que había dicho

– Jamás te suplicaremos! – respondió Milo, en eso y de la nada, sacando fuerzas de lo más profundo de su corazón, el Acuariano elevó su cosmos y lanzando ráfagas de viento congelado a la nube, pudo con esto neutralizarla y hacer que las últimas lanzas que quedaban, cayeran congeladas que al impactarse con el suelo, se rompieron como vil cristal…

– Có… cómo… pu…do ha… hacerlo? – con bastante asombro por lo ocurrido, Hunger estaba inmóvil hasta que algunas de las lanzas le pasaron rozando a excepción de una, que le quebró la hombrera derecha, al mismo tiempo le hizo una cortada en el brazo lo suficientemente profunda para que sintiera dolor, haciendo que posara una rodilla en el suelo y que con la mano izquierda se tomara la herida y cerrando un ojo, en señal de dolor; los ve con coraje por lo que le ocasionaron… – Si no hubiese explotado su cosmo de esa forma, con las lanzas de mi técnica habría podido acabar con ellos… – pensaba, mientras que las otras que se habían convertido en serpientes que aún los atacaban, también se congelaron con la energía liberada por Kamus…

Tanto Aby como Rei, estaban frente a los Caballeros con sus apariencias de Santos Dorados, con las pequeñas dagas escondidas a las espaldas de ellas…

– Shura, Shura? – seguía insistiendo al que creía que era su amigo

– Aioros? – apenas recuperando la conciencia y ya con un poco de fuerzas, responde éste al que también pensaba que era su amigo

– Tenemos que salir de esto de una vez… – comenta Aioros–Aby con cautela – Estas niñas ya se divirtieron demasiado a nuestras expensas!

– Tienes razón amigo… – Shura–Rei – Mantengámonos juntos y escondidos en ésta niebla y una vez que éstas estén a nuestra merced… acabaremos con ellas! – de ésta manera, ambos "equipos" se mantuvieron unos momentos en silencio, siendo los reales Santos, los que les daban la espalda a los impostores y ellas hablándose directamente por telepatía

– Éste es el momento que tanto hemos esperado! – expone Rei

– Cuando estés lista! – contesta Aby y cuando ambas estaban por clavarles la daga por la espalda, ambos Caballeros las golpearon con unos potentes rayos de energía, mismos que hicieron que la neblina se disipara y que ellas, volvieran a sus apariencias normales, librándolos del Imperius Atack

– Pe… pero cómo es que pudieron lograrlo? – bastante asombrada expresa Rei

– Nosotros no somos ningunos tontos y el hecho de que las hayamos subestimado, no quiere decir que puedan vencernos con sus trucos baratos! – Shura con su voz rasposa

– Pues no se confíen malditos idiotas! – con gran furia y con los ojos con unos brillos muy rojos, Aby hace notar su irritación – Ésta vez sí será su fin! – y ésta tomándose ambas manos y cerrando sus ojos, eleva su energía y al abrirlos, con los dedos índices y medios de cada mano – Bell Atack! – comienza a girarlos al mismo tiempo que invoca a cientos de serpientes venenosas de cascabel, que se deslizan hasta donde ellos están, al tiempo de que con sus colas los hipnotizan, con el cascabeleo de éstas…

Mientras tanto cerca de ahí…

Kanon quien se encontraba aún tirado en el suelo por el Manto Embelezador de Mina y Kena, en lo que Kiki lucha con sus ilusiones, provenientes de lo más profundo de su alma debido a las Sombras de la Desesperación, producto de ambas también…

– Jamás en toda mi vida creí tener esos sentimientos en mi corazón? – Kiki estaba completamente asombrado de lo que siempre había existido en su interior y que acababa de descubrir

– Debemos matarlos ahora o no tendremos otra oportunidad para hacerlo! – en tanto Athena y las chicas, por más que trataban de hacer algo encendiendo sus cosmos, las cadenas que las apresaban se los absorbían por medio de magia, además de robarles también todas las fuerzas y a pesar de que por más que lo intentaran, no podrían elevar su energía ni por un par de segundos – Hagámoslo ahora! – Kena mirando con sus ojos todos negros, a los ojos blancos que Mina aún tenía

– Estoy lista! – le responde ella. Mientras Kanon continuaba tirado en el suelo tratándose de recuperar, más que nada de la impresión de haber sido golpeado con su propia técnica y al mismo tiempo, Kiki luchaba fuertemente contra el deseo de querer matar a Saori, por todo lo que hasta ahora había ocurrido desde el día en que ella regresó al mundo. Aún así ambos comenzaron a elevar su cosmo… Las chicas se preparaban para lanzarles a ambos su más grande golpe y las dos al unísono – Manto de la Desesperación! – la técnica combinada, primero absorbe el cosmo de los Santos y al mismo tiempo les muestra, a Kiki que todo sería mejor sí Athena ya no estuviera en éste mundo y a Kanon, ese dulce sabor de la victoria cuando todos sus sueños se hicieron realidad…

– Debo de eliminarla y con ello todo esto terminará! – se decía el pequeño con decisión – Ya no quiero que nadie más de mis amigos o compañeros sufran…!

– Sí tan sólo fuese verdad, qué feliz sería yo con todo esto…? – el gemelo percibía como era que su corazón se sentía vacío a pesar, de la supuesta felicidad que eso le causaba y ambos, experimentaban confusión, al mismo tiempo que su energía se debilitaba – Debo hacer algo al respecto… pero qué? – entre todo lo pensaba Kanon decidió que lo mejor era lanzar su golpe, pero al querer hacerlo, de la nada se escuchó

– Revolución de Polvo Estelaaaaaaar! – y las pequeñas y brillantes estrellas, los rodearon por todos lados y de un momento a otro, la técnica del niño los atacó violentamente, mandándolos de espaldas al suelo y sin darse por vencido aún, una vez más el chico, trataba de destruir las esferas que andaban volando por el lugar

– Espera Kiki! – con un grito directamente a su mente, Kanon lo detiene para que éste no siga insistiendo – Sí continúas con eso, terminarás por matarnos a todos!

– Pero qué dices, sí no destruimos esas esferas, lo que aún queda de nuestras almas, será destruido para siempre!

– Sabes en dónde es que están?

– Entre tanta niebla y las imágenes que no me dejan, no he podido ubícalas del todo!

– Jajajaja! – las carcajadas de las chicas llenaban todo el lugar

En la casa de Aries, Aldebarán y Aioria continúan con muchos problemas tratando de vencer a Krieg…

– Ahora sí que ya me hicieron enojar! – y elevando su cosmos – Reacción en Cadena! – y unas pequeñas bolas de luz se dirigen a toda velocidad hacia ellos, quienes se movían rápidamente para evitarlas, pero varias de éstas lograron tocarlos, explotando al contacto y provocando que todas las que no lo hicieron, también estallaran por la reacción en cadena… – Vamos Caballeros, ya sé que ésta es mi mejor técnica y con la cual he acabado con miles de oponentes que nisiquiera han podido llegar hasta aquí… – los mira decepcionado – Ya me estoy hartando de que ustedes dos, no me diviertan como esperaba… así que los acabaré de una vez por todas! – y una vez más encendiendo su cosmos maligno, se prepara para arrojarles su golpe

– Está vez no me vencerás! – se dice algo molesto y con dolor, pero con bastante determinación el león enfurecido

– Tu golpe no me hará daño en ésta ocasión! – bien decidido el toro toma su postura de ataque y defensa

– Reacción en Cadena! – la bolas de energía, ésta vez son más grandes y se dirigían a ellos con mayor velocidad, pero estos decididos las recibieron de frente – Pero qué…? – la expresión de sorpresa del Guerrero, notaba que no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos verdes y vehementes, observaban. Los Santos con sus manos detenían las bolas de luz que explotaban una tras otra sin detenerse, hasta que por fin los mandó a volar con el estallido de la última – No puedo creerlo… – viéndolos aún asombrado – Ninguno de mis oponentes había podido antes lograr algo así! – pensaba – Claro que ninguno de ellos había sido tan fuerte como este par! – se respondía a sí mismo en silencio…

– Juh, juh, juh, juh, juh! – levantándose lentamente ambos y Aioria con una sonrisa torcida le dice – Creí que ésta técnica era mejor que la primera, pero ya veo que no es así!

– Yo creí que con éste si nos acabarías… – añade Aldebarán

– Ohhh, cierto! – agrega el león – No dijiste que nos acabarías de una vez por todas? – continúa zarcasmente y Krieg sonríe de igual manera – Plasma Relámpago! – a toda velocidad el cosmo del Dorado, hace que el Jinete salga volando por los aires, rompiendo un par de pilares, en su vuelo antes de caer finalmente con su Armadura con más grietas y más destrozada

– Les juro que ésta vez sí que lo lamentaran! – y esos ojos que se habían mantenido vehementes, tomaron un aire de furia…

En la Séptima Casa del Santuario, Máscara Mortal y Afrodita, siguen sufriendo por el resultado de las gotas del Efluvio Asesino; mientras tanto Schädling continuaba burlándose de ellos…

– Ahhh! – gritaban estos del dolor y por el ardor que la técnica les producía

– Jajajaja! – aún con su cosmos elevado y sus ojos echando fuego – Ya es hora de que mueran… Santos estúpidos… jajajajaja!

– Tengo que hacer algo con esas malditas nubes? – pensaba Afrodita, al ver como su piel era corroída por el ácido de la técnica

– Esto de que me estén quemando, mordiendo y demás, ya me está cansando! – cavilaba el cangrejito con algo de odio y frustración; viendo con un sólo ojo, al Jinete como era que se mofaba de ellos

– Ahora sí con mi Epidemia Negra podré eliminarlos! – se decía a sus adentros Schädling – Mueran Santos inútiles… Epidemia Negra! – y sin ponerse de acuerdo, tanto Cáncer como Piscis elevaron su cosmos de nuevo y de tal manera, que los pétalos de las rosas, llenaron de un momento a otro todo el lugar, mientras Máscara con gran determinación abrió su Agujero Negro para tragarse de una vez por todas todo lo que en ese Templo había…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tschüs!


	31. Adios Queridas Rivales

**Hola! Les pido disculpas por que por pobemas tetnicos no pude actualizar antes ademas de que no se que pasó que no me permitia subir mi cap, pero depues de tanto tar intentando al fin aqui se los dejo, espero que me dejen sus reviews por que ya pronto se viene el final u.u!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**CAPITULO XXIX: ADIÓS QUERIDAS RIVALES**

Las dos chicas cayeron violentamente debido a la altura de Star Hill. Ambas por el impacto sintieron como todos los huesos de sus cuerpos se rompían en mil pedazos; sus pulmones se vaciaban de oxígeno, haciendo que éstas no pudieran respirar por la falta de aire, provocada por la caída; al mismo tiempo el corazón fue como si recibiera un electrochoque causando que con esto se detuviera en ese mismo instante… yacían inertes ahí los cuerpos de Lara y Crista, mientras las dos aún sujetaban con una mano cada una, la tan preciada Piedra de Matusalén…

En tanto Mu y Jaken…

Ambos no dejaban de forcejear por la aún renovada y revivida Excalibur, debido a la fuerza, sangre y cosmos que Mu sin así desearlo, le brindó. Esto hacía que la Espada brillara con una luz muy hermosa, Dorada y Plateada, con una calidez muy peculiar, que desde el día de su creación no había vuelto a mostrar…

– Ésta Espada sí que está más viva que nunca! – expresa Jaken con gran emoción, sabiendo que con ella, no habría nada que lo pudiese detener; aún sí Mu llegase a obtener la Piedra de Matusalén

– No permitiré que te quedes con ella! – le responde con decisión – Moriré si es necesario, pero te juro que te llevaré conmigo, no sin antes destruir la Excalibur para que nadie más pueda volver a utilizarla jamás!

– Pero qué tonterías dices…?

Las serpientes mordían a los hipnotizados Santos, quienes no podían dejar de ver las alucinaciones y tampoco encontraban la manera de escapar de ellas…

– Es muy difícil seguir peleando sin el poder de la Excalibur! – decía débilmente el Santo del décimo Templo

– No quiero morir de nuevo sin arreglar las cosas con Shura! – pensaba Aioros

– Estos ya están desistiendo! – comenta Aby a su amiga

– Este es el momento que hemos esperado para poder matarlos! – responde Rei. Los dos jóvenes se sentían débiles y no podían hacer nada para liberarse de esas engaños; justo en ese momento las chicas se acercaron a ellos y reviviendo el verdadero momento en que ambos lucharon por la supuesta traición de Aioros… en ese instante, los Caballeros se percataron de algo

– Aioros, amigo mío… por qué lo hiciste?

– Shura… tú también?; escúchame por favor?

– Nada de lo que digas cambiará las cosas!

– No quieres escuchar lo que tengo que decir?

– Me avergüenzo de ti… muere como un hombre! – en ese preciso instante, Aioros se resignó a que su amigo lo matara, sólo que ésta vez no pelearía en contra de él

– Tienes razón Shura, moriré como hombre pero antes de que me mates con tu Excalibur, te diré que te perdono por acabar con mi vida… por segunda vez! – en ese preciso instante Shura entendió lo que estaba pasando, que tendría que matar a su amigo y terminar con todo de una vez

– Ahora sí morirán! – expresan ambas al mismo tiempo

– Nuestra técnica al fin destruyó sus almas y con ellos, él se encargará de matarlo; después será fácil eliminarlo! – comentó Aby

– Fue un largo camino… pero por fin lo logramos! – agregó Rei. Aioros ya libre de las serpientes, dio unos cuantos pasos y se posó a un lado de las chicas, dejándolas con esto ver desde primera fila, su muerte inminente

– Estoy listo Shura… cuando tú quieras!

– Ya no poseo el poder de la Excalibur! – le comenta este – Pero estoy seguro que si concentro toda mi fuerza, mi corazón y mi alma… – continúa él – El último rastro de mi técnica saldrá, ya que la determinación de un Dorado, jamás será vencida! – suspirando profundo y concentrándose fuertemente con todo su ser logra liberar su energía y diciendo – Excalibuuur! – la última esencia de la técnica del Santo, salió a toda velocidad en dirección de su amigo, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados y con el rostro resignado a que éste acabara con él, sin embargo…

– Pero qué…? – y un grito al unísono y desgarrador retumbó por todo la habitación – Ahhhhhh!

Kanon y Kiki se quedaron un momento sin decirse nada, mientras las risas de ultratumba de las muchachas, llenaban todo el lugar y el ahora también Caballero de la Tercera Casa, concentró su poder tratando de ubicar tanto las esferas como a las chicas y así, poder eliminarlas a la vez y de una vez por todas…

– Lo tengo! – todos los presentes en un momento cambiaron su expresión a sorpresa, pero…

– No tienes nada! – las voces tétricas de las chicas expresaron su desacuerdo

– Kiki prepárate!

– Qué es lo que piensas hacer Kanon?

– Tú sólo prepárate para lanzar tu técnica en el momento en que te lo diga!

– Pero…?

– Tú sólo prepárate!

– Está bien!

Methos, miraba a Shaka quien se encontraba en el suelo de rodillas y con las palmas en el mismo, trataba de incorporarse al igual que Saga, quien había perdido todos sus sentidos una vez más…

– Por poco logró romper mi preciada guadaña! – pensaba el Jinete mientras los observaba aún en el piso – De no ser por mi Muerte Piadosa, este par hubiera logrado su plan… – seguía pensando – Será mejor que me deje de juegos y acabe con ellos… son dos de los verdaderamente más fuertes y en cualquier momento podrían acabar conmigo!

– Por poco lo logramos… – le murmuraba el gemelo a su compañero por medio del cosmo

– Lo sé, pero tenemos que intentarlo otra vez! – le responde éste de la misma forma

– Muy bien Caballeros… los liquidaré antes de que intenten alguna otra cosa más! – eleva su cosmo y sin otra cosa más que decir – Muerte Violenta! – justo en donde se encontraban tirados los Santos, del suelo emergen unas dagas repentinamente hiriéndolos y cortándolos por todas partes de sus cuerpos, de una manera violenta y descomunal

– Kahn! – Virgo trató de cubrirlos con su campo, pero la rapidez de la técnica del Jinete, no permitió que éste los protegiera, ya que al momento de crearse se rompió como un simple cristal

– Jajajajajaja! – Methos estaba muy satisfecho por lo que veía – Nisiquiera tu técnica de "Espíritus Malignos" logró dañarme lo suficiente como para que pudieran destruirme o a mi preciada arma! – los Caballeros por el ataque del Jinete eran golpeados de tal forma que los votaba de un lado para otro como, viles muñecos de trapo y con más coraje que otra cosa, el Santo de Géminis

– A Otra Dimensión! – con esta técnica, Saga eliminó todas las dagas que los estaban hiriendo

– Creo que te equivocaste un poquito! – le dice Methos irónicamente

– No, fue exactamente lo que yo quería hacer…! – le responde éste directamente a su cosmo

– Me parece muy gracioso Caballerito… pero tendrán que hacer más que eso para vencerme!

– No, tú necesitarás más que tu guadaña o tus dagas para vencernos! – y sin que el Jinete se lo espere…

– Tenma Kofuku! – y con este inmenso poder, Shaka golpea directamente y por primera vez a su oponente, quien salió volando de tal manera para romper unos cuantos árboles, además de la especie de falda que traía que formaba parte de su Armadura, la hombrera derecha, su brazo izquierdo y el mango de su guadaña… al ver lo sucedido, Methos mostró una parte de él que no había revelado antes, ya que con el trancazo su rostro quedó al descubierto al romperse en dos su máscara y la expresión en su rostro, era la ira en sus ojos y el furia en el cosmo…

– Ésta vez sí que me han hecho enojar! – con su energía creciendo cada vez más y más – Me desharé de ustedes de una vez por todas y para siempre! – con más que odio en el tono, les gritó ésta última amenaza

– Más bien prepárate tú, ya que me he cansado de ésta batalla inútil! – responde Saga al reto hecho por el Jinete

Shion se encuentra en el suelo tirado al lado de Dohko y por unos momentos se queda pensando en todo lo que ha pasado con Naisare y de alguna forma logra descifrar qué recuerdos son reales y cuales no, así que incorporándose y mirando directamente a los ojos, le dice a su hija con serenidad…

– Como todos los humanos hay ocasiones en las que soñamos con las cosas o con las personas que añoramos! – volteando a ver a Naisare – En más de una ocasión recuerdo haber soñado con tu madre, por que yo realmente la amaba! – y con la cabeza gacha, cerró los ojos – Pero otras veces, los sueños parecían ser tan reales, que en medio de la noche despertaba exaltado, sudando y con mi cuerpo temblando, debido a ellos! – mirándola de nuevo y con el tono de voz un poco más enérgico – Fue en esos momentos, cuando ella por medio de sus hechizos, me hacía creer que sólo eran una fantasía y aún tengo en la memoria, ese momento tan vívidamente de lo que sentí, cuando te tuve por primera vez entre mis brazos… – y dirigiéndose a la madre – Lo recuerdas bien Naisare? – ésta no contestó nada; la chica también la miró esperando la respuesta que nunca llegó – Me acuerdo bien que le supliqué que se quedara y que…

– No es verdad! – interrumpe Naisare, tratando de que éste no siguiera revelando las cosas – Tú nunca me lo pediste, me corriste y me dijiste que jamás querías volver a vernos!

– Eres tú la que miente! – replica él – Nunca quisiste tomar tu responsabilidad y afrontar tu castigo, para así poder enmendar tu culpa, es por ello que te dije que jamás volvieras… y te quité a mi hija! – al escuchar eso Jeana se sorprendió muchísimo, ya que un momento fugaz, en el que ella estaba en una cuna de un lugar que jamás conoció, le golpeó la mente – Pero una vez más usando tus malditos hechizos y conjuros, me la arrebataste de mi lado haciéndome creer una vez más, que todo era producto de mi imaginación! – la joven estaba tan sorprendida que dio unos pasos hacia su madre, que aún estaba bajo el dominio de la psicoquinesis de Shion

– No está diciendo la verdad… no es así? – con incredulidad le cuestiona Jeana a su mamá, quien con voz nerviosa le responde

– Claro que es mentira hija… – mirándola a los ojos – Tú sabes bien que es así! – la joven duda un momento, ya que por estar tan concentrada en la pelea, no se había percatado que los sentimientos que tenía por Jaken, habían desaparecido no dejando rastro alguno, más que los recuerdos de lo que ella suponía era verdad – Lo sabes… no es así? – insiste Naisare, pero ella estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados, que no contestó inmediatamente, pero volteó a ver a su padre quien la miraba tiernamente, a pesar de todo lo que ella le había hecho hasta ese momento y eso, le produjo recordar aquella ocasión en que por primera vez, se sintió completamente protegida al mirar esos ojos violeta de su padre y sentir, ese cosmo cálido que la envolvió y que sólo en ciertos instantes con Jaken, pudo llegar a sentir con un cierto parecido, pero de forma muy insignificante – Jeana, hija…, tú sabes bien que él es el que miente! – con tono de demanda le dice Naisare

– No lo sé! – y tomándose la cabeza repite varias veces – No lo sé!

– No hagas caso a lo que él está diciendo, sabes que sólo quiere hacerte dudar y confundirte! – le grita su madre

– No te miento! – insiste Shion, pero todos los recuerdos de la chica, eran tan enredados y de la manera en que su padre había descrito los suyos, hacían parecer como si él supiera lo que ella sentía muy en el fondo de su corazón

– No lo sé! – grita desesperada aún con las manos tapándose los oídos. De la nada, pareciera que Naisare se liberó del poder del Patriarca y poniéndose de pie después de haber pasado todo ese tiempo de rodillas, se sacude como si nada hubiese pasado, comienza aplaudir sarcásticamente

– Muy bien Shion… – caminando hacia su hija – Está es la prueba más ferviente de que ésta estúpida… es hija tuya! – y con una gran bofetada, le rompe el labio mandándola fuertemente al suelo, ya que la chica nunca vio venir el golpe y desde el piso, en completo shock apenas logra articular

– Madre…

– Por qué lo hiciste? – con voz alta expresa Dohko al fin, quien había permanecido en completamente en silencio

– Después de todos estos 18 años, no crié a una estúpida por hija… – le grita con rabia a la muchacha que no se recuperaba aún de la impresión – No te mereces todo lo que he preparado para ti… – le dice con decepción en la voz – No puedo creer que sólo unas cuantas palabras cariñosas por parte de él, pesen más que todo lo que te he enseñado durante todo este tiempo! – continúa ella con el mismo tono – Cuando le entregue a Enio lo prometido, dejaré que te mate junto con tu amado padre… por imbécil! – estas últimas palabras, le hicieron darse cuenta de que ella sólo había sido una pieza más, en el tablero de ajedrez para su madre…

– Para ti no he sido más que un simple peón! – recobrando la compostura en cierta forma, pero llenándose completamente de furia hacia Naisare – Por eso deseabas tanto que yo me enfrentara a él… por ello es que todos estos años me preparaste para odiarlo, ya que de esa forma si ambos nos matábamos, tú habrías conseguido lo que tanto has deseado… – y con los ojos como si fuesen a despedir fuego – Tu maldita eterna juventud!

– No hay nada mejor que la belleza y juventud eterna! – con su aire de superioridad por el vano deseo y sin darse cuenta, Jeana se había lanzado sobre ella golpeándola en el rostro, con el puño cerrado y con tal fuerza que más que partirle el labio, logró desacomodarle la quijada, noqueándola parcialmente y hacer que la sangre le escurriera por la comisura izquierda de la boca…

De vuelta con Aby y Rei…

El Santo de Capricornio cayó desfallecido al suelo, después de haberles lanzado su técnica… Ambas chicas recibieron de lleno la última esencia de la Excalibur, que existía en el cuerpo de Shura; sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente fuerte, como para cortar parte de sus seres y destruir por completo sus Armaduras Negras… estando éstas heridas en el suelo y con sus cuerpos derramando sangre sobre el mismo…

– Shura, Shura amigo, estás bien? – corriendo se acercó Aioros a su "hermano", con notable preocupación en la voz y tratando de hacer que éste reaccionara

– Nos confiamos demasiado? – apenas alcanza a susurrar Aby, ya que el dolor en su ser era indescriptible

– Estaba segura de que mi Imperius Atack les había destruido el alma… – hablando con dificultad – Más aún y después de todo lo que éste par, han vivido entre ellos… – tragando saliva e incorporándose lentamente al igual que su amiga

– No podemos quedarnos así! – y reuniendo todas sus fuerzas al igual que su compañera, ambas están dispuestas atacarlos con las dagas que aún tenían en sus manos y así acabar terminarlos – Está vez sí que nada los salvará! – ambas chicas sabían que ellos aún estaban dentro del Bell Atack y con ello, poder tener una oportunidad para eliminarlos, pero no obstante no era así

– Prepárense Caballeros de Athena, que ésta vez sí será su final! – con una voz vacía y a la vez diabólica, las jóvenes estaban con su cosmo muy en alto, entonces a toda velocidad se lanzaron sobre ellos

– No te preocupes Shura! – le dice el Santo del Noveno Templo – Yo te cubriré! – las chicas se dirigían hacia ellos a toda velocidad, rodeadas de un Aura Violeta en tanto el Caballero se preparaba para recibirlas; las chicas se avientan y taclean al Santo cayendo las dos sobre él para después rodar y Rei, le clava la daga que atraviesa la Armadura Dorada como si fuese mantequilla, gracias al material con el que está estaba construida, además del poder mágico que la cubría; en tanto Aby se levanta rápidamente para cortar el cuello de Shura que sigue inconsciente, pero su amigo sin darse por vencido a pesar de la herida causada – Trueno Atómico! – lo cual provoca que ésta en lugar de encajarle el cuchillo en el cuello se lo clavara en el estómago, haciendo que con ello el Santo se despertara y con un moviendo se la quitara de encima

– No importa que más es lo que puedan hacer! – comenta Rei a los chicos que sangraban al igual que ellas – Porque estoy segura que con éstas dagas ahora sí que morirán!

– No, ustedes son las que dejaran de existir de una vez! – comenta el Dorado de cabellos castaños y sin pensarlo más – Trueno Atómico! – sin embargo el veneno mágico de la daga, hace que su ataque sea inútil – Ahhhhhh! – gritan de dolor ambos Caballeros

– Jajajajajaja! – ambas jóvenes – De la única manera que lograrán deshacerse del dolor que les causa ésta es matándonos, pero por cada vez que traten de usar sus técnicas… ellas mismas son las que terminarán por liquidarlos!

– Usa… tu flecha! – con dificultad mientras se levanta, le expresa Shura a su entrañable

– Ella siempre ha sido mi último recurso en la pelea! – hace notar Aioros – Si lo hago… acabará por matarnos!

– Talvez muramos de nuevo, como siempre ha sido nuestro fatídico destino! – comenta el chico – Pero al menos estoy seguro, de que terminaremos con ellas! – con el último suspiro que lo detenía

– Shura… amigo! – con preocupación y dolor por la herida, se acerca a él – No quiero que nuevamente quede entre nosotros ese sentimiento…

– No te preocupes más Aioros, éstas niñas no lograron destruir nuestras almas con sus ataques… – tomando aire – Por que aún más en el fondo de ellas, sabíamos que lo que sucedió sólo fue un hecho terriblemente lamentable…

– Ocasionado por nuestra falta de experiencia aún e inmadurez… – agrega Aioros, mientras ambos se sonríen y se dan la mano tomándose fuertemente, por las muñecas – No obstante, estas son chicas y no me gustaría tener que matarlas… – susurrándole, expresa ese sentimiento

– Tampoco yo… pero…

– Tenemos que hacerlo, aunque no quisiera; ya que me parece que estas chicas sólo fueron manipuladas por alguien más!

– Amigo mío! – le expresa con cariño – No cabe duda que por algo el Patriarca, supo que tú lo substituirías de una manera ejemplar…

– Shura! – asombrado por las palabras de éste – Tú lo… sabías?

– No en aquel entonces… – con confort en el tono – Pero ahora lo sé! – sin decir más, ambos Caballeros concentraron sólo su energía vital, formando de esta manera un cosmo totalmente diferente al de los Santos de Athena y sacando su arco y flecha, Sagitario se pone en posición para lanzarla; en tanto las jóvenes aún riéndose de la acción de estos, crean como una especie de campo de energía tomándose de las manos, una frente a la otra para así ser rodeadas por el mismo

– Flecha Dorada! – grita Aioros quien al momento de soltarla, cierra los ojos por no querer observar el resultado de la misma. La flecha se dirige a toda velocidad hacia su objetivo, rodeada por la energía, fuerza y determinación de ambos Caballeros; mientras tanto, Aby y Rei están concentradas en su defensa, sin embargo la flecha atraviesa el campo que al mismo tiempo todo se vuelve una enorme esfera de luz que es como si de igual manera estallara todo en el lugar, provocando que éste, tiemble aunque no muy fuertemente para que se derrumbe, pero si lo suficiente para que caigan pequeñas rocas del techo. Las chicas gritaron por el dolor causado por el choque ya que toda la energía desprendida por esto, las golpeó de tal manera que fuese como si estuvieran recibiendo una ráfaga de balas desde cualquier dirección hacia sus cuerpos. Al momento de que todo en el lugar volvió a la normalidad, ellas cayeron abruptamente al suelo…

– Nos… han… ven…cido! – expresa Rei con asombro, pero con bastante dificultad

– Aún no… quiero… morir! – con lágrimas corriendo por los costados de sus ojos, Aby expone su pesar

– Gra…cias por… to…do! – de nuevo la otra chica les dice a los Santos

– Gracias? – murmuran ellos, pero el silencio en el lugar es tal, que se escuchó como palabras en un tono normal

– Por liberarnos… de éste tor…mento, que Naisare… nos obli…gó… hacer…! – en un último suspiro antes de morir les revela la chica, quien sólo acarició levemente la mano de su amiga, quien apenas le sonríe resignada…

Las dagas que las jóvenes clavaron en los abdómenes de los Santos, comenzaron a desaparecer, como rastros de pequeñas partículas de polvo de estrellas, al mismo tiempo que Aby y Rei dejaban de existir…

Kiki está con su cosmo encendido y en alto, esperando a que Kanon le de la señal para arrojar su técnica, sin embargo…

– Athena! – pensaba éste – Una vez más estoy dispuesto a morir por ti… – estas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de la Diosa que en ese momento gritó

– Kanon… noooooo! – pero las palabras desesperadas de ésta, no lograron llegar a los oídos del antiguo Marino

– Ahora Kiki! – el pequeño con todas sus fuerzas

– Revolución de Polvo Estelaaaaaaaar! – la técnica llenó todo el lugar que estaba dominado por Kena y Mina

– Pero qué tontos son! – expresa Kena en tanto la otra sólo se carcajeaba, sin darse cuenta que…

– A Otra Dimensión! – y como lo había planeado, con la energía de Kiki logró dispersar toda la niebla que los tenía cegados, ya que con su poder, consiguió deshacerse de las esferas que los tenían subyugados

– Pe… pe…ro co… có…mo? – las muchachas estaban tan sorprendidas de lo sucedido que no daban crédito a lo que pasaba

– Me di cuenta de que ustedes con su poder sólo se podían proteger de una sola de nuestras técnicas, haciendo que con éstas mismas, nosotros fuésemos los que saliéramos golpeados…

– No puedo creerlo! – susurra Mina

– Pero ahora que sus grandiosas esferitas ya no están… – acercándose a ellas amenazadoramente – Se rinden de una vez o harán que las mate? – y éstas dejándose caer de rodillas, al unísono le contestan

– Nos rendimos!

– Muy bien! – y dándole la espalda para disponerse a liberar a su Diosa, las dos jóvenes les arrojan a los dos Caballeros unos pequeños dardos rellenos de curare

– Cuidado! – gritan Marín y Shaina! – no obstante un pensamiento fugaz de esto cruza por la mente de Kiki, quien con su psicoquinesis logra detenerlos y regresarlos aún con más velocidad a las chicas, que los reciben de lleno en el pecho, matándolas en ese preciso instante y el gemelo, al darse cuenta de esto

– Me salvaste la vida? – tomando al chico por el hombro quien sólo se voltea hacia un costado, por lo avergonzado que éste se siente aún, por todo lo ocurrido con él

– No es nada!

– Lo es… y jamás lo olvidaré! – le remarca el peliazul. Finalmente se dirigen a donde está Athena y dándose cuenta de que ahora que las chicas ya no estaban, las cadenas habían perdido su habilidad y tanto Saori como las dos Caballeros Femeninos, pudieron liberarse sin mayor complicación…

– Athena, está bien? – le preguntan tanto el gemelo como las dos jóvenes

– Sí, lo estoy y gracias a ustedes! – dirigiéndose a todos, pero el dolor que embargaba a Kiki a cada minuto, lo avergonzaba más y sentía que lo dicho por la Diosa, no era para él – Tenemos que regresar al Santuario de inmediato y ayudar a Mu… – mirándolos a todos – El poder de los sellos que encierran a los Soumas en el Santuario, han sido severamente dañados y esto puede ocasionar, un problema muchísimo mayor del que hasta ahora nos hemos enfrentado!

– No se preocupe mi señora! – con bastante respeto, Kiki se dirige a la Princesa – Yo me encargaré de llevarla en éste preciso instante!

– Cuento contigo para ello, Kiki! – con una dulce sonrisa que por un momento hace sentir reconfortado al muchacho, quien en ese justo instante los teletransporta a los límites del Santuario…

Mientras a las orillas de Star Hill…

Los cuerpos de las dos jóvenes se encuentran aún en el suelo sin vida. Todo lo que está a su alrededor es pacífico y con un ambiente cálido y hasta cierto punto pacífico, muy a pesar de que en las cercanías, aún existían peleas llevándose acabo, principalmente la de los dos Carneros…

En ese preciso momento en que la escena se enfoca única y exclusivamente en ellas; éstas se incorporaron precipitadamente, jadeando por aire de tal forma, como si hubiesen despertado de un letargo horrible, sudando frío por la pesadilla que acaban de soñar…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tschüs! n.n


	32. La Muerte Te Sienta Bien

**Hola Amigos(as):**

**Aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo que está recien cocinadito y creanme que ahora que ando de vacas, estoy trabajando duro para terminarlo... n.n, espero sus comentarios plis! u.u**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**CAPITULO XXX: LA MUERTE TE SIENTA BIEN**

En la Casa de Aries…

Los ojos de Krieg que hasta ese momento se habían mostrado vehementes, al fin presentaron un verdadero aire de furia; sin embargo, ambos Santos no se sintieron intimidados por esto…

– Ya vi que ustedes no se rendirán fácilmente…

– Al fin te diste cuenta? – con tono sarcástico le contestó el León

– Después de todo ustedes, no son tan diferentes a mí…

– Jamás hemos tenido nosotros un deseo incontenible y retorcido de matar…

– Ah no? – estos lo miran con desapruebo – Y qué me dicen de todos aquellos a quienes han eliminado… no me dirán que a ellos tampoco los quisieron asesinar?

– Nosotros siempre hemos estado en peleas de matar o morir… – comenta Aioria

– Pero peleamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, tratando de vencer al oponente, pero si esto no es suficiente para que éste cambie de opinión… – continuó Tauro

– Entonces, es preferible sacrificar la vida de uno, para salvar la vida de muchos! – terminó el Santo de Leo

– Aún así no dudan en acabar con la existencia de estos, bajo el velo de la justicia y darle sentido a las matanzas que realizan… sólo para no sentir en sus conciencias, que lo que hacen les satisface de tal manera, que es por ello que siguen peleando…

– Estás loco! – le reclama Aldebarán

– Talvez tengas razón! – con un tono sereno que no se esperaba en un momento así por parte del león

– Aioria… pero qué dices? – le cuestiona el segundo Dorado

– Talvez nosotros nos escudemos bajo el manto de la justicia, para no dudar en eliminar a un oponente, que atenta contra la paz o el bienestar de la humanidad… – responde éste – Pero eso no quiere decir, que gocemos como TÚ al hacerlo… – con voz firme le dice a éste – Sé que es malo lo que hacemos y cuando llegue el momento, pagaré por mis pecados; pero prefiero ahora hacer esto, a dejar que gente como tú lo haga, sólo por que goza de lastimar a las personas! – levantando su puño izquierdo – Prepárate de una vez, por que éste será el último ataque, nos jugaremos el todo por el todo y terminaremos de una vez y para siempre!

– Me parece perfecto Caballeros, está vez… sí que morirán! – y tomando sus posiciones, los tres personajes en la Casa de Aries, encendieron sus cosmos haciéndolos arder al máximo… los Santos Atenienses estaban decididos, ya que éste era su turno de realizar el milagro…

– No me derrotarán! – caviló el Jinete – Sí mi Explosión Nuclear y mi Reacción en Cadena no funcionaron con ellos, les daré con mi último recurso! – continuaba pensando sin dejar de observar a los Caballeros quienes se veía a leguas, que también estaban meditando la situación – No pensé que alguna vez volvería a usarla… pero es tiempo de hacerlo una vez más…

– No nos vencerá! – dijo Aldebarán, en voz apenas perceptible al oído de Aioria y sin previo aviso Krieg

– Reacción Nuclear! – una enorme bola de luz, se dirigió velozmente hacia ellos y antes de que pudieran hacer algo, se dividió en pequeñas bolas de energía que de un momento a otro, comenzarían a estallar una tras otra…

En tanto en el Coliseo…

Hunger aún hincado sobre una rodilla, miraba con un ojo a los dos Santos, quienes se reponían de las mordeduras de las serpientes…

– Será mejor que me deje de idioteces y de una vez acabe con ellos o lo lamentaré! – se decía a sus adentros el Jinete, sin dejar de vigilar los movimientos de sus oponentes

– Por ésta vez nos salvamos, gracias a tu poder congelante… amigo! – comenta con algo de alivio el Escorpión

– Pero aún no hemos podido hacerle el daño suficiente como para terminar con él! – responde éste sin quitarle la vista de encima al oponente – Sé muy bien que está pensando en terminan con nosotros, así que prepárate Milo, por qué éste será el ataque definitivo…

– Kamus…? – se sorprendió por un instante por las palabras del Acuariano, pero sabía perfectamente que él tenía toda la razón, ya era hora de finalizar con la batalla y con el enemigo también

– Juh, juh, juh! – les dice el Jinete, poniéndose de pie sin dejar de presionar su brazo para "detener" la hemorragia del mismo; sacó un pañuelo de color rosa de un costado de su Armadura – Ya es hora Caballeros! – y el tono de voz que ahora utilizó era muy diferente, era claramente la voz de una mujer; mientras ella, se amarraba el pañuelo poco arriba de su codo, que era donde tenía la cortada y al ver que los Santos no salían de su asombro – Es que acaso no se habían dado cuenta de esto señores? – y la voz que hasta ese momento había sido serena pero varonil, ahora se había convertido en una muy sensual y seductora

– Creo que es la voz más hermosa que he escuchado en toda mi vida! – y los ojos de Milo que en sentido figurado, se convirtieron en un par de corazones que latían por lo que estaban viendo o digamos escuchando…?

– No es momento de estar pensando en esas cosas! – le reclama Kamus, dándole un buen zape en la cabeza para que reaccione…

De regreso en el Primer Templo del Santuario…

La enorme bola de luz que se había dividido, en pequeñas esferas se quedaron quietas, flotando en el aire, como si estuvieran esperando a que los Santos hicieran algún movimiento, para entonces estallar una tras otra, justo junto con ellos…

– Por qué es que no atacan? – preguntó en voz baja el León

– Qué es lo que esperan Caballeros, acaso no iban acabar conmigo en éste último ataque…? – mofándose nuevamente de ellos el Guerrero

– No importa lo que pase Aioria! – con decisión en la voz expresa Aldebarán – Tienes que acabar con él! – y como si supiera que es lo que éste pensaba, sólo asintió con la cabeza – Prepárate! – agrega el Toro – Gran Cuernoooooooo! – y estallando su cosmo, como si fuera una explosión, el Santo de Tauro logró con su técnica desintegrar la de Krieg y con esto, caer de espaldas y sin fuerzas al suelo, como vil tabla y aunque el Jinete estaba sorprendido del resultado, comenzó a reír a grandes carcajadas

– Jajajajaja! – y mirando al Caballero de Leo – Uno menos y sigues tú! – señalándolo

– Ahora morirás! – y desplazándose en diferentes direcciones y con una velocidad que no le había visto antes al Santo; estando todavía en movimiento… – Plasma Relámpago! – y los centenares de rayos lanzados a la velocidad de la luz, se dirigían hacia el Guerrero y a pesar de que éste se movía de un lado para otro, Aioria no dejaba de tirarle su técnica de la que por más que quiso, no pudo escapar… las centellas de luz, lo golpearon de tal manera y con tal intensidad, que destrozaron lo que quedaba de la Armadura del Jinete junto con su cuerpo, el cual cayó al suelo boca arriba y con su último aliento

– Muy bien hecho Caballeros… – tomando su último suspiro de aire – Jamás disfruté tanto una batalla como ésta… – tragando saliva – Me alegra que hayan sido ustedes quienes me eliminaran, pero aún les falta por enfrentarse a lo peor… – y su cabeza cayó por un lado

– Finalmente y después de la ardua batalla… – con palabras serenas – Krieg, el Jinete de la Guerra… ha muerto! – y agachando su cabeza en señal de respeto, al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos, Aioria expresó estas palabras, antes de correr al lado de su compañero desfallecido – Aldebarán te encuentras bien? – le pregunta éste al tiempo que le incorpora sólo la espalda

– Demonios, creo que hubiera sido mejor que hubiéramos muerto junto con él, amigo mío!

– Pero qué tonterías son las que estás diciendo? – con algo de enojo le reclama Aioria y mirándolo directo a los ojos, éste le contesta

– Mu nos va a matar! – susto – Mira nada más cómo hemos dejado su casa! – técnicamente el León se fue de espaldas (tipo anime), sólo para darse cuenta, de que era cierto lo que éste le estaba diciendo y entonces él, poner cara de susto también…

Mientras, Máscara Mortal y Afrodita estaban con su cosmo energía en alto…

El cangrejito seguía decidido a tragarse en su Agujero Negro al Jinete, en tanto el hermoso Caballero, se deshacía con todos sus pétalos tanto negros como rojos de la Epidemia Negra de Schädling…

– Éste par realmente sí que es fuerte… – cavilaba el Jinete al tiempo de que incrementaba su cosmos, para que las técnicas de los Santos no acabaran con las de él y lo matasen; sin embargo, el Agujero Negro de MM logró tragarse todas las nubes del Efluvio Asesino y Piscis, con sus rosas logró terminar con la Epidemia Negra de Schädling

– Esto ya fue suficiente! – con bastante coraje le expresa el Cuarto Dorado

– Yo también estoy cansado de ti! – con un tono no conocido en el doceavo Santo

– Por fin Caballeros… en algo estamos de acuerdo! – dice éste – Ya es tiempo de que al fin terminemos con esto… – y con tono alto – Así que prepárense y digan sus últimas oraciones, por que ésta vez… se despedirán de éste mundo, de una vez por todas!

– No estés tan seguro… – con gruñidos le responde el cangrejo – El que se irá al otro mundo serás tú, de eso puedes estar seguro!

– Jajajajaja… es bueno que tengan mucha confianza Caballeritos… sin embargo, eso no será suficiente para eliminarme…

– Eso ya lo veremos! – con gran decisión en la voz, Afrodita al fin expresó

– Ok… prepárense señores! – y los tres hombres se pusieron en posición de pelea, ya que estaban cansados de su oponente y ahora, ya era tiempo de acabar con todo de una buena vez. El Jinete los observó por unos momentos y los tres encendieron sus cosmos, elevándolo cada vez al máximo y entonces, fue cuando Schädling tomó la iniciativa y diciéndoles – Al fin los mataré con mi más grande técnica… prepárense… – y con un gran grito – Efluvio Negrooooo! – nuevamente por todo el Templo se formaron nubes, pero ésta vez eran más pesadas; primero formaron una neblina muy densa que no les permitía ver más allá de sus narices, pero a la vez sentían como sus sentidos fueran poco a poco les comenzaban a fallar y los rayos que se desprendían de ellas, quemaban todo lo que tocaban en un segundo… Afrodita y Máscara estaban perdiendo todas sus fuerzas y sus sentidos, pero no dejarían de ninguna forma que éste los venciera, por más débiles que se sintieran, tenían que matarlo a como diera lugar

– Ya no bastará sólo con protegernos con mis pétalos… – pensó Afrodita – Es hora de que mi Rosa lo acabe! – y con su respiración entre cortada y su vista nublada y apunto de perder la razón, concentró lo último que en ese momento sentía que le quedaba de cosmo, en tanto Máscara Mortal

– No se si podré mandarlo al otro mundo y que ésta vez se quede ahí para siempre, pero al menos debo de intentarlo… – y los dos sin ponerse para nada de acuerdo…

De regreso con el enamorado Milo…

– Oye por qué me golpeas? – sobándose la cabeza el escorpioncito – Eso me dolió!

– Cómo puedes ahora pensar en esas cosas Milo? – casi gritándole en la cara

– Pues discúlpame por no ser tan frío como tú… – le contesta de la misma forma – Otros sí tenemos sentimientos y un corazón que lata! – en tanto la Jinete los observa, mientras una gran gota le aparece detrás de la cabeza

– El que mi corazón no lata por una adversaria, no me hace un ser insensible!

– Ah sí? – mirándolo como incrédulo con un ojito O

– Sí! – le responde éste – Y no me digas que no te habías dado cuenta de que es mujer?

– Claro que no! – cruzándose de brazos – Yo no soy como Afrodita que puede distinguir quien batea chueco y quien no! – el Santo del Hielo se tomó la cara con la mano al tiempo de que movía la cabeza, en señal de no creer lo que estaba pasando en ese momento – No me digas que tú si te habías dado cuenta de eso Kamus?

– Pues claro que sí! – Hunger sólo los observaba divertida, pero a la vez extrañada

– Entonces por qué te sorprendiste?

– Pues yo no creí que se revelara como mujer! – chocando sus dedos índices y Milo se acerca y tomándolo por un hombro le dice

– Oye… y cómo fue que te diste cuenta? – le pregunta bastante intrigado – No será que ya se te está pegando lo Afrodita, por ser vecinos de Templos? – O.ô

– Pero qué estupideces estás diciendo Milo! – le grita como si quisiera comérselo por la pregunta que le hizo, mientras el Escorpión se hizo chiquito con semejante respuesta y desde ahí le cuestiona de nuevo

– Entonces cómo fue que te diste cuenta? – chocando él también sus deditos

– Hunger significa "Hambre" en alemán! – le responde éste – Y por ello era lógico que el Jinete de HAMBRE fuese una mujer… tonto! – y con una chueca sonrisa, Milo muestra una gota por de lado de su cabeza, en tanto la actitud de la chica era de "A ver a que horas terminan y me atienden!" – Ahora déjate de bobadas y acabemos con esto! – y como niño regañado el sepxy Caballero, tomó su postura de ataque

– Ya terminaron…, casi voy hacerme un manicura en lo que finalizaban su tonta discusión! – sarcásticamente les pregunta Hunger a lo que ellos sólo la miraron con "coraje" – Está bien señores, ahora que saben mi secreto… no puedo dejar que sigan viviendo!

– Pues aunque seas mujer, yo Milo del Escorpión… acabaré contigo! – y en voz baja – Aunque eso va en contra de mis principios!

– Milo concéntrate! – en forma de reclamo, Kamus le dice a su amigo

– Ohhh pues! – torciendo la trompita

– Ya basta de estupideces… – con los ojos echando lumbre y encendiendo su energía, de tal manera que el cabello se elevó junto con su cosmos – No esperaré más y los mataré! – y explotando su poder – Infierno Voraaaaaaaaz! – unas enormes llamas del infierno salieron por detrás de ella, como si fueran flamas de alguna explosión nuclear; éstas se dirigieron a una velocidad impresionante y con un fervor descomunal, qué aunque aún no los tocaba, sentían como sus Armaduras estuviesen a punto de derretirse junto con sus cuerpos!

– Se siente como las mismas brazas del infierno! – exclama el Santo de Acuario

– Aguja Escarlata! – el Escorpión antes de sentir como todo su cuerpo era cocinado al carbón, le tiró las restantes 8 agujas que impactaron sorprendentemente a la chica, para que entonces ésta comenzara a sangrar por los orificios causados por la técnica "piadosa"

– Ahhhhhh! – gritaban todos dolor

– Yo no terminaré así! – grita Kamus y en un sólo segundo su séptimo sentido se había convertido el lo más alto y al punto de la explosión y reuniendo sus fuerzas en un suspiro gritó – Ejecución Auroraaaaaaaaaa! – y más que un rayo en una sola dirección, la liberación de la técnica, congeló las llamas de tal forma que quedaron como esculturas de hielo por todo el Coliseo, liberándolo a él y a su inseparable de ellas y al ver a la chica como se desangraba en el suelo, Milo se acercó a ella para decirle

– Es mejor que te rindas de una vez por todas si no quieres morir! – esta al verlo desde el suelo, tuvo que cerrar un ojo para que el sol no le lastimara – Puedo detener tu hemorragia si te rindes!

– Ja…más…! – respondió ésta

– Milo, amigo… – con su voz apacible y siempre fría se acercó a ellos – Déjala… de cualquier forma ella morirá por desangramiento! – y colocándose frente a él, dándole la espalda a ella, le toma el hombro para entonces retirarse del lugar y dejarla morir

– E… espe… ra…! – expresa débil y con trabajos se puso de pie, a lo que ellos se detuvieron y Milo volteó a verla – Tuviste la oportunidad de terminarme Caballero, ahora por su error morirán! – y sin esperar que ésta aún tuviera fuerzas para continuar, nuevamente – Infierno Voraz! – las flamas aunque no con la misma fuerza, salieron como si fuesen liberadas desde un lanzallamas

– Antares!

– Ejecución Auroraa! – mientras la técnica de Kamus congelaba nuevamente las llamas infernales, la última aguja de la técnica de Milo, por fin acabó con Hunger, Jinete del hambre

– Al fin todo terminó! – con alivio expresó el Acuario; el Escorpión observaba a la joven que yacía tirada en el suelo sin vida – Milo…? – pregunta como si creyera que éste no lo había escuchado

– Ay si ya vámonos… – responde éste – Aquí hace un frío infernal… – agrega – No sé qué es peor, el fuego de la tipa esa o el frío de tu técnica… – expresa este caminando rápido hacia la salida – Kamus, de verdad yo no sé cómo soportas tanto frío… yo ni de loco… – sigue hablando mientras se aleja del lugar, mientras el Santo Francés, lo observa retirarse del Coliseo y moviendo la cabeza negativamente, se dirige el también hacia la salida…

Cerca de la Fuente de Athena…

Methos había marcado su amenaza de terminar de una vez por todas con la contienda, a lo que los Santos estaban de acuerdo ya que como Saga lo había expresado, era una batalla inútil que tenía que terminar de una vez. Aunque la guadaña de Methos se había roto por el mango, ésta no había perdido su fuerza… al menos no del todo…

Los tres señores se miraban detenidamente mientras elevaban sus cosmos al máximo, esperando a ver quien de los tres tomaba la iniciativa. Shaka había formado ya su Flor de Loto y en cualquier momento estallaría, así que sin esperar más…

– Tenma Kofuku! – y la explosión de la energía de Shaka se dirigió a toda velocidad en dirección de Jinete, quien con su guadaña, pretendió cortarla para que a pesar de que lo dañara, no lo suficiente para revivir como hasta el momento lo había echo, sin embargo el poder de su guadaña estaba tan mermado que a pesar de que la dividió y partes de las cuchillas se dirigieron a los Santos que no las esperaban, provocando que de ésta manera todos salieran dañados y chocando contra rocas, incluso Saga fue a dar a una de las cascaditas de la Fuente de Athena…

– Ese maldito… – pensó el gemelo, en tanto Shaka se incorporaba de entre unos arbustos a los que fue a dar y Methos, con dificultad se levantaba también, debido al daño recibido por parte de la técnica del chico rubio

– El poder de mi guadaña ya no es el mismo! – se susurraba él – Aún así todavía puedo vencerlos… – y mirándolos con una sonrisa torcida – Muy bien Caballeros… éste es el último ataque que recibirán de mi parte…

– Estás muy equivocado! – y sin que se diera cuenta, el peliazul estaba parado a un lado de él y con un gran golpe en la barbilla lo mandó a volar, pero éste en el aire, dio una pirueta para caer en sus pies aunque derrapando un par de metros en el suelo; entonces éste con su guadaña, lanza sus luces cortantes para acabar con el gemelo que por haber perdido sus 5 sentidos se mueve rápido pero torpemente aún y varias de ellas logran lastimarlo, pero no más de lo que ya estaba, fue cuando Shaka decidió unirse a la batalla y con una gran patada en el estómago, nuevamente mandó por los aires al Jinete, quien nuevamente con su arma, lanzó sus cuchillas de energía al rubio que con su Kahn, pudo protegerse de ellas sin recibir daño y que sin éste se diera cuenta, Saga estaba esperándolo a su retaguardia para atacarlo y al sentir el calor del cosmo de éste último, con un movimiento rápido se volteó poniendo por delante de él el filo de la cuchilla para cortarle la cabeza al gemelo, pero éste lo esquivó, para después tomar la guadaña por el mango y ambos al fin caer de pie sobre el suelo

– Suéltala! – forcejeando por su amada arma, le exige Methos al Santo

– No… – le responde con el cosmo – Es tiempo que te despidas de ella!

– Jamás! – y luchando aún por ella

– A Otra Dimensión! – y de las manos del Caballero de Géminis, se formó una especie de puerta dimensional, misma con la que atrajo la Guadaña del Jinete de la Muerte, despojándolo por completo de ella, sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo…

De nuevo en Libra…

Máscara Mortal cansado por la lucha, pero más aún temeroso de que volvería al más allá, en donde en ninguna de las dos ocasiones había sido bien recibido, recordó lo que Dohko le dijo…

– Espero que ésta vez aproveches la oportunidad para hacer el bien! – esas palabras se le habían quedado muy clavadas en todo su ser

– Es verdad… antes siempre hice lo que quise… mataba sólo por el gusto de matar, escudado por la mentira de hacerlo en el nombre de la justicia, pero ahora sé que todo lo hice mal y no quiero morir, sin tener la oportunidad de enmendar mis errores… – con un gran grito – Ahhhhhh! – y encontrando el coraje y las fuerzas que necesitaba desde lo profundo de su corazón, con su cosmo causó una tremenda explosión, que los libró de las nubes que envolvían toda la séptima Casa

– Que qué? – el "apestoso" como llamaba Cáncer, quedó estupefacto por lo que MM había hecho, momento que Afrodita aprovechó

– Rosa Sangrientaaaaaaa! – y aún más rápido que la velocidad de la luz, la Rosa Blanca de Piscis, se clavó justo en el corazón de Schädling, que al momento de incrustarse, le causó un terrible dolor

– No puede ser! – tratando de sacarse la Rosa, sin lograrlo – Me han vencido con una Flor?

– Esa es la Rosa Sangrienta de Afrodita de Piscis! – le contesta el hermoso pero maltratado Caballero – Con ella perderás toda tu sangre, por que te la irá chupando como vampiro!

– No… no me vencerán con ésta…

– Pues yo no me esperaré a ver si ésta termina o no contigo! – le señala el cangrejo – Así que te enviaré directo al otro mundo, cortesía de mis Ondas Infernales… – y después de haber visto que eran más efectivas si las lanzaba con toda su mano (enseñanza indirecta de Radamanthys nn) ejecutó su técnica, haciendo desaparecer a éste, del Templo de la Balanza y llevándolo directamente al agujero del Yomotsu…

– Crees que haya terminado todo? – con tono bastante cansado le pregunta Afrodita a su amigo

– Eso espero… por que creo que ahora sí necesito unas vacaciones…

– Pues yo necesito urgentemente un SPA… – ambos Caballeros exhaustos por la pelea, cayeron rendidos al piso, para reponer fuerzas por unos instantes antes de dirigirse a donde estaba llevándose acabo, la más importante de las peleas…

Methos estaba completamente enfurecido por haber sido despojado de su Guadaña, símbolo de la Muerte misma…

– Sabes lo que has hecho Caballero? – le pregunta con un tono de voz, como si quisiera comérselo – Te aniquilaré! – emprendiendo una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo en contra del gemelo, el Jinete le lanza puñetazos a la cara y el tórax, uno tras otro sin disminuir la velocidad de los mismos, de los cuales unos cuantos son los que logran llegar a su destino, ya que el peliazul se defiende de estos, pero sin poder contra atacar

– No me digas que toda tu fuerza se fue junto con tu hermosa amiga! – en forma irónica

– No digas más tonterías! – con su último golpe mandó a volar unos 10 metros a lo alto y otros 5 a lo largo, para que cayera pesadamente y boca abajo en el suelo, dejando un hoyo en el suelo con la forma de su silueta – Me he cansado ya de ustedes! – en eso las peleas de los otros tres Jinetes justo terminaron al mismo tiempo, escuchándose por todo el Santuario las explosiones que éstas marcaban el termino de las mismas

– Tus amigos han sido derrotados! – expresa satisfactoriamente Shaka

– Muy bien Caballeros… pero aún así no nos han vencido del todo…

– Te equivocas! – interrumpe el mismo Virgo

– Qué?

– Tus amigos fueron eliminados uno por uno y en orden! – agrega él

– En orden? – pregunta Saga mientras se incorpora

– No, tú eres el que se equivoca, los tres murieron al mismo tiempo…

– Mis compañeros mataron a cada uno de tus amigos, en el orden en el que conllevan las desgracias que sus títulos de Jinetes, representan! – le hace notar a éste

– Eso quiere decir que lograron vencernos… – en voz muy baja se dice a sí mismo – Muy bien Caballero, te felicito por saber la fórmula para acabar con nosotros, pero eso fue sólo una casualidad…

– No fue ninguna casualidad, ni uno de nosotros es tan tonto como para no saberlo! – revela Saga o es que acaso no te diste cuenta de que nosotros lo sabíamos en el momento en que la Piedra y la Espada se reunieron en Star Hill…

– Ahora lo entiendo bien… – expone éste – Ustedes dos pudieron haberme eliminado en cualquier momento… – con una sonrisa torcida y burlona – No por nada son los más cercanos al Gran Maestro y a Dios! – y concentrando su energía – Ahora es mi turno de acabar con ustedes…

– No lo harás! – sin más que esas palabras – Tesoro del Cielo! – y agitando su rosario, que hasta el momento había estado guardado en algún compartimiento secreto de su Armadura, Shaka cambió el lugar en apariencia de empapelado con las figuras alusivas a Buda, haciendo que por un momento Methos se sienta intimidado por las imágenes más que por la técnica del mismo

– Con éstas imágenes son con las que piensas matarme caballerito?

– Ésta técnica es mi más grande poder! – con los ojos cerrados le contesta – Ella reúne ataque y defensa al mismo tiempo y con ella puedo hacer que pierdas de uno a uno todos tus sentidos o… al mismo tiempo! – agitando su rosario, lo priva de sus sentidos uno tras otro sin darle oportunidad a que éste haga algo por evitarlo, para después caer rendido en el suelo – Ahora ya no eres más que un verdadero muerto viviente, que no encontrará la paz por más que la desee!

– No olvides que soy el Jinete de la Muerte! – le dice – Y necesitarán destruirme completamente para deshacerse de mí… – y elevando su cosmos a todo lo que daba – Último Sello Mortal! – y de todo su cuerpo se desprenden líneas de luz que luego se curvean para chocar en el suelo y dirigirse por medio de éste a donde los Caballeros se encontraban, donde suponían que por el poder de defensa del Tesoro del Cielo no los tocaría, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando el rubio no pudo siquiera mover su rosario para terminar con la Armadura de su oponente

– Pero qué…?

– Si muero… – comenta éste – Ustedes se irán conmigo y por delante – en ese momento la luz va a explotar y sin que se lo esperen

– A Otra Dimensión! – mandando la técnica de Methos a otro lugar en el espacio y tiempo, fuera del alcance de ellos y moviendo al fin su rosario, Shaka destruye lo que queda de la Armadura del Jinete, en tanto Saga se dirige hacia éste sólo para decirle – Despídete de éste mundo cruel… Explosión de Galaxias! – y formando con sus manos las hermosas galaxias que finalmente rodean a Methos para golpearlo de manera monstruosa que reduce su cuerpo a polvo que en ese mismo instante se lleva el viento…

– Lo logramos! – respirando profundo se acerca el Santo de Virgo al gemelo que está con las rodillas y las manos apoyándose en el suelo y de un momento a otro mira algo en su manto sagrado

– Mi Armadura tiene cuarteaduras por todas partes! – con cara de susto que Shaka jamás habría esperado ver del peliazul, cosa que hizo que se fuera de espaldas (también tipo anime)

– En qué cosas te fijas Saga… – le dice éste en forma de desapruebo y desilusión a la vez

– En qué cosas me fijo? – levantándose y mirando hacia abajo directo a los ojos del rubio (ya que éste es más bajito nn) – No sabes lo que dices… – subiendo un poco el tono de su ronca voz, a lo que el Dorado no entiende de lo que el otro está hablando – Kanon va a matarme!

– Kanon no haría eso! – y poniendo cara de "mejor ni hables!", Saga el responde

– Qué no ves que ahora tengo que compartir mi Armadura con él… – y el otro con cara de un gran signo de interrogación – Él me amenazó de que si le pasaba algo, no me dejaría volver a usarla, por que dice que yo nomás la maltrato – chocando sus dedos y con chorros de lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, a lo que el Dorado de la virgen sólo se tomó la cara con la mano, moviendo la cabeza, le toma el hombro para "consolar" al gemelo desconsolado…

Naisare se limpia con el dorso de la mano la sangre que el escurre por la comisura de la boca, pero sintiéndose un poco extraña y con la otra mano trata de "acomodarse" la quijada, que con el golpe de su hija se había salido ligeramente de lugar…

– Muy bien mocosa… – le dice ésta al tiempo que se pone de pie – La primera en morir serás tú! – y volteando a verla, Naisare muestra todos los dientes filosos como si fueran colmillos de vampiro, al igual que sus ojos se habían hecho completamente negros…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Tschüs! n.n**


	33. El Corazon Roto del Carnero Dorado

**Hola... Aqui les dejo el penultimo capitulo de mi fic, espero lo leyan y me dejen sus comentarios ToT... **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**CAPITULO XXXI: EL CORAZON ROTO DEL CARNERO DORADO**

Naisare parecía una verdadera bruja que quería chuparles no sólo la sangre, sino también el espíritu, la energía y la vida misma; fue entonces cuando una imagen de cómo los Jinetes, habían sido eliminados uno a uno por los Dorados; golpeó la mente de todos los que ahí se encontraban…

Poco a poco todas las piezas de tu ajedrez, van cayendo como moscas tras la miel! – le expresa con esa ronca pero linda voz, que Dohko posee

– Jajajajaja! – y aún mirándolos con esos ojos negros que brillaban con una energía notablemente maligna – Como bien lo dijiste… – con voz tétrica – Las estúpidas amigas de mis tontas hijas y los Jinetes Apocalípticos, sólo eran peones que cumplieron con su cometido de distraer a todos los Dorados del Recinto, para así poder localizar lo que tanto deseábamos y cumplir, con la Profecía de Profecías que la maldita de Ileana de Puma, retrazó por tanto tiempo…

– Ileana de Puma? – sorprendido por la revelación de Naisare, Shion exclamó

– Quién es ella? – pregunta el Antiguo Maestro

– Era una formidable Caballero de Plata, que envié para que recuperara la Excalibur que hacía tiempo, que no habitaba en el Santuario… lugar al que pertenece…

– Pero la estúpida… nunca regresó con ella, a pesar de que la encontró! – replica Naisare – A pesar de haberla hallado, prefirió quedarse en aquel monasterio con ese tipo que siendo un mocoso, logró escapar con la Espada, sólo para retrazar la Profecía…

En el cuarto de aquel Monasterio donde alguna vez reposó apaciblemente la Excalibur…

Lance e Ileana a quien tomaba por arriba de los codos, se miraban a los ojos, después de lo que éste le había revelado…

– Una Mujer con gran valor y fuerza, vendrá por ella para llevarla de vuelta a su hogar, provocando con esto, el principio de la realización de la Profecía, que tanto has tratado de evitar…? – le cuestiona incrédula por lo que acababa escucharle decir

– Así es! – le responde éste – Y mucho me temo que esa mujer, eres tú…!

– Pero sí yo me voy de aquí… sin la Espada, nada de eso ocurrirá? – le dice, sabiendo que sin ella así desearlo, caía sobre sus hombros una gran responsabilidad, que jamás había siquiera soñado

– No puedo dejar que te vayas… – le responde éste – Sí ahora lo haces, verás que hay hombres allá afuera esperando por ti y sabrán, en dónde se encuentra éste lugar que por tanto tiempo, ha permanecido oculto…

– Te prometo que tendré mucho cuidado y jamás regresaré! – éste aún no la soltaba y podía sentir, como las piernas de la chica temblaban por lo que acababa de escuchar

– No puedo permitir que te vayas… al menos no por ahora!

– Me tendrás cautiva? – molestándose por lo que él le dijo, se soltó para entonces retroceder unos pasos y poner su cuerpo en guardia – Con o sin Profecía… te mataré sí me retienes en contra de mi voluntad!

– La decisión es tuya… ya que eres libre de irte o quedarte, pero de cualquier forma la Profecía se cumplirá y yo, sólo necesito un poco más tiempo para encontrar la manera de evitarla! – y dejándola sola junto con la Espada, la Amazona se quedó muy pensativa por todas las cosas que Lance le había revelado

– Tendré el valor para dejar todo atrás y evitar que los Dioses y los Titanes, tengan una nueva batalla en la que los únicos que sufrirán, son los humanos… mi hermana y su futuro bebé? – así se quedó por largo rato meditando, todo lo que había sido y a partir de ese momento, sería su vida…

– No creo que Ileana haya sido ninguna estúpida! – le recrimina Shion a su ex amada

– Claro que lo fue… – como si echara espíritus malignos de su boca – Fue muy ingenua al pensar que si no regresaba y se quedaba ahí, para proteger la Excalibur, esa Profecía jamás se cumpliría… pero para que eso sucediera, se necesita destruir ambas piezas… – con voz lúgubre – Cosa que jamás ocurrirá… Jajajajajaja!

– No importa lo que digas, pienses o pretendas! – le hace ver Dohko – Ya que por ello estamos aquí nosotros… para evitar que tus maléficos planes se cumplan!

– Trío de ingenuos…! – y en ese momento un aura siniestra rodeó a Naisare quien abrió sus brazos y colocándolos en forma como de alabanza al cielo, comenzó a decir – Desde las sombras, invadiendo la luz de mis adversarios… desde la oscuridad y el temor de la humanidad… yo te convoco Amo de las sombras, para destruir las almas de mis enemigos… – y abriendo sus ojos, una luz se desprendió de ellos, en dirección de los Santos y Jeana

– Cuidado! – grita la chica y el Patriarca poniéndose frente a ella, desplegando su Muro de Cristal, el cual resistió el primer embiste de la energía de Naisare – Padre? – exclama ella y esto hace que el corazón del Ariano se estremezca – Yo me enfrentaré a ella…

– No, no lo harás! – le responde él – Ésta es una cuenta pendiente entre tu madre y yo, que tiene que terminar ya!

– Ninguno de ustedes se enfrentará a ella! – replica el Librano – Yo me encargaré de finalizar lo que hace mucho empezó… – agrega él

– No importa quien de los tres o los tres al mismo tiempo, se enfrenten a mí de cualquier forma, los mataré a los tres!

– Yo no tengo el mismo conocimiento que Crista en cuestiones místicas… sin embargo, de nosotros soy la que tiene más posibilidades de vencerla! – insiste la joven y uno más de los ataques de energía embiste el Muro, el cual por un momento pareciera colapsar, cosa que fue sólo una impresión

De nuevo en aquel Monasterio…

La joven Caballero Femenino, continúo por largo rato observando la Espada, misma que brillaba majestuosamente pero ya sin vida; aún así, no resistió el impulso de esgrimirla y al momento de empuñarla entre sus manos, sintió como era que el arma tenía un poder extraordinario (para ser una Espada Muerta, cosa que ella ignoraba en ese momento) y de esa forma, pudo darse cuenta de lo preocupante que era la situación, entonces…

– Me quedaré contigo y con la Excalibur! – le dice con la cabeza gacha y con tono aunque apacible, pareciera más de resignación

– Sé que muy en el fondo de tu corazón, tienes tus dudas y añoras regresar a tu casa… – y volteando hacia ella – Pero muy pronto te darás cuenta de que lo que estás haciendo, es lo correcto! – acercándose a ella, para tomarle la barbilla y verla directamente a los ojos le regala una cálida sonrisa, por lo que la joven se sonroja levemente, sonriéndole de la misma forma

Shion incrementaba su cosmo, ya que el poder de Naisare era muy diferente, al que ellos se habían enfrentado en toda su vida como Caballeros y por consiguiente, los ataques no se reflejaban en él, sólo eran absorbidos por éste debilitando, tanto al Santo como al mismo Muro…

– Padre, por favor… deja que me enfrente a ella!

– No, no permitiré que ella te arrebate de mi lado una vez más!

– Pero…

– Tenemos que hacer algo o nos vencerá! – comenta Dohko y tomando uno de los escudos de su Armadura – Toma, es para que te protejas sobrina mía… – D OO y Oo, expresiones de la chica y el Santo sucesivamente – Ya que Shion ha sido, es y será para mí, como un hermano! – y tomando el otro para protegerse el mismo, en ese preciso instante el Muro de Cristal del Patriarca, se quebró cual vil vidrio, debido a los ataques continuos de Naisare

– Jajajajaja! – al ver como era que el Gran Maestro caía de rodillas jadeando por aire, el Antiguo Maestro se posó frente a ella – Excelente mi querido condiscípulo… tú serás el primero… – Roshi tomó posición de pelea

– Seré el primero y el último… por que yo acabaré contigo!

– Eso está por verse! – y nuevamente de los ojos, sacó sus rayos de energía oscura, lo cual se impactaron fuertemente en el Escudo de Libra, haciendo que Dohko volara unos tres metros, para después derrapar aún con la energía encima unos 5 metro más, en tanto Jeana

– Tengo que hacer algo… – miraba con odio a su madre, con las manos en el hombro y la espalda de su padre, recordaba todas las veces que por una u otra cosa dejaba que su hermana le hiciera los conjuros para que su madre no la regañara, cuando ella sólo quería salir y disfrutar de un día al aire libre y sola – Sí tan sólo me hubiese interesado tanto como Crista en aprender esto, ahora sabría al menos como combatirla!

– Ahora es el turno de terminar con ustedes! – y en ésta ocasión de las manos de ella, rayos negros salieron para golpearlos y con temor la chica se escondió detrás del escudo de Libra, pero la golpeó con tal fuerza que la impactó contra Shion, estrellándolos fuertemente contra una roca la cual se rompió, cayéndoles encima y enterrándolos en ellas

– Shion… Jeana… – gritó desesperado el Viejo Maestro, llenándose de coraje al ver lo que ésta les había hecho – Ahora morirás! – encendió su cosmos energía

– Vamos Dohko… – bostezando – Tú sabes que no puedes vencerme! – y con el movimiento de una mano, lo hizo volar como si por medio de telequinesis lo estuviese controlando, primero lo azotó contra un árbol, después en contra de una roca, para al final estrellarlo violentamente contra el piso, dejando su silueta bastante bien marcada en el suelo – Lo ves… viejo amigo, no puedes vencerme! – burlonamente y con una sonrisa torcida y sin esperarlo

– Poder del Tigre…

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en el Santuario con Crista y Lara…

Ambas chicas jadeaban por aire, al tiempo que sus cuerpos temblaban y desprendían un sudor completamente frío, que las estremecía completamente…

– Pero qué demonios fue lo que pasó? – preguntaba Crista – Recuerdo perfectamente que vi pasar toda mi vida frente a mis ojos, antes de chocar contra el suelo y sentir ese dolor tan inmenso…

– Fue el poder de la Piedra… – susurra Lara, siendo ella la que tenía la Roca en su poder

– Ella fue la que nos salvó! – y mirándola de la misma forma que la otra chica lo hacía – La verdad es que dudé mucho de que realmente tuviera los poderes de los que tanto se habla… – reflexionando unos instantes – Pero… estoy segura que morimos? – sorprendiéndose aún más de lo que de por sí ya estaba

– La Piedra te otorga inmortalidad, en el aspecto que podrás revivir mientras la tengas en tu poder y esté completa… – le comenta ésta – Sin embargo por nuestra naturaleza humana, moriremos para después resucitar como inmortales…

– Lo que quiere decir que… – y poniéndose de pie – A pesar de que me enfrente a los más grandes oponentes… estos jamás me eliminarán! – y con una patada en las manos de la chica, la Esfera sale volando, haciendo que las dos se lanzaran por ella, pero esta botó en unas ramas para después quedar atorada en una rama de un árbol no muy alto…

– No la conseguirás! – le dijo Lara, jalándola por una "mascada" que traía amarrada a la cintura

– Pues tú tampoco la obtendrás! – y sacando una espada de un lado de su pierna derecha, se la puso prácticamente cerca del cuello, haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara y una gota de sudor, le recorrió desde la cien por la mejilla hasta la quijada, para después seguir con su viaje a su pecho – Jajajajajaja!

– Yo… no… dejaré… que… te… quedes… con… ella…

– Ah sí? – le responde ésta divertida – Y qué harás tú para evitarlo, sí sólo eres una chamaca miedosa! – y a pesar de los nervios que no abandonaban el cuerpo de la joven, ésta sacó con un movimiento de su muñeca, una especie de barra de unos diez centímetros, la cual con un movimiento rápido creció hasta unos 90 cm. de largo y con la cual pudo quitarse de encima la espada, para después saltar hacia atrás y ponerse en guardia… – Crees que con eso vas a lograr vencerme…?; por favor, no me hagas reír! – y con gran dominio de misma, Lara comenzó atacarla de tal forma que hizo que Crista se arrepintiera de las palabras que acababa de decirle…

Naisare recibió la técnica de su hija y a pesar de que el remolino de energía la envolvió, ésta no la elevó por los aires, nisiquiera un par de centímetros del suelo, pero si la mantuvo por unos momentos inmóvil…

– Quien diría que tu tecniquilla ridícula, me inmovilizaría por unos instantes! – y como si frenara el remolino con un dedo, lo dirigió de nuevo a Jeana, quien trató de cubrirse, perdiendo el equilibrio; pero de no ser por que nuevamente fue protegida por Shion, con su Muro de Cristal, habría sido lastimada considerablemente y ésta vez… el poder de Naisare sí fue reflejado por la defensa del Patriarca, lo cual hizo que todos se sorprendiera, hasta ella misma que logró esquivarla de milagro, pero no lo suficiente para que le volara la hombrera izquierda de su Armadura – Qué fue lo que pasó? – se preguntaba así misma, dándose rápidamente de lo que sucedió, en tanto Roshi

– Rozan Sho Ryu Ha! – y el Dragón Naciente del Maestro, fue detenido por una especie de barrera que Naisare creó para protegerse de él, mientras…

– Párate! – le dijo con tono recio el Santo a su hija – Tenemos que encontrar juntos la manera de vencer a tu madre!

– Vencerla…? – le cuestiona incrédula – Entonces… es que tú no quieres matarla? – y mirándola por encima de su hombro ya que esta sigue sentada en el suelo

– No!

– Pero por qué… después de todo lo que ha y te ha hecho? – casi al punto del llanto, ya que no concebía esa calidez y ternura, por parte de él

– Sólo quiero que se de cuenta de que lo que está haciendo está mal…

– Ella jamás lo hará… no mientras tenga la promesa de Enio de recibir juventud e inmortalidad!

– Lo sé, pero es tu madre y yo… – cerrando los ojos – Aún la amo! – y sintiendo como cada vez más su corazón se rompía en más pedazos, quitó rápido su Muro, aprovechando que ésta, está distraída con la técnica de Dohko – Revolución de Polvo Estelar! – y las cientos de estrellas, se dirigieron a ella a gran velocidad, rodeándola primero y después golpeándola en todas direcciones, hasta hacerla caer de rodillas como si por fin hubiese sido vencida, hasta que…

– Jajajajajaja! – levantándose de una forma tan escalofriante, como sí flotara en el aire – Es que no lo entienden…, no hay nada que puedan hacer siquiera para vencerme… mucho menos matarme… Jajajajajaja! – y sin nada más

– Revolución de Polvo Estelar – Rozan Sho Ryu Ha! – con las dos técnicas, ellos pretendían por lo menos hacerle el daño suficiente, como para poder encontrar la forma de vencerla, pero por supuesto que ella tenía otros planes

– Esto se está volviendo muy aburrido! – y desapareciendo del lugar, los dos poderes siguieron de largo, lastimando a los Caballeros Atenienses y levemente a la joven también…

Saori junto con Kanon, Marín, Shaina y Kiki, entraron sin problemas al Santuario…

Rápidamente se dirigieron a Star Hill y entrando a la cámara secreta, en donde los Soumas y la Megas Depranon estaban selladas…

– Qué es éste lugar… Athena? – pregunta Shaina, con cierta cautela

– Es una cámara secreta… ustedes quédense aquí y no dejen que nadie entre…! – les dice ésta y se adentra en ella. Una vez en el interior de la cámara, Saori pudo observar como es que los sellos tenían considerables grietas que tenían que ser reparadas a la brevedad posible, por lo tanto encendió su cosmo, reparando con éste los sellos, volviendo a la normalidad las cosas… al menos por el momento…

Shion había absorbido la mayor parte de la técnica de su amigo y con ello lastimarse más de lo que ya estaba, pero no permitiendo que su hija sufriera innecesariamente…

– Padre? – pregunta la joven que se encuentra entre los brazos de éste, cuando en ese momento reaparece su madre

– Pero qué bello cuadro es el que tenemos aquí? – ésta sólo la mira frunciendo el seño y tratándose de zafar de él, que por el momento se encuentra inconsciente – Ya que me has traicionado tú también al aliarte con él… – señalándole con el índice izquierdo – Te concederé el deseo de morir con tu padre! – ella se preparó para hacer su ataque y eliminarlos, pero algo en Jeana despertó… Primero desapareció de entre los brazos del Patriarca, para después aparecer parada frente a él y su madre, encendió su energía a un grado que ella nunca había tenido y sin saber como fue que sucedió, estaba lista para recibir el ataque, el cual no esperó más tiempo y ella

– Muro Místico de Cristaaaaal! – y frente a ella un muro parecido al de los Santos de Aries, se desplegó frente a ella

– Jajajaja, con eso no me podrás hacer nada…! – y su rayo mágico se impactó contra la nueva defensa de la joven, la cual absorbió el poder como si se lo hubiese tragado y al siguiente parpadeo, se dirigió a muchísimo mayor rapidez en contra de Naisare que sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, la castigó fuertísimamente en el estómago que la hizo volar como si la hubiesen jalado con cuerda a gran fuerza, que la llevó hasta estrellarse con un gran árbol, partiéndolo en dos y después contra una gran roca levantándose con dificultad, sus ojos se encendieron como lanza llamas; entre tanto el Antiguo Maestro, elevó su cosmo más allá de lo imaginable y

– Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha! – y saliendo de la espalda del Santo, los dragones viajaron a toda velocidad, cruzando majestuosamente el cielo y con los colmillos, sus garras y demás, golpearon brutalmente a Naisare impactándola de nuevo en la roca, ya que a pesar de que con su poder maligno trató de protegerse, terminó cediendo ante los ataques de los Dragones del Rozan

– No puede estar pasando esto! – se decía sorprendía y de entre las rocas, con cortadas por todo su cuerpo y viendo como su Armadura Negra se iba destruyendo en pedazos y con sus poderes muy mermados por las heridas

– Es mejor que te rindas ahora Naisare… – le exigió Dohko a ésta

– Nunca… – y reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, desapareció del lugar…

A pesar de que Lara atacaba incesantemente a Crista, ésta se defendía extraordinariamente con su espada, hasta llegar al punto de que comenzó a contraatacar. Ambas se movían con velocidad, pero sin ver que alguna de ellas tuviese una notable ventaja sobre la otra; pero la malicia por parte de Crista…

– Me da gusto ver que después de todo si tienes aptitudes de combate! – le dice ésta – Sin embargo, también se nota que te faltan años de entrenamiento! – y soltando de una mano su espada, de la muñeca una especie de lazo con la cual amarró los pies de la chica haciendo que ésta cayera al suelo y nuevamente ponerle la hoja de su arma en el cuello – Ahora te das por vencida o tendré la necesidad de matarte!

– No permitiré que te quedes con la Piedra! – le responde ella y de manera rápida con su pie, tumbó a Crista, permitiéndole ponerse de pie y continuar la contienda…

En tanto estas luchaban, se acercaban a donde los dos carneros se encontraban aún forcejeando por la espada, la cual sin soltarla, atacaban a su oponente, con golpes en la cara, en el estómago, en los brazos e incluso en la cara, dándose también de cabezazos, pero sin lograr que el otro cediera ante los ataques del oponente…

En un lugar no muy lejos de ahí y a la vez también muy especial y místico…

– Diosa Enio, aquí estoy… yo su más fiel seguidora, implorando por su ayuda…! – decía ésta con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Shion recuperaba la conciencia

– Qué pasó? – incorporándose bruscamente – Dónde está Naisare? – preguntó exaltado

– Ella escapó y no sé en dónde se encuentre ahora? – le respondió con algo de frustración el Antiguo Maestro

– Padre… yo sé que tienes grandes poderes extrasensoriales! – viéndolo directamente a los ojos – Con ellos podrás encontrar a mi madre… – y suplicando – Sí no lo haces, lo lamentaremos y no habrá manera de detener todo esto…

– De qué hablas?

– Lo más seguro es que haya ido con Enio, solicitando su ayuda…

– Tienes que encontrarla y pronto! – comentó Roshi y sin tardarse más que un par de segundos…

– Está en el Monte Olimpo! – y los transportó al lugar

– Diosa Enio, por favor escucha mis súplicas! – gritando con fuerza y en eso una especie de niebla se hace presente en el lugar. Mientras Athena junto con sus acompañantes, salieron de la "bóveda" y sin decirles más…

– Kiki, es necesario que me lleves urgentemente al Monte Olimpo! – y sin entender el por qué, éste no la cuestiona y hace lo que se le pide. Justo en ese momento Enio con su hermosura y majestuosidad, aparece con un vestido negro con brillos rojos

– Espero que ya hayas cumplido con tu parte Naisare… por que de no ser así, ya sabes lo que te espera…!

– Lo siento amada Diosa mía! – postrándose a los pies de ella con la cabeza entre los brazos mirando el suelo – No falta mucho para que su deseo se cumpla y tenga en sus manos los objetos que necesita! – y levantando la mirada para verla – Sin embargo, he encontrado un poco más de resistencia por parte de mis oponentes y estos estuvieron a punto de eliminarme… – cosa que era notado a leguas – Es por ello que le ruego su ayuda y le solicito humildemente si me pudiera proporcionar en éste momento la Ambrosía, para hacer frente a mis enemigos… – los cuales justo en ese momento aparecieron, escuchando las últimas palabras de Naisare…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Tschüs! u.u**


	34. La Batalla Final

**Perdon, perdon y mil perdones...**

**Este regreso a clases me mató y creanme que es por ello que no habia podido terminar ese chap, que es el penultimo de esta larga historia, la cual espero que al final la hayan disfrutado y que me dejen sus comentarios... n.n**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**CAPITULO XXXII: LA BATALLA FINAL**

Crista y Lara, combatían fuertemente, ambas se atacaban con todo lo que tenían, sin embargo Lara ya se estaba cansando, ya que como bien lo dijo Crista, le faltaban años de entrenamiento, aún así, tenía otros recursos…

– Ya te cansaste…? – cínicamente le cuestiona Crista

– Eso qué importancia puede tener? – y de manera diestra con su barra, con movimientos en círculos, hace que la espada de su oponente, salga de sus manos, para encajarse a un par de metros lejos de ellas y con un golpe en la cara, igual con la barra, logra derribarla y al ver el resultado mientras jadeaba por aire, corre a donde está la Piedra de Matusalén y antes de poder llegar a ella

– No huyas de mí! – haciendo voltear a la joven – Garras Venenosas! – y parecida a la técnica de su padre, a excepción de que éstas eran las uñas reales con las cuales atacaba, de esa manera lastimó a la chica en su brazo izquierdo

– Ahhhhhh! – al sentir el daño recibido

– Creíste que tan fácilmente me vencerías? – y tomando su espada nuevamente

– Ru...gido de... Pu…maaaa! – a pesar de lanzarla con dificultad, la joven logra rasgar parte del atuendo junto con el costado de la chica

– Ahhhhhh, maldita… cómo te atreviste? – tomándose la herida

– Talvez yo no obtenga la victoria de ésta pelea! – le responde – Pero tú tampoco lograrás tener lo que tanto anhelas!

Mu y Jaken continuaban con su pelea…

– Por qué no aceptas de una vez por todas que perderás? – le dice Jaken junto con un cabezazo

– Porque no lo haré! – esquivando el ataque de su amigo – Y tú, por qué no te das cuenta de que lo que estás haciendo, está mal? – lanzándole un puñetazo a la cara

– Porque lo que tú dices que está mal! – deteniendo el golpe con su mano – Para mí no lo es, ya que es sólo un vano concepto entre la diferencia del bien y el mal… – apretando el puño de éste

– Lo malo siempre será malo! – a pesar de sentir el dolor en su mano

– Yo no sé por qué es que quieres seguir protegiendo a los humanos! – torciéndole la misma – Los que se dicen tus padres, te abandonan… lo que se dicen tus amigos… te traicionan y finalmente, los que se supone que son tus aliados… son los peores, porque lo único que quieren es usarte! – gritándole esto último con tanta rabia que Mu, tuvo que golpearle con la rodilla el brazo para que lo soltara, ya que por un poco más, se la habría roto

– Estás equivocado! – le lanzó una patada en el dorso – Tú siempre pudiste confiar en mí y lo sabes muy bien! – pero éste le tomó la pierna, de esa forma Mu se dejó caer, para después y con la otra pierna, lanzarlo pero Jaken soltó la pierna del Dorado, sujetando con fuerza la espada, para que al salir volando, se la llevara con él

– Al fin la tengo! – levantándose después del porrazo que se llevó – Ahora que la Excalibur ha vuelto a la vida, seré más poderoso que nunca… Jajajajajaja!

– Sé que será más difícil el poder vencerte! – poniéndose de pie ágilmente con un salto – Pero créeme que lo haré! – señalándolo con su índice. Jaken se acerca peligrosamente a Mu, quien toma su postura de pelea, preparándose para recibir el ataque de su amigo, quien lo embiste de frente – No puedo permitir que me hiera más de lo que ya estoy! – piensa – A como de lugar, debo de quitarle la Espada… – continúa cavilando, al tiempo que arqueándose, haciéndose de lado o saltando, esquiva los ataques

– Ya me cansé de estar jugando contigo! – le dice molesto – Prepárate Mu, por que te prometo que ésta vez ya no tendré concesiones! – y en ese momento con la cosmoenergía del joven, la Excalibur también adquirió un aura color azul agua, igual a la del chico – Esto sí que no me lo esperaba! – se comenta así mismo al ver que la Espada se cubría de su aura y agitándola con las dos manos y parecido a como lo hace Shura – Excalibur! – y una línea muy peligrosa y cortante, se dirige a toda velocidad hacia Mu, quien se teletransporta para evitar el golpe, mismo que sigue derecho para destruir algunos árboles y rocas que se encontraban detrás de él, Jaken al ver donde se apareció éste en el cielo, nuevamente le lanzó el ataque, mismo que el Dorado evitó de la misma forma – No podrás sólo estar evitando los ataques de la magnifica Excalibur… – le grita al ver que no reaparece por ningún lado – Si de verdad quieres vencerme, en algún momento tendrás que enfrentarme cara a cara, de otra forma no podrás evitar que te mate! – y con su poder extrasensorial ubicó a su amigo, disparándole de nuevo con la Espada, pero ésta vez en lugar de evitarlo…

– Extinción de Luz Estelar! – con ésta técnica, pudo tragarse el poder de la Excalibur y no recibir daño alguno, al tiempo que se transportó frente a Jaken que sorprendido no pudo evitar el puñetazo que recibió en la cara, seguido por un par más en el rostro también para que con el último, lo mandara de espaldas fuertemente derrapando unos dos o tres metros

– Ese fue un gran golpe! – decía mientras se levantaba y sentir como le escurría sangre de la comisura izquierda – Pero necesitarás más que eso para vencerme! – en ese momento sin previo aviso, se lanzó con la espada por delante en contra del Dorado, esgrimiéndola con agilidad pero aún rodeada de cosmos – Creí que harías todo lo necesario para vencerme… – le dice mientras sigue agrediéndolo con ella – Sólo eres un hablador! – Mu esquivaba ágilmente los ataques de su amigo y con un movimiento de giro rápido logró nuevamente golpearlo en el rostro y sacarlo de balance, sin embargo al mismo tiempo logró herirlo en la espada y causarle una buena herida – Eso es todo lo que tienes? – riéndose a grandes carcajadas

En el Monte Olimpo…

Todos los presentes estaban en silencio viéndose unos a otros, en espera de ver quién daba el primer paso, entonces Athena dio unos pasos al frente, seguida por Kanon como guardaespaldas, a quien le hizo una seña para que se quedara atrás, entonces dijo…

– Sabía que un Dios estaba detrás de todo esto… – con la mirada clavada en Enio y con voz firme – Pero necesito saber sí eres la única que ha planeado ésta nueva batalla? – la Deidad de la Destrucción la miró despectivamente sin responderle

– Por favor Señora mía, ayúdeme y yo terminaré con ellos! – le reiteró en voz no muy alta, pero ya de pie

– Cállate estúpida! – respondió ésta, dejando sorprendida a una Naisare muy lastimada

– Por qué no me contestas Enio? – le replica nuevamente Saori

– No tengo por qué entregarte cuentas de mis actos a ti, Athena!

– Está bien… – cerrando los ojos – No lo hagas, sin embargo le hablaré a mi Padre y tendrás que arreglarlas con él! – por un momento la Diosa, se puso nerviosa por las palabras de su tía, pero retomando la compostura

– Llámalo sí eso es lo que quieres, a mí que más de da sí yo no tengo nada que ocultar!

– Muy bien! – respondió ésta – Esperemos que cuando él venga, no se de cuenta del olor característico de la Ambrosía! – esas palabras, hicieron que la Señora perdiera la calma

– Destrucción Inminente! – y una gran bola de energía se dirigió hacia Athena y en un segundo, tanto como Shion como Kiki posándose frente a ella, al unísono

– Muro de Cristal!

Lara se sentía cada vez más débil y ya empezaba a nublársele la vista, por el veneno "mágico" de la técnica de Crista, que a su vez, se dolía por la herida causada por el Rugido de Puma. Ambas estaban de nuevo de pie frente a la otra, en posición de pelea…

– Anda, se buena y date por vencida, de esa forma ya no sufrirás más!

– No puedo permitir que te quedes con la Piedra de Matusalén! – expresa ella, mostrando que tenía notables problemas para permanecer parada

– No seas tonta… – burlándose – Nisiquiera puedes mantenerte en pie, mucho menos pondrás vencerme!

– Tú crees que sí consigues la Piedra y la Excalibur, podrás enfrentarte a la batalla contra los Dioses y Titanes, saliendo viva de ello…? – en ese momento su respiración comenzó a ser más agitada y dificultosa

– Yo no sé de qué hablas… – extrañada ésta le responde – A mi no importa un bledo nada de eso, por que yo sólo pretendo con esto conseguir lo que tanto deseo!

– Crée…me… que… por… más… que… lo… de…sees… ha…ré… lo… que… sea… ne…cesa…rio… para… evi…tarlo! – su vista tanto como su equilibrio, empeoraban con cada segundo, además de sudar completamente frío, por cada poro de su cuerpo que la iban debilitando más y más

– De verdad es que no quiero acabar contigo, pero sí continúas interfiriendo en mi plan, puedes estar segura de que te mataré!

– No… im…por…ta… lo… que… pa…se… con…migo, yo… te… de…ten…dré! – y aunque se tambaleaba, concentró su energía y Crista al ver que no se daría por vencida, se preparó para el ataque de ésta, aunque ella también pretendía que éste fuera su último – Gota Astral! – pensó la joven y reuniendo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, gritó – Rugido de Puma!

– Garras Venenosas! – y sin que Crista se diera cuenta como fue que sucedió, ante sus ojos aparecieron dos chicas más, iguales a Lara, que también la atacaron con el mismo golpe en direcciones diferentes, al mismo tiempo que ella sólo lanzó un ataque, que fue neutralizado por uno de su atacante, ésta vez siendo ella la única que recibió daño, en el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda, provocando que cayera de rodillas al piso con un dolor indescriptible – Qué demonios fue lo que pasó? – toda confundida se cuestionaba en voz baja – Qué rayos fue lo que salió mal? – y con las tres atacantes acercándose a ella, éstas le dicen al unísono

– Crista… talvez no lo entiendas…! – al tiempo que le lanzaban un puntapié, en el torso – Pero aún con la Piedra de Matusalén y la Excalibur, no lograrás lo que tanto deseas! – dándole una patada más, dejándola tumbada de espaldas – Que es conseguir el amor que tanto deseas!

– Estás loca! – tomándose el estómago y derramando sangre sobre el piso en el que se encontraba – Con ella conseguiré lo que realmente deseo, porque me darán poder e inmortalidad! – poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad

– Claro eso dices tú, pero la verdad es que nunca obtendrás lo que realmente tanto deseas, que es el amor de aquellos que te han marginado…

– Tonterías! – los ojos de Crista, mostraron un brillo de odio por lo que ésta le decía ya que era verdad; así que de un momento a otro, se acercó a ella a una velocidad impresionante, a lo que muchacha no pudo defenderse y teniéndola de frente le escuchó decir – Muere! – enterrándole sus "Garras Venenosas" en el estómago, haciéndola desaparecer, mientras las otras dos "Laras" al mismo tiempo la atacaron con su técnica fuertemente por ambos lados – Ahhhhhh! – y a pesar del dolor estiró ambos brazos hacia los lados – Mueran de una vez! – desapareciendo a la otra "copia" e hiriendo mortalmente a la original, misma que cayó a los brazos de ella

– Aún así no te quedarás con la esfera! – y con sus últimas fuerzas, le clavó su propia espada en el estómago que traía en la espalda, haciendo que la soltara al sentir la herida y dar unos pasos hacia atrás; de esta forma Lara cayó finalmente al suelo y en voz baja – Lo siento mucho Mu… pero una vez más te he fallado! – cerrando los ojos y quedar sin vida; mientras Crista, cae de espaldas ya sin fuerzas y en ese momento la imagen de su hermana y Jaken asaltaron su mente

– Talvez ella haya tenido toda la razón! – saca la espada su vientre – Lo que más he deseado en éste mundo, es el amor de Jaken… – murmuró – Al igual que ella… lo único que más me gustaría hacer en éste momento, es volver a ver esos ojos marrones… – perdiendo el conocimiento, ambas chicas quedaron tendidas sobre el césped que rodeaba ese justo lugar…

De vuelta con ambos lemurianos…

Jaken reía a carcajadas al ver que su excompañero no era rival para él, ya que con la Excalibur nada… absolutamente nada en el mundo podría vencerlo ahora, excepto talvez por el poder de un Dios o…

Mu lo miró con enojo sin decirle nada a pesar de la herida que le causó, entonces Jaken al ver esto nuevamente lo embistió con el arma por delante, pero esta vez con más vigor y por la herida, el Caballero se desplazaba con algo de dificultad, sin embargo esquivaba cada embate moviéndose de un lado para otro; llevándolos a donde las jóvenes yacen tiradas y ambos se detienen por un instante en seco…

– Crista… – murmura con algo de sentimiento al ver la escena, mientras que Mu, sin pensarlo corre hacia cuerpo inerte de la chica

– Lara… Lara… – volteando el cuerpo para mirarla de frente, en tanto Jaken corrió hacia Crista – Lara, por favor abre los ojos? – le dijo suplicante mientras quitaba el cabello para contemplar su rostro que estaba sucio por la pelea – Por favor Lara… dijiste que no te alejarías de nuevo de mí! – y un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas cayendo en la frente y una mejilla de ésta, pero aún así la chica no respondió; justo en ese momento los demás Caballeros Dorados llegaron al lugar de la pelea, fue por ello que Mu cargó a la joven delicadamente, dirigiéndose hacia las Amazonas que llegaron también y entregándola a ellas con suavidad dijo – Por favor cuídenla por mí! – entonces sintió como un odio enorme comenzó a invadir todo su ser y de pie aún sin quitarle la vista de encima a la joven – Todo esto es tu culpa! – con cierto aire de resentimiento en la voz – Ella no habría muerto, de no ser por tu tonta actitud y creer más en las palabras de alguien completamente desconocido, que en todas las enseñanzas de tu propio Maestro! – y girando hacia él, lo vio ayudando a Crista a levantarse para tratar de ponerla a salvo de la pelea, cosa que Mu hizo más rápido con su poder psicoquinético sorprendiendo al chico y los demás Santos

– Qué es lo que pasa con Mu? – expresa muy asombrado Aioria, ya que en todo el tiempo que habían convivido con el Dorado de Aries, nunca había mostrado esa parte de él

– El aura que rodea ahora a Mu es de tristeza, odio y determinación por lo sucedido a esa joven! – expresa con sentimiento Aldebarán al ver a su amigo así. Jaken al verlo de ésta forma, por un momento hizo que se estremeciera ya que no dejaba de mirarlo. El cosmo del Santo se elevó enormemente en un segundo y Jaken, torciendo levemente la boca, se sintió satisfecho de lo que veía

– Ésta vez, el que no tendrá concesiones… seré yo! – la voz del Dorado no cambió en absoluto, al igual que el aire de odio y tristeza en su aura

– No tendrás concesiones? – le pregunta incrédulo, pero a la vez burlonamente – Me parece perfecto… por que ésta pelea se ha retrazado más de lo debido!

– Que así sea!

El Muro de Cristal de ambos Santos de la casta de Aries, fue lo suficientemente fuerte para detener la energía de la Diosa, pero no para reflejarla en contra de ella, debido a que se desintegró junto con el ataque de ésta…

– Muy bien hecho Kiki! – le dice Shion a su "pupilo"

– Pero esto está aún por comenzar! – expresa Kanon y da un gran salto para colocarse delante de ellos – Explosión de Galaxias!

– Idiota! – despectivamente expresa Enio, deteniendo con una sola mano la técnica del ex Marino y al cerrarla, la deshizo como si su mano fuera fuego y la técnica mantequilla – Jajajajaja, ustedes jamás me vencerán! – y nuevamente descargó su cosmo hacia ellos, pero ésta vez en lugar de que los Santos cubrieran a Saori, ella con su cosmo neutralizó el ataque de su sobrina – Nunca imaginé que tú te rebajarías a pelear, cuando siempre has dependido de tus Caballeros para que protejan y así nunca ensuciarte las manos!

– No digas tonterías… – le dice ésta con el seño fruncido – Sabes perfectamente que todas las Deidades contamos con nuestros guerreros que nos protegen… así como tú, tus hermanos y tu padre, contaban con los Jinetes del Apocalipsis!

– Cállate! – le dice ofendida por las palabras de Athena

– Será mejor que me contestes de una vez por todas y dime sí estás tú sola o hay alguien más, detrás de todo esto! – le exige Saori

– Por qué habría de decírtelo?

– Está bien… pero créeme que pagarás muy caro por la traición que has cometido en contra de todos los Olímpicos…

– Sólo si sobrevives a nuestra pelea… Destrucción Inminente! – y ésta vez, el ataque de la Diosa, era más fuerte que el anterior así aunque Saori con su báculo trató de detenerlo, no lo logró del todo, saliendo con ello ligeramente lesionada y antes de que cayera de espaldas, Jeana la sujetó para no cayera al suelo. Los Santos atacaron uno tras otro a Enio; primero Kiki le lanzó su Revolución de Polvo Estelar, pero ésta lo deshizo con un movimiento de su mano, como si se estuviera espantando una mosca; seguido por Shion que utilizó su Extinción de Luz Estelar, misma que fue seguida de la Explosión de Galaxias de Kanon y de ésta manera lograron dañar aunque levemente a la Diosa que cuando se disponía a atacarlos de nuevo

– Mi Diosa, por favor! – le suplica de nuevo Naisare – Yo acabaré con ellos, sólo necesito la fuerza de la Ambrosía, mi Señora!

– Te dije que te callaras, tú ya no me sirves para nada! – Naisare se sorprendió por lo dicho, Roshi por fin decidió unirse a la pelea

– Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha! – y los cien dragones se dirigieron a las distraídas mujeres, a toda velocidad y Enio al ver que no podría con todos, sujetó a Naisare por la parte de atrás del cuello poniéndola frente ella y usarla como escudo

– Ahhhhhh! – gritó de dolor ya que no pudo hacer nada para defenderse, de la técnica fatal y con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaron, volteó a ver a su Señora – Por…qué? – con bastante asombro en la mirada escuchó las palabras de Enio antes de caer al piso

– Porque eres una inútil que no sirve para nada y ahora por tu culpa, no podré lograr mis planes de dominar la tierra y matar a todos los Dioses, incluyendo al maldito Zeus y al estúpido de mi padre, que sigue fielmente las ordenes de éste! – todos los presentes se sorprendieron de oír lo que ésta había dicho inconscientemente, cuando una voz bastante gruesa se oyó por detrás de ella

– Sabía que algún día uno de mis hijos me traicionaría, talvez lo habría esperado de Fobo por ser el representante del Terror, pero nunca pensé que serías tú… – y al voltear a verlo lentamente, observó los ojos enrojecidos de ira, que ésta le había causado y antes de poder decir algo – Mereces ser castigada en éste preciso momento!

– Pe… pero Padre? – expresando bastante horror en el rostro y en la voz – Por favor… no, no me castigues, sólo déjame explicarte!

– No hay nada que explicar, ahora recibirás lo que te mereces!

– Espera! – una voz aún más imponente se escucha – Yo seré quien imponga el castigo que se merece, por la traición tan grande que ha cometido! – el Dios de Dioses se hizo presente y los Caballeros Dorados al verlo, se hincaron mostrando reverencia quien sólo pasó al lado de ellos exponiendo su regia presencia; se acercó a donde su hija predilecta estaba algo lastimada y con sólo acariciar su rostro, borró cualquier marca de daño en ella; finalmente voltea a ver a Enio quien trataba de ocultarse detrás de Ares, quien la tomó del cuello por la parte de atrás para mostrarla ante Zeus quien sólo le dijo – Entiendo perfectamente que hayas querido como otros, adueñarte de la Tierra… sin embargo, la traición de crear una nueva batalla entre los Dioses y los Titanes, además ofrecerle a un humano la Ambrosía sin mi consentimiento, es motivo para que recibas el peor de los castigos! – mostrando enojo en estas últimas palabras, señalando a Astrea Diosa de la Justicia y a las Horas – Llévensela a la Isla de las Amazonas, por ahora que después dictaré su sentencia! –

– La Isla de las Amazonas? – pregunta asustada, ya que ahí habitan las Guerreras más Salvajes que cualquier otra raza

– En seguida Soberano Zeus! – creando unas cadenas para aprisionar a la Diosa que fue custodiada y dirigida a la Isla, por las Horas

– No Zeus, no por favor… perdóneme, se lo suplico! – se escuchaba repetir una y otra mientras se la llevaban de ahí

– Padre! – expresó Athena

– Gracias a ti y a tus Caballeros, una vez más se ha podido evitar una Profecía de la cual tanto se ha hablado desde épocas mitológicas! – le dice serenamente a ésta – Pero aún no ha terminado todo… debes regresar a tu Santuario, donde la pelea más importante aún no termina! – le dice tomándola de la barbilla con cariño paternal – Para que todo esto finalice de una vez y para siempre!

– Lo sé padre! – agarrándolo de la mano que le sujeta el rostro – Ahora mismo iremos hacia allá! – así sin más, tanto Ares como Zeus regresaron al Olimpo, mientras todo esto ocurría, Shion se acercó al cuerpo de Naisare y tomándola entre sus brazos, ésta le dice

– Siempre supe que éste sería mi destino! – él la mira sin decir una sola palabra – Pero no me arrepiento de nada, ya que a pesar de que te sigo amando, nunca dejé de odiarte! – tragando saliva y con su último respiro – Cuídala bien Shion, por que lleva mi sangre también y podría algún día, tratar de hacer lo mismo que yo y finalmente, cumplir con mi deseo de que sufras y mueras a manos de ella!

– Espero que alcances el descanso eterno Naisare… porque yo no te guardo ningún rencor! – finalmente Naisare murió, con su cuerpo haciéndose polvo que se llevaba la brisa de el lugar, debido a que al fin se deshizo el hechizo que por tantos años, la había mantenido en éste mundo; hincado y mirando como desaparecía ésta, la mano de su amigo de toda la vida, le tomó el hombro

– Ya es hora de irnos! – volteando a verlo quien estaba acompañado de su hija que le sonrió dulcemente… así, todos los presentes regresaron al Recinto Ateniense, con la ayuda tanto de Kiki como de Shion…

Los dos lemurianos, habían tomado posición de pelea, ambos estaban con su cosmos en lo más alto, sin embargo Jaken se sentía confiado de tener la Excalibur en su poder, ya que con ella no habría nada que pudiera vencerlo…

Mu sin esperar más, embistió con gran energía a Jaken quien pretendió cortarlo en dos de un movimiento rápido, pero la velocidad del Santo se había incrementado al igual que su fuerza debido al odio que lo había invadido, así que esquivando el espadazo logró acertar su puño derecho en el estómago de Jaken, con tal fuerza que a pesar de tener su Armadura Negra de Plata, pudo agrietarla y lastimarlo levemente, pero antes de que Jaken pudiera hacer algo más, con el puño izquierdo pudo impactarlo en el rostro de tal forma que lo hizo volar unos metros y antes de que cayera al suelo, en el aire le propinó tremenda patada en la espalda que lo proyectó directamente a los árboles, los cuales destruyó sin dificultad, pero a pesar de esto, Jaken se aferró fuertemente con su mano mecánica a la Excalibur, para no soltarla…

– Levántate! – con su cosmos encendido, le exige Mu a su amigo – Esto apenas comienza! – Jaken suelta una risilla maliciosa, pero a la vez de satisfacción

– Has mejorado bastante desde que te enfrentaste a Jeana en aquel bosque! – mirándolo aún con malicia – Pero yo no soy igual que ella de débil… así que ahora que has dado lo mejor de ti, acabaré contigo! – con tono fuerte y decidido dijo éstas últimas palabras

– Te estoy esperando! – con velocidad y decisión a lastimar, Jaken arremetió a su condiscípulo, el cual nuevamente con soltura esquivó su ataque para darle un gran codazo en la parte superior de la espalda, mandándolo inmediatamente al suelo, fracturando parte del pecho de ésta que ya se encontraba dañada y dando unos pasos laterales – Párate! – le exige de nuevo

– Por qué es que no termina de una vez con él! – expresa con bastante sorpresa Milo al ver la actitud de un Santo de Aries completamente diferente, cuando Athena y los demás hicieron acto de presencia y Shion al ver lo que estaba pasando respondió a la pregunta del Escorpión

– Mu aún no pretende matarlo… – mirando a ambos con nostalgia – Necesita liberar todo el odio que lleva dentro, antes de terminar con aquel que fuese su mejor amigo!

– No creo que sea buena idea volver a enfrentarnos con él, bajo cualquier circunstancia! – le murmura MM a Afrodita, quien sólo expresa con gestos, estar de acuerdo con el comentario. Jaken se pone de nuevo de pie y la sangre comenzaba a correrle por el lado izquierdo de la boca

– Tanto significaba esa mujer para ti!

– Cállate, no tienes ningún derecho de cuestionarme… – se le notaba más el coraje que llevaba por dentro – Mucho menos de nombrarla…

– Jajajajaja… sí tanto te duele que haya muerto, por qué no acabas conmigo de una vez por todas!

– Infeliz… – y preparándose para explotar su cosmos – Sí eso es lo que quieres te mataré de una vez por todas! – gritando esto último, Mu levanta su brazo izquierdo pero manteniendo su mano con la palma hacia abajo, hace que Jaken se levante del suelo sin que éste pueda evitarlo, para después azotarlo con tal fuerza en el suelo que termina por romper parte del pecho de ésta y lastimar parte de su torso; después lo levanta nuevamente con rapidez para azotarlo contra la orilla de la Montaña de las Estrellas y hacer que éste escupa sangre, mientras Crista sólo observaba con lágrimas corriéndole incesantemente por el rostro, su hermana se acercó a ella para ayudarla

– Crista… hermana, estás bien? – al mirarla, se dio cuenta que el semblante de ella había cambiado al de antes de que su padre hubiese muerto y sin decir más se lanzó a sus brazos para encontrar el consuelo que tanto necesitaba y después de un par de minutos

– Por favor… dale esto al Patriarca! – y sin que nadie se haya dado cuenta, la joven tenía en su poder la Piedra de Matusalén en su poder

– Esto es…?

– Sí… por favor dáselo a tu padre! – Jeana se sorprendió de las palabras de ésta y sonriéndole asintió a su petición, en tanto la pelea con Jaken, quien con sus poderes psicoquinéticos, intentaba contrarrestar los de su amigo, había algo que no le permitía lograrlo y Mu podía seguir azotándolo de un lado a otro o en el piso, recibiendo el daño que éste deseara. Ya con la Armadura bastante destruida por los castigos recibidos, un Jaken todo sangrado alcanzó a pedir

– Por qué no te dejas ya de juegos y acabas de una vez conmigo? – y volteando a verlo, llenó su mirada de una tristeza suplicante para doblegar a su amigo que era su enemigo más mortal

– Sí eso es lo que tanto deseas… morirás! – Mu seguía como poseído, jamás en toda su existencia se había comportado de esa manera, pero era tanto el dolor que la muerte de Lara había provocado en él, que finalmente explotó su cosmos y lanzó su más grande técnica en contra de su contrincante – Extinción de Luz Estelar! – la inmensa luz formando la estrella, se precipitó velozmente contra Jaken quien sabía que no habría forma de evitarla, pero con toda su fuerza física y psíquica, lanzó la Excalibur a través de la técnica del Dorado, provocando con ésta reducir el poder, al cortarla en dos para que al mismo tiempo terminara clavándose en el desprotegido cuerpo del Caballero, que no vio venir el ataque de ésta Ahhhhhh! – expresó, en tanto Jaken pudo transportarse a otro lado y no recibir el ataque de su amigo

– Mu! – gritaron todos los espectadores, sorprendidos por el resultado de haber sido lastimado por la Excalibur y cuando quisieron acercarse a él para ayudarle, el Patriarca con sólo un ademán los detuvo en seco y Jaken se posó junto a él

– A pesar de que tienes un gran público apoyándote! – expresó éste con seriedad – Jamás fuiste rival para mí y ahora con ésta Espada que tú mismo volviste a la vida, morirás! – mirándolo como abría los ojos con dificultad – Pero antes, jugaré un poco contigo…

– Jaken comenzó por golpear al Dorado despiadadamente, primero sin sacar la Espada de su cuerpo y de un momento a otro, después de tomarlo por las solapas de su ropaje y propinarle una buena cantidad de golpes, tanto en el rostro como en el torso y brazos, la imagen de Lara asaltó su mente…

– Entre más sangre reciba la Excalibur por parte de aquel que le de vida de vuelta, más poderosa se hará!

– Lo sé y lo siento, pero encontraré la forma de acabar con todo esto! – Lara lo miraba con tristeza, cuando una voz detrás de él se hizo presente, una voz que sólo había escuchado una sola vez en toda su vida, pero que había quedado muy marcada en sus recuerdos

– Dime Mu… no has olvidado lo que te enseñé en aquella cueva, no es verdad?

– Quién eres tú? – le cuestiona a pesar de recordar el timbre de ese ente, en tanto él seguía recibiendo golpes, patadas por parte de Jaken – Nunca me dijiste tu nombre… así que por qué no lo haces de una vez?

– Tú lo sabes bien… busca en tu mente… en tus recuerdos más profundos y encontrarás la respuesta! – la silueta de ésta persona no dejaba vislumbrar de quién se trataba, sin embargo al fin Mu, reconoció a ese personaje

– Eres… eres Murlen… el creador de la Excalibur! – dijo con sorpresa

– Y también soy tu abuelo! (tomemos en cuenta que la raza de Lemurianos, son personas que viven muchísimos años) – el Santo se sorprendió tanto, pero sabía en el fondo de su corazón que eso era cierto, pero había sido solamente una vez y aún muy pequeño para recordarlo sin algún esfuerzo – Sí aún quieres salvar a tus amigos y a esa hermosa joven que cuidó de la Espada por tanto tiempo, debes decidirte a destruirla

– Destruir la Excalibur… pero cómo? – expresa éste confundido, aún recibiendo golpe tras golpe de Jaken – Mi sangre la revivió y sólo la sangre dispuesta de Jaken a destruirla, es como acabará con ella… – y con una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla – Pero él jamás lo aceptará!

– Toda profecía tiene un error y es por ello que se pueden evitar, si tan sólo nos diéramos el tiempo de entenderlas en realidad!

– De qué hablas?

– Aunque fue un presente para la Diosa Athena, siempre fue mi legado para ti… hijo mío! – y su figura comenzó a desaparecer – Sólo tú puedes salvar a tus amigos, Lara y al mundo entero… incluyendo a tu amigo Jaken!

– Espera… no te vayas…, qué es lo que quisiste decir con eso? – grita éste al ver que la única persona que podía ayudarlo lo dejaba y justo en ese momento pareció que todo el tiempo se congelaba en un instante que pareció ser una eternidad para el Santo de Aries. Miró a todos sus amigos desesperados por querer ayudarlo, a su Maestro preocupado por la situación, a su Diosa derramando lágrimas por el dolor que le causaba ver como era que él era golpeado, a las Amazonas cuidando de su amada Lara ya muerta y a Crista, suplicando por que todo terminara, fue entonces cuando la respuesta a todas sus preguntas fue resuelta…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Espero sus reviews!

Tschüs!


	35. Capítulo Final Un Nuevo Comienzo

**Perdon, perdon y mil perdones...**

**Actualicé este ultimo capitulo y fue dedicado a mi queridisima amiga Mitzuko Chan, quien me siguió paso a paso cada capitulo y a quien le agradesco sus porras y comentarios!**

**Muchas gracias amiga! n.n**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**ÚLTIMO CAPITULO: UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

Jaken golpeó fuertemente a Mu en el estómago haciendo una vez más, que éste escupiera sangre y justo en ese instante, fuese como si su alma al fin hubiese regresado a su maltrecho cuerpo…

– Ya es hora de que sea yo quien termine con todo esto! – dice Jaken, empuñando la Excalibur con decisión, que por fin retiró del cuerpo de éste – Puedes ver como es que yo tenía razón? – le expresa – A pesar de que ellos se han dicho tus amigos y camaradas, ninguno ha hecho algo por ayudarte!

– E… ellos… con…fían… en… mí…! – con dificultad le responde al tiempo que se recarga en una rocota, aunque quedando ligeramente más bajo que Jaken, está de frente a él, quien lo tiene muy cerca apuntándole con la Excalibur, para cortarle el cuello y darle fin, pero primero le dice

– Eso es lo que tú crees? – replicándole, en tanto Mu cierra sus ojos como resignándose, pero en realidad – Sin embargo eso ya no importa, por que al final uno siempre termina sin amigos, familia, amados y qué es lo que te queda, que es lo que tienes al final… eh? – y tratando de terminarlo, lo embiste con la espada que oportunamente fue detenida con las dos manos del Dorado que le garantiza

– A mí! – los ojos de Aries se iluminaron como los de un gato en la oscuridad y de alguna forma, ya que en sus manos estaban llenas de sangre, a través de las cuales inició a quitarle la fuerza, que le había brindado para que la Excalibur reviviera con la misma; de esa forma ésta comenzó a "morir" de nuevo, haciendo que su espíritu regresara a un lastimado Shura, quien empezó a sentirse nuevamente normal, con el retorno de su técnica querida

– Qué es lo que está pasando? – se pregunta sorprendido Jaken al ver lo que sucedía – Se supone que solamente mi sangre era la que la destruiría! – le expresa mientras que Mu, continúa quitándole la vida a la legendaria cuchilla y él, tratando de evitarlo pero las manos del Santo, se habían convertido como en un par de imanes que no soltaban la hoja y para que no sucediera de cualquier otra forma, Mu le dio una buena patada, provocando que al fin Jaken soltara su tan preciada arma y quedar, a unos cinco metros de ellos – Cómo… cómo es que tú puedes hacer eso? – le cuestiona pasmado

– Como bien me lo dijo Murlen, todas las profecías pueden ser evitadas sí tan sólo nos diéramos el tiempo de entenderlas… – le dice éste, caminando hacia él y empuñando la Espada que de nuevo estaba muerta – Era lógico suponer que si fui yo, quien le dio nueva vida a la Excalibur… sólo yo, sería el único capaz de quitársela, sí yo así lo decidía! – ya de frente a él y con la determinación en su expresión

– Ahora es que acabará con él! – expresan un Saga, Kanon y Shaka al mismo tiempo

– No Mu… espera! – grita agobiada Saori, puesto que ya no quiere más muertes, pero ignorando el grito desesperado de la Diosa

– Volverás a ser el mismo de antes! – y con un movimiento rápido para cortarlo, Jaken levanta su brazo izquierdo, el cual en su mano mecánica, tenía un brazalete mágico que pudo cortar, ya que sólo Mu había logrado vislumbrarlo gracias a las palabras de Murlen, liberando al fin de todo hechizo a Jaken, que hasta ese momento aún permanecía bajo los maleficios de Naisare; en tanto Saori como Crista al mirar que no se había detenido y que Jaken caía al suelo, en un grito ahogado ambas

– NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – siendo Crista la que comenzó a llorar inconsolable, pero corrió a su lado y al verlo con los ojos cerrados – Jaken… no te mueras, por favor resiste! – y abrazándolo con fuerza escucha decir a Mu

– Al fin todo ha terminado! – ella voltea a verlo con odio, pero aún así le dice

– Sé que su muerte era necesaria… – con la voz quebrada por el llanto – Pero no tenías realmente por qué hacerlo!? – le expone

– Lo sé bien! – le responde – Pero era necesario, para que él volviera a ser el mismo de entonces! – en ese momento un pequeño tic en el cuerpo de Jaken, mostró que éste no había fallecido y el semblante en su rostro, era muy parecido al del tranquilo y sonriente Santo de Aries, quien les dio la espalda para dirigirse a donde sus compañeros estaban, pero al ver el resultado de todo esto, ellos corrieron hacia él para animarlo y felicitarlo llenos de júbilo

– Muy bien hecho! – le dijeron Aldebarán, Milo y Aioria, dándole palmadas en la espalda mientras cruzaba al lado de ellos, al igual que el resto sólo lo vieron pasar

– Vengan esos cinco, compañero! – con la mano en alto y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le expresa MM, pero el Caballero nisiquiera lo miró – Bueno, si no quieres no! – como niño dijo, en tanto Mu continuó caminando hasta llegar y arrodillándose frente a Saori, quien estaba acompañada de los Santos legendarios

– Mi querida Diosa Athena… – ofreciéndole la Excalibur, que ella recibió con gusto

– Gracias Mu! – contestó dulcemente

– Muy buen trabajo! – poniéndole la mano en el hombro, su Maestro trató de confortarlo pero sabía que eso no era posible en ese momento, pero éste sólo se levantó y sin decir nada más, se dirigió a donde el cuerpo inerte de Lara era custodiado por las Amazonas, que lo miraban con bastante tristeza, sabiendo el dolor que éste sentía en lo profundo de su corazón. Cargó a la joven y antes de que éste se retirara de ahí, escuchó la voz suave de Saori y deteniéndose por unos instantes

– Llévala a la Fuente de Athena… ahí nos encargaremos de prepararla, para darle el funeral que ésta se merece! – siguiendo la instrucción de ésta, enfiló su camino a ese lugar, con lágrimas en los ojos brotando incesantemente. Athena y todos los demás se quedaron viendo a Jeana, Crista y Jaken, preguntándose qué era lo que pasaría con ellos, pero por estar heridos, Athena ordenó a Shion y a Dohko…

– También llévenlos a la Fuente de Athena, ahí podrán curar sus heridas y después, hablaremos de qué es lo que haremos con ellos!

– Sí Señora! – contestan ambos y ella, dándose la vuelta para dirigirse al Templo del Patriarca

– Seremos castigados!? – pregunta temerosa e incrédula Crista que no quiere pasar por eso

– Sí! – le contesta dulce y apaciblemente Jeana – Nosotros actuamos mal a pesar de haber estado bajo la influencia de nuestra madre… – reitera – Así que debemos enfrentar nuestro castigo con valor, para poder ser perdonados y comenzar de nuevo nuestras vidas! – acariciándole el rostro, ya que sigue pensando en ella como su hermana

– Milo, Aioria!? – dice el Gran Maestro – Llévense a Jaken a la Fuente… Aldebarán!? – volteando hacia él – Tú llévate a Crista por favor!

– Sí Maestro! – contestan los tres

– Yo me encargaré de llevar a tu hija! – le comenta Dohko, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y pasando frente a él…

– Los demás… – continúa éste – Empiecen… – se detiene un momento y al verlos – Nada, vayan también a la Fuente para que curen sus heridas!

– Jay! – todos

– Kiki? – poniéndose firme y con bastante miedo lo mira – Tú también ve a que te traten tus heridas!

– Sí Maestro! – responde éste todo nervioso y apenado al mismo tiempo, ya que él estaba seguro de que se trataba para lo del castigo que le sería impuesto, por haber atentado en contra de su Diosa…

Shion miró como es que todos sus Caballeros se alejaban y él por un momento, se quedó ahí observando como había quedado todo el lugar destrozado, cuando su hija regresó corriendo a su lado y éste sorprendido, la recibió con los brazos abiertos al verla dirigiéndose a él…

– Qué pasa hija mía? – poniéndole la mano en la frente y cabeza, le pregunta preocupado

– Mi hermana me dio esto para que te lo regresara, ya que tú eres el único que sabrá realmente lo que se debe hacer con ella! – extendiéndole las manos, le entregó la Piedra de Matusalén, lo cuál al verla, éste se sorprendió y después de recibirla, Jeana lo abrazó fuertemente para dirigirse a donde Dohko aguardaba por ella a unos diez metros de ahí

– Espera! – le dice tiernamente y así, se quedan los tres en ese lugar por unos minutos más

En tanto Mu ya había llegado al lugar con el cuerpo en brazos de la joven, a quien después de depositarla en una cama que los hospitalarios le indicaron, acarició tiernamente por el rostro, para después entregarse al pecho de ésta y desahogar en llanto, el dolor que le causaba la nueva perdida de Lara, mientras le murmuraba…

_Oh, si pudiera tocarte,_

_Sería un sueño realizado una vez en la vida!_

_Y oh, si pudiera tenerte!_

_Sólo una noche, sólo un momento!_

_Pero sé que nunca tendré la oportunidad_

_Nunca tendré un segundo vistazo!_

_Jamás en un millón de años, _

_Jamás en miles de lágrimas;_

_Sí alguna vez pudiera abrazarte,_

_Nunca te dejaría ir;_

_Jamás en un millón de años…_

Por un largo rato en ese cuarto, desahogó el sentimiento de dolor que le causaba tener que despedirse una vez más, de aquella chica a quién toda su vida, había sido a la única que realmente había amado, desde el primer momento en que la conoció, pero con la que nunca pudo ser feliz…

Los demás Santos habían llegado para que se les atendieran las heridas, limpiándolas, aplicado ungüentos y vendándolas, esto sucedía mientras tanto…

– Creen que Mu se recupere de esa perdida? – pregunta Kamus con algo de angustia, dejando pasmados a todos los Dorados y al ver las expresiones de ellos – Qué? – se le acerca Milo, sigilosamente y lo comienza a observar desde cerca y luego de lejos – Qué me ves? – le pregunta éste al Escorpión, quien se le acerca de nuevo

– Oiga Doc… – dice éste rascándose la cabeza – Creo que sería bueno que le revisara bien el coco, aquí a mi amigo! – volteando a ver al médico, quien extrañado le contesta

– Por qué lo dice?

– La tipilla esa con la que peleamos, nos azotó varias veces en las escaleras del Coliseo y probablemente es por eso que Kamus, ahora está diciendo esas… – no terminó la frase, cuando sintió un buen golpe en la nuca, de una mano abierta – Incoherencias… – volteando rápidamente mientras se soba – Ay por qué me golpeas… Cubo de Hielo!?

– Cubo de Hielo? – le pregunta éste molesto, dándole otro golpe en un lado en la cabeza – A quién le dices Cubo de Hielo… Bicho Ponzoñoso!? – cosa que no le gustó mucho a Milo que éste le dijera y le respondió, con un golpe igual a un lado de la cabeza, en eso

– Saga? – dice Kanon, tratando de que su hermano le hiciera caso, pero éste evitaba cualquier contacto con él – Con un demonio… – con cara de enojado – Qué no escuchas que te estoy hablando? – y prácticamente haciéndose el loco le responde

– Qué es lo que quieres… qué no ves que me están atendiendo? – como si estuviera molesto por que lo distraía de sus cuidados médicos

– Pues a mí también me están curando! – molestándose más – Pero eso no me impide ver que hay algo que tú y yo tenemos que arreglar… – los ojitos de Saga evitaron ver directamente a su gemelo y antes de que se diera cuenta, Kanon ya estaba frente a él como energúmeno humano – Y bien? – casi echando fuego por los ojos

– Y bien qué? – le pregunta como no sabiendo a que se refiere éste

– No te hagas el tonto! – le grita éste casi a punto de comérselo – Te dije que si le pasaba algo a la Armadura, jamás dejaría que volvieras a usarla! – Saga con la cara gacha y chocando los dedos índices y llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas, le dice

– Este yo… – y armándose de valor le grita – La Armadura es mía… y yo puedo hacer con ella lo que yo quiera! – y recibiendo un zape por parte de Kanon

– Yo soy el mayor y por consiguiente harás lo que yo te diga! – en eso los demás Dorados empezaron a reírse y

– Jajajajaja!, deberían de aprender a ser tan buenos hermanos como nosotros! – dice orgullosamente Aioria

– Buenos hermanos…? – pregunta burlón MM – Cómo puedes decir eso, si tu hermano se la pasó casi toda tu vida muerto!

– Mira mejor cállate Máscara Mortal! – le exige Shura – Que tú no eres una perita en dulce!

– Mira quien lo dice…? – sale Afrodita al rescate – Sí tú fuiste quien mató a Aioros y eso que era tu mejor amigo! – después de esto, entre que Kanon reclamaba a Saga, Milo a Kamus, así siguieron diciéndose sus cosas, hasta que llegaron al punto de lanzarse las vendas y otros utensilios médicos, además de patadas, puñetazos y demás; en eso llegaron Shion, Dohko junto con Jeana, que al ver la trifulca, el Patriarca

– Qué es lo que pasa aquí? – y todos se quedaron en sus posiciones congelados al oír la voz de éste

– Nada Gran Maestro… – responde Shaka, quien tiene agarrado por el cuello con su brazo al León, quien a su vez lo tenía apresado por el torso – Sólo estábamos jugando un poco para desestrezarnos por la batalla que tuvimos! – sonriendo éste, cosa que hizo que a todos les corriera escalofríos por todo el cuerpo…

Tanto Comodoro como las enfermeras, estaban escondidos debajo de las camas, del escritorio o de cualquier otro objeto lo suficientemente grande, que sirviera para protegerlos de los ataques de los Santos.

Ya en ese lugar con la presencia del Shion, todos muy calladitos y serenitos, dejaron que los terminaran de curar, para después retirarse a sus respectivos Templos… pero antes de que eso sucediera…

– Quiero que mañana a primera hora comiencen hacer las reparaciones de Casas de Aries y Libra, tanto como las del Coliseo… – dice serenamente, pero con voz firme a los Santos que pensaban, retirarse a otro lugar y terminar de ajustar las cuentas, que en ese momento habían comenzado… – Se dividirán en tres grupos para que esto quede listo el mismo día de mañana…

– Pero Maestro? – comenta Afrodita – Todos estamos muy cansados por las batallas que acabamos de enfrentar… – viendo que los ojos del Shion no estaban aceptando el comentario de éste – No podríamos descansar por hoy y mañana y empezar pasado mañana…? – ocultándose discretamente detrás de Cáncer

– Véanlo de ésta forma! – volteando hacia la herida que le curaban en ese momento – Entre más pronto empiecen, más pronto terminarán!

Sin decir más los Dorados salieron de la Fuente, dividiéndose de una vez en los tres grupos, para que de esa forma al empezar con la encomienda, terminaran en un lapso de medio día o poco más tarde.

Jaken y Crista, fueron bien atendidos por las enfermeras, dándoles dos camas para que guardaran reposo, debido a las heridas que les hicieron con las armas…

Más tarde, Mu tuvo que apartarse del cuerpo de Lara, ya que por órdenes directas de su Maestro, tuvo que dejar que Comodoro, atendieran también sus heridas y después de eso, salió del lugar para quedarse un muy buen rato, sentado cerca del río que rodea el bosque de Star Hill, en donde se quedó contemplando el paisaje y recordando todos aquellos momentos, en los que vivió con Jaken y todas aquellas veces, que deseó volver a ver a Lara y talvez, sólo talvez ser feliz aunque fuera por un corto tiempo, como lo fue el legendario Caballero Orfeo de Lira, con su amada Eurydice…

Ya entrada la noche…

Crista estaba en la habitación en donde Lara reposaba, pero en ese momento unas de las enfermeras, entraron al cuarto…

– Era una chica muy linda… no lo crees así? – le comenta una de ellas a la otra

– Sí, lo era… – responde ésta – Lástima que terminó de ésta forma!

– Se veía que el Santo de Aries, sentía algo muy especial por ella!?

– Sí! – poniendo expresión triste – Pero… pues yo podría muy bien consolarlo, si él así lo deseara!

– Ay estás loca… él jamás te hará caso!

– Por qué lo dices? – le replica ésta – Acaso no crees que yo sea más bonita que ésta chica? – señalando a la difunta. Crista al oír ésta parte de la conversación, casi se va de espaldas por lo que éstas estaban comentado, casi llevándose con ella unos utensilios que estaban sobre la camilla, donde se escondía detrás de ésta

– Claro que no Diana! – responde Gemma – Lo que pasa es que él es demasiado serio…

– Pues elijo mejor a uno que sea serio y no, como el loco mujeriego de tu Milo!

– Ah sí?, pues yo prefiero que sea uno tan "loco" como él, a una paleta como Kamus! – en eso entró otra joven y al oírlas discutir…

– Quieren dejar de decir estupideces y apurarse con lo que están haciendo? – tomando unas sábanas, entre otras cosas que necesitaba de ese lugar

– Sí superiora! – fue cuando las chicas, agarraron unos trapos y unas vasijas con agua, para primero asear el cuerpo sucio y maltrecho de la joven fallecida, cuando una de ellas… Diana para ser precisa, le tomó el brazo derecho para limpiarlo y lo soltó al instante, dejando caer también el recipiente con el agua fresca…

– Qué pasa? – le pregunta asombrada, al ver el rostro de sobresalto de su amiga

– Su cuerpo aún está caliente!?

– Pero qué tonterías dices? – acercándose al cadáver, ya que no era lógico lo que ésta le decía – Ya han pasado más de 8 horas, así que no puede estar caliente; nisiquiera debe de tener pulso… – primero con su estetoscopio le revisó el pecho – No se oye nada, lo ves!? – y al tocarla al fin, ella también se asustó, ya que su amiga tenía razón

– Yo iré a buscar al Comodoro… – saliendo rápidamente de ahí

– Espera, no me dejes aquí sola? – abandonando el lugar de igual forma que su amiga. Crista al fin salió de su escondite y acercándose rápidamente a ella

– No sé sí aún pueda salvarte, ya que el veneno de mi técnica, en parte es mágico y en parte no… – dice mientras saca un frasquito de una de las bolsas de su vestimenta – Sólo depende de ti y de que tanta fuerza física y emocional tengas… – tomándola por la nuca, introduce por su boca el brebaje y sin decir o hacer nada más, sale del lugar. Athena y el Patriarca están hablando con el Comodoro cuando las dos jóvenes, muy angustiadas, llegaron a buscarlo

– Comodoro, Comodoro!? – ambas al mismo tiempo – Venga por favor que es urgente!? – éste al ver la expresión de ambas chicas

– Vamos qué pasa?

– Tiene que venir con nosotros a revisar a la chica muerta… – con cara de "eh?" – Parece que no está muerta… – dice Gemma

– Aunque sí está muerta! – agrega Diana

– De qué hablan…?, a ver vamos! – seguidos por Shion y Saori, llegan al lugar y el doctor, comienza a examinar a la joven, la cual no ha perdido, a pesar de los señales de la lucha, el color de su piel ni de sus mejillas, cosa que le parece extraño a éste; tomando un termómetro de esos que te meten en el oído y tras unos 5 segundos te da la temperatura, expresa – No puede ser!? – al ver el resultado que arrojó el aparatito

– Qué pasa? – pregunta la Diosa

– Tiene temperatura de 35.8 grados!? – asombrado él mismo

– Debe de estar mal su aparato, Comodoro! – comenta Shion – Ésta niña lleva unas 8 horas… muerta, si no es que más? – pero sin hacer caso de lo que éste decía, con su estetoscopio, revisó el pecho de Lara, en busca de algún indicio de vida, pero no escuchaba nada y tampoco tenía pulso…

– Todo esto es muy extraño! – expresa éste

– A qué se refiere? – cuestiona de nuevo Saori

– Sé que ya han pasado más de 8 horas que ésta niña murió! – mirándolos a ambos para explicarles – Para éste momento ella, ya debería de haber perdido el color de sus mejillas y aún lo conserva, eso sin contar que la temperatura de su cuerpo, a pesar de que aún es muy baja para un ser humano con vida, es muy alta para una persona que ya no lo está!

– Quiere decirnos que ésta niña aún no está muerta? – pregunta el Patriarca incrédulo

– Pareciera ser que su cuerpo falleció, pero de alguna forma no lo está del todo! – responde él – Saben cómo es que la mataron?

– No! – responde Shion – Para cuando nosotros llegamos, ella ya había fallecido! – en ese momento Saori comentó…

– Que terminen de limpiar su cuerpo… probablemente ésta muchacha, aún no ha muerto del todo; sin embargo, tenemos que esperar a ver, cómo es que reacciona su cuerpo en las siguientes horas; mientras tanto, no quiero que nadie más sepa lo que está pasando con ella, ya que podría llegar a oídos de Mu y no me gustaría que él, se esperanzara en algo que probablemente nunca suceda! – todos los presentes asintieron, sin decir una palabra más – Vamos Shion, aún tenemos cosas por atender!

– Sí mi Señora! – ambos saliendo del místico lugar

– Ya oyeron las órdenes de Athena… – les indica a las jóvenes

– Pero yo no quiero hacerlo… – le dice Gemma – Me da miedo el estado de ésta chava!

– A mí también! – agrega la otra

– Yo me quedaré con ustedes, si es que eso las hace sentir mejor! – a pesar de no estar muy convencidas, las dos enfermeras aceptaron y terminaron su tarea

Pasaron dos días, antes de que la Princesa Athena reuniera a todos los Dorados, las dos Amazonas y Kiki; en tanto por unos momentos, Jeana, Crista y Jaken, esperarían fuera del salón del Patriarca…

– Ya que estamos aquí reunidos… – con voz serena, sentada desde el trono del Gran Maestro – Primero quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes mis fieles Caballeros, por su gran determinación y valor en ésta última pelea decisiva… – sonriéndoles a todos – En especial a ti Mu… – quien por un momento se sorprendió pero enseguida volvió a su expresión de tristeza y seriedad – Ya que por tu gran desempeño, logramos salir victoriosos de ésta batalla! – los demás Santos, aplaudieron por las palabras de Saori, pero el Carnero Dorado no hizo expresión alguna – Como bien saben, la Excalibur es una Espada muy poderosa y mística, así como lo es la Piedra de Matusalén! – todos la miran con intriga – Así que he decidido que la Excalibur, permanezca en un lugar oculto aquí mismo en el Santuario… – la miran asombrados puesto que no entendían, si ella les estaba pidiendo opinión o les estaba diciendo lo que se iba hacer, pero ella continuó con su discurso – Sin embargo la Piedra de Matusalén, a pesar de ser un objeto muy valioso, también es muy peligroso, así que he decidido que como muestra de mi gratitud, por haber salvado una vez más a mi amada Tierra de las manos del mal, conserven un pedazo de ésta esfera… – por órdenes de Saori, Shion cortó la roca en 14 partes, para que cada uno de los Caballeros Dorados tuviera un trozo de la misma, que les fue entregada con una cadena de Oro, en tanto fuera del salón…

– Qué es lo que creen que hagan con nosotros? – preguntaba Crista mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro, como gata enjaulada – Irán a colgarnos?

– No creo que hagan eso hermana!

– Cómo lo sabes?

– Sí es lo que fueran hacernos, lo habrían hecho desde hace días y no tener que esperarse, a que nos recuperáramos de nuestras heridas; así que no te preocupes de…

– Claro que tú no tienes de qué preocuparte! – interrumpiéndola abruptamente, le contesta Crista – Tú eres hija del Patriarca, así que tu castigo no creo que sea muy severo en caso de que llegues a tenerlo; en cambio yo… mi padre fue un traidor al Santuario y yo…

– Todos tenemos algo de que nos culpen! – le dice Jaken a ésta, mientras la toma por los hombros desde la espalda con ternura, para que se calme – Así que cualquier castigo que nos impongan, lo enfrentaremos juntos, está bien!? – ella le tomó con su derecha la de él y recalcándose hacia Jaken, asintió junto con una media sonrisa. En ese momento los mandan a llamar para que entren al salón

– Ya es hora! – respirando profundo comenta Jeana. Al entrar a la habitación, los Dorados, Kiki y las Amazonas, estaban parados en 8 de cada lado y Shion de pie al lado de su Deidad

– Acérquense por favor! – les indica Athena aún sentada en el trono y ellos al estar cerca, mostraron su respeto hincándose frente a ella – Levántense por favor! – una vez parados – Sé muy bien que ustedes tres actuaron mal, a pesar de haberlo hecho por estar bajo la influencia de hechizos de Naisare; sin embargo, ustedes también creen que merecen un castigo por sus pecados!? – los tres se quedaron callados, con algo de temor a responder a la pregunta, entonces Jaken…

– Mi Señora sí me permite, me gustaría poder aceptar toda la responsabilidad de lo sucedido, ya que por culpa mía es que se llevó a cabo gran parte del plan… – la Diosa no respondió y el siguió diciendo – Desde antes que ellos revivieran después de la batalla contra Hades, yo rondaba la cercanía del Santuario y posteriormente, conduje dentro del mismo a las chicas que suplantaron al Patriarca y al Antiguo Maestro y finalmente, metí a los Jinetes del Apocalipsis…

– Estás dispuesto aceptar los castigos que se te impongan, además de los que sean imputados a Crista y Jeana!?

– Sí mi Señora! – con firmeza responde – Yo aceptaré mi castigo y los de ellas también!

– Eso quiere decir que estás arrepentido?

– Así es Athena y es por ello que estoy preparado para enfrentar mi condena!

– Y ustedes no están arrepentidas y dispuestas también a admitir sus sanciones?

– Así es Señorita Saori! – responde con firmeza Jeana

– Se nota que es hija tuya Shion! – comenta la Diosa, mientras Crista duda un poco en responder y cuando al fin lo hace, se le quiebra un poco el tono de voz

– Sí Athena!

– Muy bien!; puedo ver que en ninguno de ustedes, existe maldad en su corazón y tomando en cuenta las acciones de cada uno, les diré lo siguiente!

– No puedo creer que vaya aplicarles un castigo! – comenta Kanon, en voz baja

– Jaken?

– Dígame! – y dando un paso al frente – Tomando en cuenta todo lo que has pasado, además de ser un Santo con gran fuerza, quiero otorgarte el título de Caballero de Athena, entregándote la Armadura de Plata del Altar! – por un momento dejó estupefacto al Lemuriano, puesto que él estaba seguro de que sería castigado severamente y no, nombrándolo como un Santo de Plata y por manos de su antiguo Maestro, recibió la caja de Pandora de ese Manto Sagrado Inédito

– Sabía que no podía castigarlo! – comenta igual en voz baja Kanon

– Si te perdono a ti…, era obvio que lo perdonara a él! – mirando de reojo a Milo que estaba a su lado izquierdo

– Jeana… – sin contestar nada, sólo dio un paso al frente – Tú posees grandes poderes psíquicos, heredados por tu padre; sin embargo, no estoy muy segura de que tú quieras ser un Caballero de Plata Femenino… – ella no contestó – Así que dejaré que tú y tu padre, decidan que es lo que es mejor para ti!

– Muchas gracias Athena! – con una reverencia regresó a su lugar

– Crista! – quien al oír su nombre, sus piernas le temblaron como nunca y no pudo dar un sólo paso al frente, en unos 5 o 10 segundos que tardaron éstas, en decidirse a mover – Tú realmente eres una chica muy fuerte y a la vez con grandes poderes místicos, los cuales jamás han sido utilizados en mi orden por los Santos que me protegen; no obstante, los tiempos cambian y los adversarios también… así que, tomando muy en consideración estos factores, además de la buena acción que tuviste unos días atrás, dejaré que te quedes con nosotros, como la primera Amazona Hechicera de la orden de Athena! – en ese momento sintió como el alma le regresaba a su cuerpo, ya que de los tres, era ella la que sentía que peor habían sido sus acciones y que no se salvaría del castigo – Dejemos que entre los alquimistas, hagan una nueva Armadura para que puedas protegerte en caso de alguna futura batalla…

– Gracias Athena… – dijo al fin ésta con alegría – Le prometo que jamás se arrepentirá! – con una gran sonrisa le expresó mientras le corrían lágrimas de felicidad por el rostro

– Kiki? – llama Saori al pequeño – Acércate por favor, es tu turno… – el pequeño temeroso, ya que no podía apartar de su mente los pensamientos que tuvo en contra de la Diosa, además de casi asesinarla

– A sus órdenes mi Señora! – hincándose para no tener que verla de frente a los ojos, por la vergüenza que aún sentía

– Levántate! – a pesar de obedecerla, no levantó la vista hacia ella – A lo largo de ésta nueva batalla, tú jugaste un papel muy importante para nuestros enemigos… – esas palabras hicieron que el pequeño más intentara esconderse detrás de su flequillo – Y no obstante, en el momento en el que necesitamos de tu ayuda, nos auxiliaste para salir victoriosos de la pelea de ese momento!

– Ese tapón de alberca te ayudó a rescatar a Saori? – sarcásticamente le preguntó de nuevo el Escorpión al Gemelo

– Odio tener que admitirlo pero es verdad, recibí ayuda de ese mocoso!

– Y así quieres usar de nuevo mí Armadura…? – con tono desaprobatorio

– El día que quieras y a la hora que sea, pelearé contigo por ella… hermano!

– Yo apuesto por ti Kanon, así que no me vayas a quedar mal! – agrega finalmente Milo

– Es por eso, además del valor y la fuerza que tuviste, me complace en otorgarte el título de Caballero de Plata y entregarte la Armadura del Escultor! – a Kiki se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, que no le dejaban ver ni sus narices y de alguna manera al ver esto, tanto como Mu como Shion y hasta el mismo Roshi, se sintieron orgullosos de que el pequeño fuera nombrado Santo oficial de Athena…

– Kanon?

– Achis? – contesta éste en tono apenas audible – Pero sí yo no hice nada, ahora sí me porté bien! – se acerca a ella – Sí Athena? – haciendo sólo una reverencia

– Después de ver que te enfrentaste, a ese par de chicas en una situación muy fuera de tu área y más aún sin Armadura, me hizo considerar que ya que ustedes están bajo la constelación de Castor y Pólux y siendo, al igual que ellos gemelos inseparables… ordeno que se haga una segunda Armadura Dorada de Géminis, para ti Kanon! – al cual igual que al pequeño Ariano, se le nubló la vista por las lágrimas de alegría de saber, que al fin tendría su propio Manto Sagrado para él solito

Después de ésta pequeña ceremonia, se dispusieron a celebrar con un elegante banquete, cortesía de nuestra amada Diosa Athena; sin embargo, nuestro querido héroe de ésta historia, aún se sentía deprimido por la perdida de la joven y muy a pesar, de estar con sus amigos brindando por la victoria conseguida y de que su aprendiz, fuese honrado con un Manto Sagrado, recompensa a la paciencia y enseñanzas que había tenido con él; no había momento que le hicieran olvidar su tristeza, ni mucho menos aquellos ojos azules profundos como el mar, llenos de ternura hacia él…

Sin decir nada, el Santo de Aries, decidió dejar el banquete, para pasear un poco por el Recinto Ateniense y despejar su mente y corazón, pero justo a las afueras del salón fue interceptado…

– Mu, a dónde vas? – le cuestiona Jaken

– A ninguna parte! – contesta sin mirarlo

– Sé que es difícil y también sé que es mi culpa! – dice éste acercándose a él – Créeme que haría o daría lo que fuera, para remediar la muerte de…

– Olvídalo, ya no hay nada más que hacer…

– Mu… yo…

– Lo sé! – sin más palabras, se dirigió por unos momentos sin rumbo fijo, pero como no había más que un sólo camino a seguir y ese era escaleras abajo, llegó a su Templo, el cual ya había sido reparado, pero aunque buscaba paz mental en ese lugar, no lo lograba así que volvió al bosque y aquel lugar, donde la vio por última vez con vida; a las orillas de Star Hill por unos minutos, para después dirigirse cerca de la Fuente Mística. Tras un par de horas de estar en ese sitio, Saori se acercó a él y con voz dulce le dijo

– Éste lugar tiene algún significado especial para ti?

– Athena? – y al momento que iba a hincarse, ella no lo permitió

– Sé que estos momentos son muy difíciles para ti Mu, ya que el perder a un ser tan querido nunca es fácil…

– Lo siento mucho Princesa Saori… – sentándose en el pasto al lado de él

– No tienes por qué disculparte, ya que cuando yo perdí a mi abuelo tuve que hacerme cargo de la fundación y no conté, con el tiempo suficiente para llorarlo o para superarlo, talvez por ello, es que a veces sigo comportándome, como una niña caprichosa o una joven humana común y corriente y no, como la Diosa a la que ustedes tanto aman y protegen! – con la vista en el paraje que los rodea – Recuerdo bien que tras la batalla de las Doce Casas y con Seiya y sus amigos, que eran atendidos en la Fuente de Athena, yo iba presurosa a ese lugar y en ese momento, tú interceptaste mi camino… – le decía ésta, aún sin voltear a verlo

– Athena yo…

– Me contaste la historia de cómo es que se formó ese lugar, a donde pueden acudir ustedes a sanar sus heridas y también recuerdo, que pudiste leer mi corazón… – cosa que lo sorprendió al escucharla y quiso interrumpirla, pero ella siguió – No me dijiste nada, pero veías en mí el miedo y el dolor, que sentía por el simple hecho de perder a alguien, que me importaba mucho en ese momento y más aún, sintiendo que eso era por culpa mía… – al fin lo miró – Te sientes culpable por haberla traído contigo a ésta batalla, no es así?

– Sí, así es… – contesta él, mientras una lágrima corre por su mejilla, sin quitar la vista del piso

– En aquel momento me hiciste ver que yo sólo entregaba mi amor como Diosa, a un sólo Caballero y que no era permitido, sino que debería de ser a todos por igual… – él asiente con su cabeza – Pero ahora tú necesitas que te de todo mi amor como Diosa, para que puedas aliviar tu herida; sin embargo también sé, que eso no será suficiente para curarla, ya que el vacío que te deja un corazón destrozado, es más profundo y enorme, que cualquier herida física causada en una guerra!

– Saldré de esto Athena, no se preocupe más por mí!

– Hay algo que necesito saber, antes de tomar una última decisión… – él sólo con una expresión, aceptó responder a su pregunta – Sí no estuviese muerta, te habrías ido con ella, habrías dejado que se fuera o le hubieras pedido, que se quedara contigo aquí en el Santuario…???

– Por qué me pregunta eso?

– Sólo respóndeme… habrías renunciado a tu título como Caballero Dorado o seguirías siendo uno de ellos?

– Mucho me habría gustado quedarme como Caballero Dorado que soy, para protegerte Athena, siendo completamente feliz al lado de ella, por que siempre la he amado profundamente, desde el día en que la conocí!

– Gracias Mu, es todo lo que necesitaba saber!

Levantándose del pasto ayudada por el Santo, ésta le mostró a la joven, llena de vida esperando esa respuesta de saber que él, también la amaba tanto como ella a él, desde el momento que se conocieron hace catorce años atrás.

El rostro del Santo Dorado de Aries, se iluminó con tal felicidad que embargó, en ese preciso instante a su corazón, siendo ella la que corriera a sus brazos para al fin sellar su amor, con un tierno y largo beso…

Mientras en el ambiente a los alrededores de ese místico, pero bellísimo lugar; se miraban a todos los Santos de Athena, Shion junto a su hija, Crista y Jaken abrazados y la misma Diosa Athena, como observaban felices la escena de ver a la pareja al fin juntos; al igual que las almas de Murlen, Ileana y Lance, bendecían a los felices enamorados y la tonada de una canción… "Love to be loved by you" de "Marc Terenzi" completando la atmósfera, de la Fuente de Athena, donde ésta historia comenzó…

_I can't believe I'm standing here_

_Been waiting for so many years and_

_Today I found the Queen (King) to reing my heart_

_You changed my live so patiently_

_And turned it into something good and real_

_I feel just like I felt in all my dreams_

_There are questions hard to answer_

_Can't you see…_

_Baby, tell me how can I tell you_

_That I love you more than life_

_Show me how can I show you_

_That I'm blinded by your ligth_

_When you touch me I can touch you_

_To find out the Dream is true_

_I love to be loved by you…_

**_FIN_**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Espero sus reviews!

Tschüs!


End file.
